A Tale of Two Jinchūriki
by MaiLily
Summary: Kurama's Yin and Yang chakra was sealed inside two babies; one being Naruto, the other is a HyūgaxUchiha's baby. I was inspired when I read that a child from the union of Hyūga and Uchiha will have sharingan in one eye, and byakugan in the other eye. Hope you enjoy reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Two Jinchūriki

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

11th October

Sarutobi Hiruzen was walking wearily towards the door. Staring at the door, he took a deep breath and released it as he pushed the door opened. As he stepped into the room, his eyes swept around, noting the looks of grieves on many.

At the centre of the room sat a petite lady in a pale blue kimono with a navy colored obi that was covered with small white flowers, her jet-black hair kept in a loose low bun, Shizuka, previously part of the Uchiha clan before she was unceremoniously kicked off from the clan due to unwed pregnancy.

As he took his seat, he looked around and nodded, "I'm sure everyone here is sad and tired. We'll keep this meeting short and to the point".

"Tonight meeting is to clarify what had happened last night. Like all of you, I am also in the dark of the details. Shizuka, if you may…?"

Shizuka nodded. She took a deep breath before began in a clear voice "My name is Shizuka. Due to…some difficulties, I was offered to stay at Uzumaki Kushina-sama's house and in return, I offered her my service as housekeeper".

"Yesterday, Kushina-sama was due to give birth. For precaution, she has gone to a secret location around noon while I prepared the house for the new baby. Some times after midnight, Minato-sama appeared with little Naruto-sama. He said they were being attacked by a masked man that appeared out of nowhere-"

"Out of nowhere?" Homura asked sharply.

Shizuka turned to face him and said calmly "Yes. That's what I was told. I remember it clearly as it seems absurd to me too".

Hiruzen nodded and said "Please continue".

Shizuka face the room and said "The masked man threatened to kill Naruto-sama. Although Minato-sama managed to get Naruto-sama back, the masked man put some explosive tags on Naruto-sama, forcing Minato-sama to escape from the room. Minato-sama asked me to take care of Naruto-sama while he tried to retrieve Kushina-sama from the clutch of the masked man. I put Naruto-sama next to my daughter, Noriko".

"Later on, I sensed a disturbance before Minato-sama appeared with a weak looking Kushina-sama. He put her on the bed while I put Naruto-sama next to her. Minato-sama informed me that the Kyūbi was ripped out from her by the masked man and was under the control of the masked man-"

"But HOW?!" asked a merchant representative.

Shizuka hesitated "According to Minato-sama, the masked man has Sharingan in his right eye-".

"You're lying !" yelled Uchiha Fugaku while Nara Shikaku asked "Just his right eye? What happen to the left?"

"Nothing was mentioned on the left eye, Shikaku-sama" replied Shizuka before turning the head of Uchiha clan "If you don't believe me, asked Inoichi-sama".

"She is telling the truth, I've examined her early this morning" answered Yamanaka Inoichi in response to the question glance by Fugaku.

"Continue" ordered Hiruzen.

"I stayed by Kushina-sama's side with my daughter when Minato-sama appeared and transported us all to the village's outskirts. Later on, he teleported with the Kyūbi and asked if he can seal half of the Kyūbi chakra inside Noriko while the other half will be sealed inside Naruto-sama-"

"Two jinchūriki?" asked Hyūga Hiashi "Why?".

Hiruzen replied "The Kyūbi has to be sealed inside a baby or a child as their chakra's pathway is not yet fully developed. Nevertheless, Kyūbi's chakra is too big to be sealed inside one baby thus it has to be sealed inside two babies". He nodded to Shizuka, asking her to continue with her story.

"Kushina-sama was initially against that. She's dying. She offered to re-seal the Kyūbi inside her and let it dies with her. But Minato-sama said the Kyūbi's power is needed for the balance of Five Great Shinobi Countries as well as to protect Konoha. Minato-sama sealed half of the Kyūbi inside Noriko first, as he was about to seal it inside Naruto-sama, the Kyūbi tried to attack Naruto-sama but was stopped by both Minato-sama and Kushina-sama. In their last breaths, Minato-sama sealed the Kyūbi inside Naruto-sama. They…they died to protect their son…to protect Konoha" at this point, Shizuka broke down and cried.

Hiruzen spoke with a sad face "I followed the Kyūbi's trail and arrived there prior to the sealing. I can attest that her statement is correct".

"It is true, we now have two jinchūriki" He continued "However, it is best for the safety of the village that we'll say that the Kyūbi was sealed in a baby without telling which baby it is. Also, for his safety, Naruto will be known as Uzumaki Naruto. Any question?"

"Two, Hokage-sama. What become of the masked man? Also, what will happen to Naruto now?" asked Shikaku.

"The masked man was not presence during the sealing…Shizuka?" asked Hiruzen.

"I…I do not know…Minato-sama did not say anything about him" said Shizuka.

"As for Naruto, he will be under the care of Shizuka since she already pledged her service to Minato and Kushina. They will stay at the Hokage's residence here temporarily" informed Hiruzen "It is getting late, is there any other question pertaining to tonight's meeting?"

"The masked-man…do we know who is he? Is there any Uchiha that fits that description Fugaku?" asked Homura.

All eyes on an increasingly uncomfortable Uchiha Fugaku. He fidgeted before answered carefully "None of the Uchiha has Sharingan in one eye only and the only one who has it is Hatake Kakashi-"

"Hatake Kakashi was accounted amongst the younger generation that was prohibited from joining the fight" said Yūhi Shinku.

"Then I have no idea. The fact that he can control the Kyūbi suggests his power is on par to Uchiha Madara. The most talented Uchiha today is Uchiha Shisui, Shizuka's younger brother" finished Fugaku.

"My brother is loyal. He would never do something like this!" said Shizuka, her black eyes blazed, daring anyone to oppose her.

"I can attest to Shisui's loyalty" confirmed Hiruzen "It's late. There is no point speculating on something with little information. The attack yesterday may cause Konoha to appear weak in the eyes of other Hidden Village; some may compel to attack. We cannot let that happen!"

"Hait !"

"Nevertheless Fugaku, if anything comes to light, inform me"

"Hait, Hokage-sama"

"Then, this meeting is adjourned"

* * *

Shizuka looked at sleeping Naruto and Noriko with a sad smile before she broke down and wept; she wept for the death of her dear friend, Kushina, for the death of her saviour, Minato, for Naruto who lost both of his parents, for Naruto and Noriko for being turned into jinchūriki.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a hug "It's okay oneesan. I'm here for you" said Shisui softly.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 _Oneesan_ – big sister

 _Obi_ – belt/sash


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Noriko's Father

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N – Shisui in this story is 10 years older than Itachi, so currently about 15 while Shizuka is about 20.

* * *

6 months later…

"Oneesan, I'm here !" yelled Shisui with a grin "Are they ready?"

Shizuka emerged from a room carrying a 9-months Noriko and a 6-months Naruto "Here, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not like this is my first time" replied Shisui while rolling his eyes "Besides, Itachi is bringing Sasuke too. It'll be fun"

"Itachi? Does Mikoto knows ?" asked Shizuka in panicky.

"Yes oneesan. Unlike the idiot villagers, she knows that being a junchūriki does not make a person turn into the Kyūbi. Now, give me both of them. Aren't you late for your appointment?" asked Shisui cheekily.

Shizuka stuck her tongue out while giving Naruto and Noriko to Shisui. True to his words, he has been helping her in his spare time taking care of Naruto and Noriko, though it's not like they give her much problem.

Much of her problem came from the villagers, especially the non-shinobi. Lack of knowledge on seals makes them fearful of Naruto and Noriko, and by extension, her.

The first few times she went out was met with fearful and hateful looks; some of the stores refused to sell her their merchandises while a few others managed to maintain a certain level of professionalism. Thankfully, being kicked from a prestigious clan caused her to develop a thick-skin, capable of ignoring the whispers from the village idiots.

Seeing Shisui walked off with Naruto and Noriko in both hands, Shizuka tidied up herself before walk off to her appointment.

* * *

"Hokage-sama" greet Shizuka respectfully.

"Ah Shizuka, how are you? Where's Naruto and Noriko?" asked Hiruzen.

"Shisui takes them to the park with Itachi and Sasuke" Shizuka replied with a smile "Anyway Hokage-sama, the reason I want to see you is to ask your permission to move out of the Hokage's residence"

"May I know the reason behind it?"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I appreciate your kind gesture, allowing us to stay at the Hokage's residence. When I accepted your offer, I meant it as temporary measure, until I can find a place of my own…and with Shisui's help, I've bought a place next to Kosuke-san's house"

"Kosuke…as in Maruboshi Kosuke?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes" Shizuka response with a small smile "As you know, Naruto and Noriko are not very well-received especially amongst civilian, similar to the treatment given to Kushina. I've asked once how she dealt with the negativity; she said that the previous jinchūriki, Mito-sama told her that it is important for a jinchūriki to be filled with love. I've given my best to love and nurture both Naruto and Noriko equally, but I think it's best if I move myself to a place where there is the least hatred and fear, where Naruto and Noriko can grow amongst those who can accept them better"

"…and you think the new house is better than the Hokage's residence?"

"Environmental-wise, yes Hokage-sama. Kosuke-san is one of the few that treats Naruto and Noriko like babies they are, instead of a Kyūbi, as well as his daughter, Keiko. Besides, it is nearer to the Uchiha district, making it easier for Shisui to drop by" explained Shizuka.

"It appears you have thought it through…I'm sorry but I have to ask this, but where did you get the money to buy the house?"

"I can explain, but it has to be kept a secret. Can you ask your ANBU to leave for a while?"

Hiruzen nodded and made a gesture "You can talk now".

"Noriko father was Hyūga Heiji. We did not get married as he came from the Branch Family and he doesn't want Noriko to be marked with the Cursed Seal-"

"Is that why you refused to reveal the name of Noriko's father?"

"Partly, one of the reasons is I wish to raise my child free of clans' politics. If they know, she will be used as a tool either to bring glory to one clan or to bring down another clan. Shishui knows by the way. It was his suggestion that I remained silent when asked about the father, as well as for me being kicked out of the clan so I can be free"

"I have bit money of my own and before his death, Heiji has taken out all his money and put into my account. Kosuke-san knows the owner of the house whom he sweet-talked into lowering the price to the amount that I can afford to pay. If you want, I'd be willing to give you my financial details to allay any doubts"

"It's alright. Honestly, I prefer if Naruto and Noriko live nearer, where I can keep an eye on them…not that I don't trust you" Hiruzen added hastily "It is so I can protect them should any unwanted incidence happen to them" he explained "However, if it is not too much to ask, would you mind if I drop by from time to time to check on them or you can bring them to pay me a visit".

"It would be an honour Hokage-sama" said Shizuka before bowed down and left the room

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 _Oneesan_ – big sister


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Moving Day

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Some drabbles

The moving went smoothly since all Shizuka had to pack are hers and the babies' clothes. Shisui initially offered to help, but he has to cancelled due to last-minute mission although in return, he commissioned a D-rank mission to help Shizuka moves and settle in the new house.

Her house was at the corner, bordered with a wall that she shared with Maruboshi Kosuke and Maruboshi Keiko on one side, and a small forest on the other side. A few metres behind the house was a brook that run through the forest.

The single storey house came with a small kitchen near the entrance, a living room with a door to the garden (where she plans to grow vegetables), an en-suite bathroom (for her and Noriko), a smaller bedroom (for Naruto) and a bathroom near to the kitchen.

Upon arrival, Shizuka, Naruto and Noriko were met by Maruboshi Keiko, a tall thin chūnin with her dark hair tied in a high ponytail, dressed in a simple short-sleeves kimono-style blouse in pastel colour with dark brown apron skirt and black leggings.

Initially Keiko was angry towards Naruto and Noriko; her older brother was amongst the casualties during the Kyūbi's attack. Everytime she saw them, she was constantly reminded of her brother's lifeless body, covered in chakra burns and the smell of burnt flesh intermingle with the smell of blood.

When she confronted her father, Kosuke calmly responded "We are shinobi. Death is parts of our job. Your brother died protecting Konoha, along with many others including Yondaime Hokage and his wife. It would be a dishonour to smear their sacrifices by hating those babies just because they had the luck to become the prisons for the Kyūbi. If you switch places with your brother, do you want him to become like those idiots who cannot differentiate between prison and prisoners, or do you want him to live his life to the fullest?"

The response stunned her. It took her a few days before she braved herself to visit Shizuka along with her father. She was honest with Shizuka; she was angry but she'd like to give herself a chance by getting to know Naruto and Noriko. When she saw the babies, she looked for any of the Kyūbi's sign; red eyes, sharp teeths (wait, they are babies, no teeth, cross that), claws (aww…what a teeny tiny fingers), malicious chakra (does baby emit chakra in general?), and all she saw was two pairs of innocent eyes, one blue and the other black staring back at her, as if they are scrutinizing her to see if _she_ 's okay. Then they cried. It appeared she had failed her first impression on them.

After that, she became one of their frequent visitors and at times, had to fight with that jerk Shisui to bring them to the park. Unfortunately, uncle trumps acquaintance, as Shisui often says (and gloats…that jerk).

Walking with the babies was an eye-opener, it became apparent to her how many of the villagers feared and hated Naruto and Noriko (how dare they!). From their mutterings, she heard that almost all of the accusations are based on ignorance and imaginations although a few worried that history will repeat itself.

When she forwarded it to Saindaime Hokage, she was re-assured that the only way the seal will break is when Noriko give birth (she's still a baby), a work of a seal-master (scarce), or when they died.

That night, she cooked for her father his favourite meal and when asked why, she said she's glad that she was no longer amongst the idiots and thanks her father for his pep talk His father smiled in amusement and continued eating. It was then she mused "Pity they did not live next door since it is empty" which caused her father to put down his chopsticks and spoke slowly "Well…Shizuka expressed her wish to move out where Naruto and Noriko can run outside…"

Her eyes met her father's "You or me?" she asked.

"Me. I am calmer. Besides, Shisui has to be informed too; you are definitely not the right person to talk to him"

"That jerk…we'll see…when they live next-door, I get to bring them out. Ha! Take that you jerk" muttered Keiko.

Kosuke eyes twinkled when he said "You do remember it is closer to Uchiha district than Hokage's residence".

Keiko face showed horror before she said vindictively "Never mind. We live _next door_. Try to beat that!"

"Well, he could move in-"

"NOOOOO!...aren't you supposed to be on my team? Why are you siding with him?"

"It was fun. Good night" at that, her father went outside (He never sleep inside).

* * *

Keiko was brought out of her trip to memory lane with cries from two babies. Smiling, she offered to tend to Naruto and Norike in her house while Shizuka took charge of the genin team.

Once Naruto and Noriko are changed, fed and burped, she carried them to their house along with her present.

"Here, your house-warming gift" Keiko said while giving her gift.

Shizuka opened her present and her face shown a surprise. Inside was a variety of seeds; flowers, vegetables, herbs, and a couple of fruit trees in a seal.

"Thank you. I'll give you our first harvests" said Shizuka appreciatively. This will save her a lot of money and may generate new income for her.

Keiko smiled, happy that her gift made Shizuka smiles. She had grown fond of her, and thought of her as a younger sibling.

"It's a small thing. We are neighbours now. I've boiled water and made some snacks for you and the genins. Why don't you sit down while I bring them over" at that, Keiko passed the babies to Shizuka and walk to her house to fetch tea and snacks.

* * *

Next day, Sarutobi Hiruzen saw a heart-warming scenery depicting Shizuka and Keiko tending her garden while Kosuke and Shisui talking and playing with Naruto and Noriko. Their laughter filled the air. He decided not to disturb the happy family and return back to his office. It appeared that Shizuka really had made a good choice.

* * *

Once Naruto and Noriko can sit and play by themselves, Shizuka resumed her study. Prior to her pregnancy, she worked as a nurse while pursuing Iryō ninjutsu though she has no interest in becoming field Iryō-nin. Since pregnant, she halted her study as her chakra flow was uneven.

When her stomach started to show, she was thrown out from Uchiha district and she lived in a rented small room near the hospital. When she was almost due, she met with Uzumaki Kushina at the hospital who became angry when she heard what had happened to Shizuka.

Kushina then proposed that Shizuka lived with her and Minato in their spare-room. At first, she declined but Kushina wore her down. She reasoned that neither the Uchiha nor the Hyūga can touch Shizuka for as long she stayed with Kushina and Minato (Shizuka told them about Hyūga Heiji). Shizuka accepted on a condition that Kushina allows her to work as her housekeeper once her confinement was over which Kushina agreed reluctantly.

Working for Kushina also gave Shizuka some insights on being a jinchūriki. It was the reason Shizuka used to Sarutobi Hiruzen to allow her to take care of Naruto, apart from her debt to Kushina.

Living next to a brook gave Shizuka ample supply of fish for her to practice her Iryō ninjutsu…and dinner when she failed.

Occasionally, she would pay a visit to the hospital to check on her skill level and once cleared, she moved on from fish to small animals. Finding injured animals is quite easy having a small forest as your neighbour. Sometimes, Keiko, Kosuke and Shisui allowed her to practice on them for small injuries (in Shisui's case, he injured himself) which she appreciated greatly.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 _Iryō ninjutsu_ – medical ninja techniques

 _Iryō nin_ – medic ninja


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Planting Lemon Seeds

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Two years later.

Two years old Naruto and Noriko were running around in the garden when Shisui arrived "That looks fun" which was met with delightful yellings "Ojisan !"

"You are welcome to join" Shizuka said with a smile "You look tired. Just got back from a mission?"

"Yeah, and I miss these" while squeezing Naruto and Noriko. They squirmed, trying to get away and once escaped, screamed with laughter while running.

Shizuka smiled at the scenery, she put away the book she was reading and heading towards the house.

"Have fun. I'll call when dinner's ready"

* * *

That night, after putting Naruto and Noriko to sleep, Shizuka sat down in front of Shisui, bringing a pot of tea "So what's bothering you?" she asked while serving his tea.

Shisui drank his tea slowly, savouring the subtle flavour of chamomile, before replying in a low tone "The clan is getting restless".

Shizuka's eyebrows shot upward in a surprise "What do you mean?"

Shisui sighed "After the Kyūbi attacked, words got out that a man with a sharingan was the perpetrator. Naturally people suspect the Uchihas and worse, many Uchihas were ordered to relocate back to Uchiha district-"

"Sandaime ordered that?"

"I doubt it's him. Sandaime is more to innocent-until-proven-guilty type. The order most likely came from the advisors through the Hokage's office"

"Many perceived that the order to relocate is just the first step to the Annihilation of Uchiha's clan conspiracy" Shisui continued "In response, now there's a voice of dissent to stage a coup d'état. I fear if this continued, Konoha may have its own civil war" Shisui sighed.

…

…

"You've been quiet oneesan" said Shisui "Ryō for your thought?"

"What a bunch of babies" replied Shizuka.

"… … … ummm…why?" asked Shisui perplexing. He never thought that that response will come out from his sister's mouth.

"Just because you guys are being ostracized, you decided to retaliate by STAGING A COUP?! They are no better than Naruto and Noriko throwing tantrum when I took away their toys for being naughty"

'Hmmmm, wonder what did the brats do' thought Shisui "What do you propose they do instead?"

"Suck it up"

"What?!"

"You heard it right. Suck it up. Look, people in general are stupid and they don't bother to learn. When I was banished from the Uchiha, I lost almost all my friends who thought I will contaminate them with my 'banishment'. After the Kyūbi attack, we were feared, hatred and shunned-"

"How do you deal with it?"

"With patience, and the knowledge that similar treatment was given to Kushina-sama. Yet she continued to protect Konoha by keeping the Kyūbi inside her".

"When life gives you lemon-" Shizuka continued "It is up to you what to do with it. Eat it, drink it, use the seeds to plant new trees, or you can throw it away. I've lost my clan, friends and acquaintances, but in return, I was given few that I would gladly give my life for them" Shizuka turned to his brother with a smile.

"I harbour no ill-will against the Uchiha. They are a proud clan, but STAGING A COUP is a stupid move and will validate people's perception towards them"

"I agree with you, but I don't think suck it up is the best idea to give them. If I said it to them, they'll socked me" Shisui jested.

Shizuka rolled her eyes "Like that's going to hurt you. What's Fugaku's stance?"

"He's not into the coup but I feared if many vote for a coup, he'll have to follow them or he will be deposed"

"I have an idea…but I am not sure if this will work but if it does, both Konoha and Uchiha will be strong…"

"That sounds intriguing" Shisui said, leaning forward to hear more from his sister.

"Well…"

* * *

Uchiha Clan Meeting

"Congratulation Fugaku. I heard that Itachi graduates. He must be the youngest to graduate during peace time" said Uchiha Tekka.

"Yeah Fugaku, I'm surprised Itachi is allowed to graduate considering we are all suspects for the Kyūbi attack" said Uchiha Inabi mockingly.

Fugaku sighed. He wished Inabi would stop voicing out his resentment every single time every single day. Unfortunately, his loud incessant complain has kindled the fire of rebellion in a few of the Uchihas thus spreading the seed of the coup.

"Inabi…" warned Tekka.

"What? You know I'm right. That's why I think we should move forward with the coup d'état !" yelled Inabi

"If you do that, then you've played into their hands thus proving them right" Shisui intervened.

"What do you mean? Who's them?" asked Fugaku sharply.

"The advisors. I've worked with Sandaime Hokage long enough to know his works well enough to recognize that the order did not come from him" stated Shisui firmly "and if we respond the order with the coup d'état, we are showing them that they are right to discriminate us".

"Then what do you propose?" asked Tekka.

"We prove them wrong"

"How?"

"By serving Konoha better"

The idea was received with mixed responses "WHAT?!" "Are you crazy?!" "You traitor!" "How's that gonna work?" "You crazy!"

"SILENCE !" yelled Fugaku, before turning to Shisui and said "Please explain yourself"

"I disagree with the discrimination against the innocence but we cannot force people to change their mind. However, people will change their mind if we show them how wrong their perception is. Maybe not all, but a few will"

"At the moment, they expect us to be disloyal, so we show how wrong they are by being a better, stronger shinobi that protect his comrades" Shisui continued "Word of mouth from our fellow shinobi is worth more than a million ryō".

"What if they still discriminate us?" asked Inabi?

"It has been two years since the discrimination and I proposed we gave them another two years. If each of us trains harder, either way how this will turn out, we will have stronger Uchiha shinobis…" Shisui trailed off, looking at the face of each attendee of the meeting.

'Hmmm…stronger Uchiha eh, that will work for the coup' Inabi thought with a grin while a few others were entertaining the thoughts of being praised for being strong, surrounded by fans and admires alike, and …(some dirty thoughts).

Shisui cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "To prove my commitment, I'm offering one day per month of my free time to train any academy student, or genin"

"I can attest to Shisui's skill as my son Itachi improved greatly under his guidance" declared Fugaku.

At that statement, people were whistling in amazement and few parents have decided to take on Shisui's offer to train their children. Who doesn't want to be the next Uchiha Itachi?

Shisui smiled and said "Thank you for your kind word Fugaku-sama. I only provided a little guidance but most of the credit has to be given to Itachi, he is a hardworking student. He never let the title genius or prodigy gets into his head. That shown how well you and Mikoto-sama has raised him"

Fugaku nodded and addressed the attendees "Well, now that has sorted out, I proposed we adjourn our meeting tonight and meet again…"

* * *

The next day

"Here" Shisui gave a check to Shizuka.

"What's this?"

"I told Hokage-sama everything about Uchiha unrest and our plan. He agreed to it and called your idea worthy of an A-rank mission. So he issued a payment"

"Bbbut…but isn't that too soon for a payment?" stammered Shizuka "I cannot guarantee that it will benefit Konoha. For all we know, we are preparing stronger shinobi that wants to take over-"

Shisui grinned "That's what I said to Sandaime, but he said if succeed, he'll give you another payment worthy of an S-rank mission"

Then he laughed when Shizuka gaped like a goldfish "Don't worry oneesan. Remember what okaasan used to say? Give your hardest, hope for the best but prepared for the worst"

'I hope so everything will be alright' Shizuka prayed in her heart.

* * *

Planting Lemon Seeds is a reference to English Idiom 'making lemonade from lemon' but I used planting seeds since Konoha means 'leaf' and seeds grow into trees which bear leaf.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

 _Oneesan_ – Big sister

 _Okaasan_ – Mother

 _Ojisan_ \- Uncle


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Chibis' Diary

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Four years later.

Shizuka was preparing breakfast when she heard a rustling from Naruto's room, a padding towards hers and Noriko's bedroom, a "WAKE UP NORIKO!" followed by a THUD!

Shizuka smiled at the morning rituals. Noriko was not a morning person unlike the bundle of energy that is Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto's idea for fun was to wake Noriko up in a loud, cheery voice despite of being thrown of anything within Noriko's arm reach.

A moment later, a cheerful yellow head and a grumpy dark head emerged from the bedroom and joined Shizuka for breakfast.

After breakfast and morning chores, Naruto and Noriko began the morning workouts, a variation of physical exercises to build-up endurance, muscle strength and flexibility followed by basic forms of taijutsu which at Shisui's insistence, to be practice until they can perform it in their sleep.

After lunch and a short nap was target practice, leaf exercise for chakra control and light sparring either between them or they worked together to spar with Shisui, Kosuke or Keiko. Dinner is followed by lessons from books.

Naruto excelled at morning exercised while Noriko performed better during afternoon and night sessions. Nevertheless, there was no jealousy between them as Shizuka always reminded them that everyone has his and her own strengths and weaknesses thus it is important to practice a lot and helped each other.

* * *

The exercise schedule was made by Shisui and by sparring frequently with them, he adjusted the number or added a new one to ensure continuous progress but without breaking them. Every small achievement was celebrated with a cookout by Shisui either in the garden, near the brook or near the forest.

One of their favourite training is when Kosuke took Naruto and Noriko to the brook behind their house, or inside the forest next to their house and taught them about plants, animals, tracking, trapping and cooking outdoor.

Meanwhile, Keiko taught them about strategy and tactical by telling them story from her missions (and other people's too) and prompted them to give ideas how to overcome the obstacles faced during missions. She then listed out the available options and told the pros and cons of each option, which is the best option and why. After that, she made them snacks which they eat to their heart content.

* * *

As per earlier agreement, Shizuka brought Naruto and Noriko to see Sandaime Hokage once every fortnight or sometimes, the Hokage paid them a visit.

She still remembered one afternoon when they went out, Naruto and Noriko was walking happily when suddenly they realized that people on the street were whispering, pointing at them and glaring while some even turned their backs on them.

Naruto and Noriko halted their footsteps and clutched on the bottom of Shizuka's dress. Upon seeing that, she hold their hands firmly and return back home.

At home, she suggested a cookout near the brook behind their house. The idea was received with enthusiast cheers from both Naruto and Noriko

At dinner, she started the conversation by asking "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Why they hate us?" asked Naruto while Noriko questioned "Are we being bad"

Shizuka smiled sadly and looked at them in their eyes "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!" yelled/said Naruto/Noriko.

"Then trust me on this. I cannot tell you guys why now but I promise I will tell when you are a bit older. Remember this, nothing that happened this afternoon is your fault but theirs. They failed to learn and to understand. Instead, they blamed it on you guys.

"Huh?" said Naruto while Noriko frowned and asked "What do you mean okaasan?"

"Do you remember Shisui ojisan's friend, Kakashi?" asked Shizuka.

"…" (frowning hard)

"…he's the one with one eye"

"Ahhh...yes!"

"Well during on a mission, his father decided to save his teammates' lives than completing his mission. Instead of being thankful, his teammates blamed him for the mission's failure and they also gave him mean look and said bad words"

Eyes wide, mouth opened

"Some people are just like that. You just have to deal with it"

"How?" asked them simultaneously.

"Ignore them. Remember, their words and looks will only hurts you if you allow it to happen"

"Does everyone hate us obasan?" asked Naruto in a small voice.

"I love you both very much Naruto, Noriko" Shizuka said with a warm smile "So does Shisui-ojisan, Kosuke-ojiisan, Keiko-obasan, Sandaime, Teuchi-san and Ayame-san. I'm pretty sure they are people who will love you like we do that you haven't met. So can I ask you guys something?"

"What?"

"I want to ask that both of you be strong and kind. In life, they will people who want to hurt us and put us down. Don't let them and don't be like them. Instead, I want you to help those that need your help regardless of who they are and treasure those that accept you. Can you do that?"

"Ummm…we can try" Naruto and Noriko said hesitantly.

"I cannot ask for anything better. Now, how about we clean up eh?" Shizuka asked cheerily.

The following afternoon, she brought them out to see the Hokage. During their walk, people continued to whisper loudly or glaring at them with anger.

Shizuka hold their hands and said in a low voice "Ignore them Naruto, Noriko. Remember, don't allow them to hurt you"

Naruto and Noriko walked but slowly and kept their eyes on their feet. Shizuka smiled at their bravery and rewarded them with ice-cream.

After that, she make it her mission to bring them out more often to face the public with a promise of playground, treats like ice-cream or dango, or dinner at a ramen stall, or barbecue place, or any place that welcomed them.

As a result, Naruto and Noriko learned to ignore the whispers, finger pointing and hatred glares given to them.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto called Shizuka obasan as Shizuka feels that she is replacing Kushina if Naruto called her okaasan.

* * *

 _Okaasan_ – Mother

 _Obasan_ – Aunty

 _Ojisan_ – Uncle

 _Ojiisan_ \- Grandfather


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Tending Seedlings

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Still four years later

Punch, block, kick, block, jump backwards, do hand seals and "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"You've improved Ichirou" Shisui said with a smile "Your hand seals are even faster"

Ichirou smile widely at Shisui's compliment. Seeing the smile, Shisui was reminded how different Ichirou was when Shisui first met him two years ago

* * *

 _Flashback (few days after Uchiha meeting)_

 _"_ _Here" Fugaku said passing Shisue a scroll._

 _"_ _What's this?" asked Shisui while looking at the scroll with disinterest. He just got back from a gruelling mission when he was informed that the Uchiha clan head was looking for him._

 _"_ _List of your potential students"_

 _"_ _Huh?" while unrolling the scroll "This is more than 20!" exclaimed Shisui "Some even have not entered the Academy !"_

 _Fugaku smiles faintly (it was funny to see the great Shisui freaked out even if just a little bit) and pat Shisui on the shoulder "I'll tell them you're free tomorrow"_

 _Inwardly Shisui sighed (he was looking forward to sleeping the whole day) "9 am at Uchiha training ground" Shishui said, gave a bowed and left to mooch food from his sister_

* * *

 _At Uchiha training ground_

 _Shisui perched on a tree branch, hiding his chakra while observing the crowd, 23 Uchiha progenies ranging from 4 to 13 years old. With a smile, he jumped down and start attacking everyone, gaging their reactions and responses._

 _The result was…total failure. Nobody was prepared and when surprised, was stunned like a deer caught in the headlights._

 _After some introductions (just names), Shisui ordered for the pre-Academy to practice basic taijutsu moves whereas for the Academy students and genins, he sparred with them one on one before pointing out their mistakes and give suggestions for improvement before dismissing them._

 _Similarly, Shisui asked each pre-Academy kid to show him his or her taijutsu's form before Shisui commented and give suggestions for improvement before dismissing them._

 _Most of the Academy students and genins are alright in Shisui's book albeit they lacked the drive to push them harder, except one, Uchiha Ichirou._

 _When he was observing the crowd, he noticed that Ichirou sat alone while the other ignored him. He was glum during the introductory and he sparred with little fire._

 _Once he has sent everyone home, he sat down with Ichirou and started to talk._

 _"_ _You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to. This is voluntarily" Shisui said slowly._

 _"…_ _my uncle force me. He said I'm a disgrace for not having Sharingan" mumbled Ichirou._

 _"_ _Who's your uncle?"_

 _"_ _Uchiha Inabi"_

 _Shisui sighed, looking at a dejected face of Ichirou and contemplated for a while "What do you want in life Ichirou?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _What do you want in life? Or what do you want to be?"_

 _Ichirou looked at him with a surprise. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but no word came from his mouth._

 _Shisui looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled kindly "Think about it. I'll ask you again next month"_

 _Shisui then looked at the retreating figure of Ichirou before he walked away, remembering that he has promised to see Itachi._

* * *

 _A month later_

 _For the second training, Shisui set the time differently for different group with Ichirou being the last. He planned to eventually ingrain the Hi no Ishi, or the Will of Fire in each of his student after he got through Ichirou._

 _"_ _So Ichirou, I ask again, what do you want in life? What do you want to be?"_

 _"…"_ _mumble Ichirou unintelligibly._

 _"_ _Sorry, what?"_

 _"_ _I want to be useful" Ichirou said with sadness._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _My uncle always says that I'm a useless person and he regrets the day he took me in after my mother died. I…I tried not to be a burden, I cleaned, I washed, I cooked…but nothing seem good enough for my uncle. I even give him my mission's money, and he said the money was not enough for the trouble and embarrassment I've caused him" Ichirou said miserably._

 _Shisui pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his rising anger towards Inabi. Not only he called for civil war, he also inflicted mental pain to his young nephew for no good reason._

 _"_ _Your uncle is wrong. I've talk to you team sensei, He said that you are very helpful and a great asset to the team"_

 _"_ _Gaku-sensei said that?" Ichirou asked incredulously._

 _"_ _Yeah" Shisui said with eyes smile. Technically, Inuzuka Gaku said Ichirou was always willing to help although unfortunately, was full of blunders thus making the job twice harder but on the occasion he got his acts under control, was a great team member._

 _"_ _After sparring with you, I think your basics are unstable so for this coming two months, I won't be seeing you but I'm giving you the training schedule. See here-" Shisui showed Ichirou the schedule he has made after consultation with Inuzuka Gaku "-is the minimum amount I hope you can do and here is the maximum amount if you wish to do more. Do not exceed the maximum number as it will only cause damage to your body" Shisui added sternly._

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Will this make me strong so my uncle can start to acknowledge me?" asked Ichirou hopefully._

 _"_ _I think even if you become God, your uncle would have nothing good to say about you" Shisui said and added after seeing Ichirou sad face "Some people are just incapable of seeing the goods in other people and unfortunately, your uncle is one of them. From what you've told me, you've done more than enough seeking his approval. Instead, why don't you re-focus on your team? Train with them, build-up your relationship and protect each other"_

 _Ichirou looked pensively, and nodded "I'll try Shisui-sensei"._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After that, Ichirou started to improve and after a year, he was promoted to chūnin along with his teammates. Despite of that, Inabi constantly put him down due to his lack of sharingan thus Shisui suggested casually that Ichirou moved out from Inabi's house, which Ichirou did in a heartbeat to Inabi's displeasured. Fortunately, since Ichirou is a chūnin, Inabi has no control over him.

Looking back, Shisui was happy with the performance of his students. They've embraced the Hi no Ishi like duck to water and some even influenced their parents subconsciously, which is something more than Shisui hoped for.

Nevertheless, there is a part of him remained worry as Inabi remained the giant thorn in his plan. The two years waiting period is almost over…

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was ambling along the Uchiha district, noting that the atmosphere seemed lighter than two years before. When Shisui told him of his plan two years ago, Hiruzen realized that he also has to do something to help Shisui, something that appeared casual, but also showing that he has no prejudice against the Uchihas. Then he remembered the Uchiha Senbei that was famous in Five Great Shinobi Countries.

After that, he made an effort to drop by the store that was run by Uchiha Teyaki and Uruchi frequently as well as to chat with a few Uchiha that he met.

* * *

End Chapter 6

* * *

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Senbei_ – rice crackers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Awakened Dōjutsus

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N – Thank you **Oblivion168** for your comments.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Four years later (cont.)

It was after midnights. Shizuka was walking home with sleepy Naruto and Noriko after her shift in hospital.

Once she was certified to be an _Iryō nin_ a few months ago, she was offered a position in Konoha Hospital; she declined as she felt more confident to leave Naruto and Noriko at home when they are 5 years old. Nevertheless, she accepted a part-time position and filled in when the hospital was under-staffed, like tonight.

Today, there was a festival in Konoha, celebrating the peace treaty between Konohagakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato hence the hospital is under-staffed as many take leave to join the festival.

Shizuka has promised Naruto and Noriko to watch the fireworks with them after she finished her shift at 8 pm. At 7.30 pm, Kosuke arrived at the hospital to drop them off before he went off to chat a.k.a exchange news a.k.a ninja gossip with his fellow shinobis.

Unfortunately, right before she was about to leave, Head of night shift caught up with her and asked if she can stay a bit longer as one of the night shift's doctor was called away in a drunken brawl. Since the firework started at 8.30pm, the Head offers her access to the roof to watch the fireworks and hospital beds for Naruto and Noriko which Shizuka accepted gratefully (not many people would have made that offers, especially to jinchūriki in general).

The drunken brawl led to a bloody mess and as a result, Shizuka, Naruto and Noriko left the hospital after midnight.

There are many routes from the hospital to their house; the shortest one was closed to the Hyūga compound. As they walked closed by, Shizuka heard a rustling from nearby wall, she turned to the sound and she saw a man jumping down from the wall carrying a child in one of his arms.

The man was startled when he saw them, and then he smirked when he saw a small woman with two kids on both of her sides. Taking out his kunai from its holster, he aimed a stab at the woman-

* * *

Shizuka was surprised when she saw the man jumped down from the wall. Her surprised turned to fear when she saw the man wearing Kumogakure hitai-ate. When she saw his smirked, her fear was confirmed and upon seeing the man reached out for his kunai, she steeled herself, knowing that while she cannot outrun a jōnin with two kids on tow.

She was left with one choice that could have kept both Naruto and Noriko safe; she eyed the kunai carefully, calculating its trajectory (her stomach) and accumulating chakra on her abdomen to cushion the blow as well as reducing the damage on her torso.

Once the kunai stabbed her (which hurts like ****) and the shout of "Obasan/okaasan!" from Naruto and Noriko, she grabbed the hand of the Kumo shinobi and hold on to it firmly. As long as she's holding the hand, he cannot hurt Naruto and Noriko.

That's when she heard Naruto's voice "Eh Noriko?"

* * *

Up until the stabbing, tonight was a happy night for Naruto. For the first time, he got to see fireworks up-close and it was beautiful! Before that, Kosuke-ojiisan treated them at the ramen place where Teuchi-ojiisan gave him a free bowl of ramen. A free bowl!.

He was sleepy when they were walking back home and was surprised to see a man jumping down from the wall. His mind did not register anything until he saw the kunai moved and stabbed Shizuka-obasan and automatically he screamed "Obasan!"

That's when he saw Noriko "Eh Noriko?"

* * *

Tonight was a whole new experience for Noriko. She saw the festival and observed that a lot of kids like her were wearing yukata (maybe next festival she can ask one for her and Naruto), had dinner outside (normally when they eat out, it was lunch), watched the fireworks, slept at the hospital, walking back home in the dark, saw man jumping down the wall carrying a kid-

'wait a minute' thought Noriko. She saw the man smirked, talking out his kunai- 'No! No! He gonna stab mom! He gonna stab mom!' Noriko thought panickly, her eyes never once took off from the kunai. She saw the kunai made contact with her mom's cloth and penetrate through it and red blood started showing on the cloth- 'He stabbed her! He STABBED her! Gotta do something or she's gonna die!' she thought frantically.

Mentally she forced herself to move but her body was paralyzed with fear. Her eyes were fixated on the kunai stabbing her mother that she did not notice the changes in her vision where the image was getting clearer and sharper and there's a large chakra accumulated inside her mother's abdomen.

* * *

Despite of in pain, Shizuka tried to hold the hand of Kumogakure shinobi while amassing chakra on her abdomen when she heard "Eh Noriko?"

She turned and gasped when she saw that Noriko was staring at the wound in her torso with a red right eye and a pale pupil-less left eye.

* * *

The Kumogakure shinobi knew he was in a fix; he thought the small lady was just a simple housewife when he decided to eliminate her. She surprised him when she grabbed his hand and hold on to it like her life depends on it. Her action immobilized him as the other option is to drop the Hyūga girl which might wake the girl up from the sleep jutsu he casted on her.

While mulling his options, he heard the blonde boy's voice "Eh Noriko?" follow by a gasp and the pair of hands that was holding his arm slackened. This allowed him to pull his hand back and assessed his situation; he was ordered to capture a Hyūga girl but if he capture the black hair girl, Kumo would have two of Konoha's prized dōjutsus.

Making up his mind to tie up the loose ends, he proceeded to eliminate all but the black hair girl-

-when his eyes met with a pair of angry Byakugan. 'Oh ****' he thought before his world when black.

* * *

End Chapter 7

* * *

 _Hitai-ate_ – forehead protector

 _Iryō nin_ – medic ninja

 _Konohagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Leaf Village

 _Kumogakure no Sato_ – Hidden Cloud Village

 _Obasan_ – Aunty

 _Ojiisan_ \- Grandfather

 _Okaasan_ – Mother


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – New Resolution

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

The following morning, at Konoha Hospital

Noriko opened her eyes when she saw a pair of blue eyes peering down at her. Instinctively she hit the owner of the eyes followed by "Ouch! Why you hit me?" grumbled Naruto.

Pushing herself up, she saw white blanket and immediately, the memory from last night came flooding in "Okasan!" she yelled.

"She's here. She's okay" said a voice, at which she turned to and saw her tired-looking uncle "Shishui-ojisan!" she cried happily, while scrambling off the bed "Where's okasan? What happened? Where are we?"

Instead of answering, Shisui carried her to the next bed. Her mother appeared to be asleep with wires attached to her connected to a beeping machine. "Is she okay?" Noriko asked softly.

"Yes. She's just sedated to make her get better faster" replied Shisui.

"What's sedated?" asked Naruto.

"She was given medicine to make her fall asleep for a while" explained Shisui.

"Owh…"

"So what happened last night?" Noriko asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Naruto "We were walking back home when suddenly the bad guy appeared, he stabbed obasan-" his voice faltered "and then your eyes gone weird-"

"My eyes?" asked a surprised Noriko.

"Yeah" wrinkling up his face "instead of black, they are red and white, weird huh" then he shrugged his shoulders and continued "after that a white eyed guy came, poke the bad guy and grabbed the girl, then the bad guy fall, and then you fall, and then obasan fall and then, some more white eyed guys came and they brought us here" he finished with a grin.

Shisui smiled at a spirited Naruto

* * *

 _Flashback (a couple of hours ago)_

 _Naruto woke up from his bed and looked across the two beds containing Shizuka-obasan and Noriko. His face was sombre._

 _"_ _Are you okay Naruto?" Naruto jumped a bit. He turned to the voice and saw Shisui standing up from his chair near the window and walking to his bed._

 _Naruto looked down at his lap "I failed…" he said in a low voice "I cannot protect obasan" he looked up at Shisui with tears falling down his whiskered cheeks._

 _"_ _You are facing a jōnin Naruto" Shisui reminded gently "Not just any jōnin, a head jōnin no less. Even some of our best shinobi will have problem facing him"_

 _"_ _But I cannot even move! I was so scared" Naruto pulled his knees to his chest and hugged himself._

 _Shisui sat down next to Naruto and hugged him "Even an experienced shinobi froze when faced with a more powerful opponent, Naruto"._

 _"_ _Does that ever happen to you?"_

 _"_ _No" Shisui said honestly "But then, I wasn't four when I fought a jōnin" He grinned feebly._

 _Seeing a still down Naruto, he switch topic "I bet you are hungry. How about I get you some ramens from Ichiraku's?" which brightened up Naruto's face "I'll be back soon"_

 _Over ramen, Naruto asked a question "How old were you when you first fight?"_

 _Shisui thought for a moment "I was six. It was my team's third mission. We were asked to delivered medicinal supplies to a hospital in neighbouring village when that village was attack by bandits"_

 _"_ _Were you scared?"_

 _"_ _A little, especially when they took a hostage" he glanced down at Naruto's awed face "But I've got my Sensei and teammates and together, we defeated them" Shisui finished with a smile when he remembered how grateful the villagers to him and his team._

 _"_ _What happened to your team now?"_

 _"_ _One of the now is in ANBU, one has to quit while the other one and my sensei died"_

 _"_ _Died?!"_

 _Shisui smiled sadly at Naruto "We thought we were facing a normal shinobi. Turned out, he was an S-ranked missing nin. My sensei sacrificed himself so we can escape. Things like that happened on a mission. That's why it is one of the Shinobi's rules to be always prepared"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry…"_

 _"_ _It's okay. That happened a long time ago. I'm sad that it happened but it also made me realized my weakness. I trained very hard after that so I'll never lose people that are important to me" said Shisui._

 _"_ _Shisui-ojisan…when we got out, could you train me some more? I want to be stronger so I can protect Shizuka-obasan" said Naruto earnestly._

 _"_ _Sure, Naruto" Shisui said as he ruffled Naruto's hair._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Shisui-ojisan…" said Noriko in a low voice.

"Yes Noriko?"

"Am I weaker than Naruto?"

"Why you say like that?" asked Shisui in perplexed.

"Yeah…why you say like that Noriko? You punched very hard" said Naruto

"Because I fainted and Naruto did not"

Chuckling in a low voice Shisui explained "I don't think that has anything to do with you being weak. I think you fainted because you were having a shock at the sight of you mother being stabbed in front of your eyes on top of awakening your dōjutsus"

"The eye thingy? What's that?" asked Naruto.

"The red eye is called sharingan while the white eye is called byakugan" answered Shisui.

"What do they do?" asked Naruto while simultaneously Noriko asked "Why do I have them?

"The sharingan is a kekkei genkai-" seeing their blank look, he added "a bloodline limit, or special abilities that is unique to Uchiha clan whereas the byakugan is unique to the Hyūga clan. Noriko has both of them because her mother was and Uchiha while her father was a Hyūga"

"Was?" asked Noriko curiously.

"Yes Noriko, was. If you want to know more, you have to ask your mother" looking outside, he continued "I'm sure you guys have a lot more questions. But I'm being called by the Hokage. Kosuke-san will come later so in the meantime, I want both you to rest, okay?"

"…fine" they grumbled and watched as Shisui left them.

Noriko went back to her bed, deep in her thought before asking Naruto "Naruto? Were you scared last nite?"

"…I was Noriko"

"I don't like that, Naruto"

"Me too Noriko. That's why when I get out, I want to train harder so I can protect Shizuka-obasan. I don't want to see her getting hurt"

"Why okaasan?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You said you want to protect okaasan, why her?"

"Shisui-ojisan said he trained very hard so he doesn't lose people important to him. I don't want to lose people that are important to me too, but you hit very hard" at this, he pouted and rubbed his head "Shisui-ojisan, Kosuke-ojiisan and Keiko-obasan are awesome shinobi, so that leave Shizuka-obasan and she got hurt last night" Naruto looked downcast.

"Important people eh" Noriko said thoughtfully "I guess I have to train harder too if I want to keep my winning streak" she added.

"What winning streak?…I beat you many times!"

"Really, when? All I remembered is I kicked your butt many times"

"Let me kick your butt now so you remember"

…

…

And the bickering went on for a while until an irate nurse came to the room and shut them up.

* * *

End Chapter 8

* * *

 _Obasan_ – aunty

 _Ojisan_ \- uncle

 _Ojiisan_ – grandfather

 _Okaasan_ – mother


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Three Meetings

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

At Hokage Office

"Hokage-sama" Shisui greeted respectfully.

"Shisui" acknowledged Sandaime "How's are they?"

"Shizuka still sedated. Naruto and Noriko are relatively alright"

"That is good to hear. I am calling you here because I want you to be in-charge of this case"

Shisui raised his eyebrows in a surprise "May I ask for more clarification?"

"Simple. I am leaving it up to you what to do with the Kumogakure shinobi as well as how is Konoha going to address to Kumo"

"This is unusual" Shisui said in disbelief "I thought a Hyūga would handle it seeing it was one of their member being kidnapped, a clan heiress no less"

"Yes. But the kidnapping was foiled and it was your sister that got hurt. So I think it's fair if I leave it for you to handle" Hiruzen said with a smile "I've talked to Hiashi and he has given his consent"

Still in shock, Shisui bowed and said "Hait" before he left the office.

* * *

At Hyūga compound

"Hiashi, is it true that one of the jinchūriki has a sharingan and a byakugan?" asked a Hyūga elder.

"That is correct"

"And she's awakened them at four years old?" asked another elder.

"We should applied the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu on her to protect the byakugan!" cried an elder.

"The seal was applied on the branch family. She is not a Hyūga so the rule does not apply to her. Besides, we have no information on what the seal might do to sharingan" answered Hiashi.

"How she got it?" asked an elder.

"Obviously her father is one, but who?" said another.

"I do not know and we may never know it because I heard the mother's refusal to name the father was the reason she was kicked out from her clan" said Hiashi "The reason I am calling for today's meeting is to inform that I was asked by Sandaime Hokage to allow this case to be handled by Uchiha Shisui, since it was her sister that got hurt in the process, and I have agreed to it"

"Without discussing it with us? How dare you?!" yelled an elder.

Hiashi looked at the elder straight in the eye "It was my daughter that was kidnapped and she was saved by the presence of Shizuka-san, who got hurt in the process of stopping the man far more skilled than her. She is also Uchiha Shisui-san's sister. I believe I've made the right decision-"

"As appreciation, I want to share with her daughter some basic information regarding the byakugan" Hiashi raised his hand to quell the protest "It would be a humiliation to the Hyūga if she make the claim that the sharingan in better just because she cannot utilize byakugan very well"

That shut the elders up.

* * *

At Uchiha meeting

"Why are here?" asked Tekka to Fugaku.

"You got me. I did not call for this meeting" said Fugaku

"I called for this meeting" said Inabi "Apparently we were duped by Shisui"

"What?" "What do you mean?" "Shisui duped us?" "No way Shisui do that" came the collective responses.

"I'm not. Just last night his niece has awakened her sharingan and byakugan. She was only four ! Shisui was holding out the information from us all" said Inabi with anger.

"Wait, she's awakened BOTH sharingan and byakugan?" asked Tekka

"Yes"

"and she's four?"

"Yes!" Inabi answered tetchily.

Tekka whistled in amazement "That is impressive"

"That's not impressive! Shishui duped us! He should be teaching our kids how to unlock their Sharingan, not to an outcast!" screamed Inabi frustratedly.

Realization began to dawn to Fugaku "Our kids, or your nephew?"

"Both! What difference does it make?"

"If this is about your nephew, you have no right to call for this meeting just for personal issue"

"Honestly, I don't have any issue with that. Shisui has improved my daughter's overall skills which had saved hers and her teammates' life in their mission. For that, he has my gratitude" said one parent.

"My son too. His teacher said he is ready to graduate soon" said another parent.

"Congratulation" cried a few parents and a babble ensued on how his or her kid doing in Academy or in a mission.

"SILENCE!" yelled Inabi in frustration.

Rolling his eyes at Inabi, Fugaku said "I think that ends this meeting"

"But we have not finish-" said Inabi.

"Yes we have" Fugaku cut in firmly "This meeting should not be abused just because you are frustrated that your nephew has no sharingan. Besides, I heard he is doing well despite of not having sharingan"

"He's a failure for not having sharingan" Inabi said contemptuously "If Shisui is so great-" he said mockingly "my nephew would have his sharingan by now"

"and I have, uncle" Ichirou said solemnly, with his sharingan in display. Inabi gaped.

"That concludes our meeting" Fugaku said drily, while making a mental not to suspend Inabi from Konoha Keimu Butai for two weeks.

* * *

At Konoha Hospital

Shisui was staring down at the man who has hurt his sister, mulling what to do. Hiashi's attack had paralyzed the man temporarily. Nevertheless, his hands were cuffed and seals were applied to him as precaution.

"If you are not sure, may I suggest the simple starter? How about verifying whether his action was sanction or not?" suggested Yamanaka Inoichi.

Nodded, Shisui began to look at the man's pair of eyes with his sharingan, probing his memory-

-for many long hours which began to worry Inoichi. His job is to provide assistance; while Shisui is probing the man's memory, he monitored any sign of disturbance on Shisui's chakra which he found none.

Abruptly, Shisui moved and turned to Inoichi, "I think I got it"

* * *

End Chapter 9

* * *

 _Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu_ – Hyūga main family's cursed seal technique

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Negotiation with Kumo

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Hokage Office

Sarutobi Hiruzen listened to Shisui's plan and asked "Are you sure with this decision?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Why you need these three as part of your team?"

"Primarily, they have higher chance to escape in case this turns out to be an ambush"

Hiruzen nodded. Truthfully, he was very pleased with Shisui's decision.

* * *

A week later, at the border of Land of Fire

Shisui waited patiently for the representative from Kumogakure along with Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidō and Tatami Iwashi, formerly known as the member of Hokage Guard Platoon.

A moment later, a blonde woman with long, straight hair that was tied in low ponytail appeared. She was accompanied by a tall, dark-skinned man with shaggy, white hair who stood a few metres behind her.

Shisui moved forward to talk to the blonde woman and talked "I believe there is no need for pleasantries. I'm going straight to this meeting. A week ago, you sent your head of ninja to our village under pretence of signing a peace agreement when in reality, your aimed is our byakugan. Unfortunately in your case, he failed his mission and Konoha gained interesting intelligent on Kumogakure"

"As a proof" Shisui continued "I know you are Nii Yugito, a jinchūriki to Nibi (Two-tails) and the man behind you is Darui"

If Yugito was surprised at his information, she did not show it, to which Shisui gave a credit to her calmness.

"What do you want?" asked Yugito.

"Information on being a jinchūriki. I understand you and the jinchūriki to Hachibi have a good relationship with your bijū. I want to know how you achieved that"

"If I refused?"

"As a head of ninja, he knows very well the abilities, strengths and weaknesses of his shinobi. This information would serve well to any shinobi village that has bad blood with Kumogakure, for example-"

"I got it. What would happen if I share the information?"

"The secret was known to me, and only me. If you kill me now, those secrets will be delivered to all shinobi villages, big and small, immediately. If you cooperate and your information proved to be truthful, none of that will come out from me"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You know me, and you know my reputation"

"Very well…." Yugito said and proceeded with her information, occasionally was interrupted by Shisui asking for clarification.

Once finished, she asked Shisui "Where's the shinobi that you've captured?"

"He's behind" Shisui said, giving a hand signal. Once he was passed to Yugito, her nails elongated and swiftly, she slashed his throat.

"Why you do that?" asked Shisui indignantly.

"It was an order. He failed his mission and jeopardized village's security" explained Yugito before shooting mouse-shaped fireball onto the dead man which exploded upon contact and burnt.

"You are thorough" said Shisui admiringly.

Yugito gave him an impassive look before turned back to her companion and left the area.

"Are you trying to hit on her?" asked Genma.

"Huh? No. I was being honest" replied Shisui.

"Are we done?" asked Hyūga Hizashi. He, along with Akimichi Chōza, Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi formed Shisui's back-up team in case the negotiation turned to fight.

"Yes, we are done here"

* * *

A distance behind Kohoha Teams

Leader of the two teams from Root observed the exchange between Uchiha Shisui and representative from Kumogakure. Their order was to extract Shisui's eyes.

Shisui's teams might have anticipated attack from Kumogakure but not after the negotiation; that's when Root will attack. For Danzo-sama. For Konoha.

* * *

Somewhere between Kohoha and Root Teams

The masked man was watching the negotiation intently. His plan was to attack either member of the delegations to incite war between Kumo and Konoha. However, one member from Kumo was the nibi jinchūriki (not the right time to kill) while the other delegation got Hatake Kakashi-

At that thought, the masked man narrowed his eye, death is a mercy to Kakashi. No, Kakashi will live and he will suffer for the pain he has caused to the point he will beg for death. Every time the masked man closed his eye, the image of a lightning-covered hand piercing through her body, blood came out-

'NO!' The masked man forced himself out from his memory. That's when he noticed the second group from Konoha.

'Hmmm…" the masked man analysed "the first group has two teams, one (Shisui's team) is the front during negotiation while the other (Hizashi's team) provide back-up in case they are attacked. What's the purpose of having second group (Root teams)? One, Konoha really doesn't trust Kumo and provide back-up to a back-up, or two, the second group is planning to attack the first group' his eye scanned the member from second group 'nope, they are nobody. Then, they shall die' he thought happily.

* * *

Back at Root Teams

Once she saw the delegation from Kumo began to leave, the leader from the root teams sent out signal to prepare to ambush-

-only to be surprised when a man wearing masked appeared out of nowhere and attacked her with a kunai, she blocked with her sword and was surprised when her sword went through the kunai. She saw the kunai was aimed at jugular and she was uncertain whether the kunai was real or a mirage; unfortunately, her uncertainty caused her life.

Looking down at the dead woman, the masked man said "Well, that was disappointing, who's next?" to the rest of the root teams. Battle ensued.

* * *

On the way home, Shisui suddenly gave a signal which halted the movement of his teams.

"Anything wrong?" asked Hizashi.

Shisui pointed towards the ground a few metres in front of them which was red and there's a scent of copper wafting in the air.

Seeing that, the vein near Hizashi's eyes became visible as he scanned their surroundings.

"No sign of enemy" reported Hizashi.

They jumped down to the ground and scanned the area.

"These are Konoha shinobi!" gasped Iwashi looking at the hitai-ate.

"Yes, but I don't recognize them. They are definitely not from ANBU" Kakashi responded.

"They are too young to be our generation" said Chōza.

Shisui observed the scene carefully. These people are clearly from Konoha. Judging from the fresh wounds and damped soil, they were attacked very recently. He kneeled down to touch the body, still warm, so yup, very recently. Yet Hizashi reported no sign of enemy, indicating that the attacker is capable of travelling very fast.

Feeling unsettled, Shisui gave ordered "Seal these bodies and send them to autopsy. As we go back, I want us to be alert for possible ambush"

"Hait!"

* * *

Hokage office

Once they have sent the bodies to the morgue and reported to Hokage, they were dismissed with the exception of Shisui.

"Congratulation Shisui. I am very pleased with how you handled the situation. You could have asked for retribution but instead, you asked for information that benefits Konoha immensely.

"I am just doing my duty, Hokage-sama" Shisui replied modestly.

"How would you like to be my successor?" Hiruzen asked with a smile.

* * *

End Chapter 10

* * *

A/N – So Tobi saves Konoha. Tobi good boy. Yeay!

* * *

 _Hitai-ate_ – forehead protector


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Hokage Apprentice

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

"How would you like to be my successor?" Hiruzen asked with a smile.

Shisui gaped.

…

…

"Say what?"

"How would you like to be my successor?" Hiruzen asked, still smiling and now, with his eyes too (He was clearly enjoying the situation).

"I…I…" stammered Shisui before taking a deep breath and said calmly "With all due respect, I don't think I am strong enough for the title, I believe there are others with more experience that is suitable for the position, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen stood up, walked to the window and watched the faces of the Hokage "The generation above you definitely has more experience and perhaps, more wisdom, but they are holding important positions either in their clans or in Konoha to be given the mantle of Hokage" he said, thinking of Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza, Hiashi, Shibi, and a few more belonging to Minato generation

"Besides, they are also set in their ways to lead which I think, may be unsuitable in the present days" added Hiruzen, thinking of Danzō and his way which was still warped to the war time.

"You are right when you say you are neither strong nor experience enough. What I would like to propose for now is, to name you my successor and Hokage-apprentice. You'll learn the intricacies of Konoha politics, perhaps forming plan how you want to govern Konoha and once you are ready, I will gladly step down and pass you the hat" explained Hiruzen and added "That would give your clan the recognition that they wish, and also, the wish of the Shodai Hokage" Hiruzen said with a smile "Hashirama sensei wished to give the title Shodai Hokage to Madara but he was outvoted"

Shisui contemplated for a while before nodded his head "I accepted your offer and I thank you for this honour, Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi Hiruzen beamed happily; there few that has the skills and the minds to be a Hokage, but Shishui's Will of Fire shone the brightest.

"I will propose this to the Daimyō"

* * *

Meeting with the Daimyō

"I would like to propose Uchiha Shisui as my successor" said Hiruzen.

"I object! He is inexperienced" Shimura Danzō protested.

"I have taken that into consideration. He will be Hokage-apprentice for a period of time and will take the hat when he and I determined he's ready" explained Hiruzen.

"Why him?" asked Utatane Koharu

"First, his skills is one of the finest amongst his clan members and his generation. Second, he is the uncle to our jinchūriki, and it is customary for jinchūriki to be related to Hokage. Third and most importantly, he has prevented Konoha from going into war twice now" said Hiruzed.

"I understand one of the wars was with Kumo, what's the other?" asked Mitokado Homura.

"Konoha civil war" Hiruzen said succinctly.

"Why were we not informed?" questioned Homura again.

"Too many cooks spoil the broth" another brief answer from Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Any objection?" asked the Daimyō.

Danzō was seething inside. He wanted the Hokage position and he longed for Shisui's eyes; his mangekyō sharingan was one of the most powerful ones. With both eyes and power, he can make Konoha the most powerful shinobi village. With Shisui being appointed as Hokage-apprentice, Danzō could no longer summoned Shisui thus there is almost zero chance to attack him in secret.

"Seeing there is no objection, Uchiha Shishui is now Hokage-apprentice" said the Daimyō.

* * *

There were celebrations at Shizuka's house. Shizuka, Naruto, Noriko, Kosuke, Keiko and Shisui were celebrating Shizuka's recovery, Noriko's dōjutsus and Shisui's appointment.

"Shisui-ojisan-" said Naruto "what does being ap-appre-apprentice means?"

Shisui looked down at Naruto. At this moment, he was leaning near the window, observing Shizuka talking to Kosuke and Noriko chatting with Keiko.

"Being Hokage-apprentice means that the Hokage is training me to take over his job once he thinks I'm ready"

"You must really strong if you can be Hokage" said Naruto in admiration.

Shisue gave a low chuckle "Being a Hokage is more than just being strong. To a Hokage, the whole village is his family, and it is Hokage's duty to cherish and protect the whole family. That is called the Will of Fire, do you have it Naruto?"

Naruto scrunched his face, and the he looked sad "No…the villagers are mean to me and Noriko"

"But you wish to protect Shizuka-obasan right?"

"Yeah" Naruto then brightened up and asked "Does that mean I've got the Will of Fire?"

"Yup" Shisui said with a smile "I believe, eventually, you will have more people who will cherish you and you must cherish and protect them. In fact, I think you've already got a few of them. Teuchi-san and Ayame-san from Ichiraku Ramen was nice to you. The dango lady gave you free dango now and then. So does the bun lady, the candy lady…" Shisui trailed of "hmmm…what's with you and food ladies?"

"They like to pinch my cheeks and called me adorable" pouted Naruto "I'm a boy! I'm not adorable! Noriko never helped me when they do that, she just laughing"

Shisui grinned and thought 'have to ask Noriko to take photo'. Out loud he asked "So, are you going to allow anything bad to happen to them?"

Naruto thought for a moment "If anything bad happen to them, I cannot get delicious food anymore. No, I don't want that to happen"

"And if you could protect them, would you?"

"Yes"

"Congratulation, you will of fire has just gotten bigger" said Shisui cheerfully as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Does that mean I can become Hokage-apprentice like you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course, Naruto. I'll keep the hat warm until you are ready for it" Shisui said, smiling at Naruto's beaming face.

* * *

End Chapter 11

* * *

Omake

"Among your generation, you and Kakashi has the skills and the minds to become Hokage. However, I'm afraid that emotionally-wise, Kakashi is unsuitable" said Hiruzen to Shisui.

"I was also considering Maito Gai-"

At that statement, Shisui lost his composure "G-Gai sir?"

"Yes. He is… … …definitely unique young man. His skills are on par with you and Kakashi, his mind might need for polishing…but he is the only one succeed in bringing Kakashi out of his shell" Hiruzen contemplated "Konoha might benefit a dose of youth…yes, yes -"

"I accept sir!" Shisui yelled.

"Eh?"

"I accept your offer sir" said Shisui, trembling at the thought of Hokage Gai.

Hiruzen smiled and inwardly, he smirked 'hook, line and sinker' he thought while inner Hiruzen laughed maniacally.

* * *

 _Obasan_ \- aunty

 _Ojisan_ \- uncle

 _Ojiisan_ \- grandfather

 _Shodai Hokage_ – First Hokage


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – New Training

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

To **Oblivion168** and **Naruto fan** , thank you for your comments

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Naruto and Noriko were sparring when Shisui appeared "Shisui-ojisan!" they yelled and ran to him.

"Training hard? Where's oneesan?"

"Okaasan is at the hospital" replied Noriko

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to help Hokage-ojisan? Are you going to train me? Asked Naruto excitedly

"I'm on a break from helping Hokage-sama, so I thought I'd like to check on you guys. Why don't both of you spar again so I can see"

"Hait" they said and went into stance before sparring.

After the spar, Shisui commented "I can see you've improved your agility, Noriko and Naruto, good job on making full use of your surrounding". Both Naruto and Noriko beamed proudly.

"Noriko, can you show me your dōjutsus?" asked Shisui.

"Yeah" said Noriko. She closed her eyes and performed hand seals "byaku-sharingan!". A pair of red and white eyes appeared.

"Creepy" said Naruto at which Noriko gave him a glare "Ack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" shouted Naruto as he ran behind Shisui.

"I'm curious, what are you seeing?" asked Shisui.

"Well, instead of normal colour, it's a bit reddish and grayish. And I can see blue lines inside you and Naruto…" Noriko frowned a little "Naruto also has blue lines inside him and a bit of orange at his stomach" she looked at herself "hey! I can see blue lines inside me, and I have the orange colour too!"

'Uh uh' thought Shisui.

Noriko deactivated her dōjutsus "I can only activate it for a few minutes. What's the blue lines Shisui-ojisan? Why yours all blue and Naruto and I have the orange colour one?"

"The blue lines that you see is called chakra pathway inside all of us" answered Shisui "I am not sure how to tell you about the orange chakra. Why don't I ask the Hokage and get back to you?" Shisui said while thinking 'those are the effect from byakugan'.

Shisui then performed hand seals and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Another Shisui appeared.

"That is soo cool!" yelled Naruto "Can you teach me? Can you? Can you? Please please please. I can kick Noriko's butt then" to which Noriko responded by a whack, followed by "Owwww".

Shisui smiled at their antics and said "Noriko, I want you to activate your dōjutsus again and describe to me my fight".

"Okay" replied Noriko with some curiosity. She activated her dōjutsus and watched as Shisui sparred with his clone "One of you is punching while the other avoided and do a snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger seals and WOW! That is awesome Shisui-ojisan! Can you teach me that? I can so burn Naruto's butt now" Noriko said gleefully followed with a "Hey!" from Naruto.

Shisui sweat-dropped and released his clone. 'I should just fight normally' he thought 'Her description on the hand seals was sharingan's ability. So she can utilize both abilities. Pity she was not an official Hyūga. Pity? Or good? If she's a Hyūga would they seal her? Heiji was from a branch family. Would the seal affect her sharingan? Wonder what is the limitation of having one dōjutsu in one eye instead of two'

Shisui was deep in his thought that he faintly heard "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" 'Say what?' he was broken out of his thought before he felt a weird sensation in his nether region.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Shishui as he punched Naruto's head.

"OWWW! That's hurt! Kakashi-ojisan taught me that" pouted Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"Kakashi taught you what?" Shisui growled.

"He said it's a secret technique passed down in Konoha for generations" said Noriko "I thought it's disgusting. Naruto, go wash your hand"

Naruto grinned evilly. He hold out his hand to Noriko"You wanna shake my hand?" "Euw, NO!" "Shake?" "NO! Get away from me!" Just a bit" "Grrr…" followed by a punch and another "Owwww".

Shisui sighed. His sister was a saint for putting up with them. He almost felt pity for the Kyūbi for being stuck in them.

"Who wants ramen for lunch?" Shisui asked "Me!" Naruto and Noriko said simultaneously.

* * *

"Shisui-ojisan" called Naruto over ramen "Why are you asking Noriko about her dōjutsus?"

"I'm curious. Noriko is the first to have both byakugan and sharingan. Before this, the Hyūga never married the Uchiha and vice versa because they feared that one dōjutsu would triumph the other, or the union would cause the dōjutsu to be defected. But they never thought of a progeny with both byakugan and sharingan.

"What so special about them?" asked Naruto curiously

"Well, byakugan allows you to see the chakra pathway as well as through the building, For example, if there is an enemy shinobi hiding in the next shop, byakugan-user can see them, so having byakugan is good if you are chasing after bad guy or in the enemy territory" explained Shisui.

"Meanwhile" he continued "sharingan allows you to see enemy's movement so you can evade or use appropriate counter-moves. Additionally, sharingan-user can cast genjutsu on other people through eye contact as well as can detect if a genjutsu is being casted"

"Wahh Noriko, your eyes is so awesome" exclaimed Naruto.

"I thought you said they are creepy?"

"They look creepy but they are still awesome" Naruto said before he thought of something "aww, this means Noriko going to be more awesome. I guess I have to work more and more to beat you"

Shisui chuckled "Maybe, maybe not".

"What do you mean Shisui-ojisan?" asked Noriko

"I'm saying that while Naruto is moving forward with his training, you may have to re-work on your basics"

"Huh?"

"This is just my thinking. Byakugan can see chakra network as well as tenketsu or chakra point" seeing the blank look, Shisui added "tenketsu is the place where chakra is release from chakra pathway. They are too small that even sharingan cannot see them"

"The Hyūga created Jūken which compliments their byakugan" Shisui continued "Unfortunately, since you are not an official Hyūga, you are not allowed to learn Jūken from them. Nevertheless, Hiashi-sama has been kind enough to tell you the basic principal of Jūken. First, a Hyūga learns how to release chakra from any or all of their tenketsu. Second, by learning how to release chakra from your tenketsu, you can use it to attack your opponents tenketsu so they cannot use their chakra"

"So, if you decided to attack your opponent's tenketsu, you only need your byakugan, not your sharingan. Similarly, if you want to see if an area was casted with genjutsu, you only need your sharingan, not your byakugan" explained Shisui.

"For that reason, I think first you need to learn how to activate one dōjutsu at a time, as well as both. Then see if you can switch from one dōjutsu to another to both dōjutsus. Start slowly, don't rush. Once you can activate and deactivate easily, then practice duration, how long you can activate one at a time, or both" said Shisui.

"At the same time, learn how to fight using one eye only, and then switch to another, and then both" he continued and added a smile "Naruto can help you with this one"

Noriko gawked "I need to do all that?"

"It's up to you. I have explained to you my reasoning. Like I said, you are the first to have both byakugan and sharingan. So your training is a bit trial and error thingy. If you want, why don't you talk with Kakashi-san? He is the only non-Uchiha with a sharingan in his left eye" suggested Shisui.

"Okay" said Noriko with uncertainty.

"I know it's hard" said Shisui gently "but look on the bright side, you've got at least 6 years before you'll become genin, unless u graduate early" he added "so 6 years to train. That is plenty of time for you to be strong. In fact, since you have to practice until proficient for 3 times, maybe by the time you've finished, you can kick Naruto's butt to Suna " Shisui grinned and winked.

"Hey!" Naruto protested indignantly "What about me Shisui-ojisan. What do I need to practice?"

"More endurance exercises, taijutsu and this time, I want you to last more than 1 minute when fighting me or Kosuke-san or Keiko-san. But mainly your chakra control-"

"Again?!"

Shisui looked at Naruto's blue eyes and said "Yes, and probably for a long, long time. You see Naruto, for a 5 years-old, your chakra is way to high, it's as almost as much as a jōnin-"

"Whaaaat!" the big round blue eyes sparkled "Yeay! I'm awesome! I'm awesome"

"Yes, yes, you are, but unfortunately, it also makes your chakra control much much more difficult. How about this, once you've got your control to a decent level, I'll teach that cool jutsu you saw" offered Shisui.

"Deal"

* * *

End Chapter 12

* * *

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi_ – Konoha Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death

 _Ojisan_ \- uncle

 _Oneesan_ – big sister


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Kyūbi is Out

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Hokage-sama" said Shisui "May I have the permission to tell them about the Kyūbi?"

"Why?" asked Hiruzen.

"I asked Noriko to describe me her vision through her dōjutsus. She described an orange chakra on hers and Naruto's abdominal region. She asked about it" explained Shisui.

"Owh?" said Hiruzen with interest "How's her dōjutsus?"

"So far, her description fit with those from byakugan and sharingan" answered Shisui "So…regarding my request, Hokage-sama?"

"Don't you think they are a bit young for that kind of information?" asked Hiruzen.

"Admittedly, they are. But Noriko already asked the question, if I did not answer them, she and maybe Naruto might ask around. Who knows what kind of answer they'll get" said Shishui "Besides, they are going to the Academy next year. Some parents might prevent their kids to befriend them. So I think it's good for them to know about the Kyūbi"

"Very well, you have the permission" said Hiruzen before looking thoughtfully "Orange chakra? That's worrying" frowned Hiruzen and said "I'll contact Jiraiya"

* * *

At night

"…so the Kyūbi was sealed inside both of you" finished Shizuka.

…

…

"Are we the Kyūbi?" Naruto broke the silence.

"No Naruto" answered Shizuka gently. "Both of you are the jailor to the Kyūbi. The Yondaime even called both of you heroes before he died"

"Why he died?" asked Naruto while at the same time, Noriko said with anger "Then why the villagers hate us?"

"Sealing something as powerful as the Kyūbi took the toll on Yondaime Hokage" Shizuka explained sadly and turned to Noriko "Firstly, I want you to know, to the villagers, only one of you holds the Kyūbi but they do not know which one and they definitely had no idea that both of you are holding the Kyūbi"

"Secondly, not all of the villagers hate you" Shizuka continued "Few knew about your burden and they don't care. Some cannot differentiate between the jailor and the prisoner. They thought you and the Kyūbi are one. Some are not sure, so they keep their distance. Many don't really hate you, it's just they have lost their loved ones to the Kyūbi and they cannot let it go. Instead, they took their griefs, their angers on the Kyūbi and vented it on you guys" seeing Noriko's indignant face "Yes Noriko, that is not fair for you guys, but that's what happened"

Shizuka kneeled in front of Naruto and Noriko, looked at them in their eyes before hugged them "It is tough for you now. But I promised you, things will get better"

"How do you know" mumbled Noriko.

"Because it happened to me" Shizuka smiled "It was not easy raising you guys after the Kyūbi attack. But I've got Shisui helping me, and Sandaime-sama always supported me. Then Kosuke-san and Keiko-san offered their friendships, and after that, a few more. I've never felt richer for having these wonderful people"

…

"Shizuka-obasan" said Naruto "You said people don't know which one of us held the Kyūbi, s-so, why don't you just ditched me and said it was me? Life would be easier for you and Noriko" Naruto finished while all the time, he was looking at the floor.

Noriko stared at Naruto "Naruto…"

Shizuka and Shisui exchanged glances before Shisui nodded imperceptibly.

Shizuka held both of Naruto's hand, pushed his chin upwards and looked at his teary eyes "Truthfully, that never occurred to me but mainly, I knew your parents" at this Naruto looked surprised "Your parents are powerful people and they've had many enemies. So I cannot tell you about them" Naruto bitten his upper lip "Not until you are strong enough to defend yourself" at that, Naruto got a hopeful look.

"What I can tell you is that, they are very kind and very generous people. When I was kicked out from the Uchiha clan, they took me and helped me. So it was only natural that when they died, I took you and raised you as my son" Shizuka said softly.

Overcome with emotion, Naruto hugged Shizuka, crying. Noriko smiled and joined them. Shisui thought 'why not?' and joined them too.

* * *

Later that night

Shizuka was putting Noriko to sleep when she asked "Are you angry at me for allowing Yondaime to seal the Kyūbi inside you?"

Noriko though for a while "Not really, I'm still angry, but I understand it was important. Maybe I need some time alone, okaasan"

"I understand"

* * *

The next day

Noriko was walking alone through the street of Konoha. She wants to sort her feeling. She was angry, sad, surprised, accepting and full of questions.

As she walked, Noriko saw a plump boy with swirl markings on his cheeks and spiky, brown hair. He was talking to a group of kids

"Why?"

"Because if you play, we're gonna lose!" one of them answered.

"You are too slow" another one added.

The plumped boy looked downcast.

"But then, the teams will not be even" a boy with black, spiky hair tried to defend the plumped boy "In Shogi, the game isn't interesting unless you have the same number of pieces"

The plumped boy looked hopeful.

"Having useless pieces is the same as not having any at all"

"That's right!

The plumped boy looked sad and walked away for a few meters before his hand reached out and freed a butterfly.

Noriko looked at the boy then looked at the freed butterfly. Then she saw the boy climbing up a building. Noriko decided to follow.

"…and then, they said that the Akimichi clan was fat and stupid" Noriko heard the boy's voice. She peeked and saw the boy was sitting with a big man with long red hair "That's what everyone says" the plumped boy said sadly.

"I see" said the red-haired man, looking at the plumped boy with kind smile "But Choji, you are kinder than anyone else. Someday, you will make a friend who will see that in you. And then, you will treasure your friend more than anything else, and you will become trustworthy comrades" The plumped boy had a happy look.

Noriko had a thoughtful look. That's pretty much what her mother had said. Then she remembered Naruto's question "… _why don't you just ditched me and said it was me? Life would be easier for you and Noriko_ "

'I guess I'm luckier than Naruto' Noriko thought 'I still got okaasan and Shisui-ojisan'. Noriko then decided to look for Naruto.

* * *

Noriko was walking towards the direction of playground when she saw a lying Naruto and squatting next to her was a girl that looked like the little girl that was kidnapped on the night her mother got stabbed.

"Naruto!" Noriko cried "What did you do?!" accused Noriko to the purple-haired girl with white eyes.

"N-no,it-it wasn't me.H-he saved me from a group of boys. I-I was waiting for him to wake up" explained the girl.

"Owh" said Noriko "Sorry" she squatted down next to the girl and poked Naruto repeatedly.

"STOP that!" yelled Naruto which startled the purple-haired girl "Eh Noriko? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you when I saw you lying on the ground. What happened?" asked Noriko.

"I was looking for you when I saw her being bullied by three boys. So I told them to stop that but they refused, then we ended up fighting, then…" he scrunched his face "then I felt you poking me" he finished.

"Well now that you are okay, want to go to the hospital and see if okaasan want to go lunch?"

"Yeay ramen!"

"We've just had ramen yesterday, I got to pick today and I want sushi!"

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

"Umm…" said the purple-haired girl. Both Naruto and Noriko stopped their bickering and looked at her, questioningly.

"A-are you brother and sister? O-or twins?" asked the purple-haired girl.

Noriko smiled at the question "He's my little brother" she answered.

"How come I'm the little one?!" protested Naruto.

"Because I was born three months earlier than you" Noriko smirked "That makes you my little brother"

The purple-haired girl looked confused "Oh, we are not related by blood. But we've grown together since babies" Noriko clarified.

The purple-haired girl had a dawning look "M-my name is Hyūga Hinata. I-it was nice meeting you. I-I want to say t-thank you for saving me" she said to Naruto.

"It's nothing you know" said Naruto "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Noriko, nice meeting you too Hinata"

"Hinata-sama" a voice belonging to a white-eye man called out to Hinata "I-I've to go home. See you again" she said and waved a bit before walking towards the white-eye man. They talked a bit and Hinata casted a glance at them.

Noriko looked sombre "Do you think her parents allowed her to befriend us?" she asked and turned to Naruto.

"I hope so Noriko. If not, we'll just find one whose parents don't care about us" Naruto answered with optimism.

* * *

End Chapter 13

* * *

A/N: The title was in reference to English Idiom 'the cat is out of the bag'. The scene with Chōji was pretty much from anime.

* * *

 _Ojisan_ – uncle

 _Okaasan_ – mother


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Meeting with Jiraiya

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Over 1000 views! Thank you to my readers

Thank you also to **Oblivion168** and **thor94** for your comments

* * *

Noriko took a deep breathe, focussed her chakra on her eyes, performed hand seals "byaku-sharingan!"

'ok, feels the chakra in both eyes' she thought. Then she deactivated her dōjutsus, took a few deep breathes before tried to channel chakra only to her right eyes. She opened her right eye while her left eye remained closed. Her vision became red. 'Yeay! Finally' Noriko thought cheerfully.

She repeated the process to her left eye before going back to the right eye and so on for a few times before she felt a tingling in her brain, and then she stopped.

'Today only 30 minutes and it took me a couple of minutes to gather and direct chakra to my eyes' thought Noriko while recording her practice. She re-read her recordings and cheered up a little. Today she can finally activate her dōjutsu in one eye.

Her thought was broken by a scream of frustration from Naruto "Argh! This is boring!"

"You want to spar? I'm getting the hang of moving with only one eye" asked Noriko.

"Sure" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Noriko covered her left eye with a piece of cloth. They both went into stance and fight. The spar ended with Naruto being the winner.

"Again!" said Noriko.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto dubiously "You are slower, and your left and back are your blind spots'

"I know. That's why I need to spar with me. So I can overcome my blind spots" answered Noriko.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Naruto.

"Better she got hurt now than get killed in real battle" said a female voice.

"Keiko-obasan!" greeted Naruto and Noriko happily and run to her.

"What are you doing here" asked Noriko while Naruto asked "What are you bringing?"

Keiko laughed "Well, I have no mission today. So I thought I'd make mochi for my favourite pre-Academy students".

Keiko looked at Noriko whose eye is still covered with a piece of cloth "Are you copying the copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi?"

Embarrassed, Noriko took off the cloth and explained to Keiko of Shisui's suggestion while Keiko dished out the snack she's been making.

"Not a bad idea" said Keiko before turning to Naruto who was munching on two mochi "How about you? What were you doing before I arrived?"

"Leaf exercise, then Noriko asked for a spar" answered Naruto before asked "Why do we need to do the leaf exercise Keiko-obasan?"

"It's the basis for chakra control. A shinobi with a good control means he or she can execute a jutsu very fast while an exceptional one requires fewer number of hand seals to perform a jutsu" explained Keiko.

"So, if I have a better chakra control, does that mean I can activate my dōjutsu faster?" asked Noriko excitedly.

"Definitely" answered Keiko "I have seen a Hyūga and an Uchiha activated their dōjutsu within seconds"

"Why Shishui-ojisan insists on our basics, Keiko-obasan?" asked Naruto.

"If I were to guess, I'd say to make things easier when you've become genin and started to learn higher rank jutsu which requires chakra control and manipulation. In a battlefield between two equally strong opponents, sometimes being able to move or execute a jutsu faster can be the difference between life and death" replied Keiko solemnly.

"Are we interrupting?" said a voice. The three of them turned and saw smiling Sandaime Hokage and a tall man with long, spiky hair.

"Hokage-ojiisan!" said Naruto and Noriko while Keiko stood up and gave a bow "Hokage-sama"

"My, my, you've grown so fast" Sandaime said beamingly and turned to the white-haired man "Naruto, Noriko, and Keiko, this is my student, Jiraiya. He's an expert with Fūinjutsu"

"Is he going to teach us Fūinjutsu?" asked Naruto.

Sandaime chuckled "No, not today. He's going to check on your seal"

"Why?" asked Noriko.

"I heard you saw orange chakra in your stomach. I believe it belongs to the Kyūbi. I called Jiraiya to check on your sealings" explained Sandaime.

"Yo kids!" Jiraiya greeted with a smile and raised his right hand.

Uncertain at the strange man, Noriko raised her hand feebly "Y-yo?" while Naruto raised his hand and shouted "YO Jiraiya-ojiisan!"

Jiraiya smiled reminiscently, remembering old memories. He crouched in front of Naruto and asked "Can I see your stomach?".

Puzzled, Naruto raised the front of his shirt when he heard Jiraiya's voice "Can you mold some chakra?"

Still puzzled, Naruto obliged.

"Hmm…interesting…I see, four on top of four eh? Genius…always knew he was a genius…ah, a small leak, but…oh, I see" muttered Jiraiya.

Then he crouched in front of Noriko and asked to look at her seal briefly "Yup, same seals".

Jiraiya stand up and said "Ok, no problem" with a thumb up and a grin.

His statement was met with varied reaction "That's all?!" Who's he?" "What leak?"

Calmly, Sandaime said "Could you elaborate a little?"

Jiraiya sratched his chin, pretended to think "Yondaime used a sealing technique that allows the Kyūbi's chakra to leak into your chakra coil thus boosting you chakra"

Noriko gaped "So we have more chakra?"

"Yup" Jiraiya responded with a smile "With the Kyūbi's chakra, I think your chakra is almost equivalent to a chūnin, Noriko while you, Naruto, your chakra is higher than average jōnin"

Noriko looked crestfallen while Naruto was jumping up and down in elation "Why you look so glum, Noriko?"

"…because that's mean, it's harder for us to achieve a good chakra control" explained Noriko. Her training seemed so hard now.

Naruto listened then yelled as he remembered something "Ack! That's mean it would be forever before I could learn kage bunshin from Shisui-ojisan! That jutsu is so cool"

Both Jiraiya and Sandaime chuckled at their antics while Keiko made a mental a note to talk to Shisui about their training.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was walking near onsen, scanning around when he found his target-

"Jiraiya-sama" he greeted.

Jiraiya barely gave him a glance and said in a low tone "Shhh…I'm doing my research, go away".

Itachi just stared impassively "I'd like to discuss your book"

Without turning, Jiraiya said "Aren't you a bit young to read my book?"

Itachi sighed "You first book, Jiraiya-sama. Dokonjō Ninden"

Jiraiya turned, noted the serious look on Itachi "What about it?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment before he said "Do you think it's possible?" Jiraiya stared questioningly. Itachi continued "To break the chain of hatred?"

Jiraiya continued to stare at Itachi who returned the stare.

"This is not the right place. Let's go somewhere private" said Jiraiya.

* * *

End Chapter 14

* * *

 _Dokonjō Ninden_ – Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi

 _Fūinjutsu_ – sealing technique

 _Obasan_ – aunty

 _Ojisan_ – uncle

 _Ojiisan_ – grandfather

 _Onsen_ – hot spring


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Discussing Threats

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

At the Hokage Mountain

"Why do you ask about that?" asked Jiraiya.

Itachi stared at the view in front him "I wonder if we can have peace" He said softly, thinking of Sasuke "I've seen what's war is likes, and I don't wish for my little brother to see it…or anyone either" he added.

Jiraiya glanced at Itachi's solemn face. He remembered the prophesy from Ōgama Sennin. He thought Nagato was the Child of the Prophesy. Then he heard Nagato had died. After that, he thought Minato was the Child of the Prophesy before his student sacrificed himself to seal the Kyūbi.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've spent my entire time searching for it, and I still haven't found it" Jiraiya said "But like the character in my book, I will not give up until I found the answer"

Itachi smiled "I heard you travelled around, protecting Konoha from afar. I wish I could be like you. If I cannot prevent war from happening, the least I can do is to protect Konoha" said Itachi 'and Sasuke' he thought.

Jiraiya blushed. He was not accustomed to praise or admiration. Those were normally reserved for his wayward friend. Thinking of his friend, Jiraiya became sober "I don't deserve that"

Looking at Itachi, Jiraiya asked "Aren't you the clan heir?"

Itachi responded with a faraway look "I'm only holding the title until Sasuke is ready". Unlike him, Sasuke's ambition is to become the head of Konoha Keimu Butai, like their father.

Thinking of his father brought Itachi to his clan. He knew the clan was not happy a few years back. He had sensed anger and hostility back then.

But then, Shisui proposed something outlandish which over time, changing the atmosphere within the clan (except for a few, or one).

One of Itachi's dreams was to preserve, and foster the current atmosphere within the Uchiha clan into a better one, while the other-

"I heard that the Kyūbi attack was triggered by a masked man with a sharingan" Itachi broke the silence between them. Jiraiya was surprised as the information was available to a few only.

"I think the masked man might be a trouble for Konoha" said Itachi.

"What makes you think that?" asked Jiraiya sharply.

"Because he killed my teammate which triggered this" Itachi turned to Jiraiya, his sharingan in full blaze "After seeing this, he disappeared"

Jiraiya listened carefully. The description of sudden appeared and disappearance fit with Shizuka's account.

"I may sound crazy, but I think I sensed him several times in Uchiha district" Itachi continued "But every time I got there, the chakra disappeared"

Jiraiya thought for a moment "Have you talked to Shisui about it?"

Itachi turned away for a moment "No, not yet. I don't want to burden him with something based on a feeling. That's why I thought of you-" Itachi trailed off.

Jiraiya looked at the teen boy in admiration. Whether he is or is not the Child of Prophesy, Itachi's determination to protect Konoha was shown in his eyes, and the way he gripped his knees.

Carelessly Jiraiya said "Well, I am no spring chicken myself. It would be nice to cut back and have more time to do my research-" at that, Jiraiya had a shameless look on his face while Itachi had a mixed of hopeful and bemused.

"But I think you still got some business to settle here first. Like inside threat-" Jiraiya glanced to the forest "and you clan business" Jiraiya added nonchalantly.

Itachi understood.

* * *

Two root agents were listening to the conversation between Jiraiya and Itachi. Previous to that, one agent was ordered to tail Itachi (by Danzō-sama who was interested in Itachi's potential and sharingan) while the other was ordered to tail Jiraiya.

At the sentence "Like inside threat…" one of the agent's instincts was telling him to run but he squashed it down.

* * *

Looking at the two ANBU agents trapped in genjutsu, Jiraiya said "Know anything about them?"

"No, but I think this one-" Itachi pointed at one agent "has been following me for a while". He looked troubled 'Why Shisui appointed ANBU to trail him?'

"I don't think they are Hokage's ANBU" said Jiraiya, examining the agents. He opened their mouth and checked "None of his ANBU would have a seal. They are from Root" explained Jiraiya.

"Root?" asked Itachi.

"A branch of ANBU that reported to Shimura Danzō" Jiraiya explained with a distaste at Danzō's name.

"Why are they spying on us?" asked Itachi.

"I don't know. This seal prohibited them from talking about Root or Danzō" said Jiraiya "I've tried"

"How about if I look inside their mind?" suggested Itachi.

"That might work" mused Jiraiya. He performed hand seals and shouted "Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari"

Immediately, they were surrounded what looks like an inside of an organ.

"Don't worry" Jiraiya said "We are inside the stomach of one of my summoning toads. We will not be disturbed here while you look inside their mind"

Itachi nodded and started to probe the mind of one Root member to look for answer.

* * *

End Chapter 15

* * *

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari_ – Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap

 _Ōgama Sennin_ – Great Toad Sage


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Uprooting Root

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: I'm having weird connection with . For the past two days, I cannot access it through my phone (Safari) or my laptop (IE, Chrome) but I can access it through the family desktop (all IE, Chrome and Mozilla).

A/N: Thank you **Oblivion168** for your comment. I hope I can deliver till the end.

* * *

A week later

Sandaime Hokage was reading a mission report when he sensed a familiar chakra "What do you want, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya jumped through the window and grinned "Nothing passed you, huh? Where's your apprentice?"

His question was answered by a knocking on the door, followed by "entered" from Sandaime Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama" greeted Shisui which was answered by a nod from Sandaime and a grin from Jiraiya.

The grin turned to solemn "I want both of you to read this" Jiraiya said while passing a rather thick scroll.

Sandaime read the scroll first before passed it to Shisui with a troubled face. Shisui's curious face turned anger while reading the scroll.

"Sandaime-sama, are you aware of this? asked Shisui quietly.

Noting the anger, Sandaime answered carefully "I'm aware of Root's existence, but not its activities in details"

"I don't understand" asked Shisui

"When I assumed the role of Hokage, I allowed Danzō to form an ANBU branch under his control, called Root. I knew I was considered as 'soft' leader by him so Root's existence was to balance my 'softness'. Initially, root served well, providing critical intelligents and eliminating threats" explained Sandaime "Hence, I gave Danzō free rein on Root, but I guess, this is where my 'softness' bite me back" Sandaime sighed sadly.

"If you don't mind, please leave Danzō to me" asked Sandaime to Shisui.

"Are you sure?" asked Shisui.

Sandaime smiled sadly "Through my reign as Hokage, I have made many mistakes. This is one of them. Hopefully when it's your turn Shisui, you won't repeat this old man's mistakes"

Shisui bowed respectfully.

"Sensei" said Jiraiya "Please don't repeat my mistake too". Sandaime looked at Jiraiya's eyes. He nodded.

* * *

That night

Danzō was meditating in his chamber when he felt the presence of his friend/ nemesis, Sarutobi Hiruzen with the other advisors, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

"Hiruzen, what brings you down here" asked Danzō.

"This" said Hiruzen while passing him the scroll which listed in details many of his exploits including, sabotaging peace treaty between Konohagakure and Iwagakure, through the memory of few of his Root agents (Jiraiya snucked in his cave via his toads and 'borrowed' a few of his men). After Itachi has wrote his report, Jiraiya asked Yamanaka Inoichi to read the minds of his agents for corroboration.

Danzō read the scroll impassively "I see. What do you propose I do?"

"Either this" Hiruzen offered a tantō "or we fight"

Danzō strutinized Hiruzen reaction "Three against one?" he sneered.

"They are to keep away outside interference" said Hiruzen. Both Homura and Koharu performed a kage bunshin each and the four of them formed a barrier.

"So, my friend, what should it be?" asked Hiruzen gravely.

Danzō returned the tantō back to Hiruzen "I guess this will be the last time I'll find out if I've surpassed you" said Danzō while disrobing and unwrapping the bandage on his head.

Seeing sharingan in Danzō's right eye and Shodai Hokage's face on Danzō's right arm, Sarutobi Hiruzen was shocked.

"What have you done to yourself?" asked Hiruzen in appalled.

"Making myself stronger while you getting weaker" answered Danzō with vehement.

Hiruzen shook his head in regrets 'how far have you fallen, my friend' he thought. Remembering his purposed, he steeled himself and asked "Are you ready?"

The question was answered with Danzō shouting "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku" and shooting wind-based bullet in Hiruzen's direction which he evaded easily. The legendary fight that ensued ended with a large tree grown in the middle of what used to be Root's hideout and very sad members of team Tobirama.

* * *

The following morning, Sandaime resigned from his post as Hokage to atone his mistake. He and his teammates also took full responsibilities of Root shinobi and slowly, introduced them into Konoha shinobi's community.

Jiraiya, upon learning that Yahiko, Konan and Nagato had formed Akatsuki and Yahiko's sacrificed, went off to search news about them as well as keeping track of his former/still wayward best-friend.

* * *

End Chapter 16

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure the fight between Sandaime and Danzō would be epic which I don't think I can do justice with my writing. But enjoy the omake.

* * *

Omake

The barrier was surrounded by Konoha shinobi, all eager to watch Legendary Battle between Sandaime Hokage and Danzō. Those that were on duty were cursing their lives for missing what was purported an event that will rival the fight between Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara.

Before started, food vendors were making their rounds.

"Dango!" "Daifuku!" "Pocky!"

"One pocky" said Itachi

"Ten dango!" yelled Mitarashi Anko

"Ten?! Are you sure you can finish it Anko" asked Akimichi Shitō.

"Wanna bet? If I can, you'll pay for this ones and buy me ten more. If I cannot, I'll buy you ten dangos" said Anko with a wink.

"You're on!" said Shitō. Sad to say, he has to say bye-bye to his recently-cashed mission money within minutes. Anko happily munched on her dangos.

Once Sandaime started to talk, everyone hushed. When Sandaime offered tantō to Danzō, Kakashi's face clouded, remembering his father. Gai, noticing that Kakashi has gone quiet, asked him "You okay?". Kakashi gave him his patented eye smile. 'Thank you, Gai' thought Kakashi.

Once the fight started, everyone was held captivated.

"Look! Sandaime's Shuriken Kage Bunshin!"

"Owh look, wind enhanced kunai. That's neat. Pity we don't have many wind user here"

"Here comes King Enma, he looks old, don't you think?"

"Shhhh…he can hear you"

"Oh, Danzō also called his summon. What's that animal?"

"It's called Baku. Look at that powerful wind technique"

"You know, I think it's neat having Shodai's cell in all of us" said one shinobi "We'll all having healing power and mokuton"

"I don't think it would be that easy" said a Hyūga elder with his byakugan activated "One chakra will fight to dominate the other one. If your chakra wins, it's okay…"

"What happened when your chakra lose?"

"…"

At that moment, Danzō seemed to struggling with his right hand when woods started to appear and slowly, everyone can see Danzō being engulfed by a large tree that continued to grow for several metres before it stopped.

"I think you've got your answer" said the elder.

* * *

End Chapter 16

* * *

 _Fūton: Shinkūgyoku_ – Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets

 _Kage Bunshin_ – Shadow Clone

 _Mokuton_ – Wood Release

 _Shodai Hokage_ – First Hokage

 _Shuriken Kage Bunshin_ – Shuriken Shadow Clone


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Two Thoughts

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank **Akatsuki Cherry Angel** , **Angel of Victory** , **Cookie-Eat** , **faijiuyrina** , **Fullmetalkitsuna** , **Gigi097** , **HannaMika** , **Happywheal** , **hermit1397** , **ImagineMoon** , **Mew-Star-Mew** , **MinatoSenju** , **Oblivion168** , **Panda-Chan13** , **RealistIze** , **RevanKR** , **SuirenBlack** , **Thanatos666** , **TheGoldenTrio16** , **emoBUTshy** , **futaba mikami** , **kanna-yamamoto** , **pendora59** , **teamstarlight** , **willyfiddle** for your supports.

* * *

Shisui was sitting on top of Hokage Mountain. Tomorrow will be his inauguration as Godaime Hokage since Sandaime has officially stepped down.

Shisui never thought that he would be Hokage. He always thought he would be one of those shinobi that died protecting Konoha, nameless and forgotten. His motto was 'Self-sacrifice. A nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow'.

'Guess I need new motto' thought Shisui 'though Itachi seemed to embrace it'

Following Danzo's demise, Itachi had told Shisui his dream of following Jiraiya's footstep in finding peace, at least for Konoha. Shisui knew that Itachi never embraced his title as clan heir. Itachi was a pacifist and clan politics never suited him.

" _I knew you had done something to the clan_ " _said Itachi "From now on, you don't have to worry about them…much. I'll protect the Uchiha and make sure the Will of Fire you've lit will continue to burn in each and every Uchiha. You've paved the way for me to follow. My duty now is to lead Sasuke down the path that you've paved so the Uchiha will never lose their way"._

Shisui was touched and deep in his heart, he was thankful to Itachi.

Looking at the view in front of him, Shisui vowed to protect Konoha 'till my last breathe'. At current, Konoha was in alliance with Suna while at hostile with Iwa. Shisui planned to meet with Yondaime Kazekage Rasa as well as sending Iwa a letter along with a couple of their belongings that was taken during the Third War as an olive branch. Shisui did not expect Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki to accept their offer. Danzō was responsible for the failed treaty and by extension, Konoha thus it is only appropriate for Konoha to make the first move.

His view felled on Konoha Hospital. He came across Tsunade's proposal for an Iryō-nin in every four-man cell to lower the chances of dying during mission. He thought the idea has some merit but he needed to discuss with Tsunade first and for that, he needed Jiraiya to be his messenger.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya is off checking the news for his student. 'They must be strong if Danzō viewed them as threat. Depending on whether Jiraiya succeed in locating and meeting them, they could be future ally or future threat' thought Shisui.

Before left, Jirayia had informed him about the Kyūbi's chakra in Naruto and Noriko.

" _Minato designed the seal for the Kyūbi's chakra to leak into Naruto's and Noriko's chakra coil" explained Jiraiya "I guessed, he wanted them to get accustomed to the Kyūbi's chakra. While this may boost both of their chakras, this will also weaken the seal over time. I think Minato intended for them to learn how to harness the Kyūbi's power. I heard you've learn how to do it from Kumo"_

 _Shisui nodded and explained it to Jiraiya "Befriending the bijū huh? Never thought of it. I guess we only saw them as a power, menace, threat rather than as a being with feeling. Well Godaime-" Jiraiya turned to Shisui "I'm better off now. I look forward to the kids' progress. Contact me if you need help. My toad is always around. See ya"_

Shisui smiled as he remembered after Jiraiya left, he saw an unusual toad sleeping on one of the book shelves ' _How come I never noticed that?_ ' _Shisui thought. The toad just croaked._

Shisui has been pondering how and when to approach Naruto and Noriko about befriending the Kyūbi. He chuckled when Keiko told him about their reactions upon learning how much chakra they both have.

He also agreed with Keiko's suggestion to teach them tree walking

" _I know normally, we started on leaf exercise, followed by tree and water walking" said Keiko "Those exercises are based on kids having small amount of chakra that will increase over time. But Naruto and Noriko are not normal kids. I wanted to know if it's ok to introduce them to tree walking"_

 _"_ _Ummm, ok. But why are you asking me?" asked Shisui._

 _"_ _Because you are their primary trainer" answered Keiko "I thought I'd run it by you first, in case it clashes with whatever plan you got for them"_

 _Shisui pretended to think "Nope, nada, nothing" he said "You can train them tree walking, water walking…and air walking if you know" he added cheekily._

 _Keiko just narrowed her eyes "I don't care if you are Godaime. You are still a jerk to me"_

 _"_ _I know" Shisui answered jauntily._

Shisui smiled at the memory. He roused himself from his thoughts and started to go home. Tomorrow is a big day.

* * *

The masked man frowned; his plan has gone awry. He thought the Uchiha would pull a coup which will turn Konoha into chaos, but they had adopted the Senju's way. 'Traitor' he thought angrily. Then he planned to kill the clan's heir and blamed it on his sensei but before he could do it, he sensed an incoming of Konoha team which has Hatake Kakashi in it. While Kakashi was on his top list to kill, the time was not right.

Now his tool Danzō had died. With Shisui as Hokage, there is little chance to sway Uchiha's loyalty.

'No, I'm not done yet' he thought. The image of two people came to his mind 'I can use him even though he's quite useless but hey, even a rusty kunai can be made sharp again. If he failed, then I'll use him to eliminate the Uchihas'.

"Soon Rin…soon"

* * *

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Trip to Sunagakure no Sato

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **I-R-Stormzz** for your comment and **Arianna Le Fay** for your support.

* * *

Sunagakure

"Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama has arrived" announced Baki. Rasa nodded and stand up from his chair, preparing to meet his guests. As Shisui entered, Rasa's eyes scanned the new Hokage's delegation; a Hyūga (judging from the eyes), Hatake Kakashi, a young man with prominent eyebrows in green jumpsuit and two kids ('Huh?' thought Rasa).

"Hokage-dono" greeted Rasa

"Kazekage-dono" greeted Shisui "Allow me to introduce, this is Hyūga Hizashi, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, my niece Noriko and my nephew Naruto.

Hizashi, Kakashi, Gai and Noriko gave Rasa a respectful bow and greet "Kazekage-sama" while Naruto grinned and said "Yo Kazekage-sama" followed by a nudged and a hissed of "be more respectful".

Rasa's mind was assessing the scene. It was unusual for a Kage to bring a kid for political negotiation, let alone two. Since this is first political discussion between Yondaime Kazekage and Godaime Hokage, most likely they'll go through existing agreements.

Bring the kids perhaps to reinforce the idea that Godaime Hokage comes for peace 'Unless it's a ruse' thought Rasa 'If it's a ruse, he will not bring his own niece and nephew. A ruthless man might, but reports surrounding Shisui indicated otherwise.

"Shall we started?" said Rasa.

"Sure but I hope you don't mind if they-" Shisui pointed towards Naruto and Noriko "walk around with their sitters?-" pointed towards Kakashi and Gai "This is their first time seeing deserts, and they are quite excited about it"

At Rasa agreement Naruto yelled "Yes! Come Noriko. I saw-" and he continued to chatter as he ran out of the office dragging Noriko.

* * *

Naruto was running around, dragging Noriko until he saw a red-haired boy and yelled "Hey you!"

The red-haired boy startled.

"I saw you doing some cool stuff with sand. Can you show me?" I've never saw sand this much, by the way, my name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The red-haired boy just stared at them.

"I think you scare him, Naruto" said Noriko.

"No I did not!" answered Naruto indignantly. He then waved his hand in front of the red-haired boy and said "Hello?"

The red-haired boy blinked a few time before answered "Gaara. My name is Gaara".

Naruto beamed "My name is Naruto, I've told you that before, and this is my sister, Noriko"

"Noriko" greeted Gaara.

"Hi Gaara" said Noriko, smiling "So, what's this sand thingy that Naruto talked about?"

…

"If it's a village secret, it's okay. You don't have to show us" said Noriko.

"No, it-it's my sand. It protects me, but sometimes it moves on its own" said Gaara.

"Protect you? Let me see" said Naruto before he punched Gaara.

Gaara sand risen and blocked Naruto's punch. Naruto eyes go round "That is awesome! See Noriko, I told you"

Noriko was looking at the interaction with interest "Can I try too, Gaara?"

Gaara was surprised. Normally people run from him. These two wants to test his sand?

"S-sure" answered Gaara.

Noriko stand in front of Gaara, looked at his apprehensive eyes and poked him gently. His sand raised.

"Wahhhh!" said Noriko in amazement "Can Naruto and I tried at the same time?"

"Sure?" replied Gaara hesitantly.

Both Naruto and Noriko aimed a kick at Gaara at different directions but were stopped by his sand.

"How about you close your eyes this time?"

"Okay"

Naruto's kick and Noriko's punched were blocked by Gaara's sand.

"Cool" both of them said.

"So what else can your sand do?" asked Noriko.

"I can retrieve something" answered Gaara.

"Really?" said Naruto with a grin. He leaned closed to Gaara and whispered something to him.

Gaara eyes turned wide "Are you sure?"

"Come on. It'll be fun" said Naruto, grinning widely.

Gaara nodded. His sand moved surreptitiously towards his (Naruto's) target, then "Oi!" shouted Kakashi followed by laughter from Naruto and Noriko.

"RUN GAARA!" yelled Naruto while laughing and running.

"Come Gaara-kun. He's crazy about his book" said Noriko while running after Naruto. Gaara wasted no time following them.

* * *

Kakashi pretended to run angrily. He had noticed the looks given to Gaara from the villagers. It took him little time to figure out that Gaara was the jinchūriki in Sunagakure 'I guess jinchūriki are being treated the same wherever they are' he thought. He did not mind that Naruto and Noriko interacted with Gaara, as long as no harm comes to them. He kept an eye on them while reading and had sensed the incoming sand but he allowed his book to be taken by the sand.

He cornered them in an alley, crunching his knuckles and said menacingly "So…what do you brats got to say about yourself-" when his instinct kicked in and he jumped to the nearby wall.

Gaara's sand had shoot out whereas both of Gaara's arms in front of Naruto and Noriko, as if he was defending them. Naruto and Noriko looked surprise.

* * *

The scene was observed by Rasa and Shisui.

"Gaara? Gaara never do that before" claimed Rasa.

"Does Gaara ever have a friend before?" asked Shisui.

Rasa was silent.

"I guess you just answered you question" said Shisui, quietly

* * *

"Gaara-sama!" yelled a brown-haired man.

"Yashamaru" answered Gaara. His sand dropped.

Yashamaru bent in front of Gaara, Naruto and Noriko "Are you alright?"

"We are. Yashamaru, this is Naruto and this is Noriko" said Gaara "Naruto, Noriko, this is my uncle, Yashamaru"

"Yashamaru-san" greeted Naruto and Noriko.

Yashamaru nodded and smiled before asking "What happened here"

"Oh, my sister and I was playing with Gaara's sand…" answered Naruto while Yashamaru was thinking 'they played with Gaara's sand?' "…so we run here and he looked like he want to punched us, then Gaara saved us" Naruto beamed at Gaara "Thank you Gaara"

"Yeah, thank you Gaara-kun" said Noriko with a smile.

Gaara blushed shyly. Yashamaru look at him and smiled 'Good for you, Gaara-sama' he thought before suggested to the kids "How about snacks?"

"Yes!" answered Naruto while Noriko responded politely "Yes, please"

Yashamaru turned to Kakashi who was still on the wall "You are welcome too, Jōnin-san"

* * *

That night

Rasa was standing on the roof, looking at the streets of Sunagakure and asked quietly "Have I failed Gaara, Karura?"

* * *

End Chapter 18

* * *

Omake

Kakashi was reading while keeping an eye on the kids while Gai was doing push-up on his fingertips when he had to excuse himself.

After answering nature's call, Gai went back to a deserted area

"Everyone?" Gai called out.

'How long was I in there' he asked himself as he stood bewildered.

* * *

A/N: to **I-R-Stormzz** , I think there are different council members, depending on the situation such as nominating new Hokage (including ANBU and jōnin commander), discussing serious issue (Team Tobirama + Danzō), general everyday mission and not so serious issue (Hokage only), as well as during 4th war (which include a lot of mothers). Hokage may have the final say, but in Danzō's case, he perceived Hiruzen as weak and unsuitable to be Hokage so he took certain matters in his hand such as Uchiha massacre which was not sanctioned by Sandaime Hokage.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Academy Life I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Zeozio** for your support.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

It was early in the morning when an excited Naruto and a sedate Noriko were walking with Shizuka for their first day in Academy.

"I am so excited! I wonder what we'll learn? I wonder if I'll make new friends?..." Naruto chattered excitedly. While Shizuka smiled indulgently.

"Why so quiet Noriko?" asked Shizuka.

"I just wonder if our teachers will like us?" said Noriko.

"I assumed your teachers will be professional enough to put aside personal feelings and do their job" said Shizuke, seeing Noriko's doubtful look and remembering Keiko, she added "if you think they don't, why don't you give them a chance? If they remained unprofessional after a certain period of times, then you can report you teacher for their unprofessional conduct"

"Report to whom?" asked Noriko "If I reported to Shisui-ojisan, people may accuse him of nepotism. I don't want that"

"It's okay Noriko" said Naruto cheerfully "Even if our teachers don't like us, we can still learn. Even if we don't make new friend, I got you and you got me. We helped each other, right Shizuka-obasan?"

"That's right Naruto" Shizuka said with a proud smile.

* * *

The first few months flew very fast. Naruto was horrified to learn that half of their lessons were from books. His protest can be heard up to Hokage office which earned a chuckle from Shisui.

Meanwhile, Noriko enjoyed her lessons. She pointed out to Naruto a passage in their textbook about Uzumaki clan which made him very happy, and very sad when he read about their demised.

Their teachers were as professional as they can be though their favourite was a young chūnin named Umino Iruka. Initially he was cold to Naruto and Noriko, but he slowly thawed out and warmed up to them while the others preferred to just ignore both of them. Naruto was unperturbed by that whereas for Noriko, as long as they did not hinder her from learning, she's okay with that.

Practical lessons were their favourites, especially Naruto. During these lessons, Noriko saw how far they have progressed compared to her classmates in general, except for a few, mainly Hinata and Sasuke. Hence during Taijutsu class, Hinata was always matched against Noriko while Sasuke was matched against Naruto.

* * *

 _First sparring session_

" _Next is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" called Iruka-sensei._

 _Both Sasuke and Naruto walked into the ring and made the Seal of Confrontation. Sasuke started by aiming a punched at Naruto, who blocked his punch with his arm and made his attack. Naruto looked at his arms and said "You are strong, Sasuke" before he grinned and attacked Sasuke who evaded and counter-attacked. Their spar went for a while before Iruka-sensei called it a tie and asked them to make the Seal of Reconciliation._

 _"_ _Now is Hyūga Hinata and Noriko"_

 _Hinata and Noriko walked into the ring together and made the Seal of Confrontation. "Let's give it our best, Hinata" said Noriko spiritedly before she attacked Hinata. Hinata evaded and quickly, she pushed her palm forward which hit Noriko. Noriko countered with a punch but Hinata smoothly pushed Noriko's hand to another direction and Noriko responded with a kick. "Both Hinata and Noriko managed a single hit on each other, so it's a tie" said Iruka-sensei._

 _After made the Seal of Reconciliation, Noriko approached Hinata "Hey Hinata, your stance was unusual, was that the Hyūga style?" asked Noriko._

 _"_ _Yes, but I'm not very good at it"_

 _"_ _Why? If it's Jūken, you would have hurt me and won the fight" said Noriko._

 _"_ _You know about Jūken?" asked a surprised Hinata._

 _"_ _Yeah" Noriko rubbed the back of her head "It's a long story"._

 _Noticing the awkwardness, Hinata switched the subject "Your taijutsu is good. You practiced a lot?"_

 _"_ _Ummm…" Noriko paused, not sure how to answer without telling about her dōjutsus "Yeah, you can say that, but I have Naruto as sparring partner. We sparred a lot"_

* * *

After the first session, Naruto and Sasuke competed for top places in taijutsu lessons. For Naruto, Sasuke served as a sparring partner since Noriko had to do a different training. For Sasuke, competing with Naruto pushed him forward on Itachi's footsteps.

* * *

At the end of their first year of Academy, Naruto and Noriko were asked to go to Hokage office after class. When they reached there, they saw Gaara with Yashamaru, Kazekage, a man with half of his face covered, a boy with brown hair and a girl with four ponytails.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Gaara!" said Noriko with delight.

They both run to him and simultaneously, aimed a punch which was blocked by Gaara's sand. Then the three of them laughed together. The boy and the girl watched the scene with curiosity.

"Naruto, Noriko-" this break their laughter. Embarrassed, they stand up and looked at everyone sheepishly while Shisui got a twinkle in his eyes.

"I see you've meet your friend. Why don't you bring them out for lunch, then show them around Konoha while Kazekage and I have something to discuss. Then you bring them to our house because I've invited Kazekage and his family for dinner"

"Yeay! You're the best Shisui-ojisan" cheered Naruto while Noriko just beamed.

"Come Gaara-kun. Let us bring you to the best ramen in the world" said Noriko. Gaara followed her with Naruto.

"Come Temari-sama, Kankurō-sama. I see they've forgotten about us" said Yashamaru happily.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen

"Naruto, Noriko, this is my sister, Temari and my brother, Kankurō" said Gaara. After they have exchange greetings and sat down, Kankurō asked "What's good here?".

"Everything!" replied Naruto enthusiastically "Teuchi-ojiisan made the best ramen in the world!"

Uncertain, Kankurō looked at Noriko questioningly.

"He just likes ramen that much, but Teuchi-ojiisan's ramen is the best in Konoha" clarified Noriko.

Over ramen, they talked about growing up in Konoha and Suna, their similarities and differences, about schools, and everything while Yashamaru watched contently. Nevertheless, he noticed the glares and mutters being thrown in their directions since they left Hokage Tower.

At first, he thought the hateful glares and angry mutters were thrown at him and Kazekage's children, seeing that they are from Sunagakure no Sato. Then he heard "Is it wise to let Kazekage's children mingled with _them_? We don't want another war" "Urgh, it's _them_ again" " _They_ should not be seen or heard. Why don't _they_ just die"

Yashamaru looked at Naruto and Noriko chatter happily with the three siblings 'Them too? Konoha was not known for having two jinchūrikis. Its either Konoha has acquired on in secret or one of them is the jinchūriki. Why camouflaging the identity between two individuals? To create bonds between them? Won't the non- jinchūriki feel resentful? It doesn't makes any sense, unless Konoha does have two jinchūrikis? But there is no news about that…" a puzzled Yashamaru debated with himself.

After lunch, they were brought to Academy where Naruto introduced to a chūnin named Umino Iruka who Naruto claimed is the best sensei in the world, making the chūnin blushed to the tip of his ponytail. Then they were brought to the playground where they spent the whole afternoon there before Naruto and Noriko brought them to their house.

* * *

Dinner was a cook-out at the brook behind their house by Kosuke. If the Kazekage was surprise by how informal they are, he kept it well hidden though he complimented Kosuke on his food, which pleased the old shinobi.

After dinner, before they left, Yashamaru shook hand with Naruto and Noriko, and said "Thank you for being Gaara-sama friends".

* * *

End Chapter 19

* * *

 _Obasan_ – aunty

 _Ojisan_ – uncle

 _Ojiisan_ \- grandfather


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – First Tragedy

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Over 2000 views! Thank you readers, and thank you **ant88** , **Krulcifer** and **Raven12446** for your supports.

* * *

Eight years old Sasuke was training with shuriken. His father was renowned for his shuriken jutsu and Sasuke wished to be like his father. His father did not say much to him but sometimes he smiled and nodded when Sasuke told about his achievements which meant the world to Sasuke.

Earlier this morning, his father had said that he'll drop by to see Sasuke's progress, so now Sasuke's practicing hard his shuriken jutsu to show to his father. A moment later, he heard a crack, the sound of broken dried sticks. Turning around, Sasuke said "Otōsan-" before he felt a hit on the back of his neck and his world gone black.

* * *

Noriko was focussing chakra on her feet, preparing to jump to the next tree and attached her feet on the tree's trunk. She and Naruto have mastered tree climbing and Keiko had suggested for them to practice jumping between trees. The act of modulating chakra to attach and detach their feet on and off the trees will improve the chakra control, theoretically. In reality, it involves a lot of slipped up and fell on their backs, butts and heads.

Today, Noriko and Naruto had succeeded in jumping without falling, much. While happy with the progress, she knows that she had to practice until she can do it without thinking about it.

A sound of clapping broke their concentration. Keiko emerged from her hiding place, smiling "I can see that you have improved a lot, Naruto, Noriko" she said.

"Keiko-obasan" said Noriko, smiling from her tree.

"Keiko-obasan!" said Naruto, he catapulted himself from his tree and ran towards Keiko "We are getting better right? I slipped only five times today and Noriko did not fall at all"

Keiko laughed "That's good Noriko, and Naruto, I'm sure you will not fall tomorrow" Naruto beamed at that "Why don't you guys cool down? I'll go and get some snacks for you, and then we can talk" followed by "Yeay!" and "You're the best Keiko-obasan" from Naruto and Noriko.

Keiko walked to her house, chuckling. Then she heard "Hello Keiko" in a familiar voice which put her in defensive stance. She saw Inabi walking towards her, his sharingan blazing.

"What do you want, Inabi?" she asked sharply.

Inabi jumped to her quickly 'So fast' Keiko thought and felt pain as a kunai penetrated her stomach. "I want you to die, Keiko" Inabi whispered in her ears as he stabbed her stomach.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Oniisan, this is my teammate, Keiko" his sister introduced Keiko to her brother, Uchiha Inabi. Inabi saw a tall thin girl with her dark hair tied in a high ponytail, stood proud and strong and he liked what he saw. He knows she'll make a good and strong mother for his kids, 'just what the Uchiha clan needs' he thought smugly._

 _After that, Inabi continued to pursue Keiko, only to be rejected again and again. After that, Inabi turned bitter and gave his sister an ultimatum, him, and she can stay in their parents house, or her teammates and she will be kicked from the house she grew up in. She chose her teammates._

 _His hatred for Keiko never faded, he never forget his humiliation and he swore that revenge will be his._

* * *

Keiko gasped in pain which brought satisfaction to Inabi. He was about to do something humiliating when he felt incoming chakras from five different sources. Snarled, he left.

Keiko felt her world darken and she was bathe in pain. Then she heard small footsteps followed by "Keiko-obasan!" from Naruto and Noriko.

"Naruto…Noriko…?" she said weakly. She felt them coming to her. She hugged them tightly, mustered her final strength and said "I love you both…very much…thank you…for…saving…me".

* * *

When Fugaku arrived, he saw an empty clearing, a shuriken on the ground, few shurikens on the target boards, but no Sasuke. Feeling suspicious, he sent a kage bunshin to the police station to call Inuzuka Kaede and her companion.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At the Police Station_

 _"_ _I've decided today that Uchiha Tekka will be my successor" announced Fugaku._

 _"_ _What?! Why?" snarled Inabi. He had dreamed of holding the position Leader of Konoha Keimu Butai since next to Fugaku, he was the most senior._

 _"_ _Because he has solved more cases than a lot of you combined" explained Fugaku._

 _"_ _With all due respect sir" said Tekka "I don't think I deserve it"_

 _"_ _Why?" asked Fugaku, surprised._

 _"_ _I…I didn't do it alone. Many of the cases I asked my old teammates, Inuzuka Kaede and Hyūga Tokuma, and sometimes my old classmate, Aburame Tatsuma" explained Tekka "I don't deserve the credit sir, definitely not the promotion" he added._

 _Fugaku looked at Inabi, and then he looked at Tekka. One represented the old, traditional Uchiha whilst the other represented the new Uchiha. Thinking of the old resentments and angers, and the current light-hearted and happy but still proud Uchiha, Fugaku saw the choice is clear._

 _"_ _Tekka, you've proven that Konoha Keimu Butai benefits a great deal by diversifying its skill-sets. From now on, you are in-charge of recruiting and training new members that are interested to join us" ordered Fugaku._

 _"_ _Also-" added Fugaku "We might need a new logo"_

 _After some discussion, they decided to combine the old logo with the leaf symbol where the circle from the fan and the centre of the leaf overlapped._

Fugaku's trip to memory lane was interrupted with Kaede's arrival "What's up Taichou?".

* * *

End Chapter 20

* * *

 _Kage bunshin_ – shadow clone

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Obasan_ – aunty

 _Otōsan_ \- father

 _Taichou_ – Captain, Leader or Commander


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Chaos in Uchiha Clan

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

"What's up Taichou?" asked Inuzuka Kaede.

"Sasuke might have been kidnapped. Can you track him? I believe these shurikens belong to him" said Fugaku.

"No problem-o" said Kaede and ordered her dog, Shiromaru to track Sasuke's scent. Moments later, Shiromaru gave a few barks "What?!" asked Kaede in surprised.

"What?" asked Fugaku.

"Sasuke's smell mixed with Inabi's smell" said Kaede.

Fugaku's eyes went narrowed 'This is the last straw, *******!' he thought and ordered Kaede "Lead the way".

As they followed Shiromaru, they heard screams of "Keiko-obasan!". They followed the sound inside a house and saw Keiko said "…thank you…for…saving…me" before she fell lifelessly on the floor.

"Keiko-obasan!" screamed the kids.

"Taichou" said Kaede "Inabi was here and he went that way" she said, pointing to a direction towards Naka River.

Fugaku nodded. Inwardly he thought worriedly 'Inabi, what are you planning?' while outwardly, he issued an order "Kaede, you and Shiromaru stay here with the kids. I'll send message to Hokage and Tekka. I've got a feeling this is just the beginning of Inabi's madness".

As he left, he produced two kage bunshins and ordered them to go reported to Godaime Hokage and Uchiha Tekka what had happened as well as his hunch.

* * *

Hyūga Tokuma was walking towards Konoha Keimu Butai's office when he saw smokes coming out from a house in Uchiha district. He instantly activated his dōjutsu "Byakugan!" to check if there is anyone at home. Seeing none, he went inside the house and put out a sealing scroll with water written on it, do hand seals and planted his hand on the scroll while simultaneously, releasing chakra from the hand. Guided by his chakra, water came out from the scroll and put the fire out.

Seeing everything is alright (except for the wet floor and walls), Tokuma scanned the area in case he missed anything, that's when he noticed a few explosive tags sealed on the wall, hidden strategically.

Then he heard a loud squawked "Oh my house, my house, I forgot I was boiling chicken!".

Tokuma walked to the frantic owner "Don't worry, I've put out the fire…though" he added "Your kitchen's wet and you may have to cook your chicken again. For safety, don't leave your stove on when going out"

The house-owner answered "Thank you shinobi-san, I promise it won't happen again"

"By the way, are you aware of explosive tags sealed on you walls?" asked Tokuma.

"What?!" the house-owner screeched. Seeing that, Tokuma deflected and said "My bad, maybe I made a mistake. Since your kitchen is wet, why don't you go somewhere and come back when it's dry?" he half suggested, half hinted.

Luckily, the house-owner caught on "Maybe you are right. I think I'll go over to a tea-shop and calmed myself with a cup of tea. Thank you shinobi-san" she bowed and walked away.

Tokuma resumed scanning and to his distressed, he saw that almost each house in Uchiha district was planted with few explosive tags.

* * *

Tokuma was reporting his findings to Uchiha Tekka when Fugaku's kage bunshin arrived.

"So he kidnapped Sasuke to lead me away, killed Keiko-san to keep Hokage occupied with distressed jinchūriki and planted explosive tags to keep the Keimu Butai busy. He either wants to kill me or eliminated the Uchihas" pondered Fugaku's kage bunshin while Tekka looked uneasy.

"Be careful Taichou. I don't think I can send anyone to assist you. I just hope we can avoid casualty here" said Tekka.

Fugaku's kage bunshin nodded before dispelled.

* * *

Fugaku's other kage bunshin was about to report to Shisui when he received his memories. He gave his report succinctly and added "Planting the explosive tags require a long time which suggests long-term planning. This does not suit Inabi at all. He most likely has an ally although most of the Uchiha I've known have avoided Inabi due to differences in opinions" then he added "In case I don't make it, please tell Itachi to take care of Sasuke" Fugaku's kage bunshin bowed before dispelled.

Shisui calmed himself. While he liked very much to comfort Naruto and Noriko, that is not his role at the moment. He ordered his ANBU to find Shizuka and bring her to Naruto and Noriko; a distraught jinchūriki is an unstable one. Shizuka is the best right now to comfort them.

Then Shisui requested an aid from Hyūga since their Byakugan is most useful in this situation accompanied by his on-duty ANBU. It was at this point Itachi, who was back from his mission asked Shisui's permission to be Fugaku's back-up. Apparently he took the route that bypassed Uchiha district and had heard everything from Uchiha Tekka.

Shisui approved of Itachi's request on the condition that Itachi formed a team in case Inabi was not alone. Itachi found Ichirou and his teams and asked them to follow him while their sensei, Inuzuka Gaku went to Uchiha district to help.

Once all the orders have been sent, came the part that Shisui hated the most, waiting.

* * *

When Fugaku arrived near Naka River, he saw that Inabi was waiting for him near the cliff, but no Sasuke.

"Come out Fugaku! I can sense you!" screamed Inabi.

Fugaku stepped in front of him. Immediately Inabi formed handseals and said "Unseal!"

Light coming out from Fugaku's feet and next thing he saw, he was covered in seal tags. As he inspected the seals, the truth dawned to him.

Inabi had him covered in chakra-sensitive seals; if he uses his chakra, he automatically triggered a time-delayed explosive tags that are covering him right now.

Calmly he asked "Where's Sasuke, Inabi?"

Inabi laughed maniacally "Where is he huh? Why don't you take a look down there?" he pointed at the gorge where Naka River is running.

As he looked, Fugaku paled; tied between the two cliffs were his wife Mikoto on his right, and Sasuke on his left "You!" Fugaku lost his composure.

Inabi just cackled madly.

* * *

End Chapter 21

* * *

 _Kage bunshin_ – shadow clone

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Obasan_ – aunty

 _Taichou_ – Captain, Leader or Commander


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Two Tragedies

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Saint of vice koncor** for your support

* * *

"You!" Fugaku lost his composure.

Inabi just cackled madly "Yes, me" he said gleefully.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Fugaku.

"Why am I doing this? WHY AM I DOING THIS?!" yelled Inabi " _We_ are supposed to bring Uchiha clan to its glory! But you! You and Shisui desecrate our tradition! So I'm cleansing the Uchiha!"

"By killing them all?" asked Fugaku incredulously.

Inabi smiled meaningfully "I'm saving the Uchiha clan"

'Saving?' thought Fugaku 'He could not meant _that_? That's crazy! I have to tell Shisui, but I can't use chakra now'

"Why did you kill Keiko-san then? She got nothing to do with us?" asked Fugaku, he attempted to stall Inabi while hoping for back-up.

"Her death was supposed to awaken my Mangekyō Sharingan" spat Inabi. He was told that the death of loved ones would trigger Mangekyō Sharingan. Between Ichirou and Keiko, he decided to kill her as he had loved her once while he despised his nephew.

'So you knew about that too, huh? Wonder who would have told you' thought Fugaku. This confirmed his suspicion that Inabi was working with someone, not just any someone, but an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha, a powerful and knowledgeable one. 'Could it be-'

"What's the masked man promised you?" asked Fugaku.

"How could- What masked man?" asked Inabi, feigning ignorance.

Unfortunately, his blunder confirmed Fugaku's suspicion.

"You really are an idiot, Inabi" said Fugaku. Inabi snarled while Fugaku ignored him and continued "The masked man was the reason behind the unfair treatment that we've received-" seeing Inabi's surprised face "Guess you didn't know that. He played you for a fool"

"You've found out, huh" said a voice. Fugaku and Inabi turned to it and saw the masked man "Well, I've had my experiment. What a failure, tsk, tsk, tsk" said the masked man, turning to Inabi "He's right. You are an idiot. You don't even realized that he's stalling and there's another team coming here"

"Due to you failure, I'm taking these" the masked man disappeared and reappeared in front of a stunned Inabi, plucking his eyes. "You are a disgrace to these eyes" he said with contempt before slit Inabi's throat.

"And you" the masked man turned to Fugaku "I've had a good mind to kill you, but where's the fun? So…" he pointed towards Mikoto and Sasuke, and formed hand seals. Seals appeared at both ends of the both ropes and the masked man disappeared,

'Explosive tags!' thought Fugaku. Without thinking, he activated his sharingan, accumulated chakra on his feet and jumped towards Sasuke thus inadvertently, activated the seals on him. As he was about to reach Sasuke, the tags on the ropes exploded. Fugaku reached out to Sasuke and hurled him towards the clearing on the cliff. Then he heard Itachi's voice "Okaasan!"

'Ah, Itachi's here. Sasuke will be alright' he thought before the seals on his body exploded.

* * *

As Itachi approaching with his sharingan activated, he saw a masked man hold out his hand to the left and to the right before formed hand seals and disappeared. Then he saw his father jumped to the left so acting on a hunch, he jumped to the right and to his horror, his mothed was tied between the two cliffs. As he was about to pull his mother, the rope exploded and his mother fell into the Naka River "Okaasan!" he yelled desperately. The three tomoe in his eyes changed into three spiralling curves around his pupils

Then he heard a noise on the left and saw his father being engulfed in explosions. 'Otōsan!' his yelled inwardly, then he remembered his father had jumped to the left, presumably to save Sasuke

'Sasuke!' Itachie pushed himself up and turned his head to the leaf. He saw Ichirou walked slowly and fell on his knees near a lying figure while his teammates untied Sasuke from his rope. He ran to Sasuke who hugged him immediately and cried his heart out.

Respecting their privacy, Ichirou's teammates went to Ichirou.

"I heard…he was the perpetrator…" Ichirou said hoarsely, staring in disbelief at Inabi's corpse.

His teammates looked at each other.

"No one will blame this on you, you know" one of them said gently while the other patted his shoulder.

Moments later, Kakashi dropped down and scanned the area.

"Uchiha Itachi, you and your team are required to report to Hokage" said Kakashi while walking towards Inabi's corpse. He kneeled next to Inabi's body, unrolled a scroll and sealed the body inside the scroll.

Kakashi's action roused Ichirou from his stupor. Carrying Sasuke on his back, Itachi and his team went to Hokage's office while Kakashi sent the corpse to the morgue.

* * *

Shisui was waiting with Uchiha Tekka when Itachi arrived. He asked Ichirou's team to bring Sasuke to the hospital. Sasuke was reluctant at first but relented after Itachi promised he'll come soon after he has reported to Shisui.

Tekka reported that five buildings in Uchiha clan was destroyed but luckily, there is no casualties as with the aides from the Hyūga and ANBU, they've managed to evacuate the residents from those buildings.

Itachi reported of the masked man and his parents' demise. Then he asked Tekka if he can take the position of clan leader temporarily. Although Itachi was the clan heir, he felt at this moment, Sasuke needed him more and Tekka himself has proven to be an excellent leader.

Tekka humbly accepted it and departed to find lodgings for those people whose houses were destroyed as well as thanking the Hyūga for their assistance.

Once Tekka has departure, Itachi went to the hospital, leaving Shisui to his thoughts.

* * *

End Chapter 22

* * *

 _Okaasan_ – mother

 _Otōsan_ \- father


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Heartaches

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Sasuke

Sasuke was half-sitting on the bed when Itachi entered.

"Niisan!" yelled Sasuke. He scrambled to get off his bed but was stopped by Itachi.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" asked Itachi. His question was answered with Sasuke's cry. He held Sasuke until he's tired, and put him to sleep.

The quiet night allowed Itachi to mourn for the loss of his parents in silent.

The following morning, Itachi brought rice balls for Sasuke and for himself. Over breakfast, Sasuke heard voices "Isn't that Naruto? What is he doing here?"

"Same as you" answered Itachi "He and his sister lost someone important to them yesterday. I heard she died while hugging them"

Sasuke has gone quiet. He'll never be able to feel his mother hugging him, his mother's smile, his father's approval nod, he could not even showed his father his shuriken jutsu- by that thought, tears were dropping down his cheeks.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Itachi quietly.

"I'm weak! If I did't let myself being captured yesterday, otōsan and okaasan didn't have to die!" said Sasuke, half screaming, half crying.

Itachi stared at Sasuke impassively "You are right. Otōsan didn't have to die. He could just stand there, waited to be saved while watching you and okaasan died. That is, if he was a heartless man. But he was not. He cared and loved you so much that he thought nothing of his life. He willingly traded his life so you could live, Sasuke" Itachi added "Otōsan's death was a heroic one, befitting of a father and of Konoha shinobi"

"I can still hear it in my head" said Sasuke, drawing his knees to his chest "He said he was cleansing-no, saving the Uchiha, something about someone's death and Ma-something Sharingan, and the masked man"

'Mangekyō Sharingan?' thought Itachi 'Saving the Uchiha clan? I have to tell Shisui'

"Your doctor said you are okay to go home' seeing Sasuke's clouded face 'Shisui offered a room in his house for a few days-"

"Okay" said Sasuke.

"Okay to what?"

"I-I'd like to stay in Shisui's house" said Sasuke.

Smiling, Itachi said "You know he stayed with your friends Naruto and Noriko, right?"

"What?!"

* * *

Naruto and Noriko

"…thank you…for…saving…me" the echo in Keiko's voice woke Noriko from her sleep. She stared at her surrounding until her view fell on a pair of blue eyes. The look of shock and disbelief mirrored hers.

For a while, none of them said anything. Then Naruto broke the silence "she's really dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Naruto, Noriko" said Shizuka who has been watching them.

"Why kaasan? Why?" asked Noriko with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"From what I heard, the guy who killed her used to love her but was rejected. That could be a reason" answered Shizuka

"That happened long time ago!" protested Naruto.

"Some people has problem of letting go of their anger, sadness. Instead, it grows and grows and sometimes, the person just snapped" said Shizuka.

"Is that what happened yesterday?" asked Noriko.

"I don't know" answered Shizuka, sadly. Keiko's death was a great loss to her. She's lost her best-friend, her strength and a person to talk to apart from Shisui.

Seeing Shizuka's sadness, Naruto and Noriko get off the bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry kaasan" said Noriko.

"Me too, Shizuka-obasan" said Naruto, then he asked while furrowing his eyebrows "Why she said thank you to us for saving her?"

"We didn't do anything" he added in low voice.

Shizuka smiled amidst her tears. She sat down on a chair, rubbing their heads and said "The Kyūbi killed her brother, so Keiko used to hate you guys. Nevertheless, she did not let her hatred conquered her; instead, she used it as a bridge to get to know two wonderful people that she loved with all her hearts. They are both of you. So, she's thanking you guys for saving her from the fire of hatred that might consumed her"

"Like that guy?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" said Shizuka with a smile "Next time someone hurts you, think of this moment. Do you want to be weak like that guy who succumbed to his hatred? Or you want to be strong like Keiko-obasan who not only conquered her hatred, but also turned it into something good?"

Naruto and Noriko were silent.

"I want to be like Keiko-obasan" said Naruto, smiling "I want to turn all the hatred into a bridge that connects me and other people. And when I'll become Hokage, I'll protect them"

Noriko just smiled at Naruto's declaration. While she didn't want to be like that guy, she didn't know if she could be as forgiving as Naruto or as strong as Keiko-obasan.

"Anywhere, Sasuke also lost both of his parents yesterday. So Shisui has invited them to stay with us for a few days" said Shizuka

"What?!"

* * *

Naruto, Noriko and Sasuke were discharged together.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stay here, there's an emergency and I'm needed" said Shizuka in haste before she walked to an emergency room.

Naruto and Noriko stared at Itachi, who stared at them impassively while Sasuke looked at Naruto and Noriko with curiosity.

"Why don't both of you lead us to your home, then I'll go get your lunch" said Itachi.

"Okay" said Naruto and Noriko in unison.

On the way home, Naruto and Noriko walked in front while Sasuke and Itachi walked at the back.

"Poor boy…"

"I heard his parents died in front of him"

"I heard they were stabbed"

"Why is he with _them?_ "

" _They_ already killed someone"

"No, I heard she was killed by someone else"

"Yeah right, last time, their mother got stabbed, yesterday someone close to them, you don't see the pattern?"

As Itachi listened to the whispers, he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. It appeared Sasuke was wrapped in his world. Then he looked at the yellow and black heads in front of him. Their heads were down and Noriko's fist was grabbing her pants.

'Is this what both of you have to endure every day?' asked Itachi silently.

Once they arrived, Noriko showed Itachi and Sasuke the house and the guest's room while Naruto checked on his garden. Itachi then left to get his and Sasuke's clothes while Sasuke stayed in the room.

The quiet of the house was stifling to Noriko so she went out to her training post. She didn't feel like punching so she grabbed a leaf, sat down and did leaf exercise.

Moments later, she felt Naruto next to her. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto also did the leaf exercise too. Noriko smiled.

* * *

End Chapter 23

* * *

 _Obasan – aunty_

 _Ojisan - uncle_

 _Okaasan_ – mother

 _Otōsan_ \- father


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Fight and Funeral

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto and Noriko sat while doing the leaf exercise with mixed feelings.

He was surprised to hear that Naruto and Noriko are living with the Godaime Hokage; they never give any indication that they knew him up close and personal.

When he saw Noriko sat down, followed by Naruto and Noriko's smile, he felt sad and angry. Sad because of the deaths of his parents and angry why Naruto and Noriko seemed fine when they also had lost someone.

After a while, Noriko started to stretch and practice her taijutsu moves while Naruto went to his training post and started punching and kicking.

"What are your guys doing?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw Sasuke scowling.

"Training" said Noriko.

"You want to join?" invited Naruto.

"No" said Sasuke, testily "I heard you guys have just lost someone. I'm surprise that both of you went straight to training. I guess it's different when you lost your parents and when you lost someone of no relative"

Naruto eyes went down, then he rubbed at the back of his hair "Maybe you're right. You know what, I'm tired" and walked back to the house.

"Take that back!" said Noriko sharply.

"Take what back?" asked Sasuke, feigning innocent.

"What you've just said. Keiko-obasan is a family to us. Just because we don't have blood relation, doesn't mean we love her less. We train because we decided it was more productive than being a big baby like you"

"What?!" snarled Sasuke. He and Noriko are staring at each other with anger.

"Are you going to take back your words or not?"

"Make me"

"Fine" said Noriko.

She jumped and punched Sasuke who deflected her punch. Quickly, she kicked which hit Sasuke on his stomach.

"Ready to apologize?" asked Noriko in a stance.

"No!" yelled Sasuke, aiming a punch at Noriko "What do you know about losing a parents! You've got your mother!" he screamed while attacking Noriko who evaded and deflected.

She saw that Sasuke began to lose his footing. Capitalizing his weakness, she swipe Sasuke off his feet, causing him to fall back. Before he can regain his momentum, she pushed him on his stomach and locked his arm.

"Yes, I've got my mother, but Naruto lost his since he was a baby" hissed Noriko "My mother and Keiko-obasan was the next thing of a parent to him, and he lost one of them yesterday. Naruto may be willing to forgive you for your crappy attitude, but I'm not. You said we don't understand your pain, well baby, news flash, you don't understand ours either!"

"Noriko!" said Shizuka sharply. She has just arrived when she saw Noriko pinning Sasuke down.

She let go of Sasuke "I know you are sad and in pain, Sasuke, but that does not give you any right to inflict pain on others" then she walked off to the brook behind their house to cool off.

Sasuke just stared at her. Unbeknownst to them, the fight was observed by Itachi and Shisui.

* * *

Noriko washed her face and looked around emotionally. This was the last place Keiko-obasan walked on them and complimented their progress-

"That was…interesting" her trip down memory lane was cut short by a voice belonging to Uchiha Itachi.

"You saw?" she asked weakly "I'm sorry I lost my temper-"

"No" interrupted Itachi "Sasuke was the youngest and he grew up in a relatively pampered, sheltered environment, but you are correct, he has no right to say that especially to Naruto-san" he smiled "Though I think he was more shocked at losing to you. You better watch yourself, he will not take it lightly"

"He's welcome to it. I've kicked his butt and I will not hesitated to do it again" Noriko responded with a smile, then her face turned to sombre "I better check on Naruto. I know he lied when he said he's tired"

"Don't worry, Shisui is with him. You mother is with Sasuke" said Itachi.

"So I'm stuck with you?" asked Noriko in mocked horror.

* * *

During dinner, Sasuke said "I'm sorry Naruto. I should not have said that. Please accept my apology"

"It's okay, Sasuke. You were sad. I understand" said Naruto with a smile.

Shizuka stared at Noriko. Sighing, Noriko said to Sasuke "I'm sorry I lost my temper".

Sasuke was about to say something when Itachi nudged his ribs, so he mumbled "Fine"

Shisui tsk tsking "bad acting" he commented

"Shisui!"

* * *

The funeral was held the next day. All members from Uchiha clan attended as well as a few representatives from each other clan, since one of the deceased was a clan leader. After the funeral, Noriko stayed with Shizuka and Kosuke, talking with people who have worked with Keiko, when Ichirou arrived and protracted himself in front of Kosuke and apologizing.

Kosuke looked at him warmly; he was sad for Keiko's death but when one is old as him, he accepted it and moved on with his life, instead of lingering to it.

Kosuke put his hand on Ichirou's shoulder and asked him to stand up and hugged him. Ichirou was overwhelmed and unexpectedly, tears came down on his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Shisui brought Naruto (who carried a bouquet of flowers) to the Memorial Stone "Naruto, these are the names of the heroes of Konoha. They died protecting Konoha, and your parents' names are amongst these" Naruto was astounded.

'I'm sorry I cannot do more, Naruto. You have the tendency to blab when get excited' thought Shisui.

"Whenever you want to talk to your parents, you can come here and talk to them" said Shisui softly, patting Naruto's back and left.

Naruto looked at the stone, kneeled, put down the bouquet of flower, took a deep breath and said "Okaasan, Otōsan…"

* * *

End Chapter 24

* * *

 _Obasan – aunty_

 _Okaasan_ – mother

 _Otōsan_ \- father


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Tsunade

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **LadyPinkyofJapan8181** for your support.

* * *

Shisui's Thought

'Itachi's first report confirmed Fugaku's suspicion that Uchiha Inabi had an ally and he was the masked man, probably the same man that released the Kyūbi eight years ago. Oneesan said that the masked man has a Sharingan'

'Itachi's second report said Sasuke heard someone's death and its relation with Mangekyō Sharingan. I guess it makes sense now why Inabi killed Keiko. But this information was known to me, Fugaku, and a couple of elders; neither of them were friendly with Inabi. Since Inabi was working with-'

'With or for the masked man? Judging by how he died, I guess for. So, since Inabi was working for the masked man, I suppose he gained the knowledge on Mangekyō Sharingan from him, that makes the masked man knowledgeable about Uchiha clan's dōjutsu. I think it's also safe to presume he had a Mangekyō Sharingan too.

'Wonder if Inabi had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan? He used to love Keiko, but I thought that water has gone under the bridge and over the dam, But then, he really had no one in his last years of life since Ichirou moved out from his house'

'I hope Ichirou's okay. I'm glad he got a good teammates and a good sensei, maybe I'll let them pick a mission of their choice next time, provided it's within their capacity'

'This is the second time the masked man attacked Konoha, but why eight years apart? Wait…Inabi also was quiet about his desire for coup a few years ago, did it started then? Then…hmmm, I think I understand'

'His first attack caused the Uchiha to be suspicious of, almost led to rebellion. Maybe the masked man banked on that. When it did not happen, he preyed on Inabi. Now it failed again…wonder what he'll do next'

'What do we know about the masked man? He has a beef with Konoha. He definitely has a sharingan and possibly, Mangekyō Sharingan. Does that make him an Uchiha? He controlled the Kyūbi, Madara was reported to have that capability, does that makes him Madara? I thought Shodai killed him. So, he may or may not Madara and he can appear and disappear'

'But then, there's no point speculating on uncertainties. The best thing now is to bring back Tsunade-sama. I hope she likes my proposal'

* * *

Tsunade was looking at the proposal in front of her. Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Shisui- 'Konoha has an Uchiha as Hokage? What was sensei's thinking?' is offering her a position as advisor, specifically in Iryō Ninjutsu including hospital administration, training Iryō Nin and teaching basic first-aid at the academy.

'Isn't this what I wanted?' Tsunade asked herself. When she proposed this during the Second War, Dan was the first person to defend her and believed in her idea.

'Dan…' thought Tsunade sadly.

 _"_ _Nawaki and Dan died protecting Konoha, don't let their deaths be wasted, Tsunade" said Sarutobi Hiruzen when he delivered her the proposal. She was shocked to see her old sensei, but Hiruzen said he was visiting his son, Asuma in the city with his other son, daughter in law and grandson._

After Dan's death, her heart was no longer in Konoha, so she took off. Luckily, due to her service to Konoha, she was not listed as missing-nin.

 _"_ _I've allowed you to wander off as you were clearly in pain. I hope the time have healed your wound, or at least, dulled the pain" said Hiruzen, knowing that there are some pains you'll take to your grave._

"Tsunade-sama…" said Shizune, her apprentice.

"What do you think, Shizune?" asked Tsunade to her loyal aid.

"I think it's a good idea. But if you are unsure, how about we go back Konoha, talk to Godaime first to get a better picture, and then make your decision?" suggested Shizune.

'Going back to Konoha? That place is full of bittersweet memories for her. Does she want to go back and opened the wound she tried to heal?'

"I'll think about it" said Tsunade.

* * *

A week later

Tsunade was walking along the street of Konoha when she saw his sensei's kid with a pair of Academy student, apparently talking about his recent trip.

Then she saw people on the street gave hostile glares at them which surprised her 'What's wrong with these people?' she thought.

"Why are _they_ with Honourable Grandson, where's his caretaker?"

"I heard _they_ attended the Uchiha's funeral, the gall of _them_ "

"I heard the boy stayed at the Stone for over an hour! He must have been recounting his victims!"

"My poor poor sister, she never got over her husband's death because of the demon, now _they_ are walking happily as if nothing happen, why aren't _they_ being locked up?!"

"My brother could never use his hand, oh…the injustice!"

'Ahhh, one of them must be the jinchūriki' thought Tsunade 'Poor Kushina' as she walked to Hokage's office.

* * *

After the discussion with Shisui, she walked through a forest to make up her mind whether she'll be accepting his offer or not, when she heard-

"Naruto, Noriko, I want to ask something"

"What's up Sasuke?"

As Tsunade came nearer, she saw a black-haired boy talking to the jinchūriki siblings

"How come…you guys…ok?" asked the black-haired boy.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" asked the black-haired girl, Noriko, Tsunade presumed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and when they opened, they were full of sadness "I cannot stop thinking about my parents. Every time I closed my eyes, I remembered my father hugged and threw me, and my brother yelling for my mother. How…how you guys overcome it so easily?"

"It wasn't easy, that's why we occupied ourselves with training. When we are tired, we don't think that stuff" answered the blonde boy, Naruto "Besides, I know Keiko-obasan would hit me if I cried and cried and cried. She would have wanted me to keep on moving, and she believed that one day, I'll become Hokage-"

"Dan…Nawaki…your dreams…" thought Tsunade

"So, I _will_ become a Hokage and when I do, I'll go to her grave in my Hokage's robe and tell her that I've made it" continued Naruto as he looked up at the sky.

"So, how about you Sasuke? What's your dream?" asked Noriko.

"I-I want to be like my father. He was the Leader of Keimu Butai" said Sasuke

"So be one. When I'll become Hokage and you'll be Leader of Keimu Butai, we can visit their graves together" said Naruto beaming with confidence.

Tsunade left the scene, she remembered her sensei's words _"Nawaki and Dan died protecting Konoha, don't let their deaths be wasted, Tsunade"_

* * *

End Chapter 25

* * *

 _Iryō-nin_ – medical shinobi

 _Iryō-ninjutsu_ – medical ninjutsu

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Obasan_ – aunty


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Academy Life II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Over 3000 views! Thank you readers. Thank you also to **Cannon 09** for your support.

* * *

Academy

"Can I sit with you guys" asked Sasuke to Naruto, Noriko and Hinata during break.

"Why aren't you sitting with your normal crews?" asked Noriko, curiously. Since the first day, Naruto, Noriko and Hinata sat together while Sasuke normally on his own, or surrounded by his admirers.

"They are making me uncomfortable. The kept making sad face, patting me, and look at me as if I'm about to cry or collapse…I don't know" complained Sasuke "So, can I sit here?"

Naruto and Noriko looked at each other before they broke into a grin.

"Sure, you can sit here, Sasuke" said Naruto while patting Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah" said Noriko in a sad tone "Are you sure you okay? I think Hinata got tissues for you?"

Hinata giggled while Sasuke grunted "Hmpf".

* * *

Playground

Naruto was playing with Konohamaru while Noriko was sitting on the bench with Sandaime when she asked "Sandaime-ojiisan, why academy curriculum was designed as it is?"

"Why are you asking that?" asked Sandaime, surprised.

"Curious" answered Noriko with a grin "I mean, so far what we've been taught is basic stuffs including Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu, why those three?"

"Are you sure you want to listen to a history lecture from an old man?"

"I wouldn't asked if I don't want to" answered Noriko cheekily.

"Well, when Konoha was established by the Senju and Uchiha, many clans that joined Konoha was those with Hiden Jutsu such as Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, Nara and Yamanaka because these techniques cannot be copied by the Sharingan. In those days, shinobi came exclusively from ninja clans. However, with the formation of Hidden Village such as Konohagakure and Sunagakure, more and more civilian wants to be shinobi"

"With the ongoing wars, Nidaime saw the wisdom of having shinobi from ninja clans as well as civilian families, so he built an academy where young children can be taught and prepared for a shinobi life. Training civilian to become shinobi is one of the reason why Konoha remained one of the strongest Hidden Village. For example, the Hatakes were hailed as geniuses but they came from family of farmers"

"When it came to courses, Konohagakure opted for basic courses as they are the foundation of many jutsus, and their chakra requirements were low. Additionally, children in general tend to have low amount of chakra."

"For example, bunshin was based on projecting your chakra outwards to create an image to confuse your opponents while kawarimi was based on fast movement and awareness of your environment. Combining these two, your uncle has created a jutsu that was unique to him, which he was famous for"

"Really?!" asked a thrilled Noriko.

"Haha, I guess he didn't tell you, ooops, old man mistake" laughed Hiruzen "Moving on, henge requires chakra control and focus. If you can't focus during fight, you'll die. If you waste chakra, you might ended up with chakra depletion and if not treated immediately, you can die since you basically cannot move"

"The same goes for taijutsu. The basic moves were taught but if you want, you can add knives, tantō, sword, kunai, anything to your moves. Most shinobi, once they are familiar with the basics, they move on and specialize in one thing while some others specialize in many things"

"Which one's better?"

"I don't think there is a right answer to that. It depends on the situation; if fighting many opponents, then knowing varied jutsus comes in handy; if gathering information, stealth, acting, lying and reading people is important, so need to be knowledgeable in human physiology"

"Are all academies the same?"

"Not really, I know Sunagakure focused on training strong shinobi, meaning they train to specialize since Academy, not after Academy as we do it here. The good thing is that, their genins are really strong when fighting theirs strengths, but take that away, they kind of…not so great" said Hiruzen diplomatically, remembering the ass-kicking he gave to a team of puppeteers once their puppets were destroyed.

"Owh" said Noriko, she stood up and bowed "Thank you Sandaime-ojiisan"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled "Hmmm…maybe I should give lecture at the Academy"

On the way back home, Noriko told Naruto what she has learned.

"Ummm…why are you telling me, Noriko?"

"I want to propose new sparring challenges. One, Henge sparring, the first to lose his or her Henge lose. Two, Kawarimi sparring, no blocking, no evading, just attack and Kawarimi. Three, Bunshin sparring, same as kawarimi but use bunshin instead"

"That sound fun! Come, let's try it at home" said Naruto while running and dragging Noriko.

Since that day, Shizuka was horrified at the amount of injuries they've inflicted at each other. Luckily, the Kyūbi healed them although Naruto appeared to heal twice faster than Noriko which Shizuka attributed to Uzumaki's bloodline.

* * *

An Experiment

"Ready?" asked Noriko.

"Yes" answered Naruto, grimly while Shizuka was watching nearby.

Noriko focused her chakra on her fingertips, Byakugan activated, and she hit Naruto's tenketsu.

"OWWWWW!" yelled Naruto.

"Wait, let me see. Try chanelling some chakra…nope, no flow…owh, so this is Jūken" said Noriko "Try chanelling more, some more…I can see a few trickled in, can increase some more?"

"ITS PAINFUL YOU KNOW!" yelled Naruto.

"Hehe…come, I'll treat you to ramen as promised" said Noriko.

"And you agreed to spar with your dōjutsu" mumbled Naruto.

"Fine, fine, just don't cry when I beat you…again" teased Noriko.

* * *

End Chapter 26

* * *

A/N: Some history and theory about jutsu are purely my speculation.

* * *

 _Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Clone Technique

 _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique

 _Hiden Jutsu_ – Clan Technique

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Body Replacement Technique

 _Ojiisan_ – grandfather

 _Tenketsu_ – chakra point


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Academy Life III

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Oblivion168** for your suggestion. I'd like to answer but I've been cracking my head how to answer without spoiling, one of my close friends goes ballistic about spoiler so I've kind of developed strict attitude about spoiling. Sorry, though I do appreciate the suggestion.

* * *

Naruto and Noriko were facing each other. They formed the Seal of Confrontation and got into stance-

* * *

 _After her talked with Sandaime and their subsequent sparrings, Noriko noted that she dominated the Henge sparring while Naruto dominated the Kawarimi sparring. They opted for no Bunshin sparring since Naruto required more time to produce a bunshin which was not suitable for fighting._

 _One day, while Naruto and Noriko were jogging, when they heard loud noises, Curious, they investigated and their jaw dropped-_

 _Kakashi and Gai are sparring and neither Naruto nor Noriko could take their eyes of them. It was awesome!_

 _Noriko would love to activate her Sharingan but she had made promised with Shisui to never ever show her dōjutsu outside home until she has become Konoha shinobi, or in a life or death situation._

 _After that, Naruto commented that he and Noriko never had a spar where they go all out. Noriko responded that it was probably because they had similar skillset i.e. Taijutsu and basic shinobi._

 _She also commented that Naruto's attack packed a punch compared to Sasuke and Hinata. Nevertheless, Sasuke's attack was precise albeit Hinata's was more._

 _When asked for elaboration, Noriko said that Sasuke's attack, if hit, was more critical than Naruto's while Hinata's attack aimed at tenketsus and if hit, will render one to temporarily unable to regulate chakra on the hit area._

 _Meanwhile, Naruto commented that Noriko was so good at evading that it was hard for him to aim for critical areas._

 _That night, they discussed with Shisui how to progress from that point. Upon listening to their sparring results, Shisui commented that Noriko was more focused hence she dominated the Henge sparring while Naruto was more in tune with his surroundings._

 _However, Shisui also pointed out that Noriko's one track focus can be dangerous especially when fighting multiple enemies while Naruto need to increase his focus._

 _After that, since he had promised and Naruto had fulfilled his part, Shisui taught Naruto Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and suggested that Naruto asked Gai for tips how to improve his taijutsu._

 _Shisui suggested to Noriko that she needed to play her strength a.k.a her dōjutsus. Shizuka suggested that Noriko asked Tsunade-sama for evasion lessons (Shizuka smiled when she suggested this while Shisui raised his eyebrows)._

 _After that night, Naruto and Noriko decided to develop his and her own style and they will spar again before examination._

* * *

 _Naruto_

 _Naruto took kage bunshin like duck to water. Shisui told him about the memory effect from kage bunshin which he suggested Naruto use it to improve his focus. He also warned about the side-effects when too many memories flooded his head thus he made Naruto promised to check on him if he wants to use his kage bunshin for other purposes._

 _Gail was ecstatic when Naruto came to him and asked for tips. After listening to Naruto's narration of his training and current skills, he proposed Naruto to increase his physical exercise and wearing weights at the arms and legs to build more muscles thus packed more punch to his attack._

 _Gai also suggested Naruto to improve his speed. For that, Naruto asked Inuzuka Kiba for a speed challenge since Kiba was the fastest in their class. Kiba was surprised but he grinned toothily, displaying his sharp incisors, and accepted it. While he had beaten Naruto soundly during their first many races, he begrudgingly admitted that Naruto was getting better and better, especially when Sasuke asked to join the race._

* * *

 _Noriko_

 _Initially, Noriko was at loss on how to play to her strengths. Her frequent spars with Hinata and her experiment with Naruto had given her inklings how to use her Byakugan in a fight, but not her Sharingan._

 _It was after her continuous wheedling to Tsunade which finally snapped and lashed out to Noriko, only to find that she has evaded. This enraged Tsunade more and she chased Noriko who was terrified that she inadvertently activated her dōjutsus. Although she managed to evade most of the attacks aimed at her by Tsunade, the one that she received knocked her out._

 _Nevertheless, the event had gained Tsunade's interest although she too, made a rule that Noriko has to learn to evade without her dōjutsus. Once she was hit-free without her dōjutsus, Tsunade allowed Noriko to use her dōjutsus. Noriko notice that when she activated her dōjutsus, Tsunade's attack was decidedly faster and more vicious._

 _The worst is when Tsunade had her summon animal, Katsuyu formed a circle with Noriko in the middle and they shoot acid randomly from all directions. Once Noriko has gotten better, the circle became smaller._

 _Getting hit by acid was painful and Noriko gritted her teeth through the pain. Nevertheless, it reminded Noriko of the Hyūga's ability to release chakra from any tenketsu and she learnt to do that to lessen the effect from the acid._

* * *

Present day

-Naruto formed hand seals and said "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!". Many Naruto appeared and surrounded Noriko. With her dōjutsus activated, she can see multiple chakra pathways.

"Good" thought Noriko. This will test the effectiveness of the taijutsu forms she had practiced from her observation during her spars with Hinata.

Naruto saw Noriko's stance and noted its similarity with Hinata's. He sent his clones to attack in twos and threes to see Noriko's proficiency with Jūken-

He saw that while Noriko's attack form was not at all similar to those of Hinata's, "I guess she has not master it" though Naruto. Nevertheless, he noted that Noriko was not being hit at all!

Grinning at the challenge, he formed a plan and produced more kage bunshin.

Noriko was elated at the multiple attacks from different direction as this reminded her of that painful training with Tsunade-sama. Her Byakugan allows her to see the direction of Naruto's attack as well as the tenketsus for her to attack while her Sharing enabled her to gage the attack more accurately to improve her evasion skill.

Noriko's focus was interrupted when the stone near her feet exploded. Naruto came out from the smoke and aimed a punch at her cheek. As his punch made contact, Noriko's attacked his shoulder blade with Jūken.

"That's a time out!" said Shisui, who was observing their sparring.

Naruto and Noriko made the Seal of Reconciliation and winced. Noriko's face began to swell from being punched while Naruto felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"I'm impressed" commented Shisui "Naruto, good use on kage bunshin and henge. You've learnt to use them effectively during battle. Noriko, I can say it's getting harder and harder to hit you. I've counted more than 20 hits that Naruto could have hit you had you a bit slower"

"However" he continued "Both of you were getting cocky and that was your downfall. Naruto, you got over-confident when you saw you are about to attack Noriko that you are opened. If Noriko used Jūken or kunai on your heart, you'll die. Noriko, I know you did similar training with Tsunade-sama, but unlike hers, you have to move around. Despite of your Byakugan, your lack of awareness was your downfall"

Naruto and Noriko bowed down, ashamed of Shisui's reprimand.

"Well" Shisui said gently "If you took lessons from today and applied it tomorrow, I'm sure you'll get better and better. How about Yakiniku for celebration? Kosuke-san was back from his mission. We'll bring him along"

"Yeay!"

* * *

End Chapter 27

* * *

 _Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Clone Technique

 _Dōjutsu_ – Eye Technique

 _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Body Replacement Technique

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

 _Tenketsu_ – chakra point


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – New Teammate

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

A/N: Thank you **harbingerofchaos98** , **HawKitsune** and **Roran22** for your supports.

* * *

Today was the day for genin examination and Shisui was looking at a list of jōnin to be sensei for the soon-to-be academy graduates. Secretly, he wanted to check on Naruto and Noriko but the Hokage part of him reminded him to be impartial and waited for the results to be brought to him.

"What?! You passed? I knew you could do it Noriko!"

Moments later,

"YEAY NORIKO, I PASSED TOO, NOW WE ARE SHINOBI!"

Shisui chuckled. He no longer needs to wait to know their results. Now he's making a mental list to do a cook-out and invited Kosuke, Sandaime and his grandson, Konohamaru.

* * *

Genin Meeting

"Team 7. Noriko, Tenzō and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" said Iruka-sensei

"Yes! Noriko, we are on the same team" said Naruto happily.

Noriko smiled and looked at the third member of their team, Tenzō. He was a quiet boy with brown hair and always hangs with another of their classmate, Sai.

"Team 8. Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata and Sai. Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai"

Noriko smiled at Hinata while Tenzō and Sai exchanged a glance.

"Team 9. Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Mimura Hamaki"

"Yes! True love prevail!" yelled Sakura while Sasuke groaned. Naruto and Noriko gave Sasuke a sympathetic glance.

"Team 10. Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma"

"Your sensei will pick you up after lunch break" said Iruka "I wish you all the best in your future endeavours" he smiled at all of them and left the room.

"All the best Hinata! Remember, you are awesome! Kick Shino's and Sai's butt" said Noriko to her friend. Hinata blushed at Noriko's words but thanked her nonetheless and wished Noriko well.

"Well Sasuke, I'm gonna beat you and become a Hokage first" said Naruto while grinning.

"No way! I'm gonna beat you and become Leader of the Keimu Butai first" retorted Sasuke.

Noriko just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Tenzō and moved towards him "You know, since we are a team now, how about a lunch and get to know each other?"

"Ok, but how about Naruto?" asked Tenzō while looking at Naruto and Sasuke bickering.

"Eh, he'll come around" said Noriko dismissively. She's seen plenty of Naruto-Sasuke bickering to know that it's better to let them on their own rather than to interfere.

"Come" said Noriko, followed by Tenzō. While he'd want to wait for Naruto, he decided that it's better to follow Noriko. Tenzō rarely saw Naruto and Noriko apart, so he figured, Naruto will come around like Noriko had said.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen

"So, what can you us about yourself?" asked Noriko

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" replied Tenzō

"Well…you know our name"

"So do you"

Noriko's black eyes stared at Tenzō's.

'I cannot tell him about us being jinchūriki, yet' thought Noriko

'I cannot tell them about Orochimaru, yet' thought Tenzō

"There…are certain stuffs we cannot tell you, yet" said Noriko, hesitantly.

"Me too" replied Tenzō, a bit too quickly.

Noriko narrowed her eyes "Are you mocking me?"

"Huh? No, I'm telling the truth" said Tenzō earnestly.

"So…that's it? Our name?" said Noriko "

"Well-" Tenzō started

"NORIKO YOU MEANIE! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, finally" said Noriko indifferently "You better eat fast, lunch break is almost over"

Grumbling, Naruto placed his order, and sat down next to Noriko.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto

"Just names" replied Noriko.

"That's it?! Geez…"

"How are you two related?" blurted Tenzō. He knew Noriko and Naruto are not family due to different family names, but they claimed they are brother and sister, so it's puzzling him.

Noriko thought 'How am I going to tell him. Okaasan was kicked out because…Nah, too personal. His parents died and my mom adopted him…is adopted the right word? Took him? Took him from whom?-'

"I'm an orphan and Noriko's mom, Shizuka-obasan raised me caused she knew my parents" answered Naruto.

"I see" said Tenzo "So either one of you knew anything about our sensei?"

"He's weird/He's awesome!" said Noriko and Naruto simultaneously.

"Eh?" asked Tenzō while Naruto and Noriko looked at each other.

"He has this weird relationship with his book" said Noriko while Naruto explained about their trip to Sunagakure.

"He taught this disgusting Jutsu-" said Noriko while Naruto protested "It's not! If used properly, your enemy can fly off"

'What Jutsu is that?' thought Tenzō curiously.

"But he is awesome. We've seen him fight" said Noriko while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What are you brats doing here?" their talk was interrupted by a beautiful lady with blonde hair tied into two and a marking on her forehead.

"Tsunade-sama!" said Noriko "This is my brother Naruto and my teammate Tenzō. We are all in the same team" she explained.

"Noriko, who's this lady" asked Naruto.

"She's the one who taught me how to evade" explained Noriko.

"Ohhh…" Naruto looked at Tsunade in awed.

"Tsunade…" pondered Tenzō "Aren't you one of the Sannin along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya-sama" he asked.

"You are?!" asked Naruto, scrutinizing Tsunade, then remembering Jiraiya "How come you look so young?"

Tsunade felt a tick on her forehead.

"Probably Genjutsu" speculated Noriko "Or Henge. But wow, you must be very good at focussing if you can keep that appearance all day long, Tsunade-sama" said Noriko in amazement.

"Eh? Maybe we could do it Noriko. I need to improve my focus anyway" said Naruto "But I wonder what she looks like underneath? Jiraiya-sama has wrinkles, wonder if she looks the same" Naruto wrinkled up his face, trying to picture Tsunade with wrinkles.

Tsunade's ticks multiplied on her forehead.

Noriko, sensing a déjà vu, grabbed both Naruto's and Tenzō's hand and screamed "RRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Academy

When Kakashi arrived at the classroom to greet his new team, he was met with a sheepish Iruka, informing him that his students were at the hospital as they ran into unexpected trouble and was subsequently injured.

Kakashi scratched his head 'What kind of trouble is that?'

* * *

End Chapter 28

* * *

A/N: Tenzō is Yamato. I changed his aged.

* * *

Omake

Teuchi looked at the running genins and at the Sannin who was chasing them. Then he looked at the toppled chairs, cracked table from Tsunade tried to control her anger, cracked bowls and cups from falling and called his daughter.

"Ayame, send this bills to the Hokage" said Teuchi, whistling while writing the bill for damaged properties. That's why he loved to do business with shinobi, his furniture is always almost brand new.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Team Test I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **AbyssalStorm** , **leafstone** and **Outerjay** for your supports.

* * *

Kakashi was looking at his team petulantly. He had prepared a grand entrance (3 hours late), a nice welcoming speech (about two-third will be sent back the academy for failing the final test) and a friendly advise (don't eat your breakfast!); now all of it went down the drain.

From the look of it, they'll overnight at the hospital in case of concussion (most likely not) and will be released around 8 in the morning. He has to report to Shisui latest by 5 in the afternoon. That means, he cannot do his normal bell test.

With Shizuka checking up on them now, he cannot do the normal introduction. The setting was not right.

'Oh well, setbacks come often in a mission. I just had to improvised it' he thought, then cackled madly in mind 'Ohhhh' he thought gleefully 'This will be fun and I can still test their teamwork'

"Ummm…sensei?" asked Noriko, tentatively. Their sensei had stood there for a while. First, he looked at them as if he was pouting (not that she can see, but it was indicated from his posture) , then he put his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking, then he pointed upwards as if he got a good idea. All in all, it freaked them all out.

Kakashi eye-smiled at them "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 am" then he went off.

Noriko stared at Naruto and Tenzō. Naruto stared at Noriko and Tenzō. Tenzō stared at Naruto and Noriko.

"Told you he's weird" said Noriko with finality.

* * *

Uchiha District

"So, who's your new sensei?" asked Itachi over dinner.

"Mimura Hamaki" said Sasuke "You knew him?"

"Hamaki-san eh. Godaime must be thinking highly of your team" said Itachi with a smile.

"R-really?" asked Sasuke hopefully.

"Hamaki-san went to war with Yondaime and lived. He also happened to be a master in Kenjutsu. Two of his students became Tokubetsu Jōnin with one specializing in Kenjutsu who also taught an ANBU about Kenjutsu" explained Itachi

Sasuke looked awestruck.

"He must be bored" mused Itachi as shinobi with Hamaki's years of service are allowed to retire if they wished.

"You seem to have a very good sensei. Learn from your him well, Sasuke"

"I will!" replied Sasuke enthusiastically.

* * *

Training Ground 44

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō looked at the forest with a mixture of awed, feared and curiosity.

Once they are cleared to go, Kakashi greeted them with his cheery eye-smiled and asked/ordered them to follow him. Running.

"Well, I had to say, good job for being able to follow me here" said Kakashi to a winded Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō.

"How about we introduced ourselves?" said Kakashi.

"How about (pant) you (pant) introduce (pant) yourself first" said Noriko.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have few likes and few dislikes. As for my hobbies…" he trailed off and had a faraway look on his face then abruptly gone "Now it's your turn"

"Oh me! Me!" said a recovered Naruto "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen ('well duh' thought Noriko) and I dislike it when Shisui-ojisan punished me by eating ramen in front of me when I'm all tied up (Noriko giggled at that memory and Naruto shot a glare at her). My hobby is to train so I can be strong to protect people that are important to me and to become a Hokage"

'Shisui? Isn't that the name of Godaime Hokage' pondered Tenzō before began to introduce himself "My name is Tenzō. I like walnut and my hobby is reading architecture books ('That's weird. Book I get but architecture book?' questioned Noriko to herself). My goal is to be as good as Shodai"

Kakashi nodded understandingly while Naruto and Noriko looked puzzled 'Why Shodai?'

"My name is Noriko. I think (she put on thinking pose) I like a lot of stuffs and I'm not sure what I don't like. And I'm not sure what I want to be when I grow up".

"Well, now that we know about each other" looking at Noriko "more or less, I had to tell you that you are not a genin…yet" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean" asked Noriko while Tenzō looked at him questioningly and Naruto looked nonplussed.

"Meaning, as a jōnin-sensei, I have the final say whether you are ready to be genin or not" explained Kakashi.

"Then why the Academy test?" asked Tenzō.

"To see whether you are ready for the final test or not"

"How come we were not informed about this earlier?" asked Noriko indignantly.

"Where's the fun?" said Kakashi with an eye-smiled. Noriko just glared.

"So what's the test sensei?" asked Naruto excitedly.

Kakashi laughed maniacally "I'm glad you asked" He performed three kage bunshin, each one grabbed each kid and shunshin to three separate locations inside the training ground.

Once arrived, each kage bunshin said "You have three hours to reach the original location. The first two to arrive will be accepted as my team"

"What happened to the third?"

The kage bunshin just laughed and went off.

* * *

Noriko

Noriko just sighed and activated her byakugan. Unfortunately, she cannot see Naruto and Tenzō 'I guess they are out of my range" she thought while resolving to increase her range.

She looked around and saw a pouch on the ground. Suspicious (although they are without tools at the moment since they were just discharged from the hospital but Kakashi did not strike to her as a generous type), she formed a kage bunshin (she learnt from her spar with Naruto via Sharingan) and ordered it to approach the pouch.

The moment her kage bunshin picked the pouch, rope appeared and pulled its feet up to the tree. Her bunshin threw her the pouch before released itself.

Noriko caught the pouch. Still suspicious, she scanned the pouch using her byakugan. Noticed nothing dangerous, she opened it and inspect its content; few kunais, shurikens, exploding tags and wires.

Fastening the pouch on her thigh, holding on to a kunai, now Noriko felt more assured than before.

She looked around and decided to climb tree to determine her location and direction to go. Once decided, she took off, activating her byakugan every now and then to check her surroundings.

After half an hour of walking, Naruto came into her byakugan's range so she went to his direction.

* * *

End Chapter 29

* * *

A/N: Mimura Hamaki is a character from Naruto. The war with Yondaime and Kenjutsu skill is true. The rest is my embellishment.

* * *

 _Kage Bunshin –_ Shadow Clone

 _Kenjutsu_ – Sword Technique

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Body Flicker Technique


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Team Test II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Wow...over 4000 views. I'm honored. Thank you very much

* * *

Tenzō

Once Kakashi's kage bunshin went off, Tenzō looked around and saw a pouch. 'Too obvious' he thought.

He formed hand seals and pressed his palm against the ground; wood emerged under the pouch and carried it to him.

Once the pouch was secured, Tenzō focused his chakra and began to trace his sōshinki. He had thrown them on the grown when they arrived at the Training Ground 44 and a couple of them had stuck under Naruto and Noriko's sandals.

He noticed that Noriko began to move to the edge of the forest while Naruto has not made his move yet.

'The first two eh?' Tenzō thought, remembering Kakashi's instruction with a bit of sadness 'I guess Naruto will pair up with Noriko. They are siblings after all'

He looked at the sky. He remembered being the only survivor in that tank, watching one by one of Orochimaru's experiment subjects succumbed to death.

When Danzō-sama took him under Root, he was separated from the other recruits and was trained alone under Danzō-sama's guidance.

When Danzō-sama died, he and Sai were the only two of the same age. Sandaime-sama had considered placing him and Sai in the same apartment, but Sai had his older brother, Shin, and they opted to live in the same apartment albeit next to his studio apartment.

Tenzō then heard a low rumbled approaching him. Wary, he turned with his kunai out and saw a humongous white tiger crouching few meters in front of him. Tenzō cussed himself for wallowing in self-pity that he had failed to pay attention to his surroundings.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the edge of the forest when he heard "Naruto!".

He turned and saw Noriko approaching him "Hey Noriko! Where's Tenzō?"

"I don't know. He was out of my range when I saw you. Wait" Noriko scanned her surrounding and "Oh no! There's a tiger approaching Tenzō. He didn't notice it. Hurry, Naruto!" cried Noriko as she began tree-jumping.

Through her byakugan, she saw that the tiger was approaching Tenzō very carefully, then Tenzō seemed to notice the tiger. They appeared to have a stand-off for a while before-

"Look out, Noriko!" yelled Naruto

THUD!

Noriko felt sharp pain on her head, she began to lose her footing before she felt Naruto swooped in and carried her to the ground.

"You okay? Geez…I know you are worried but didn't Shisui-ojisan tell you to be more alert on your surrounding" lectured Naruto with a worried look.

Still in pain, Noriko was angry at her carelessness. "I-I guess so. Come let's go. We need to help Tenzō" she tried to stand but the pain got to her. She almost felt down again when she felt Naruto put her arm over his shoulder and said "Come".

* * *

Tenzō has just finished trapping the big cat using his Mokuton when Naruto and Noriko jumped down. Naruto then let Noriko go.

Seeing Noriko being assisted by Naruto, Tenzō asked "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tree" answered Noriko "How about you? What happened to the tiger?" she asked when Naruto also asked "Did you do this?" while looking at the trapped tiger.

Noriko saw that the tiger was immobilized by wood "Wow…you do this? How?"

Both Naruto and Noriko saw an uncomfortable look on Tenzō. Then they looked at each other. Naruto shrugged then Noriko nodded.

"So, are we ready to complete the test?" asked Noriko.

"Yeah!" said Naruto spiritedly.

"…"

"Tenzō?" asked Noriko.

"Why did you two come? Kakashi-sensei said that he'll accept the first two right? You guys are siblings. It makes more sense if you both are in the same team" said Tenzō.

"Yeah. But Iruka-sensei put us in the same team. That means we are teammates right? Teammates help each other" said Naruto.

"But-"

"He just said the first two to arrive, if we all arrived together, Kakashi-sensei had no choice but to accept us all" said Noriko with a grin.

"How's that possible?" asked Tenzō.

"Hehe, I've got an idea" said Naruto with a wide grin. They huddled and Naruto explained his plan.

"Is that possible?" asked Tenzō.

"Yeah, I've seen him doing it many times" assured Noriko.

"Well then, come on, let's go!" cried Naruto

"Wait!" yelled Noriko.

"What?" asked Naruto and Tenzō.

"Are you going to leave it like that?" asked Noriko while gesturing at the tiger.

"What else should I do?" asked Tenzō.

"If you aren't going to kill it, why don't you just let it go?" suggested Noriko.

"What?! Are you crazy? It's a big big tiger!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know. I mean it is the king of the jungle, for it to be a sitting duck, kind of, ummm…pathetic for the king of the jungle"

"I thought lion is the king of the jungle" said Naruto.

"No. Lion is the king of the beasts. They don't live in the jungle. Why would they be the king of the jungle?" replied Noriko.

"But I saw a picture of lion with the label king of the jungle" argued Naruto.

'Really? You guys are discussing lion in the middle of the test?' thought Tenzō incredulously.

"Does it matter? Tenzō, if you are not going to kill it, why don't both of you stand over there-" she pointed at a direction "with a wood, if anything happen, I'll kawarimi, then we run like hell"

"If you are really determined, I can untie it" offered Tenzō.

"Can you do it from afar?" asked Noriko.

"Not too far" answered Tenzō truthfully

"Ok, but ready to run away" cautious Noriko.

Tenzō did hand seals, pressed his palm on the ground and freed the tiger from his bindings.

Alerted, Noriko noted that the tiger shook itself before looked at the three of them.

"Thank you human, for your kindness"

…

…

…

'Did the tiger just talk?' the three of them thought in unison.

* * *

End Chapter 30

* * *

 _Kage Bunshin –_ Shadow Clone

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Replacement Technique

 _Kenjutsu_ – Sword Technique

 _Mokuton_ – Wood Release

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Body Flicker Technique

 _Sōshinki_ – Signal seeds


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Rajah

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **minnatarek** , **Robin** **namikaze** and **Uncletoffel** for your supports.

* * *

"Thank you human, for your kindness"

…

…

…

'Did the tiger just talk?' the three of them thought in unison.

"Y-you can talk?" asked Noriko hesitantly.

"Evidently" answered the tiger.

The three of them stared at the tiger who just stared at them unblinkingly.

"Why did you save me?" asked the tiger to Noriko.

"I-I don't know…I just don't think it's right to leave you like that" answered Noriko.

The tiger just stared at her then it said "I believe you"

"What are you doing here in the forest?" asked the tiger.

"We are having a test- OH NO! I completely forgot about the test!" yelled Noriko in panic.

The three of them began to scramble and ran while the tiger followed.

"What test?" it asked.

"Can we talk later Tiger-san? We are kind of rushing right now" yelled Noriko.

"Why don't you tree-jumping?"

"I-"Noriko turned to the tiger, and then turned to Tenzō "Can you tree-jump, Tenzō?"

"Yes" said Tenzō and the three of them jumped to the nearest trees.

'This is fun' thought the tiger 'like that one time when I chased those cute toads' then shuddered when remembered how the toads were not at all amused by his action, and he was beaten soundly by a tiny old toad. To top it all, his father ordered him to stay in Myōbokuzan for a year as punishment as well as to learn the way of toad and learn to respect them. Now whenever he's bored, Training Ground 44 was his playground until he met the humans.

"There's the gate! Ready, Noriko?" yelled Naruto.

"Yes!"

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and Noriko.

Masses of Naruto and Noriko appeared, and then all of them shouted "Henge!"

* * *

Kakashi was reading when the ground shook and hordes of Tenzō ran to him followed by a trail of dust.

"What-"

Once the dust has settled, he saw his genins stood proudly; Noriko grinned, Naruto beamed widely and make a V with his fingers while Tenzō smiled.

Then Kakashi had another shock when a humongous white tiger appeared next to them and asked Noriko "What test?"

'Tiger?' thought Kakashi 'None of the dogs said anything about tiger'

Kakashi had his summons, Bisuke, Pakkun and Guruko trailed Noriko, Naruto and Tenzō discreetly. Bisuke had reported that Noriko ran to Naruto (that one he had anticipated) followed by Pakkun reporting Naruto and Noriko ran to save Tenzō from tiger attack. Since Guruko did not make any emergency call, Kakashi assumed everything went A-ok.

Kakashi's thought was interrupted by a loud noise coming from his alarm clock and the scream from his team "Yeay! We made it on time! We are genin now!"

"Really?" Kakashi drawled "I specifically said-"

"You'll accept the first two to arrive as your team" cut Noriko "Can you name which two of us arrived first?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Kakashi scowled at her. 'No no no, this is all wrong! I'm supposed to make them sweat, cried, panic!' Inner Kakashi was crying and lamenting 'Why? Why? Why all of my plans went wrong?"

Noriko had him there. The hordes of Tenzō and the dust had made it difficult for him to determine who arrived first and the three of them took advantage of the dust to released their henge.

Kakashi scowled turned to smile "You all pass" with his thumb up. He could not be prouder at his team 'See Obito? They are better than we were. They understand and work as a team'

Then Kakashi asked Noriko "Who's this?"

"He's the Tiger that attacked Tenzō…" Noriko trailed of as if remembered something, then she turned to the Tiger "Do you have a name?"

The tiger snorted "Took you long enough. Come, beat me and I'll tell you my name"

"I just did" quipped Tenzō.

The tiger huffed and said "Fine. My name is Rajah"

"Hi Rajah, I'm Noriko"

"Yo! I'm Naruto"

"Hello, my name's Tenzō"

"I'm Kakashi… … …are you a summoning tiger?"

Rajah cocked his head "In a way"

"What's a summoning tiger?" asked Naruto.

"Theoretically, a tiger that can be summoned by a shinobi who has made a contract with it" explained Rajah.

'Theoretically?' thought Kakashi.

"Cool! How can we make a contract?" asked Naruto

"In that case, who summoned you?" asked Noriko

"Does that mean there was another shinobi in the forest with us?" asked Tenzō

"I didn't know anyone in Konoha that has a Tiger contract" stated Kakashi.

"I was not summoned. I was playing in the forest when I sensed you" Rajah cocked his head towards Tenzō "I though a new playmate would be fun" he purred.

"You were playing? You were playing?! I was terrified! I honestly thought I was going to be eaten" yelled Tenzō.

"See? Fun" Rajah purred "Anyway-" he spitted out a scroll from his mouth on Noriko's feet "Here. You are my summoner now"

"What?" asked Noriko, shocked.

"What?" asked Tenzō in surprised.

"What?" asked Kakashi thinking this day could not get any weirder.

"Why Noriko?" asked Naruto, pouting. He had envisioned him riding Rajah and defeat the enemy.

Rajah looked at Naruto in the eyes "Because she showed me kindness…and she need assistance regarding the Kyūbi as you've already got yours"

"What?!" asked Tenzō in surprised "Kyūbi?"

Kakashi, sensing things are getting out of his hand intervened "I think we better discuss this with Hokage"

* * *

Hokage Office

"…and so, here we are" finished a rather tired Kakashi. Since none of his teams can shunshin, and walking with a humongous tiger would clear the town ('Not a bad idea' he thought), he had to produced kage bunshin to transport all of them to hokage's office 'I'm teaching them Shunshin tomorrow. This is draining me' resolved Kakashi.

Shisui processed Kakashi's report in his brain and then turned to Rajah

"Why don't you just teleport here?"

"He-" pointed towards Kakashi with his head "-didn't ask. It was kind of nice" said Rajah with a grin.

Kakashi glared at him. Today was really not his day. 'Who did I offend to deserve this' cried Inner Kakashi.

"The key for the Kyūbi's seal was guarded by the toad-" said Shishui

'Toad? Uh uh' thought Rajah worriedly.

"I am not sure how this will work. If Noriko signed the contract with you, can she still use the key?" voiced Shisui

"Why don't you asked them?" asked Rajah "I'll get one for you" he poofed off.

* * *

Myōbokuzan

Rajah appeared and he heard "Well, well, well, look what we have here, the naughty kitty. Come back for another lesson huh?" asked an elderly toad called Fukasaku.

'MEOW!'

* * *

End Chapter 31

* * *

A/N: That was the last for Noriko. Her power and Naruto's are like when you go eat a buffet. In Noriko's case, she heaped all the food on one plate then sat down and savoured each slowly whereas in Naruto's case, he ate at a slow pace then continually refill until in the end, they both ate the same amount.

* * *

A/N: Rajah was like my cats. They do whatever they like.

* * *

A/N: Tenzō did not defeat Rajah. Rajah was too lazy to break out.

* * *

 _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Myōbokuzan_ – Mount Myōboku

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Body Flicker Technique

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Post-Team Test

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **CollegeGirl2018** and **ladyqueebee**

* * *

Hokage Office

Seeing Rajah poofed off, Shisui sighed. 'Cats' he thought while thinking of ninneko. Then, he turned to the genins and smiled "Congratulation on passing your final test" before saying to Tenzō "Hi, I'm not sure if they have told you, but I'm their uncle"

Tenzō just looked nonplussed. Today was a weird day to him. No, scratch that, ever since he met the Naruto and Noriko, his life has turned to chaos within 24 hours that he got no time to process everything.

Seeing Tenzō, Shisui turned to Kakashi and said "Why don't you go to our house with your team and talk it out? Then joined us for dinner and if needed, we have extra room for guests"

Kakashi nodded. With everything that has been going on today, a free food is something he looked forward to.

"Ummm…Noriko and I had promised Sasuke to…ummm…you know" said Naruto to Shisui.

"Oh yeah. In that case, Kakashi, why don't you and Tenzō go first? They'll come later" said Shisui.

Mytified, Kakashi nodded. He and Tenzō walked for a few feet before he turned to Tenzō "Want to see what your teammates are up to?" he asked Tenzō.

"Huh? I thought Hokage said-" replied Tenzō.

"I know, but knowing what they do is part of teamwork" said Kakashi.

Tenzō narrowed his eyes and said "Or you just curios?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

* * *

Memorial Stone

Mimura Hamaki was walking back home when he saw his genin, Sasuke and the Jinchūriki siblings walked towards the Memorial Stone, each carried a bouquet of flowers.

They kneeled in front of the Stone for a long while, then the girl stood up, followed by the boy and Sasuke being the last.

Then he heard them said "Good-bye Keiko-obasan, otōsan" "Good-bye okaasan, otōsan" "Good-bye okaasan, otōsan" before walking off.

* * *

Tenzō was watching uncomfortably. He felt like an intruder to something sacred. He glared at his sensei.

Kakashi turned and said "Come. We've got to hurry if we want to arrive first"

Tenzō sighed in suffering. Now he missed his quiet, boring, lonely time. 'Well, you can't have everything' he thought philosophically.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō sat down and talked. Naruto and Noriko talked about being Jinchūriki while Tenzō talked about being a subject to Orochimaru's experiment.

After they've finished talking, there was a moment of silent before Tenzō turned to Shisui and asked "Hokage-sama, I read that Shodai use his Mokuton to suppress and control the Kyūbi. Is that why I am put in the same team with them?"

"Yes" answered Shisui "Naruto and Noriko need to learn how to use the Kyūbi's power and when that day arrived, they might need your help"

"I just hope I can live up to the expectation" muttered Tenzō.

"I'm sure you can do it, Tenzō" said Naruto encouragingly while Noriko smiled at him.

* * *

On the way back home, Kakashi (under pretext of our houses are in the same direction) asked "What's in your mind?"

"No…I always questioned why I survived Orochimaru's experiment, for what purpose? I guess this is my fate" said Tenzō

* * *

Somewhere in a Hyūga dōjō, a father and his son were having a late night sparring when suddenly, they stopped.

"Did you feel that, Neji?"

"Hait, otōsan"

They waited for a short period before resuming their sparring.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Tenzō from the corner of his eye and said "Maybe, maybe not"

"You don't believe in fate?" asked Tenzō.

"I guess I believe in living" said Kakashi thinking of his father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei and his wife, Kushina.

"I don't understand"

"You'll get it someday" said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

* * *

After Kakashi left, Shisui passed Noriko the sealing scroll "Here, Noriko. After you guys left, Rajah came with a toad elder and after some discussions, congratulation Noriko, you've got a summoning tiger"

Noriko starred at the scroll and asked "What do I do with it?"

Shisui scratch his chin "Well, normally, you wrote your name in the scroll with your blood as a contract. But Rajah said, you need blood on your thumb, do these hand seals-" Shisui was showing hand seals "-pressed your palm on the scroll and released your chakra"

" _And then you'll see something interesting" said Rajah when explaining about his contract to Shisui_

When Noriko pressed her palm against the scroll, the scroll vanished and a tiger tattoo appeared on her upper left shoulder. Shisui inspected the tattoo.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

Shisui smiled and began to explain "In normal summoning, a summoner need his or her blood to summon his or her summoning animals, or objects and this can be done anywhere. For certain summoning animals, the amount of chakra you released determined the number or the size of summoning animals. However, for your summoning, Noriko, this tattoo worked as a telepathic link between you and Rajah. So you don't need to do the hand seals or to modulate the necessary chakra, you just need to communicate with him with your mind. However, this also means that your contract is exclusive to Rajah only, and he also can use your chakra whenever he wants to come here although he did stressed that he will not use it to the point of you experiencing chakra depletion"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Noriko.

"I don't know, honestly. Your summoning contract is unusual" said Shisui with an amused smile.

"Just like my dōjutsus" said Noriko.

"Yes" said Shisui, sensing something off "Is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know. I think I'm overwhelmed. I've got these dōjutsus that I have vague ideas how to use it, being a jinchūriki and expected to use its power, and now this summoning contract…what if I fail?" said Noriko in a small voice.

"I don't think you will" said Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked Noriko.

"Well, when you first found out about your dōjutsus, you freaked out too after Shisui-ojisan gave you your new training but look at you now, you can use either one of your dōjutsus and both at the same time. So, I'm sure you can do it" said Naruto while giving Noriko a thumb up.

"Though" Naruto continued "It is weird that you've got weird dōjutsus and weird summoning contract. Does that make you a weirdo?"

BAM!

"Owwww!"

Shisui laughed

* * *

End Chapter 32

* * *

 _Mokuton_ – Wood Release

 _Ninneko_ – Ninja Cat


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – First Day

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

"So, excited for your first mission?" asked Shizuka over breakfast.

"Yeah!" said Naruto excitedly "Wonder what we'll get? Bandits? Bad ninjas? Oooooh, saving a princess?"

"I don't think so, I mean, it's our _first_ mission" said Noriko "Most likely we'll be given a simpler one" then she wrinkled up her face "Funny, now that I think about it, how come most of our lessons about mission in Academy was set on a very vague premises? Whenever Iruka-sensei gave a problem, it's just your mission is to get this and this is your obstacles, or to protect someone and this number of enemies. Even when Keiko-obasan told us about her mission, it's the same" narrowing her eyes to Shisui "Is there something going on about missions that we don't know? Like that final test?"

Shishui just smiled and left the house.

* * *

Hokage Office

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto and Noriko in shocked, followed by a flash from Shisui's camera.

"Your first mission is to buy groceries for your client who lives at the outskirts of Konoha" said Shisui with a smile.

Tenzō's eyes widened a little while Kakashi just smiled at their responses before accepting the scroll from Shisui.

"Grocery shopping?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Now, now Naruto. You are a shinobi now. So think like one and behave like one" said Shisui while Kakashi ushered his team out.

* * *

First Mission

On their way out, Tenzō muttered "Think like one and behave like one"

"What's that Tenzō?" asked Noriko.

"Hokage's words. I think he's trying to tell us something" said Tenzō.

"To think and act like a shinobi…" said Noriko, thinking.

"To buy grocery?" asked Naruto, he crossed his arms and looked upwards "We are getting something for our client-"

"It's a retrieval mission!" said Noriko and Tenzō together.

'Well done my cute students' thought Kakashi.

"Let's look at the list" said Tenzō "Some dry goods and fresh produce, hardware materials, drinks-"

"Drink shop is not opened for another hour" said Noriko. Kakashi's eyebrow shot up questioningly.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto. 'I want to know that too' thought Kakashi

"Tsunade-sama. She's a drunkard. She had me buy for her when she trained me" said Noriko while shrugging her shoulders "So, there's no point buying fresh produce now. It should be last or it'll go bad"

"You were trained by one of the Sannin?" asked Tenzō in amazement.

"She taught me how to evade. That's all" answered Noriko.

"But still…" said Tenzō "Lived with Hokage, trained by one of the Sannin…you must be strong"

Noriko frowned.

"Eh" said Naruto "If Noriko's strong, it's because she trained very hard, not because she lives with Hokage. (Noriko looked at him gratefully) I remembered several times she got back homes wearing hospital robes. Apparently her clothes were destroyed during training" then Naruto turned to Noriko "I've been meaning to ask, what happened?"

"Acid. Tsunade's summoning animal, Katsuyu-sama can shoot acid from her mouth, Tsunade-sama had her shot acid at me from different angles" said Noriko, shuddered at the memory.

Naruto, Tenzō and Kakashi winced.

"I guess I have to train harder, huh?" mused Tenzō.

"We all do. We are going to be the strongest team here and beat Sasuke's team!" shouted Naruto energetically.

"Don't forget, you still got to buy groceries for your client" interjected Kakashi drily.

'Oh yeah, that' thought the three of them.

* * *

After they had delivered the goods to their client, Kakashi made them sat under a tree and gave each of them a bentō.

"Here, today's lunch is on me, on account of your first day" said Kakashi.

"When did you get this?" asked Noriko.

"When you were buying at the stores" explained Kakashi "We have another mission this afternoon. Before that, I'd like to get to know your abilities better. So, tell me all about your skills"

"Well, I've known the basics, taijutsu and kage bunshin" said Naruto.

"Basics and Mokuton" said Tenzō.

"One byakugan, one sharingan, one katon jutsu, basic academy and Rajah" said Noriko.

Tenzō eyes widened, seeing that, Noriko explained "My mother an Uchiha, father a Hyūga, and it's not all great. I spent years making sure I'm proficient in activating and deactivating my dōjutsus. As a result, my taijutsu suffered a bit. That's why I took evasion lesson since if I had to fight on pure brute strength, I'd lose to Naruto"

Naruto beamed proudly. He had felt that compared to his team mates, his skills were the least since he got no special power. A small doubt had begun to creep in him but was immediately wiped away by Noriko's comment.

"Good. If we finish early, we'll have a little sparring session" said Kakashi.

* * *

Second Mission

"Okay, here's the picture of the missing cat" said Kakashi while showing a picture of a brown cat with lines and red ribbon on its right ear "Now, go and find it".

"Hmmm…so it's find and capture mission" said Naruto "I can use kage bunshin to locate the cat"

"I can use it too, and my byakugan" said Noriko.

"I guess, I have to search manually, but I can built a cage to capture it with my Mokuton" said Tenzō.

"If one of us found it, how are we going to tell the other two?" asked Naruto.

"Here" said Kakashi while holding out four communication devices.

"How-" Noriko began to ask when Kakashi answered "Shinobi rules".

"A shinobi must always be prepared" said Tenzō.

"Correct" said Kakashi.

"But what, huh?" asked Noriko to herself. Seeing that the other looked at her, she explained "I knew the basic stuffs, but this-" pointing to the communicating device "was not on the list. Come to think of it sensei, when we went to Suna, you and Gai-san did not carry much though I've seen shinobi carried small bag on their back.

"Tell you what, if you can catch the cat within three hours, I'll answer your question" said Kakashi.

His offer was met with great enthusiasm. Unfortunately, the cat proved to be elusive and hard to catch. When they finally caught it, Kakashi looked at them and said "Three hours and two minutes"

"Two minutes?! We're late by two minutes" yelled Naruto.

"Two minutes can be the difference between life and death in certain mission" said Kakashi. At that, everyone had gone quiet.

"Why don't we return the cat and go for a quick spar before call it a day?" suggested Kakashi.

* * *

The spar session was painful albeit short. Kakashi hit them hard. Before they left, Kakashi commented "Naruto, I can see that your taijutsu is solid and you packed punch. That's good and keeps that up. However, you have tons of chakra, so tomorrow after mission, I'll teach you a jutsu belonging to my sensei".

Naruto eyes go big and he yelled while running to hug Kakashi "Thank you! Thank you, sensei!".

"Tenzō, you've shown your proficiency with Mokuton but you need to diversify your technique a bit. An enemy can figure out exactly when you are going to use you Mokuton by observing when you pressed your palm against the ground".

Tenzō nodded and said "Thank you, sensei". He had read from Shodai's scroll that he can turn parts of his body into wood. 'I'll practice that and surprise Kakashi-sensei" he resolved to himself.

"Noriko, you are the example of Jack of all trade but master at none. During your fight, you started with normal eyes, followed by byakugan, then switching to sharingan before using both. That was ingenious. You could use that to lead the enemy into false assumption. You have much potential especially when at the last moment, you tried to use Jūken on me. Your lack of familiarity with Jūken was glaring at that time. I know you cannot practice Jūken like the Hyūga, but that doesn't mean you cannot develop your own style with kage bunshin" Kakashi said with a wink.

Noriko had an inspired looked on her face.

* * *

End Chapter 33

* * *

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Mokuton_ – Wood Release


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – First C-Rank Mission

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Asiatore** for your support.

* * *

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō had been genins for one month when Kakashi requested their first C-rank mission.

"Are you sure they are ready. Kakashi?" asked Shisui.

"They are as they can be" said Kakashi. His teams were beside themselves with excitement.

"In that case, Team 7, you are to deliver a scroll to Kazekage of Sunagakure!" ordered Shisui.

"Hait, Hokage-sama" answered them before Naruto and Noriko added "Thank you Shisui-ojisan. We will not let you down!"

"Be at the gate in two hours!" ordered Kakashi.

"Hait" answered them and Naruto added to Tenzō "Tenzō, we're eating at Ichiraku before we go, you want to join us?" seeing Tenzō's unsure face, Naruto added "We'll be there after one hour, in case you want to join" and Tenzō nodded.

Once left the building, Naruto and Noriko produced a kage bunshin each and send them for packing while they went to the hospital to inform Shizuka of their mission.

* * *

"C-rank huh, I can't believe your team got to do a C-rank mission" commented Sasuke. They met him on their way to Ichiraku and invited him to join them for lunch.

"It's just a simple basic C-rank mission" said Noriko.

"Still…it's C-rank!" groaned Sasuke.

"Maybe you can ask your sensei?" suggested Naruto.

"Hokage-sama did ask Kakashi-sensei whether we are ready or not and Kakashi-sensei we are, sort of" said Noriko.

"Sort of?" asked Sasuke.

"His full answer was we are ready as we can be" said Noriko.

"So, maybe your sensei think you are not ready?" proposed Naruto.

"Or maybe you are, but your sensei has higher standard?" suggested Noriko

Sasuke thought quietly "I think I'll ask sensei" then he turned to Naruto "I'll catch up with you and when I do, I'll do it so fast that the only thing you can do is watch my back" he smirked.

Naruto grinned at him and said "You're on"

* * *

Team 9

"Sensei, I heard that Team 7 was given their first C-rank, do you think we can get one too?" asked Sasuke.

"What? Naruto's team got to do a C-rank mission?! How can that be? Sensei, let us do C-rank mission too!" demanded Kiba and "Woof" supported by Akamaru.

"C-rank huh" Hamaki-sensei said. He had heard that Team Kakashi was on a C-rank mission, the first of the rookie teams and he figured Sasuke will asked too, since he saw them had a lunch together "Tell you what, why don't we had a mocked mission. This-" he pointed to their client's grocery bags "as a priceless item and I'll be bandits. If you guys can protect it, I'll ask Hokage-sama if he too, can give us a C-rank mission"

"OK!" said Sasuke and Kiba with determination while Sakura looked uncertain. She was not sure about the turn of events but she did not want to let her Sasuke down. Knowing that she had no choice but to give her best, Sakura nodded with determination and her Inner self was shouting "Hell yeah! We'll do our best and then, Sasuke-kun will be ours! Shannaroo!"

Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura formed a triangle around the goods when Hamaki-sensei attacked from the back with a sword but it was blocked by Sasuke using his kunai.

Seeing that Sasuke had kept Hamaki-sensei on a spot, Kiba began to attack "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" from a side. He saw that Hamaki-sensei was ready to jump when he turned and started to attack from the back. As he was about to approach Hamaki-sensei, his claws were out, ready to attack when Hamaki-sensei quickly jump upwards and somersaulted over Sasuke. Unable to stop, Kiba accidently crashed into Sasuke.

They quickly jumped up, only to see that Hamaki-sensei had his sword over Sakura's shoulder, against her neck.

They've lost.

"Why do you think you lost?" asked Hamaki-sensei.

"Because of Sakura" said Sasuke heatedly. Sakura was dejected especially when she saw the blaming, angry look that Sasuke gave her.

"Sasuke, why did you engage me, a swordsman with a kunai?" asked Hamaki-sensei.

"Because you were attacking and I was defending" answered Sasuke.

"Correct. But you could follow that with an attack that'll allow you to use jutsu, or taijutsu, both of which are your strength. Instead, you allow your enemy to dictate the terms of fighting thus you lose"

Sasuke looked downcast.

"Kiba, you saw me about to jump, and you turned, that was a good manoeuvre. However, you cannot stop when I jumped at the last minute and as a result, you attacked your team mates"

Kiba looked ashamed and turned to Sasuke "I'm sorry, Sasuke"

"Next time, when that happen, jump. There's more room upwards"

"Hait, thank you sensei"

"Sakura, you've shown me your determination and guts, that was more than I expected from you, but you allowed yourself to be distracted at the last moment when Kiba collided with Sasuke instead of looking for me"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I will not do it again" promised Sakura. She had let Sasuke down today, and it will not be repeated, she vowed to herself.

"So, Sasuke, still think it was Sakura's fault?" asked Hamaki-sensei.

"No…I'm sorry, Sakura" said Sasuke, reluctantly.

"Now you know why I cannot ask for a C-rank mission. None of you are ready" justified Hamaki-sensei.

"Sensei" said Sakura "Why Team 7 was allowed to go on a C-rank mission? They graduated the same time with us"

"I suppose, their sensei determined that they are ready" said Hamaki-sensei "Now, I think we'd better deliver these before our client think we are stealing from him"

"Hait" answered the three of them.

* * *

Sunagakure

Gaara was walking when he heard "Gaara! Hey Gaara!" "Gaara-kun!" and he turned. To his joy, he saw Naruto and Noriko ran to him before they aimed a punch and a kick at him. His sand blocked it and they laughed. He didn't know why it was funny to them since a lot of people were terrified every time they saw his sand moves.

Ever since their first arrival, his life has gotten a little better. The day Naruto and Noriko departed to Konoha, Yashamaru (with Kazekage's permission) brought him to his siblings. It was a little awkward at the beginning and few accidents, mainly Kankurō's toys. However, under Yashamaru's gentle guidance, his relationship with Temari and Kankurō has gotten better and he learnt not to break Kankurō's toys…err puppets.

"Naruto, Noriko, what are you doing here?" asked Gaara.

"We just delivered something to Kazekage. Now we are going to our room then tomorrow, we'll return to Konoha" answered Naruto.

Kakashi was looking at the interaction while making a mental note to talk to his team about blurting out their plan in the middle of the street.

"This is our team mate, Tenzō and you know this guy, he's our sensei now. Tenzō, this is Gaara. He's our friend here in Sunagakure" introduced Noriko.

Tenzō and Gaara exchanged glances and they nodded to each other.

"Friend they say? Do they know who he is?"

"I can't believe the demon had made friend"

"Konoha must be stupid if they make friend with the demon"

Naruto and Noriko began to notice people's reaction to them and their interaction with Gaara (A/N: they didn't during their first visit). They saw Gaara's face. 'This is all too familiar' thought Naruto and Noriko. They glanced at each other then turned to Gaara "Come Gaara, I'm starving, Why don't we buy food, and eat it in our room? We've got loads to talk about"

"Yeah come on Gaara-kun. We missed you" said Noriko with a smile. Gaara smiled at her and nodded his head.

The three of them walked in front, followed by Kakashi and Tenzō.

"Sensei, these people's reactions, does that meant-"

"Maybe. But this is not the place" interrupted Kakashi in low voice.

Tenzō quietly thinking "How many are there people like Gaara, Naruto and Noriko?".

* * *

End Chapter 34

* * *

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu_ – Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Relaying Message

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Kazekage Office

Rasa was looking out of the window. He had just received the decoded message from the scroll and send Baki to call for Hatake Kakashi.

Then he felt an incoming chakra "Gaara?"

"Kazekage-sama" greeted Gaara.

Noting the formal tone, Rasa asked "What do you want, Gaara?"

"I'd like to ask your permission to follow the Konoha team back to Konoha and participated with their D-rank missions" asked Gaara.

"You want to do D-rank?" asked Rasa.

"Yes"

"You want to do chores?" pressed Rasa for clarification.

"Yes"

"Why?" asked Rasa, bewildered. He did not expect Gaara, off all people to want to do chores.

"That…sounds normal" said Gaara while looking down.

"I see" Rasa began to comprehend "I'll discuss this with Kakashi"

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama" said Gaara before he suna-shunshin off.

* * *

"You called, Kazekage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I've deciphered the message. What's your message?" asked Rasa.

"We've received intelligence that there is a group comprising of S-rank nukenins. Their objective remained unknown but they are led by a man with a Rinnegan" informed Kakashi.

"Rinnegan!" asked Rasa in disbelief "How valid is this report?"

"It's from Jiraiya-sama"

"If it's from Jiraiya…" Rasa did not want to believe it but while Jiraiya has many undesirable reputations, his information gathering was top notched "Why didn't you just write it in the scroll?"

"This information is known to four people only; Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama, me and now you"

"To prevent leakage, huh" said Rasa. His admiration to Shisui increased a little "So, why is Konoha willing to share this information?"

"Sunagakure is an ally to Konoha. If this group has bad intention, wouldn't it be better to fight with an ally than without? Also, Hokage-sama proposed an information gathering and exchanging pertaining known S-rank nukenins. It'll increase our chance of surviving if we fight them"

"How about the bounty?" asked Rasa.

"We just exchange information. If Suna killed the nukenin, the bounty goes to Suna, and vice versa. If it's a team alliance, then we split 50-50 unless the other team declined" explained Kakashi.

Kakashi had guessed Rasa's train of thought. With the information, Rasa can send his best shinobi to hunt the nukenin and claimed bounty. He had no problem with it and he knew, neither did Shisui.

"It's settled then" said Rasa.

"Hait" said Kakashi.

"Now I have a request. Gaara is asking permission to follow your team back to Konoha to do D-rank missions" said Rasa.

"Gaara, your son?"

"Yes"

"D-rank missions?"

"Yes"

"Chores?"

"Yes"

"… … …and you are okay with that?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"Gaara never asked for anything in his life except for this. As a father and a Kazekage, I feel compelled to allow it. Besides, being with those two has changed Gaara for the better" said Rasa and thought 'and me too'.

"This is unusual but I don't think I can make the final call" said Kakashi.

"I've send Takamaru to Konoha. You are welcome to stay longer while waiting for Hokage's response. In fact, I'm inviting you and your team to join us for breakfast tomorrow"

"We'll be there. Thank you Kazekage-sama" Kakashi said as he bowed.

* * *

The following day, people of Sunagakure was greeted with a sight of their demon and his siblings playing ninja with team from Konoha.

Gaara had used his ability and manipulated sand to form an incorrect miniature of Sunagakure that was half their heights. He, Noriko and Temari formed a team to defend the city while Kankurō, Naruto and Tenzō formed another team to attack the city. They agreed to use only toy shurikens and toy kunais as weapons and no jutsu.

Their game was fun and loud but more importantly, it boosted Gaara's image. Half of the kids forgot their fear as they watch him played and wished that they were part of the team too.

After Gaara and the rests had finished playing, they left the sand for the kids of Sunagakure to play, to their great delights.

"Thank you Gaara-sama" yelled one of them. This halted Gaara's movement and inadvertently, other people's too. They watched Gaara's reaction with bated breath.

Gaara turned, looked at the kid who yelled (who at this time, turned white) and nodded his head before turned back and resume walking. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and few of them began to re-examine their fear of Gaara.

* * *

Kazekage Office

"Kazekage-sama" greeted Gaara.

"Gaara. I've received Hokage's replied. You are given permission to join for three days. You will not be paid for your service. Moreover, you'll pay for your lodging which will be deducted from your account. Do you agree?" asked Rasa.

"Yes"

"Remember, even for D-rank missions, you represent Sunagakure no Sato. I trust that you'll do us proud" said Rasa.

Gaara looked at Rasa and nodded his head before he walked out of Kazekage's office.

* * *

End Chapter 35

* * *

 _Nukenin_ – Missing Nin

 _Suna-Shunshin_ – Sand Body Flicker


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Gaara's D-rank Missions

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

" **Bijū Talk** "

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Day 1

"So…how to do this?" asked Gaara looking at rice seedlings.

"Easy" said Naruto "You just do like this" he showed Gaara how to transplant rice and Gaara followed. He bent down and planting the rice seedling in the soft, squashy soil.

'Luckily Noriko reminded me to leave my sand with Kakashi-san' thought Gaara.

After a while, Gaara began to sweat profusely and feel an ache on his back and legs 'Wow…this is challenging. Look at them, they do it like it was easy. Who would have thought that doing chores would challenge your muscles'

Later, while carrying the manure to be applied to the transplanted rice seedlings, Gaara thought 'This is easy. I used to carry my gourd. Though the soft soil adds more resistance thus requiring me to use more energy than walking on the normal ground'

During lunch, to Gaara's embarrassment, he ate more than Naruto to the point that Naruto and Noriko stared at him in shock while Kakashi and Tenzō pretended not to notice Gaara's changed of appetite.

"Gaara, you okay? I never see you eating this much" asked Naruto while Noriko looked worried.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungrier" said Gaara with face as red as his hair.

'Just a _bit_ hungrier? How much would you eat if you are a _lot_ hungry?' thought everyone.

That afternoon, they took the dogs for a walk. 'This is…fun. I never walk like this. The dog was not terrified of me. See it runs around gappily'. Without realizing it, Gaara began to hum happily.

'Did Gaara just hummed?' thought everyone with a sweatdrop. This is a side of Gaara that they've never seen before.

* * *

Day 2

Mission to the farm was met with much excitement from Gaara. First they had to build chicken coop and Gaara offered to sand the wood until they were smooth. Then they weed and watered the garden before the farmer's wife offered them their lunch.

After lunch they were asked to mend the fence and later, milked the cow. Gaara's first time milking the cow ended with the milk squirted on his face, only to be blocked by his sand. Unfortunately, no one reminded Gaara to wash his sand.

* * *

Day 3

"This cat will challenge your speed, agility, patience, mental and toughness" said Naruto about Tora.

"What? How?" asked Gaara.

"It's fast, it's vicious, and the worst is, you cannot kill it nor wound it" said Noriko while Tenzō nodded in agreement.

"Kakashi-san. Please allow me to do this by myself" Gaara asked Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi, unsure about Gaara who seemed to show a whole new personality in Konoha.

"Yes" Gaara said with burning eyes.

"O…kay then" consented Kakashi hesitantly.

Gaara used his sand and Daisan no Me to locate Tora. Unfortunately, Gaara's sand attracted a lot of cats to do their business, to the amusement of everyone. Many hours have passed before Gaara find Tora.

Initially, Gaara enveloped Tora in a ball of sand until Kakashi reminded Gaara that the cat might suffocate. Fearing that he might kill the cat thus failed the mission, Gaara opened tiny airways for the cat to breathe.

When he unwrapped the cat in Hokage's office, everyone laughed when they saw that the cat had left his poop as present.

* * *

That night, while meditating, Gaara found himself drawn into Shukaku's room and saw that the Tanuki was groaning and moaning while holding its nose " **Oh, it's killing me…I'm dying…I'm dying…please…help me…the smell is suffocating** "

The Gaara smelled it, the mixture smell of bad milk and cats' wastes. Looking at the moaning Shukaku, Gaara had an evil smile.

* * *

The following morning, Gaara went to visit Shukaku and he saw the Tanuki was looking so miserable and muttered tiredly " **air…fresh air…** "

"What would you give for me to take away the bad smell?"

" **I promise not to kill you** "

"Good bye then"

" **WAIT! Fine! I'll not take away your sanity when you sleep** "

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

" **I promise on my father's name, Rikudō Sennin** "

Gaara proceeded to ask Shizuka (whose house he's staying) how to clean his sand. With Noriko's and Naruto's help, his sand was cleaned and dried within few hours.

After that, he went to talk to Shukaku again. He saw the Tanuki jumping around and shouted " **Clean air! Fresh air!** "

"Remember your words"

" **Yes. Now go away human** "

* * *

Kazekage Office

Three days later, Gaara reported his missions to the Kazekage.

"How's the missions?" asked Rasa.

"Physically and mentally challenging"

"Really?" asked Rasa in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Doing chores challenged you physically and mentally?"

"Yes. Also, Shukaku promised to behave and I can sleep now"

"What? How do you do that?"

"By doing chores" with that, Gaara left, leaving behind a stupefied Kazekage. He looked at the report by Hatake Kakashi, stating that Gaara hummed while walking dog.

"Did I fall into an alternate universe? It's the only logical explanation here" muttered Kazekage to himself.

* * *

End Chapter 36

* * *

 _Daisan no Me_ – Eye of Sand

 _Rikudō Sennin_ – Sage of Six Paths


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Two Choices

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

A/N: A Tale of Two Jinchūriki has reached over 5000 views! Thank you! Thank you and Thank you!

* * *

Training Ground

It has been two months since their first C-rank mission and each member of team 7 was practicing hard on the training ground.

Naruto was practicing the final form of rasengan while Tenzō, who has mastered moku bunshin was trying to improve his arm transformation into wood whereas Noriko was familiarising herself with Jūken. She also had improved her ability to release chakra from her tenketsu fast enough to protect or soften the blow that was aimed at her (normally from Naruto).

They were in the middle of training when Kakashi dropped by with 4 bentō. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Yo!" "Hi" "Hello" they greeted him back.

Eyeing the bentō, Noriko asked "What's the occasion?"

"Well there's something I'd like to discuss with you" said Kakashi while distributing the bentō.

Opening his bentō, Kakashi said "First, we've received another C-rank mission. A group of bandits threatened to attack Land of Waves. We'll leave tomorrow morning"

"So, what's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Once you've finished your mission, you have two options. Either to go back Konoha and participate in the Chūnin exam-"

"Chūnin exam!" said the three of them excitedly.

"-or learn how to use the Kyūbi chakra in the ruin of Uzu no Kuni, which was near the Nami no Kuni" finished Kakashi.

"Uzu no Kuni?" echoed Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Why do the training now? Why there?" asked Noriko.

"Because we've just found out that there is a group of S-rank nukenin targeting jinchūrikis-"

"What?!"

"Yes. I know this is a shock but I had to tell you. Initially, Hokage-sama wants you to train after you have become chūnin and gained more experience, but circumstances called for you to train now. I proposed to do it away from Konoha because the Kyūbi's chakra might freak some people out, and we don't need that" said Kakashi before asked "So…what do you think? Chūnin exam or training?"

"I don't know. I leave it to Tenzō" said Noriko in a weak voice.

"Why me?" asked Tenzō.

"By right, you should enter the Chūnin exam. But because of us, you might miss it and I don't like that. But I see sensei's point. So, I leave it to you since you have the most to lose" explained Noriko.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I-I think, I'm with Noriko, though for different reason" said Naruto in a low voice "I would like to go Uzu no Kuni and visit Uzushiogakure"

Everybody gone silent for a moment before Kakashi turned to Tenzō "I guess that leaves you, Tenzō"

Tenzō was silent for a long time while debating with himself, then he asked Kakashi "What are the chances of us being promoted to chūnin? Honest answer"

"Hmmm...to be honest, it is very rare but not unlikely" answered Kakashi.

"If the group that is after Naruto and Noriko are S-rank nukenin, what rank are we now?"

"Power-wise, you guys are chūnin level but power alone does not make one a chūnin. So, I'd have to say, you guys are D-rank shinobi"

Noriko's face has gone white while Naruto and Tenzō looked shock at Kakashi's bluntness.

"I guess the choice is clear then. There is no point being a D-rank chūnin" said Tenzō with a weak smile.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll meet you tomorrow morning at 8. Packed for long-term mission" reminded Kakashi before he went off to report to Hokage of their decision.

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō looked at each other before went on separate ways.

* * *

Naruto went to Yamanaka Hana to buy flowers before headed to Memorial Stone. Over there, he talked about his progress, his team mates and current problems and ended with "…please watch over us"

"Naruto"

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" looking at Sasuke's empty hand, he asked "No flowers?"

"I've visited this morning, idiot" explained Sasuke.

Noting Naruto's troubled eyes, Sasuke asked "More problems?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his hair "Haha, you know me. Problems never afar"

Sasuke scrutinized him and said "Hn. One of these days, you have to tell me what is it that's bothering you"

'If only you knew, Sasuke' thought Naruto. He wanted to but unsure how to tell and feared of Sasuke's reaction "Maybe"

"Want to go eat ramen?" asked Sasuke. He knew Naruto was hiding something and wished Naruto would confide with him. When he talked to Itachi, his brother advised him to give Naruto some time.

"Sure!" Naruto answered cheerfully "By the way, tomorrow we are going on another C-rank mission"

"What? Another one? I just got one, though that one turned B-rank. So I won" Sasuke smirked.

"What?! No way! How?"

"Well, it started with…"

* * *

Noriko walked to the brook near her house and began to meditate.

"What are you doing?" asked Rajah who appeared suddenly.

"Trying to calm myself"

"You inner was a chaos" said Rajah. Noriko arched her eyebrows, "Don't give me that look. You know we are connected, so I know your inside" answered Rajah.

"If you know, why you asked?"

"I can sense your emotions, but I'm not a mind-reader. So what's up?" asked Rajah.

"I just found out that a group of super strong shinobi is after me and Naruto because they want the Kyūbi-"

"So you are scared like chicken?"

"In a way, yes. But my main issue is, why me?"

"I think every being that is capable of thinking asked the same question. I believe, you'll only find out if you live through it to the end"

…

…

…

"That's deep, Rajah"

"I know, now, where's my treat?"

Noriko sighed and took out a comb. Quietly, she brushed Rajah's fur and Rajah closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. It was quite therapeutic as at the end, Noriko hugged Rajah and said "Thank you, Rajah".

Rajah squint his eyes and he was gone.

* * *

Tenzō was walking through the denser parts of Konoha. He didn't know why but it calmed him to be near trees. He read that Shodai grew the forests in Konoha using Mokuton.

'I wish I was strong as you so I can protect my friends, Shodai'

* * *

End Chapter 37

* * *

A/N: Just found out that tiger cannot purr like cat…whoopsie

* * *

 _Moku Bunshin_ – Wood Clone

 _Mokuton_ – Wood Release

 _Nami no Kuni_ – Land of Waves

 _Nukenin_ – Missing Nin

 _Rasengan_ – Spiralling Sphere

 _Tenketsu_ – chakra point

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools

 _Uzushiogakure_ – Hidden Village of Whirlpool


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – Mission in Nami no Kuni I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. So…yeah.

* * *

Nami no Kuni

"Great Konoha Bridge? Wow!" exclaimed Naruto as he, Noriko, Tenzō and Kakashi were crossing the long bridge to get to their client's house. During the walk, they noticed the tense atmosphere amongst the villagers.

They arrived at a large, double-storey, wooden house and knocked the door. It was opened by a pretty lady with blue-coloured hair who introduced herself as Tsunami and invited them inside.

Once inside, they were introduced to their client, an old bespectacled man with grey hair and large beard, Tazuna.

"I understand you were attack by bandits?" asked Kakashi.

"In a way, it started two months ago. A friend of mine was waylaid and robbed by two men on his way home. One of them began to attack when the other one stopped him and said, Boss Tazuna would be angry if his friends got hurt. Three weeks after that, one of our neighbours was awakened by loud noises and found that his house was robbed by three men. Upon seeing my neighbours, who are elderly couples, two of robbers began to attack when one of them stopped them, saying the same thing. Last week, my grandson Inari was walking when he heard something. He saw a local merchant being beaten by a thug who said that the merchant lives on a mercy of his leader, Boss Tazuna. It appears that something is going on and my name was dragged through the mud!" Tazuna pulled his hair in distressed.

"It does appears someone tried to destroy your reputation. Do you know anyone who has a grudge against you?" asked Kakashi.

"No! I mean, apart from Gatō, but he's dead" answered Tazuna.

"Who's Gatō?" asked Naruto.

"He was a tyrant who used to terrorize this village. I'm sure you saw the bridge on your way here" this was responded by three head nodding "It was completed two years ago. Before that, we depended primarily on boats and ships for transportation and Gatō monopolized that. When things got so bad around here, my late son-in law, Kaiza proposed we asked for help from one of the Great Shinobi Villages. Unfortunately, the Daimyō of Nami no Kuni did not have much though he did proposed the bridge building as a mean to boost our economy and to pay for the shinobi service in instalments. I went to Konoha since it has a good reputation-" Naruto's, Noriko's and Tenzō's chests swelled with pride "and after some discussions with your Hokage and our Daimyō, we've reached an agreement. Sadly, during my absence, Kaiza died protecting the villagers from Gatō's tyranny" Tazuna face was clouded at the end of the story.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kakashi asked each of his student in their room.

"It seemed obvious that someone tried to vilify Tazuna-san, perhaps too obvious that he may be the real perpetrator?" suggested Noriko.

"No way! I don't believe that. I think someone really is trying to bring down Tazuna-san" objected Naruto.

"Maybe, but who would gain from that?" asked Noriko back.

"Maybe we could interview those victims for their accounts and ask their opinions?" proposed Tenzō.

"We should search the location of those bandits!" said Naruto.

"We could also interview the villagers in general, asked their opinions about the events and Tazuna" said Tenzō.

"Dibs on search!" said Noriko. Kakashi, Naruto and Tenzō looked at her, "Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Rajah taught me that I could channel him to improve my senses. See?" she showed the snout that replaced her nose "I've got Rajah's sense of smell. I did this when we were travelling here along with my byakugan"

"That's awesome, Noriko" said Naruto.

"Yeah, Noriko" agreed Tenzō.

"Very well, in that case, tomorrow we'll split into teams of two. Naruto and Tenzō will interview the victims and the villagers. Try to be casual, strike up the conversation, put them at ease so they don't feel like they are being interrogated. Try also to find out if there's anyone targeting Tazuna-san. In the meantime, Noriko and I will go to the elderly couples' house with both of you. Noriko, try to pick up unfamiliar scents. Then from there, we'll go to the other locations and see if we can start tracking" ordered Kakashi.

"Hait, sensei" said the three of them and Tenzō added "Here, take this" he offered three seeds on his palm.

"What's this?" asked Kakashi.

"This is my sōshinki. They transmit signals that only I can detect. You know, in case of emergency" said Tenzō.

"What to do with it? Eat it? Keep it?" asked Naruto.

"Either one is fine" answered Tenzō.

"How long can this one functions?" asked Noriko.

"If you eat it, it'll last for as long as the seed was in your system. If you keep it, it can last 3-4 days" explained Tenzō.

Naruto, Noriko and Kakashi then took a seed each and put it in their most secure pockets.

* * *

End Chapter 38

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_ – Land of Waves

 _Sōshinki_ – Signal Seeds


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Mission in Nami no Kuni II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Next day

"Report" ordered Kakashi to Naruto and Tenzō.

"We went to interview the victims. None of them believed that Tazuna-san had anything to do with it" said Naruto.

"The general populace also did not believe that, except for a few. For the record, those who believe that Tazuna-san is in cahoots with the bandits just moved here recently, specifically, after the building of Great Konoha Bridge" reported Tenzō.

"Boy, Tazuna-san sure is popular, huh" said Naruto with admiration.

"What do you mean?" asked Noriko.

"Most people that we spoke to thought highly of Tazuna-san. Apparently he's the man behind Great Konoha Bridge" answered Naruto.

"Eh? I thought it was the Daimyō who proposed for the bridge?" questioned Noriko.

"Yes. But it was Tazuna-san who designed, purchased materials, supervised and built the bridge. The rumour was, the Daimyō wants to build a wooden bridge because of the costs and it can be done quicker. However, Tazuna-san made a case that it's more cost effective in the long run to build a proper one" explained Tenzō.

"Then why it's not called Great Tazuna Bridge?" asked Noriko.

"Apparently, Gatō sent a lot of thugs to disrupt the construction and when it was on the verge of finishing, he hired nukenin to kill Tazuna. Luckily, the Hokage kept his words and send Konoha shinobi to protect Tazuna and the bridge. I heard when the nukenin attacked, Gatō was there too, that's why he was dead" answered Tenzō.

"That's why when the bridge was finished, Tazuna decided to name it after Konoha" said Naruto before asked "So, how about you guys? Find the bad guys' camp?"

"Yes. We could not find it from the attack sites so Kakashi-sensei and I had to search the nearby forests and warehouses. Currently, they are in an abandoned warehouse in a forest 5 kilometres north from here" answered Noriko.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto, raring to beat the bandits.

"Well…when we were there, I got to take a look at them. All the attacks indicated a brain which none of them appeared to possess" explained Noriko.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"She meant, these bandits may be hired by a third person. If we took out the bandits, the third person can just hire more hence our efforts will be a waste. Either that or the third person will just wait until we're gone then hired another group of bandits" explained Tenzō.

"How are we going to find the third person?" asked Naruto.

"We wait until they make their move. In the meantime, we stake them out. At the moment, three of Noriko's kage bunshin are there with one of my ninken. After this, we'll arrange schedule for the stake out" replied Kakashi.

After that, it was decided that Kakashi and Naruto formed a team while Noriko and Tenzō formed another team.

* * *

One of the bandits finally made a move after five days. Kakashi signed that he'll follow the bandit while Naruto remained watching the warehouse and sent a kage bunshin to inform Noriko and Tenzō of the new development.

* * *

"What?!" the three of them yelled in surprise when Kakashi informed them of his findings.

"So, how do you think we should deal with this?" asked Kakashi.

"We need to inform Tazuna-san and the villagers. Their safety is important"

"We have to evacuate them in stages so not to tip the bandits off"

"Do you think one of the villagers could be in cahoots?"

"I don't think so. There is no sign to that"

While Noriko and Tenzō were bouncing ideas, Naruto was thinking when he suddenly yelled "Aha! I got it!" then he giggled.

"What?" asked Noriko impatiently.

"Why don't we use his plan against them?" said Naruto, still giggling.

"Explain" said Kakashi.

"Well, we let the bandits come and …" said Naruto of his plan.

* * *

Three days later, it was early morning when the bandits appeared in the village and the leader yelled "ATTACK!".

The villagers just looked at them and continued with their business. This puzzled the bandits 'Why aren't they running?' they asked internally.

One of them hit one of the villagers when he suddenly went poof and the bandit was left in a smoke.

"WHAT?!"

"One of the housewives threw kitchen knife and hit a bandit on his forehead, while the other 'poked' a bandit which crumpled him to the ground. Another villager hit with a piece of wood while one elderly man backhanded the other bandit.

The watching bandits were shocked! An old man that can give a powerful backhand! Housewives that can kill! This is no ordinary villagers!

Few of them began to retreat when they saw the bridge was guarded by a humongous white tiger. The tiger was growling fiercely at them and one thug peed in his pants.

"Going somewhere?" the runaway bandits turned their heads before felt a few hits on their bodies and felt their world blackened.

* * *

End Chapter 39

* * *

 _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Nami no Kuni_ – Land of Waves

 _Ninken_ – Ninja Dogs


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Mission in Nami no Kuni III

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" the runaway bandits turned their heads before felt a few hits on their bodies and felt their world blackened.

"Awww, you took away my preys" complained Rajah.

"Your toys you mean" said Noriko, under henge as one of the housewives.

"Same different"

"There's plenty more coming now"

"Purrrrrfect" said Rajah with a grin. He leaped at one of them who screamed and fainted 'Wuss' thought Rajah.

He jumped to another who also screamed before turning blue and died of heart attack 'Really? Heart attack? What kind of bandit is this?' pouted Rajah before he leaped onto another bandit.

Noriko stood on one side of the bridge, her small frame made her easy to be overlooked by the bandits. She watched Rajah 'played' while making sure that none of the bandits escape.

After a while, the old man came, "All captured. How's yours?"

Noriko pointed towards the lying bodies with Rajah on top of one cowering bandit and pawed him playfully.

"He's having fun, isn't he?" asked the old man/Kakashi-sensei drily.

"Yeah" answered Noriko before calling Rajah "Enough Rajah. We need to move on to the next phase"

Rajah jumped off. Noriko and Kakashi began to gather the bodies into one place.

* * *

An hour later

The Daimyō was crossing the Great Konoha Bridge with his entourage when he turned to his son "It is unusual for you to want to come here"

The Daimyō's son, Ryūnosuke replied to his father "I think it's about time I get to know the people of Nami no Kuni. After all, they'll soon become my subjects"

The Daimyō kept quiet. As they were about to approach the village, they saw smokes coming out from few houses. Once they get nearer, they saw people lying on the ground, blood splatters and broken tools.

"What is happening here?" asked the Daimyō indignantly. He saw a group of rough looking men approaching them.

"Allow me father. It appears that this village is attacked by bandits" said Ryūnosuke, eager to show his skills. He yelled to the Daimyō's guards "Stand back! I can handle this by myself!"

The guard whispered their admiration in Ryūnosuke's bravery, causing the young man to smirk confidentially.

He unsheathed his sword and took a swipe at the nearest bandit. The bandit blocked his attack and began to attack. Ryūnosuke's eyes went wide with shock 'This was not supposed to happen! What happen to the plan!' he thought wildly.

Three more bandits prepared to attack when Ryūnosuke's thigh was grazed. He yelled "STOP! What's happening! STOP! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" he continued to scream and he can no longer felt his leg "Why are you hurting me? I thought we had a deal!"

Immediately the attack stopped.

"What? Ryūnosuke? You dealt with these bandits?" asked the Daimyō sternly.

Ryūnosuke looked down in embarrassment.

"Allow us, my lord" said Kakashi, who had undone his henge. Ryūnosuke's eyes bulged with surprise and fear when he saw four Konoha hitai-ate.

"Konoha shinobi! What are you doing here?" asked the Daimyō.

Kakashi explained the incidences that occurred, their suspicions and their staked out.

"Then, I follow one of them to your son here. Apparently, he was plotting to attack the villagers so he can appear as hero while besmirching Tazuna's reputation" explained Kakashi.

"Why, Ryūnosuke?" asked the Daimyō sadly.

"These people thought highly of Tazuna who is nothing but a builder. I thought it's high time they remembered who their leader is" sneered Ryūnosuke.

"That's it?! That's IT?" You terrorized these people, you attacked them at their home just for THIS?!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"Naruto-"

"No! You-" Naruto pointed at Ryūnosuke "-are not fit to be a leader. A leader should protect his people, not to harm them! So what if they thought highly of Tazuna-san? He did build the bridge that improves their lives. What have YOU done to the people of Nami no Kuni to earn that respects?"

"It is my dream to be a Hokage" continued Naruto "One of the first lessons I learnt is that to a Hokage, people in Konoha is his family to be loved and cherished and it is a Hokage's duty to protect them from harm's way. That's why a Hokage must be strong, so he can protect and make them feel safe, not causing terror.

"That's enough Naruto" ordered Kakashi.

…

…

"Ryūnosuke" said the Daimyō "I am terribly disappointed in you. You are not fit to be my heir. As of now, your title is revoked and as punishment, you are to work for Tazuna as he sees fit. Until then, you are banished from my home. Moreover, you will pay compensation for the people you've terrorized from you own account"

"That's not fair! I did it for you!" yelled Ryūnosuke.

"No. You did it for your own glory" answered the Daimyō. He continued "I think I've had enough of excitement today. I'll postpone my visit here to some other time. Thank you Konoha shinobi for unveiling the truth". He turned back to the bridge and walked back home with his entourage.

Ryūnosuke sat on the ground whimpered "I did it for you…I did it for you…why can't you be proud of me"

* * *

End Chapter 40

* * *

A/N: Naruto's plan. Evacuate the villagers, then he and Noriko henge into them with the aid of kage bunshin. However, surprisingly, people of Nami no Kuni refused to run and they want to fight. So, Konoha shinobi formed the first wave of defence. Once the bandits were defeated, Team Kakashi henge into the bandits to confuse Ryūnosuke. Mwahahahaha!

* * *

 _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique

Hitai-ate – Forehead Protector

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Nami no Kuni_ – Land of Waves


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Hiashi's Worry

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **DraaIzilUss** for your support.

* * *

"Well, here we are, Uzu no Kuni" said Kakashi. He turned to his team and saw them panting on the ground. Well, they had just running on the sea for the past hours. The worst was Tenzō, who has the least amount of chakra amongst all members from Team Kakashi.

'Though it was a comparison against jincūriki and jōnin, not a fair one' thought Kakashi with a smile. Tenzō, to his credit followed their strides staunchly without asking for a breather.

Naruto was the first to recover. He looked around at the vast grassland, hills and ruins; the whole setting with the orange lighting from the sunset was very poignant to him.

"Sensei, can we…can we explore?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the sunset, and then he looked at Tenzō who was still not recovered before saying "I think we'd better set up camp since it's almost dark. Tomorrow, you'll have the whole day to explore and we'll begin training the following day"

"Ok" said Naruto, a bit sad but was mollified with the promise of having the whole day to explore.

* * *

Hokage Office

Shisui was reading Kakashi's report regarding Team 7's mission in Nami no Kuni when the door was knocked.

"Enter"

The door opened, revealing Hyūga Hiashi who greeted Shisui "Hokage-sama"

"Hiashi, what can I do for you?" asked Shisui.

"I heard rumour that team Kakashi is on an extended mission thus they will not be able to make it on time to participate in the upcoming Chūnin Exam?"

"That is correct" said Shisui "Is that why you are here? To verify a rumour?"

Hiashi was silent.

"Is there something wrong with the Hyūga clan that you need to see Noriko's prowess?"

The question caught Hiashi off-guard that his calm mask was stripped off. Underneath was a man that was worried with the resentment that has been accumulated amongst the Branch Family, especially his twin brother, Hizashi.

"You knew something Hokage-sama or was it a wild-guess" asked Hiashi.

"It was a wild guess. It is rather unusual for a clan head to worry about a genin team that comprises none of his clan members. The only link is Noriko who has a byakugan, so I took my shot" Shisui smiled "What do you need Noriko for?"

"To prove to the Elders that the Hyūga no longer need the Cursed Seal" answered Hiashi.

"Would you mind walking me through that?" requested Shisui.

"The Hyūga possesses byakugan for as long as we've existed, rumour has it since the time of Rikudō Sennin, but we've lost the records to war. During the early time, members of Hyūga family were kidnapped left and right because of the byakugan, thus the development of the Cursed Seal as well as the Main and the Branch Family. As you know, my twin brother was sealed with the Cursed Seal because he was borne few minutes later. He resented it" Hiashi closed his eyes as he said it, as it was painful for him to admit it.

"Traditionally, siblings will spar and the weaker one will be sealed, but since history has shown that the stronger one generally was the elder one, my father put the seal on Hizashi without testing our strengths, thus the source of Hizashi's resentment. He believes that he is the stronger one between two of us and that belief has strengthened when his son, Neji displayed an ability that is beyond his years. Especially when compared with my eldest, Hinata" Hiashi's voice softened, he loves his daughter and it pained him to be tough on her as his father had been on him. It was the only way to toughened her, the only way he knew of.

"I know my brother is struggling between his resentment and his loyalty to the family. Unfortunately, the resentment was passed to Neji. I can see his disdained towards Hinata" Hiashi's heart broke at the thought of the cruel words that were said to Hinata.

"I believe that the Cursed Seal was no longer needed at this time, since the Hyūga has become part of Konoha. But some of those Elders…" at this, Hiashi has lost his words. Well, not really, he only has profanities to describe them, but that would be impolite to say in front of Hokage, or impolite to say out loud, for a Hyūga.

"I heard from Hinata that you niece is strong, to the point that she was the only female managed to befriend the Uchiha heir, Sasuke and the children of Kazekage. I was hoping to make a case, with her as an example, that we, the Hyūga no longer need the Cursed Seal. I know for a fact that many from the Branch Family is observing her, waiting for the moment when they can jump ship should she wants to start her own clan. In fact, two of the male members from the Branch Family had begun to court females from the Uchiha clan, and they are just fourteen and fifteen!" Hiashi said indignantly.

"So, is your issue here because they are underage or…?" asked Shisui with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, I have no issue with their age, as long as they don't go overboard. My issue is with the Elders who, despite possessing the All Seeing Eye, failed to see that we'll lose our clan members in a heartbeat if they refused to change" said Hiashi wearily.

"I am sorry to hear that. There's nothing I can do to rectify the situation at the moment. However, when Team 7 returned, we'll revisit this discussion" said Shisui.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" said Hiashi, feeling slightly better.

* * *

End Chapter 41

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_ – Land of Waves

 _Rikudō Sennin_ – Sage of Six Paths

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – Hizashi's Trouble

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Over 6000 views! Thank you all! Thank you **Alexmimo1625** for your supports.

* * *

Hokage Office

Half an hour after Hiashi has left, Shisui's door was knocked again.

"Enter" he said.

The door opened and Hizashi appeared. 'What are the odds' thought Shisui, wondering if Hizashi came for the same reason.

"What can I do for you, Hizashi?" asked Shisui.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I was wondering if there's a long-term mission that I can apply?" requested Hizashi.

"That is unusual. May I know the reason behind it?" asked Shisui.

Hizashi was silent for a while before he said "I'd like to get away from the Hyūga Compound for a while".

"That sounds personal. While I can grant you a mission based on personal reason, that was not enough" said Shisui.

Hizashi began with the history of Hyūga clan, the Cursed Seal, the Main and the Branch Family "…I know that my brother, Hiashi has nothing to do with me being branded with the Cursed Seal, but I still resent that. I resent the fact that I was being branded for something that is beyond my control which was me being borne later, albeit only for a few minutes. Moreover, I know my son will be the strongest Hyūga of this generation, yet he was destined to serve Hinata who was much weaker than him!"

"I thought I can keep this ugly feelings contained until the Chūnin Exam where I hope, you niece will show the Elder that the Hyūga no longer needs the Cursed Seal. But today I found out that she and her team was on a long-term mission. I can't keep this feeling bottled up any longer. I-I fear I might do something that I'll regret later. That's why, I asked for a long-term mission, I hope being away will cool down my anger and resentment" explained Hizashi.

"Have you ever considered talking to your brother?" asked Shisui.

"No! I mean, I-I don't know. Every time I looked at him, the anger within me boiled. It takes all my will to control it though sometimes, it escaped and my brother had to use the Cursed Seal, which angered me more" said Hizashi.

"Tell you what, why don't both of you come to my house tonight for dinner? Naruto and Noriko are away and Shizuka has a night shift, so both of you will have the house to yourselves to talk freely, away from the prying ears of Hyūga Elders and I'll be around should you lose your control" proposed Shisui.

"That would be nice. I appreciate it, Hokage-sama" said Hizashi.

* * *

The dinner ended late. It was awkward at first, but Hizashi found that once he started talking, he cannot stop until he has voiced out all his resentments. To his surprise, not once did his brother use the Cursed Seal on him. Once they both had talked and listened, Hizashi understood the burden of being in the Main Family; the need to keep up appearance, to be hard and strong, to hurt even if deep down, you don't want to. He also learnt that he and Hiashi have the same goal, to end the use of the Cursed Seal.

Since Noriko was pivotal to the plan, Shisui asked permission from both Hyūga to tell Noriko about what had transpired, minus the drama. They agreed to it.

'She is so going to freak out again' thought Shisui with mixture feelings of worry and amuse.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

Noriko felt a chill running down her spine 'Uh uh' she thought worriedly. She channelled Rajah's ears to listen to the sound of the night, trying to detect any sign of anomaly, since it was her turn to guard.

Noting nothing out of place, Noriko began to practice her byakugan, trying to improve its distance, since it is something she can do while stationary.

* * *

The following day, Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō decided to explore together. The sight of the ruins saddened Naruto.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Noriko gently.

Naruto just smiled sadly. Tenzō looked at the interactions with sorrow, he could understand Naruto's feelings, the thought of what could have been. 'At least he knows where he came from' he thought before chided himself.

"Look at these skeletons" muttered Noriko "I think I'll collect them"

"Eh?" asked Naruto "You want to collect skeletons?"

"Not as collection, but I do think they deserve a burial, don't you think?"

"Even if some of these are the one who attacked?" asked Tenzō.

"Yeah…I mean, there is no way we can know which is which, so I proposed to dig a big hole, then we bury them together" said Noriko.

"That is a lot of work" said Naruto "But I like it. It makes me feel like I'm doing something for my clan" He formed hand Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Noriko smiled and followed his action.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kakashi. It was late afternoon and he came looking for his students. He found them sweaty and dirty, standing over a large hole full of skeletons and bones.

"We found these-" Naruto pointing at the skeletons and bones "lying around. So Noriko proposed that we buried them…is at ok, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, and what are these?" Kakashi asked, pointing at a pile of scrolls.

"We found them while collecting all these bones. Can we open them after this, sensei?" asked Tenzō.

"If you don't mind, let me check on them first? They could be traps" said Kakashi.

"Can I see how you do that, sensei?" asked Noriko.

"Sure, in fact, I think all of you should learn it" said Kakashi "But…finish this first while I get dinner ready"

They filled the hole with newfound energy, excited at the prospect of learning something new. After that, Naruto and Noriko went to look for flowers and planted them around the burial site.

Meanwhile, Tenzō was planting a small sapling in the middle of the burial site. Afterwards, he performed hand seals and pressed his palm against the ground. The sapling grows into a tall tree.

"Wow, thank you, Tenzō" said Naruto in amazement.

Later, they offered a small prayer and then left the burial site.

* * *

End Chapter 42

* * *

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Scrolls from Uzu no Kuni I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

"What's the purpose of a scroll?" asked Kakashi

"For writing" answered Noriko

"Sealing" said Tenzō

"As alternative when you ran out of toilet paper" said Naruto, which earned a smack from Noriko while Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, if you are going to use scroll to booby trap, how would you do it?" asked Kakashi.

"Put the trap in a seal which activated when the scroll is unrolled" answered Tenzō.

"Correct. That is the general approach. However, I'm sure there is other way which we have not seen it yet. Hence, always be cautious when opening unknown scroll" said Kakashi "In order to set up a seal that reacts when the scroll is opened, the seal that was used normally reacted to air, thus these scrolls-" Kakashi pointed at the loose ones "are safe".

"However, these-" Kakashi pointed to the tightly rolled scrolls "need to be open with caution. How do you think we'll do it?" he asked.

"Kage bunshin!" cried Naruto and Noriko at the same time.

"If you don't have the chakra to form one?" asked Kakashi.

"I think I'll transform my arms into woods and open it at a safe distance" said Tenzō.

"How about you, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Noriko.

"Well, normally, we brought it back to Konoha where there will be specialists to investigate whether there was a trap or not. However, it would be useful if you have sharingan which gives the owner to assess the trap and performed the necessary counter-measure, or byakugan which allows the owner to scan through the scroll. However, the byakugan user must be well verse in seals to differentiate whether it's a normal sealing seal or booby-trap. Alternatively, ninken, like my summoning animals, or those of Inuzuka clans, as well as the insects from Aburame clan can be used since they are trained to detect danger" explained Kakashi.

"What happen if a shinobi has none of those?" asked Tenzō.

"Then try to bring it back to Konoha. Or, before open it, collect chakra on your feet and prepare to jump backwards in case it is a trap" answered Kakashi.

"Why backwards?" asked Naruto.

"It's important to keep an eye on the scroll. If you run, you need to know what kind of trap it is. Some of the traps could fizzle, just to scare you, while some could have sensor that will hunt you until it ran out of chakra" explained Kakashi.

"For now, I want each of you to try one. Noriko, use your eyes since Naruto will use kage bunshin" ordered Kakashi.

Naruto's and Tenzō's scrolls turned out to be history of Uzumaki clan which Noriko asked if she can read it first. Naruto was okayed with it since he knew Noriko always shared the knowledge with him which will save him from the need to read it.

Noriko activated her byakugan to scan through the layers but saw nothing suspicious. She then activated her sharingan while opening, which turned out to be a few of sealing techniques. As she scanned through, she exclaimed "Hey Naruto! This looks like our sealings"

"What? See?" asked Naruto. Noriko showed it to him, Kakashi and Tenzō, the last two were curious.

Kakashi's scroll was most challenging. He summoned Pakkun who detected danger. Ordering everyone to stay back, he opened it before jumped backward swiftly. Seconds after he opened it, a hole appeared, sucking everything for a few minutes before it ran out of chakra and faded away.

No one talked for a few minutes until Kakashi broke the silence "That was one powerful trap, to be able to seal a Jikūkan Ninjutsu. If you turned your back, you'd have missed witnessing event like that"

* * *

Since they had spent a whole day burying the bones, Kakashi allowed another day for Naruto to explore. This time, Noriko opted to stay because she wanted to read the scroll.

During dinner, Kakashi asked "Got anything interesting to share with us, Noriko? I heard you shout several times"

Brimming with newfound information, Noriko started to talk "Yup, something about chakra, Uzumaki's chakra, also the reason behind them being attacked. Which one you want to know first?"

"The last one" said Naruto, Tenzō and Kakashi in unison.

"Apparently, there was a temple nearby dedicated to the Sanbi-"

"What?!" yelled Naruto, Tenzō and Kakashi in surprised.

"I was surprised too. I didn't know there exists another one like the Kyūbi, do you think there are siblings?" asked Noriko.

"Kyūbi has siblings? Who would have thought that?" pondered Naruto.

"A temple?" asked Tenzō.

"Yes, the temple was built since the time of Rikudō Sennin for the Sanbi"

"Why would the Sanbi needs a temple?" asked Naruto while Kakashi echoed "Rikudō Sennin?"

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Noriko.

"No- I mean, he was supposed to be a myth, a legend" said Kakashi before asking "Is there anything more about him?"

"No. Wait, yes, but that's related to chakra" answered Noriko.

"Why don't you finish with the attack first?" suggested Tenzō

"Okay. Well, your scroll, Kakashi-sensei was entries made by an Uzumaki. However, the sucking thingy has damaged some of it. They were attacked by shinobi from Kirigakure no Sato. Apparently, they want to know how to control the Sanbi but they don't want the knowledge to spread, so-"

"So they killed all the Uzumaki?!" asked Naruto angrily

"It was implied in the scroll. The last entry was ' _Today, all of Uzushiogakure stand firm against our attackers. We've stalled this long to ensure safety escape for our young ones. If there is no more entry after this, that means all of us have been annihilated. Uzushiogakure may have fall, but we'll live through the blood of our descendants"_

The night was silent.

* * *

End Chapter 43

* * *

 _Jikūkan Ninjutsu_ – Space Time Technique

 _Kage Bunshin_ – Shadow Clone

 _Kirigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village by Mist

 _Ninken_ – Ninja Dog

 _Rikudō Sennin_ – Sage of the Six Paths

 _Sanbi_ – Three-Tails

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Scrolls from Uzu no Kuni II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Uriel19** for your support.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

After a while, Naruto asked in a calmer voice "What else, Noriko? I thought you mentioned something about chakra?"

"Ummm…yes. There's a record about chakra, specifically, Uzumaki's chakra"

"What about it?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, most of it is what we've learnt in Academy, so I won't go into that. What I found most interesting is that, the writer of this scroll proposed that chakra is energy in its purest form with many potential and it was originally came from one source, Rikudō Sennin since he was known as the founder of shinobi world. When Rikudō Sennin procreated, his progenies were capable of manifesting only selected abilities while the rest remained dormant" said Noriko

"Huh?"

"In simpler words, Rikudō Sennin was proposed to be origin of chakra who knew hundreds and thousands of jutsu. However, when he has kids, his kids were capable of performing only few out of these hundreds and thousands of jutsu while the ability for the rests of the jutsu was locked away until the next progenies were borne" explained Noriko.

"The writer proposed this theory by studying the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan. Members of both clans possessed higher amount of chakra compared to other clan. That was not surprising since both clans were related-" said Noriko.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yup" said Noriko.

Naruto turned to Tenzō and said "Hey, that means you're my cousin!"

"What?!" yelled Tenzō.

"What? Since I'm related to Shodai Hokage, then I'm also related to you since you got his cells" explained Naruto in happiness.

'That's a loose definition of relative' thought Kakashi drily.

"I can't wait to go back Konoha and introduced you as my cousin" said Naruto excitedly while Tenzō was lost in his thoughts.

"Continue about the chakra" said Kakashi with interest.

"However, there is a variation in how members of both clans manifested certain traits. For example, the chakra in both clans has more vitality to it; in the Senju, this vitality was manifested in the Mokuton while in the Uzumaki, the vitality allows the chakra to automatically formed biological components, or healing. I think that explain why you heal faster, Naruto. This also explained why Uzumaki in general lives longer as the chakra continue to repair thus slowed down the aging processes. In a rare case, the chakra can be transferred to another person, allowing him or her to be healed without the first person learning iryō ninjutsu" explained Noriko.

"The writer also wrote that there is a new trait emerged which endowed a few from the younger generation to be capable of turning their chakra into seals in the form of chains. The writer theorized that the new trait was probably dormant but was triggered when after settling in Uzu no Kuni, a lot Uzumaki delved into the Arts of Sealing thus awakened the dormant trait" Noriko finished with her narration.

"Not a bad theory" pondered Kakashi, outloud "I think there is some merits to it. I mean, look at your friend, Gaara. He lives in the dessert and capable of manipulating sands while his father was knows to manipulate gold dusts, which looks like sand. A lot of shinobi from Kirigakure are skilful at water-based jutsu while shinobi from Iwagakure are skilful at earth-based jutsu"

"Sensei" called Noriko.

"What?"

"Was Naruto's mother the previous jinchūriki?" asked Noriko.

"What?!" yelled Naruto

"Where did you get that information?" asked Kakashi, dreading to answer.

"It was written this scroll. The writer wrote that due to good relation, Uzumaki Kushina was sent to Konoha to be the next jinchūriki due to her chakra capacity and chakra capability of turning into chain-seals. The writer also questioned why since the Senju also possessed similar amount of chakra. The question was crossed and something called chakra incompatibility was written as answered" explained Noriko.

Kakashi felt an incoming migraine before said sternly "If I answer truthfully, I want a solemn promise from all of you that you will not look for more information than what I will give you tonight"

He stared at all of his students. Naruto looked about to protest while Noriko looked like she's trying to find a loophole.

"Information regarding Naruto's parents are highly classified. If leaks, it will get you kill. You will be killed as you will be hunted left and right. None of you are prepared for that. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Kakashi gave his best killing intent, resulted in Rajah's appeared and growled ferociously. He had sensed Noriko was highly terrified and jumper to help her

'Uh uh…forget about that one' thought Kakashi before said to Rajah "Sorry Rajah. I was trying to get my students aware of the implication of their action. No enemy"

Rajah blinked and said "I see…where are we? This place feels nice and the air is-" he growled again and said "We've got company"

Kakashi sighed "I guess it's time you got out, Jiraiya-sama"

"Yo!"

* * *

End Chapter 44

* * *

 _Iryō Ninjutsu_ – medical technique

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village by Rock

 _Kirigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village by Mist

 _Rikudō Sennin_ – Sage of the Six Paths

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – New Revelation

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Dreamy-Girl2016** and **shippudenn596** for your supports

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

"Yo!"

"Jiraiya-ojiisan!" cried Naruto and Noriko.

"Jiraiya-sama!" said Tenzō in a surprise "How long have you been here?"

"He was here since we got here" said Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō.

"How come we didn't notice?" asked Noriko

"That's an example of the difference between genin and jōnin" answered Kakashi.

"I though you are a Sannin?" asked Tenzō.

"That was not an official rank, the name Sannin was an honorary title given during the Second Shinobi World War" explained Kakashi.

The three of them looked at Jiraiya in starstruck. Overcame with embarrassment, Jiraiya switched the topic "Weren't you talking about the brat's-" pointing at Naruto "mother?"

Kakashi shot an annoyed looked towards Jiraiya, before looked back at his students "I'm still waiting"

The three of them looked at each other before mumbled "We promise"

Looking at Naruto, Kakashi said "Noriko's right, Naruto. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, and she was the previous jinchūriki"

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation and he looked stunned. Then he felt tears in his eyes, he bowed his heads, hoping no one would caught him crying, only to find out that there are droplets of tears on his hand. A pair of small hands grasped his hands while he felt another grasp on his shoulder. He looked to the left and saw Noriko, then he looked to the right and saw Tenzō, both of them smiled at him.

Words failed him at this moment 'I have a mom' Naruto thought happily.

XXX

Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching the three of them sleeping with Rajah. After the revelation, Kakashi ordered the three of them to sleep, relieving them of their nightly duty. Noriko opted to sleep outside with Rajah and this was followed by Naruto and Tenzō.

"You know you can just deny it, why don't you?" asked Jiraiya.

"I could, but that big cat-" Kakashi pointed to Rajah with his chin "sorts of lie detector. Besides, Noriko is not the type to let it go. She will eventually found out about it and it might be under bad circumstances. So, better to tell the truth now when the condition is in our favour"

Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi's answer before asking "Where's the cat coming from?".

Kakasi explained what had happened during the final genin's test. Jiraiya chuckled fondly, imagining Tsunade chasing down three genins 'She hasn't changed at all' he thought.

After that, he ordered Kakashi to take the first rest. Looking at the small fire, he said to himself 'Eight years, huh'. Last he met Naruto and Noriko when they were four, all innocent and now, they've embarked to the shinobi's world where the good and the bad intermingled to the point that it is easy to get confused and got lost, morally.

'Eight years, and the only thing I found was Orochimaru has joined and left Akatsuki, which was led by my students whom I thought were dead. They hired a bunch of missing nins and now, they are after jinchūriki' thought Jiraiya. While he found many clues, a lot of them led to nothing.

In between that, Shisui sometimes requested him to check on new information which he obliged. It was a coincidence that while locating a runaway spy with sensitive information, the spy was recruited by a pair of nukenin wearing red-cloud robes.

His spying was interrupted when a large venus trap appeared and alerted the nukenin of his presence. The fight ensued ended with the three of them dead. Nevertheless, he managed to seal the bodies and send them to Konoha for further analysis.

Jiraiya also tried to establish contact with Hanzō but failed. He even sneaked inside the hideout where he, Konan, Nagato and Yahiko had lived for a short while. He saw signs of activities but from the thickness of the dusts, it indicated that the hideout has been abandoned.

Jiraiya sighed. He looked at the sky and woke up Kakashi from his sleep.

* * *

Konoha

Shisui was having breakfast with Shizuka when a toad appeared. It passed a scroll to Shisui first before vomiting a lot of scrolls. Once finished, the toad puffed off.

Shisui read the scroll. It was from Kakashi, reporting what had transpired the night before.

"Uh uh" said Shisui "Naruto knew about Kushina" before passing the scroll to Shizuka.

She read and smiled "Good" she said.

"Good?" asked Shisui.

"Yes. Why don't we just ask Kakashi and Jiraiya to tell about Yondaime as well?" suggested Shizuka with a smile.

"What? Naruto's not ready-" Shisui began to rant when Shizuka cut him "Look, I know you and Sandaime-sama are trying to protect him. Naruto is a shinobi now. He is trained under one of our best jōnin. It's only a matter of time before he'll find out anyway. Both his parents' names were written next to each other on Memorial Stone and they were buried next to each other. Keeping their names a secret is futile now he knows about Kushina".

Shisui sighed "I guess you are right. There is no one better to tell than Jiraiya and Kakashi. But I'm worried that when Naruto gets excited, he'll run his mouth without thinking"

Shizuka smiled gently "I know, but remember, that Naruto was Academy Naruto. Now that he has become a shinobi, I'm sure he knows better".

Seeing the worry look on Shisui's face, Shizuka said gently "Have faith in him. You've trained him since he can run and jump. Besides, he has a good team. I'm sure Noriko will hit him if he's about to do something stupid" they both chuckled at that.

Shisui nodded reluctantly "I'll send words to Kakashi and Jiraiya"

* * *

End Chapter 45

* * *

 _Nukenin_ – Missing nin

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – Training Begin

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

Noriko was panting. She was sparring with Rajah. Jiraiya said that the first step to use the Kyūbi's chakra was to recognize its chakra by depleting her own thus she was ordered to fight with Rajah, who jumped at the chance.

Looking at her side, she saw Naruto was struggling with his Kuchiyose no Jutsu. All of them were impressed when Jiraiya summoned a huge toad named Gamaken earlier and Naruto was ecstatic when Jiraiya offered him the summoning contract.

His euphoric feeling dropped quickly when he saw that he had summoned a teeny tiny tadpole instead of a huge toad. It was funny at first, but after hundreds of efforts, he began to get frustrated.

Meanwhile, Tenzō was running on the sea per Kakashi-sensei's order. Out of four of them from Team Kakashi, he had the least amount of chakra thus his training involving him increasing his chakra capacity by running on the sea near the whirlpool.

Once Noriko felt her chakra began to wane, she took a deep breath and began to collect her chakra while simultaneously, trying to recognize the Kyūbi chakra. She sensed it, like a big lump amidst a trickling of water. She pulled the chakra to run through her chakra pathway and she felt s surge of energy ran through her.

"Wow" said Naruto.

Noriko opened her eyes and she can see red chakra enveloping her. She looked at Jiraiya who said to her "Good. Remember that chakra. Now, try to fight him" he pointed to Kakashi who was carrying a fatigue and nearly drown Tenzō.

Noriko faced Kakashi. She did hand seals and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!". The fire that came out was faster, bigger and more intense than the one she normally produced.

Kakashi looked at the wood he had used for kawarimi which had turned to ashes and sweatdropped. Normally, the wood would charred, 'Luckily I listened to my gut and used my sharingan' he thought and attacked Noriko.

His attacked was evaded by Noriko who tried to hit him using Jūken. Kakashi jumped and attacked again. The Kyūbi's chakra seemed to absorb his attack. Fighting with Noriko reminded Kakashi of Gai; her small physique naturally made her faster, but he noticed her attack was sharper and her aims were deadlier especially when combined with Jūken 'I guess practicing with Rajah and Jūken pays off'.

Kakashi's thought was interrupted with a snarl from Noriko. Her sharingan allowed her to read Kakashi's attack, but she still could not dodge fast enough nor land a hit on Kakashi. This frustrated her. The red chakra surrounding her became darker and her feature began to distort resembling the Kyūbi.

"I think that's enough-" Kakashi said but was forced to jump as Noriko continued to attack her.

Noriko did not hear Kakashi. She has become less aware of her surrounding and was more focused on taking down her opponent when she heard a voice inside her head 'Enough!'. She stopped.

'Rajah?' Noriko asked inside her head. She turned to Rajah. Rajah looked at her and said telepathically 'You are beginning to lose control'

The red chakra receded immediately and Noriko felt fatigued. She began to drop when Naruto caught her.

"I-I'm sorry sensei" said Noriko with guilt.

Kakashi looked at her with a small smile "It's ok. I can see that you've improved. You've managed to combine Jūken with Rajah's style of attack" then he said "I guess that's enough for you and Tenzō"

Kakashi turned to Naruto "How about you?"

"I'm okay!" Naruto said before turned to Noriko "But, can you tell me how you got the Kyūbi's chakra? Jiraiya-ojiisan said I need more chakra"

Noriko explained to him. After that, Jiraiya asked "What happened at the last moment? You seemed to lose yourself"

Ashamed of herself, Noriko said "I-I don't know, First I felt powerful, I could never produce Katon like that" she pointed at the ashes "When I saw that, somehow there's this feeling that I could beat Kakashi-sensei…and that's all I could think of"

Jiraiya scratch his chin "I guess, that's what happen when you force control over the Kyūbi's chakra"

"Huh?" said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Noriko.

"Do you remember what happened to you mother when you were four?" asked Jiraiya.

The looks on both Naruto and Noriko changed before they whispered "Yeah"

"Well, your uncle was in-charge of the affair. He found that in Kumogakure no Sato, there are two jinchūriki of a Nibi (Two Tails) and a Hachibi (Eight Tails). The jinchūriki of the Nibi can use its power easily without losing control to the point she can do partial transformation into Nibi, while the jinchūriki of Hachibi managed to befriend the Hachibi" explained Jiraiya.

"We can befriend the Kyūbi?" asked Naruto and Noriko at the same time.

"Hypothetically, yes" answered Jiraiya "That was what your uncle had in mind initially and perhaps, eventually. Though for the moment, you need to learn how to use the Kyūbi chakra without losing yourself"

Noriko and Naruto were quiet for a moment, then Noriko turned to Naruto "What's the problem with your Kuchiyose?"

"Jiraiya-ojiisan said I need to give more chakra" said Naruto. Noriko then checked his hands, "What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Do you remember when you tried learning Rasengan?" said Noriko.

"Yes" asked Naruto, unsure what that got to do with his question and problem.

"I remembered during the last phase, you tried so hard to pour chakra that your hand got chakra burn. I don't see it here" explained Noriko.

Naruto paled at that. He remembered how painful his hand has gotten when he tried to pour so much chakra out of his hand to form Rasengan. Although, the result was amazing.

"Come on, give it a try. It's almost night time anyway. Give it your all. Then the three of us will be tired so Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-ojiisan have to do the night duty again" Noriko said cheekily.

"Don't count on that" said Kakashi drily.

Naruto nodded. He bite his thumb, did the hand seals while trying to accumulate as much chakra as he could before pressed his palm on the ground and yell "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Yo!" said a voice in a smoke.

* * *

End Chapter 46

* * *

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Body Replacement Technique

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ – Summoning Technique

 _Kumogakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Cloud

Ojiisan – Grandfather/ Elderly man

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – Meeting with the Kyūbi I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

" **Bijū Talk** "

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Wow…over 7000 views. Wow…thank you, thank you all.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

"Yo! You've got snacks?" asked a small yellow toad with orange markings.

"YESSSS! Finally" screamed Naruto in delight.

"Awwww….you're so cute" said Noriko as came up to it "I don't have snacks but if you can wait, we are about to have dinner, maybe you can join us"

"Okay. I'm Gamatatsu, what's yours?"

"My name is Noriko. That-" pointing to Naruto who was still jumping "is Naruto. He's the one who summoned you. What do you like for dinner?"

"Slugs or insects would be nice" said Gamatatsu.

"Really?" asked Noriko in surprise "Well, we don't have that but I can search for it. Come" she walked off, talking to Gamatatsu who sat on her hair.

Tenzō looked at Noriko walking off before asking with a grin "Naruto? Where's your summoning animal?"

"The-" Naruto was about to point when he saw an empty spot "Ack! Where is it? It was there! I saw it! I did not dream, did I? Did I?" he asked hysterically. Tenzō and Jiraiya laughed while Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

That night, Noriko was deep in thought while lying down to sleep.

'I'm still weak. I can't even hit a jōnin. What if we were attack by the nukenin? Could we even escape? I can't drag Tenzō in this. It's not his fight. No! If push comes to shove, I will not allow him to die on us. Wonder if that time arrives, will the Kyūbi helps?'

The next thing she realized, she was in a sewer, 'I'm dreaming? What a weird place. Why sewer?' she thought while walking around until she reach what appears to be a large cage.

'Cage? For what? Oh…' her thought trailed off at the sight of a pair of red eyes a few metres above her. She stared at them and continued to stare at them and still staring at them-

" **Had enough?** " asked a deep voice which jolted Noriko.

"Oh sorry, never saw a big pair of red eyes so high-" she trailed off. For the first time, she noticed what she was seeing; an orange fox that was bigger than the Hokage Mountain with many tails moving around "You are the Kyūbi!" she cried excitedly.

" **Well, aren't you a smart one** " said the Kyūbi in a mocking tone.

"No…no…I've never seen one…so…you are the Kyūbi that attacked Konoha?"

" **…** "

"Are you siblings with Nibi, Sanbi and Hachibi? Is there also Ichibi? Yonbi? Gobi? Rokubi? Nanabi? Or even Jūbi?"

" **…** "

"Wait! No! I forgot my manners. My name Noriko, what's yours?"

" **…** "

"Do you have a name?"

" **…** "

"Or Kyūbi is your name?"

" **…** "

"If you do, may I know your name?"

" **…** "

"If you don't have one, would you like one?"

" **…** "

"You are awfully quiet" complained Noriko.

"That's because you talk too much" said Rajah who appeared and turned to the Kyūbi "Hello old friend" he greeted with sadness.

"Rajah, you knew him?" asked Noriko.

"Yeah, that's all I can say. If you want to know more, you have to ask him yourself" answered Rajah.

"I did! But he's not answering back!" said Noriko.

Rajah stared at the Kyūbi and turned to Noriko "In that case, why don't you brush my hair?"

Noriko grumbled but obliged. Once done, she was a bit calmer and turned to the Kyūbi "You want to be brushed to?"

" **…** "

"Oh come on! Are you ever going to talk to me?" asked Noriko.

" **I think I'm going to have a headache** "

"Oh I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you better?" asked Noriko.

" **Yeah, you can shut up** "

Noriko was about to retort when she thought better. She turned to Rajah and asked telepathically 'What am I doing here?'

'The moment you used his chakra, it opened your link with him. Besides, I thought you want to be friend with him?' replied Rajah.

'But he doesn't looks like he wants to be friend with me' said Noriko.

Rajah just shrugged.

Noriko sighed. Whenever Rajah did not answer, that means she has to find out herself.

One of the things she learnt from Rajah is that every summoning animal has a name. She has asked the Kyūbi that. Rajah accepted her because she showed kindness to him. Kindness- oh!

Noriko stand in front of the Kyūbi and bowed a bit while saying "Kyūbi-san, I'm sorry that I used your chakra by force".

Then she stood up straight and looked at the Kyūbi directly "But I will not hesitant to use it again if me or my friends in danger. For that, I need to learn how to use your chakra, because I am weak. So, may I use your chakra?"

…

…

…

" **Very well** " said the Kyūbi

Noriko grinned and hugged Rajah. She turned to the Kyūbi and asked with a grin "You want to join?"

* * *

End Chapter 47

* * *

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – Meeting with the Kyūbi II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

" **Bijū Talk** "

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

That night, while lying down with his hand covered in cold, wet cloth, Naruto thought happily of today's progress. 'I can summon a toad now. A toad! Soon, I can summon that big toad!'.

The pain in his hand reminded Naruto of his problem 'How much chakra would I need? Wonder who I will summon if I use the Kyūbi chakra? B-but, I don't want to lose it like Noriko. Wonder if I could be friend with the Kyūbi?'

Drowsy, he fell asleep and found himself in front of a big cage "Wow…this is huge!" he said to himself. Then he saw an orange fox "Wow…you are huge! Wait…" he squinted, before pointing "You are Kyūbi!"

The Kyūbi stared/glared at him.

Smiling, he came closer "Ne, ne…you want to be my friend?"

" **No** "

"Come on, be my friend"

" **No** "

"Please?"

" **No** "

"Be my friend"

" **No** "

"Come on, don't be stingy"

" **No** "

"Be my friend"

" **No** "

(This goes on for a while).

"Why?" Naruto pouted.

" **Why you want to befriend someone who killed your parents?** " the Kyūbi smirked.

"Wha-?" asked Naruto.

" **That's right. You are looking at your parents' murderer. Now, still want to be friend?** " taunted the Kyūbi.

Naruto gasped and woke up. This alerted Kakashi and Jiraiya who were talking by the fire.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi casually though he scanned their surrounding for intruder.

"No…no…I…" Naruto paused, 'Did I dream that? But that feels so real' he questioned himself.

"Why don't you come over and talk to us about it?" Kakashi invited Naruto to sit with them, which he obliged.

He started to talk about meeting the Kyūbi and their conversations, then he turned to Kakashi and Jiraiya "Was that true? That he killed okaasan and otōsan? I thought okaasan was the jinchūriki before me? How the Kyūbi got out?" he asked in confusion.

Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged glances. They had received green light from Shisui to tell about Naruto's parents, and they are in Uzu no Kuni. What's better setting than this?

"Well, the Kyūbi is telling the truth-" began Kakashi. They spend the whole night talking about Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

"What the-" Noriko said when woke up and saw Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto lying on the ground, snoring.

Grinning to herself, she grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it in their direction. Kakashi rolled to his side thus avoided being hit by the rock.

Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed another rock and was about to throw-

"What are you doing?" asked Tenzō.

"Testing if they are really sleeping, or not" answered Noriko with a cheeky grin.

"Since Kakashi-sensei was sleeping, you want to train with me? I haven't spar with you since I can transform parts of me into woods" asked Tenzō.

"Ok"

Tenzō aimed a punch at Noriko which was evaded but to Noriko's surprise, the punch changed to wood which elongated to chase her. As it was about to reach her, the wood branched out and came at her from different directions.

'Oh good, I can try that' thought Noriko. As the woods were about to wrapped her around, she emitted chakra from her tenketsu which created a chakra barrier thus prevented the woods from enclosing on her, allowing her to escape.

"That was new" said Tenzō.

"Yeah, I learnt that during my training with Tsunade-sama. But that was mostly to cover my skin from being hit. I never produced this much, though. You should move faster if you want to capture me" commented Noriko.

"This is the fastest I can do. But I'll keep that in mind" replied Tenzō.

"By the way, you mind if I use Katon on your Mokuton?" asked Noriko.

"Sure, be my guest. I was about to ask why you don't use your eyes and jūken" said Tenzō.

"Ummm, not jūken. I could accidentally hurt your chakra pathways and we are far away from hospital" explained Noriko.

The sparring ensued was a learning experience for both of them. When Noriko use her Katon, Tenzō first attempted to increase the ratio of Suiton in his Mokuton which end result was mud-like. Next, he tried to increase the ratio of Doton which toughened his Mokuton.

When Noriko used her byakugan, she can see the chakra network connecting Tenzō with the wood.

"You should be careful. When fight against jūken, theoretically, the chakra network inside the wood could be used to attack your chakra pathways" commented Noriko before switching to sharingan.

The sharingan allows her to see the ratio of Doton and Suiton within the Mokuton. 'So the parts that bend has higher ratio of Suiton which I could focus my Katon. If I know Raiton, I could use it when he was about to attack' analysed Noriko.

When she used both byakugan and sharingan, the view was amazing (to her). She can see the chakra network with different ratio of elements that created patterns so beautiful that she wished she could paint it, but alas, her painting was atrocious.

"This is interesting" their sparring was interrupted by a comment. They turned around and saw Kakashi walking towards them.

"Sensei" greeted Tenzō, slightly winded from the long sparring.

"Why are you guys sleeping late?" asked Noriko.

"That you have to ask Naruto" answered Kakashi "So what have both of you been doing?"

Noriko and Tenzō explained their sparring and each analysis they've made.

"I see. What are your move next?"

"I need to increase my chakra and hasten my chakra moulding" said Tenzō firmly.

"The normal practice is to increase my byakugan range. I also want to test how much chakra I can release from my tenketsu to create chakra barrier, and maybe have you guys attack me to see how long it can lasts as well as what attacks it can and cannot withstands. Lastly, familiarizing myself with the Kyūbi chakra" listed Noriko.

"Are you sure you want to do that, given what happened yesterday?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh yes. Kyūbi-san and I had an agreement" said Noriko brightly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

End Chapter 48

* * *

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Katon –_ Fire Release

 _Mokuton_ – Wood Release

 _Okaasan_ – mother

 _Otōsan_ – father

 _Raiton_ – Lightning Release

 _Suiton_ – Water Release

 _Tenketsu_ – chakra point

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – Chūnin Exam I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! More than 8000 views. Thank you all! Thank you also **champp6** , **Ludicc** , **Sparky548** for your supports.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni

"What do you mean you had an agreement with the Kyūbi" asked Kakashi.

"Kyūbi-san?" asked Tenzō, half-amused and half-curious.

Noriko grinned "I think the Kyūbi has a name, but he refused to tell me, so I called him Kyūbi-san" then she turned to Kakashi "You said we can be friend with Kyūbi-san, yesterday I met him, I asked if I can learn to use his chakra so I'll be more prepared during life-or-death situation. He agreed"

"Who agreed?" asked Naruto. Noriko explained to him what had transpired while they were asleep.

"You meet the Kyūbi too" said Naruto.

"Too?" echoed Tenzō. Naruto told them his meeting with the Kyūbi and the talk he had with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

…

"So…you are Yondaime's son-" Tenzo said to Naruto "-and you are Godaime's niece" he said to Noriko

"And you've got Shodai's cell" said Naruto.

Noriko turned to Kakashi with a cheeky grin "How about you, sensei?"

Kakashi pretended to think "Hmmm…I've got three brats as my _genins_ -" he emphasized on the word genins "I got the power to nominate them as chūnin, or _not_ , and… … …I can pick all _D-ranks mission_ I want" he smiled.

"Fine, I got it" muttered Noriko. Then, she turned to Naruto "So, how do you feel now?"

"I don't know. It's a lot to process" confessed Naruto. Noriko and Tenzō pat him on his back.

* * *

That night, Naruto found himself sitting in front the Kyūbi's cage and staring at the Kyūbi.

"You know, I should hate you. You killed my parents. I heard you were controlled, but that doesn't ease my feeling. Then I remembered Keiko-obasan, instead of hating us, she learnt to conquer her hatred and loved us" Naruto stood up "I cannot do that at the moment, but one day…one day I'll come here again and I will ask you to be my friend from the bottom of my heart" then he left.

* * *

Konoha Academy, Room 301

"Sasuke-kun" called Yamanaka Ino seductively (in her mind) before hugging him. Sasuke sighed. His brother had said that this is a trial and tribulation of being an Uchiha, so he has to learn to be patient.

'Of course it's easy for him to say. No one ever go to him and do this' thought Sasuke, begrudging his brother's good fate.

"Hey PIG! Let Sasuke-kun go! Can't you see he doesn't like it?!" yelled Sakura.

"Of course he's not happy. He was stuck with you, right Sasuke-kun" said Ino.

"This is troublesome" drawled Nara Shikamaru and looked around while Ino and Sakura continued bickering "I take it Team 7 is not joining us?".

"They've got long-term mission" answered Sasuke. He saw Hinata and asked her "Did Noriko tell you?"

Hinata jumped at being addressed by Sasuke "Umm…y-yes" she said shortly.

"Are you a friend to Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō?" asked a voice. This stopped Ino's and Sakura's bickering. All members from Team 8, Team 9 and Team 10 looked at the red-haired shinobi that is wearing Sunagakure hitai-ate.

"Who are you?" asked Inuzuka Kiba.

"I'm Gaara. Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō are my friends but I did not see them here or around Konoha" said Gaara.

"How do we know you are really their friends?" asked Kiba with narrowed eyes.

"H-he is Kiba-kun. Noriko told me about him" said Hinata.

"Me too, though it was Naruto who told me" said Sasuke "They are on long-term mission"

"I see" said Gaara, a bit sad that they could not join the Chūnin Exam.

* * *

The exam proctors were watching the scene in Room 301 when they saw a silver-haired teenager approached the nine rookie genin, introduced himself as Kabuto.

One of them watched the scenario with full alert especially when Kabuto showed the genins his cards.

Morino Ibiki thought 'His seventh's? and that kind of information was hard to get even for a chūnin… … … He seems familiar. I think there's a file of him amongst Danzō's files' Ibiki made a mental note to check Danzō's files later.

Ibiki looked at the time. Chūnin Exam was about to begin.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni, few days later

"We have to go back" said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Noriko.

"I have something to report to Godaime" said Jiraiya seriously.

"Does it got anything to do with that toad and scroll?" asked Naruto. Ten minutes before, a toad had appeared and vomited scroll on Jiraiya's feet. After reading that, he and Kakashi had a discussion.

"Yes" said Jiraiya

"And we have to follow because with Jiraiya-ojiisan's absence, there's no point to train Kyūbi-san's chakra hence there's no point to stay here" said Noriko.

"Yup" said Kakashi

"When are we leaving?" asked Tenzō.

"In a couple of hours. We'll cross the sea in the afternoon and set up camp later" said Kakashi.

"In that case-" Naruto was about to say when Noriko cut in "Go. I can clean up for you" Naruto grinned and dashed off yelling "Thank you Noriko"

"Where's he's going?" asked Jiraiya.

"The graves, I assume he wants to say good-bye" answered Noriko.

"Maybe we should say good-bye too" said Tenzō.

"That's not a bad idea, Tenzō" said Kakashi "We can all say good-bye before we leave"

* * *

The next day, while travelling to Konoha, Kakashi noticed that Noriko kept chanelling Rajah's nose and activating her byakugan.

"Anything wrong, Noriko?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm not sure" Noriko frowned "Ever since we left Konoha, I kept smelling this earthy foul scent but when I check with my byakugan, I saw no one. Initially I thought that was because I was not familiar with Rajah's nose but now I know it's not. The scent was not presence on the island but now it's back"

Jiraiya exchange glances with Kakashi "A scent without a body is worrying. Guys, we are picking up paces. Be on the alert" ordered Kakashi.

"Hait, sensei" answered Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō.

* * *

Once they've arrived at the gate, Jiraiya and Kakashi were ordered to report to Hokage. Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō decided to eat at Ichiraku Ramen and saw two familiar figures.

"Iruka-sensei! Gaara!" yelled Naruto.

The three of them ran to greet and meet their Academy teacher as well as their good friend. They talked and exchanged stories until dusk arrived before they left the shop, very happy, very satisfied.

Iruka smiled as he looked at the backs of his former students. He was proud of them.

* * *

End Chapter 49

* * *

 _Hitai-ate_ – Forehead Protector

 _Sunagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Sand


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – Chūnin Exam II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **dai sennin kurosaki d Naruto** and **crazby** for your reviews.

A/N: Thank you **crazby** and **Darkjaden** for your supports.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Orochimaru may be planning something" said Shisui gravely to Jiraiya and Kakashi. He showed a file belonging to Yakushi Kabuto "Based on this file and Danzō's note, this person should be dead, either being killed by his foster mother or Orochimaru. Ibiki noticed him during the first stage of Chūnin exam. He was handing out shinobi's particulars which a mere genin could not have known"

"He's a spy?" asked Kakashi.

"Most likely, from his records, he made it to the second round of Chūnin Exam, on the last day before quitting. This happened seven times in a row" said Shisui.

"No one picked that up?" asked Kakashi incredulously.

"Different exams have different proctors, Kakashi. It was by chance that Ibiki happened to read files that were left by Danzō. On most days, he remained inconspicuous and under the radar" explained Shisui.

"Unfortunately-" Shisui continued "-we lost him. After he left during the second exam, I assigned an ANBU to tail him. We heard from neither of them since then" Shisui looked worried.

"You are right. I was informed that Orochimaru was seen in Ta no Kuni on multiple occassions. There're also rumours that he is gathering shinobi clans from Ta no Kuni" informed Jiraiya.

"What is your take on that?" asked Shisui.

"He was interested in learning all jutsus so he could lure them to study their secret jutsus. On the other hand, he could be planning something bigger. I'll leave tomorrow to check on that" said Jiraiya before shunshin off.

Shisui then turned to Kakashi and asked "How are they progressing?"

* * *

The following day

Naruto was walking towards the training ground, feeling a bit nervous. He remembered his conversation with Noriko many nights ago while they were in Uzu no Kuni.

 _"_ _Did you tell Hinata about us…you know, being a jinchūriki?" asked Naruto._

 _"_ _Yup" answered Noriko flippantly "I told her everything…well, almost everything. I didn't tell her about you being a jinchūriki"_

 _"_ _Why?" asked Naruto._

 _"_ _Why what? Why I told her or why I didn't tell about you?" asked Noriko back._

 _"_ _Both" answered Naruto promptly "Sasuke knows I'm keeping a secret. He asked a few times. I-I don't know whether to tell or not…what if he hates me after I told him?" asked a fretting Naruto._

 _"_ _Then he's not your real friend" Noriko turned to Naruto "If he truly is, which I think he is, he'll accept you. I was worried about the same thing, but everything turned out fine. I also got Hinata to tell me her troubles. We ended up being a better friend"_

"You're early" said Sasuke which interrupted Naruto's thought

Naruto grinned at him "You got a moment? I want to talk to you about something?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows "I've got all day"

…

…

…

"You didn't tell me before…?" asked Sasuke.

"I was afraid that you might hate me" confessed Naruto.

"You think I was like those idiot villagers?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

"You would too if you spent you whole life being shunned and hated!" Naruto answered back heatedly.

"Sorry" said Sasuke.

"...you hate me now?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke punched him "What do you take me for? An Idiot?"

Naruto grinned "You are" and attacked Sasuke thus started their spar.

* * *

"I heard you have to fight with your cousin, is everything okay, Hinata?" asked Noriko.

"It could have been worse, but before the Chūnin Exam, our fathers called us and reminded us that we are families. That never happened before. I think they are planning something, I wish I knew" answered Hinata before asking "How was your training with the Kyūbi?"

"I'm getting used to his power although that was just a tiny portion. Then we have to go back because Jiraiya-ojiisan had to report to the Hokage. What are you doing now?" asked Noriko.

"All of us that participated in the Chūnin Exam are given time off. For now, I'm helping Shino-kun preparing for his final. How about you?" asled Hinata.

"I need to diversify my attacks" answered Noriko.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"We are up against S-rank nukenin. My attack mainly is using Katon, jūken, kunai and shuriken. Don't get me wrong, I like jūken, but I don't have anything that is mid to long range. For now, I use Katon for long-range and jūken for short-range but I would like to have more in my repertoire. When I was training with Tenzō, I cannot use jūken against him so all I can do was evade and Katon. That's when I realized I had limited jutsu" explained Noriko.

"How about Rajah?" suggested Hinata.

"He was more stealth-kill type, and short-range too. When we were at Uzu no Kuni, Jiraiya-ojiisan showed us his summoning animal which was huge, as big as the Academy. I was thinking, if I was attacked by something of that size, I cannot defeat it!" said a panicked Noriko.

"You are thinking too much again" said Hinata, trying to calm Noriko down "I've heard about a technique that I think you can use. It's mid-range though. I don't have enough chakra for it, but I don't think it will be a problem for you" Hinata smiled.

"Are you sure? You are sharing a technique to a non-Hyūga" teased Noriko.

"You are a Hyūga" said Hinata gently "I'm just telling you how it works, so technically, I'm not divulging a secret "Hinata grinned " This technique is called Hakke Kūshō… … …"

* * *

A couple of days later, afternoon

Noriko was grinning at the fallen training log. Hinata was right, the technique did used a lot of chakra. It took her many trials to figure out the method and many more trials to release the right amount of chakra for the training log to be dislodged and fell on the ground. Now she got to remember it and perhaps, increased it bits by bits.

"Now I know why I've got reports that the training logs were unusable" said Shisui.

* * *

End Chapter 50

* * *

 _Hakke Kūshō_ – Eight Trigrams Air Palm

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist.

 _Katon_ – Fire Release

 _Nukenin_ – Missing Nin

 _Ojiisan –_ Grandfather or Elderly man

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Body Flicker Technique

 _Ta no Kuni_ – Land of Rice Fields

 _Uzu no Kuni_ – Land of Whirlpools


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 – Chūnin Exam III

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Now I know why I've got reports that the training logs were unusable" said Shisui.

"Am I being reprimanded?" asked Noriko solemnly.

"No. You used them for training, and I was just pulling your leg" Shisui grinned and asked "What are you working on?" Noriko told him.

"I see. You know, I've been sitting in the office too long, I think I need a workout. How about a spar with me?" asked Shisui "You can use everything in your arsenals…minus Kyūbi-san of course" he added with a wink "We don't want to cause panic"

"You asked for it" Noriko attacked with Hakke Kūshō which Shisui jumped to avoid and was met with Noriko clawed at him with Rajah's paw. Shisui jumped again and at the last moment, he noticed the claws elongated.

Looking down at the rip of his shirt, Shisui jested "You reminded me of the Nibi jinchūriki. Now, activate your sharingan" Noriko obliged.

Shisui unsheathed his tantō and said "Zanzō Bunshin".

Noriko eyes go wide and she activated her byakugan. With both sharingan and byakugan, she can see Shisui's real body but- "So fast"

Instinctively, she produced her chakra barrier, only to find the tip of Shisui's tantō a few inches from her chest.

"Good. Kakashi told me he has taught three of you Shunshin no Jutsu. It's time I passed this technique. I used tantō to inflict damage, but you can personalize it with Rajah's help" Shisui said as he attacked relentlessly.

Noriko can only defend using kunai, despite that, she received many scratches from the tantō as she could not defend fast enough.

"Being able to see is an advantage. You have double of the advantage since you have two dōjutsu but it is useless if you cannot dodge fast enough!" at that point, Shisui paused as his tantō was on the skin of Noriko's neck.

Noriko eyes widened, a bit terrified of her uncle. Shisui smiled and sheathed his tantō "You know, you are strong for a rookie, but you think too much. Remember, you have your team mates to cover your weaknesses. From what Kakashi has said, all of you trained so hard because none of you wants to be the dead weight. I'm proud of that. But you take things so serious, relax, go have some fun. Take one day off"

"We haven't had our cooked out for a while. Why don't you find your friends? Go tell Naruto, too. In fact, I think I'll inform all the sensei of the rookie team" said Shisui "Now, I need to discuss with Kosuke and buy groceries…" he continued muttering before shushin off.

Noriko just stared at the spot where her uncle had been.

* * *

Noriko looked at the scene in front of her, feeling content. She had gone to the Hyūga Compound after her uncle had left her to invite Hinata.

 _"_ _Hinata, my uncle invited all the rookie genins to our house for dinner"_

 _"_ _What?!" Noriko turned at the yelling and saw Maito Gai and his team "The Hokage invited us for dinner?! I, Maito Gai shall accept this and if I'm late, I'll climb Hokage Mountain using my bare hands 100 times!"_

 _"_ _Gai-sensei! If I'm late, I'll climb Hokage Mountain with my hands 200 times!"_

 _"_ _Lee!"_

 _"_ _Gai-sensei!"_

 _"_ _Lee!"_

 _"_ _Gai-sensei!"_

 _Noriko stared at the sunset blankly 'Where's that coming from?' Then she turned to the other two team mates who looked embarrassed "Is that Lee, Gai-ojisan's otouto?" she asked._

 _"_ _Gai-ojisan?" asked a girl with two buns on her head_

 _"_ _Yeah, I knew him since I was four, so…"_

 _"_ _Lee is our team mate. He idolized Gai-sensei" answered a Hyūga boy with long brown hair._

 _"_ _Neji-niisan" greeted Hinata._

 _"_ _Hinata-sama" greeted Neji back._

 _"_ _You're Hinata's cousin?" asked Noriko._

 _"_ _Who are you? I'm Tenten" introduced the girl with two buns._

 _"_ _I'm Noriko. Hinata and I went to the same Academy" answered Noriko._

 _"_ _You are the team that went on a long-term mission that caused you guys to miss the Chūnin Exam?" asked Tenten._

 _"_ _Yeah. How do you know?" asked Noriko. Hinata then explained to her what had happened during the first round of Chūnin Exam._

 _Neji was staring at Noriko. He knew of her. His father had said that the future of Hyūga clan lies on her. She could be the end of the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu._

"Am I interrupting?" asked Itachi.

Noriko smiled at him "No, please" she gestured a place next to her "I'm just treasuring the moment. It's not every day you can see this"

Itachi smiled "How's your training?"

"Okay. Today I learnt two new jutsu. Now I have to practice them" answered Noriko.

"Whenever you want a sparring partner, I'm available most of the time" Itachi offered "Clan's head rarely goes out" he explained further.

Noriko glanced at him 'He look normal, why do I got the feeling that he's not happy?', squashing down her thought, she said "Sure, once I've got these jutsu down, I'll find you"

Itachi smiled and asked more of her recent mission.

* * *

Shisui smiled to himself as he noticed from the corner of his eyes that Itachi and Noriko were talking 'Both of them cared too much about their younger siblings, stuck with responsibilities that neither wants in the first place and they take things too seriously. It's nice to see them on a break'

* * *

Kinuta Dosu was looking at the gathering and asking himself, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

 _Initially, he was looking for the jinchūriki of Sunagakure for a fight. When Dosu found him, the jinchūriki was talking to a blond boy. The blonde boy was talking about 'cooked out' and 'friends' when he noticed Dosu._

 _Then the blonde boy said "Hey! You also made it to the final right? Come on. Shisui-ojisan is cooking"_

 _'_ _Shisui? Isn't that the Hokage's name? Ojisan? They are related? I though the Hokage got a niece, not a nephew? He's cooking?' unable to think of a reason, Dosu tagged along with the blonde who introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto and asked Dosu about his Chūnin Exam and how he likes Konoha so far._

 _"_ _Ok" was the only answer Dosu gave to both questions which was accepted by Naruto who then continued to talk about Ichiraku ramen which has the best ramen in the world before listing of ramen that he likes the most._

"So, what does Otogakure looks like?" asked Naruto.

'Mostly underground' thought Dosu though he said "It's different"

"Where is it located? It's a new Hidden Village right? Must be cool…do you think we can visit Otogakure?" asked an excited Naruto.

'If you want to be lab rat' though Dosu while he said "It is in Oto no Kuni, previously known as Ta no Kuni"

"Can you tell me more? I've only been to Sunagakure, Nami no Kuni and-" said Naruto but was interrupted by Shizuka "Naruto, let your guest eat. I'm sorry, Dosu-san, right?"

"Right" answered Dosu.

"Ack! I'm sorry! Come, let me get you something" offered Naruto.

Meanwhile, Shisui and Kakashi had the same thought "Ta no Kuni now is Oto no Kuni? Orochimaru was reported seen in there on multiple occasions. Could it be-?"

* * *

End Chapter 51

* * *

 _Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu_ – Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique

 _Niisan_ – Elder brother

 _Oto no Kuni_ – Land of Sound

 _Otouto_ – Younger Brother

 _Ta no Kuni_ – Land of Rice Fields

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 – Attack on Konoha I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Third Round of Chūnin Exam, Dawn, Gate of Konoha

"Everyone's ready? Wished your friends good luck?" Kakashi checked on his team.

"Yes" answered the three of them. Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō had wished Sasuke, Gaara and Sai, respectively, good luck for their fights the night before since Team Kakashi was tasked on patrol duty. They were unhappy about not being able to watch and support their friends, but they knew that a shinobi must put their mission first.

"This is an important mission. Today, Konoha opens its gate for visitors who come from near and afar to watch the Chūnin Exam. As such, this is an ideal time if our enemy wants to make an attack. We are the first responder if an attack comes from outside. So treat this like an S-rank mission. Understood?" Kakashi reminded his team.

"Hait, sensei!" answered Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō grimly.

* * *

Hours later

Team Kakashi looked at the fireworks. "The final round has begun" noted Kakashi.

'Good luck, guys' thought Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō.

* * *

Two hours later

Team Kakashi were patrolling an area when Noriko said "Sensei, there are two groups of six people each about 200 metres in front of us, 15 degrees to the right and 40 degrees to the left"

Everyone immediately was on alert.

"Shinobi?" asked Kakashi.

"No visible hitai-ate. They are making a circle now" reported Noriko.

Kakashi thought briefly before making a decision "We split into two teams of two. Naruto, you are with me. Noriko teams with Tenzō", then, Kakashi and Naruto gone to the left while Noriko and Tenzō gone to the right.

* * *

As Noriko and Tenzō are about to arrive, a smoke appeared before a giant two-headed snake appeared in front of them.

Noriko asked Tenzō "Can you hold the snake while I take care of the summoners?"

Tenzō nodded grimly and they split. Noriko channeled Rajah's feet and activated her byakugan. She jumped silently and killed the nearest one with a stabbed on the heart.

The gasped alerted the others. Five shinobi turned and faced Noriko with their kunai out, while the two-headed snake started to slither towards Konoha.

Aiming for the furthest from her, she shouted "Hakke Kūshō!". Another one was downed, 'Tenzō can focus on the snake now' thought Noriko.

Seeing two of their members were taken down, one of the members took out a flute. Alerted, Noriko deactivated her byakugan and activated her sharingan as her enemy began to blow the flute. Noriko saw chakra emitted from the flute, entering a person through his ears and influencing his mind that his body is getting heavier and heavier to the point that a person is incapable of moving.

'It's a sound-based genjutsu!' thought Noriko. One of the enemy yelled "She got sharingan, boss!" which paused the boss from blowing the flute.

She shouted "Hakke Kūshō!" again but the boss jumped and smirked "You've got to do better than that, little girl".

Noriko then shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", while her clone was attacking thus distracting the enemy, she put on ear plugs subtly as precaution. Soon, her clones were all defeated.

"What else you got, little girl?" taunted the boss while the others smirked. Putting the flute on his lips, the boss began to blow his flute again.

'He doesn't care that his genjutsu hits his followers' thought Noriko. Chanelling Rajah's paw, Noriko said "Zanzō Bunshin".

The enemies' eyes widened "T-that is the Hokage's signature jutsu!" one of them shouted before his jugular vein was slashed.

"She's his niece! I heard he got a niece!" cried another before he too, died.

"****!" cursed the boss as the last follower died.

Then Noriko appeared in front of him with her sharingan blazing. "What's your aim?" she asked, attempted to interrogate.

The boss looked at Noriko defiantly and yelled "S**** you!" before slitting his own throat.

Noriko deactivating her sharingan and activating her byakugan to make sure her opponents really died before she moved towards Tenzō.

* * *

As Tenzō moved towards the two-headed snake, he noticed an enemy near to him. Then he heard "Hakke Kūshō!" and the enemy felled.

'Thanks Noriko' thought Tenzō and shouted "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!", he aimed for the necks of the snake. Once both necks were caught, he pressed his palm on the ground and woods appeared to immobilize the snake.

He tried to injure the snake using kunai, shuriken and exploding tags but none worked as the scale was too thick. He tried to attack the snake's mouths but that only caused the snake to trash around and broke the wood restraints.

'This IS an S-rank mission' Tenzō thought grimly. He has noticed smokes coming from the direction of Konoha 'If the snake is set loose, a lot of people can get hurt or killed. It's my duty to make sure the snake goes nowhere' he resolved to himself.

His other option is to use the new jutsu he learnt recently. For that, he needed to soften the ground to sink the snake 'But that might loosen the restraints' thought Tenzō.

'But I got to try', keeping an eye on the snake, Tenzō chanelled chakra to the ground underneath the snake and at that moment, Noriko appeared and asked "Need help?".

Tenzō told her of his plan. In response, Noriko said "I want to try something to hold the snake. Put on your ear plug while preparing your jutsu".

Noriko created a number of kage bunshin to pin down the snake with wire strings while she took out the flute she took from the boss. She jumped towards the woods that bind the snake's two necks, activated her sharingan and started blow chakra into the flute as she had seen the boss did it. For a while, nothing appeared to happen then the snake began to sag down.

The ground began to swallow the snake. Then Tenzō jumped on the snake and shouted "Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!"

A tree appeared and its root began to strangle and push down the two-headed snake.

Noriko and Tenzō watched until the snake was completely buried and a tree stood tall on its place.

* * *

"You guys took down the whole snake by yourself? Amazing!" said Naruto. Noriko and Tenzō turned and saw Kakashi and Naruto.

"It was all Tenzō" said Noriko and asked "How about you guys?"

"I summoned a new toad called Gamahiro on top of the snake. Hahahaha! That was funny" laughed Naruto. Noriko and Tenzō smiled before asked Kakashi "What's next, sensei?"

"We return to Konoha. On the way, I want you to sweep the perimeter for incoming enemies" said Kakashi

"Hait, sensei!"

* * *

End Chapter 52

* * *

A/N: Using flute to cast genjutsu was from Shiin clan from Otogakure.

* * *

 _Hakke Kūshō – Eight Trigrams Air Palm_

 _Hitai-ate_ – Forehead protector

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō_ – Wood Release: Tree Bind Eternal Burial

 _Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu_ – Wood Release: Silent Strangle Jutsu

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 – Attack on Konoha II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"What's the situation, Ibiki" Kakashi asked a tall guy with a bandanna as Team Kakashi entered Konoha.

"We just received words. Uchiha Tekka reported that Uchiha district is under attacked by a group of clones with a sharingan whereas another group of Konoha shinobi who is engaging Otogakure near the Academy reported that a group of Academy student unable to evacuate as their teacher was injured" said Ibiki.

"I'll go to the Uchiha while-" said Kakashi but was interrupted by Naruto "We got the Academy, sensei"

* * *

Academy

"Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō when they saw Iruka lying on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Noriko.

"We were the last group to leave when Mizuki-sensei hit Iruka-sensei and left us here" said Konohamaru.

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō looked at each other before Tenzō said "I'm rather low on chakra, so the best thing for me to do is to escort them to the safe-house if both of you provided me with two kage bunshin each. Should we got attack, I can do Mokuton to trap them. Naruto, you carry Iruka-sensei to the hospital while Noriko, you got the nose to track down Mizuki-sensei. Whatever he's planning, he's taking advantage of the attack to escape. We cannot allow that to happen"

Naruto and Noriko nodded before Noriko said "Be safe".

"You too, Noriko" replied Naruto and Tenzō.

Tenzō assisted in securing Iruka on Naruto's back while Naruto and Noriko produced kage bunshin to help Tenzō evacuating the Academy student.

As they are about to leave, a group of Otogakure noticed them and prepared to attack when an Anbu in long purple hair with a sickly-looking shinobi jumped in front of them with their swords out, "Go! We'll handle them" the ANBU said.

* * *

Tenzō posted the kage bunshin for lookout while he ensured the kids got to the safe route. Once secured, he was asked by the chūnin in-charged to find and escorted the villagers to safety. Tenzō found three more villagers and killed seven Otogakure shinobi before he nearly passed out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

Naruto carried Iruka-sensei cautiously while at the same time, deployed his kage bunshin for extra guards. As he reached the hospital, he saw a team of four ANBU fought valiantly against ten Otogakure shinobi. Naruto yelled "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and the hospital compound was filled with blonde-haired shinobi, all screaming "Protect the hospital!".

Naruro passed Iruka to Shizuka whom he met at the entrance before going out to help the ANBU when he saw his clones carrying two ANBU inside the hospital. His clones swarmed the enemies, holding them down or distracting them before they were killed by the remaining ANBU and a few Rasengan.

Once finished, one of the ANBU clapped Naruto's shoulder firmly and said "Thanks Uzumaki-san. We leave the hospital under your protection" before they shunshin off to fight in another place. Naruto was touched at their beliefs in him and steeled himself to defend the hospital.

* * *

Noriko followed the scent of Mizuki. First it led her to Nara Research Laboratory when she saw that the place was broken into and there are signs of robbery. She produced nine kage bunshin, eight to guard the place while the ninth was sent to inform about the breaking and entering.

Next, the scent led her to a cave entrance into a mountain at the outskirts of Konoha. Unsure, she activated her byakugan to check inside, only to see Mizuki appeared at the cave entrance with a flask.

"Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing?" asked Noriko with her kunai out.

"Tsk…here I thought I could make a clean escape" scoffed Mizuki "Never mind, you'll be the first to witness my new power" he drank from his flask.

Noriko switched from byakugan to sharingan. She cannot see any changes in Mizuki physically except for a weird stripe that appeared on his head, but she can feel the pressure that was build up inside Mizuki.

Mizuki grinned and jumped to punch Noriko but Noriko switched with a log. Annoyed that he missed, Mizuki continued to attack and grinned when his punched was connected which sent Noriko ten metres away.

Noriko jammed her kunai on the ground as a break when she noticed from the corner of her eyes another attack from Mizuki. She jumped to avoid, switched to byakugan and shouted "Zanzō Bunshin!"

"Ohhh…did the Hokage taught his little niece his jutsu?" mocked Mizuki who then snarled "You will not stop me!" he began to attack the nearest clone-

-only to be attacked by a jūken. Mizuki screamed and he underwent another change into a humanoid tiger.

"Really? Tiger?" asked Noriko in disbelief.

Mizuki laughed maniacally as he felt power surged through his body and punched the ground. This caused the ground to shatter which affected Noriko's clone.

Mizuki's laugh was cut short when he saw Noriko with tiger's ears, eyes and paws. She shouted "Zanzō Bunshin!" and then said "As a holder to summoning tiger, I feel it's my duty to show you how a true tiger attack"

The nearest Noriko tried to attack Mizuki who jumped to the back, when he felt sharp pain on his back, followed by a side's attack and another side.

Screaming in frustration, Mizuki jumped upwards and tried to land on the outside of Noriko's clones when he heard anothe "Zanzō Bunshin!", and he was attacked again.

"Surrender, Mizuki-sensei. I've cut a number of your arteries" warned Noriko.

"Never!" screamed Mizuki. Noriko noticed that his movements were getting slower. She stopped channelling Rajah and activating her byakugan. She hit Mizuki with jūken until he fell on the ground. As she approached him, Mizuki's appearance changed into a shrivelled old man.

"Wh-what have you done to me" croaked Mizuki.

"It's not her" said a voice. They turned and saw Shizune dropped down with a team of shinobi and a pig.

Shizune's hand glowed green which ran through Mizuki's body for diagnosis before talking "We heard that there's a breaking and entering in Nara Research Laboratory. From the brief list of missing things given to us, Tsunade-sama concluded someone was trying to concoct a steroid-like potion. The drawback is that, it also accelerates cell regeneration. I'm sorry Mizuki-san, you've burnt your lives away for a short period of power" Shizune shook her head.

"N-no! N-no! You're mistaken! I can't die! I can't die!" Mizuki whimpered in denial.

"Come Noriko-san. The invasion has finished. The Hokage and your sensei were looking for you" asked Shizune after she has finished checking on Noriko.

* * *

End Chapter 53

* * *

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Mass Shadow Clone Technique

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 – Konoha's Reprisal I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: A Tale of Two Jinchūriki has reached 10,000 views! Thank you for reading =D

A/N: Thank you **Birdly The Reaper of Souls** , **jeffeuilo** , **vanessa gold2** and **WinterWonder5** for your supports.

A/N: Thank you **dav** for your comment. Honestly, I laughed when I read it. Sorry that the summary was bland. When I wrote it, I do not know how this story will turn out, so I just wrote the gist of it.

* * *

On the way back, Noriko learnt from Shizune that Hokage and Kazekage were trapped inside a purple barrier and they have to fight Otokage who turned out to be Orochimaru. At the same time, the audience for the Chūnin Exam was also trapped inside a different purple barrier that will detonate if the barrier was disturbed. This effectively cut Konoha shinobi's power by half when shinobi from Otogakure attacked Konoha.

Luckily for Konoha, Jiraiya and members from Team Tobirama were not at the stadium; their presence in tandem with Tsunade's slugs thus kept the number of casualties at double digits (Noriko winced at that). Many of them died when Oto shinobi underwent physical changes that increased their powers. This reminded Noriko of Mizuki which she shared with Shizune.

Shizune then informed her that all shinobi that were trapped in the stadium were tasked to look for survivors and clean-up duty while shinobi that has fought were ordered for a check-up. Those who were given clean bill of health by Iryō-nin were ordered to go to Shinobi Hall.

When Noriko arrived at the hall, she saw a number of shinobi, all looked worn out from fighting but uninjured. Then she saw Naruto talking to Gaara. Noriko moved towards them and heard Gaara's voice "…once the seal was broken, Itachi used his Susanoo and I used my sand to protect the stadium from collapsing until everyone was safely away" he then noticed Noriko and smiled.

Noriko smiled back. She was about to say something when she felt Kakashi's presence "Oh, hi sensei, where's Tenzō?"

"He's at the hospital" Kakashi answered "Chakra exhaustion. Anyway, we got a mission tomorrow. So-" "What?!" Naruto and Noriko cried together. "Come, sit down and here-" Kakashi passed nutrient bars and ordered "Eat".

"I'm sure you are aware we were attacked by Otokage who turned out to be Orochimaru" this was answered by a nod from Naruto and Noriko.

"Well, he used a forbidden jutsu that brought back Shodai and Nidaime from dead" Kakashi explained "Luckily, Hokage used his Mangekyō Sharingan that reprogrammed Shodai and Nidaime to protect Konoha instead of attack. Seeing that he was greatly outnumbered, Orochimaru undid his jutsu and fought with Hokage and Kazekage. As the Kazekage was about to kill him, Orochimaru's followers released the barrier and took his place while Orochimaru fled"

"Jiraiya-sama has found Orochimaru's lair" Kakashi continued "Since Oto made the first move and attacked Konoha and Suna, as Kazekage was here, it's time for retaliation or this will encourage other Hidden Village to attack us. Orochimaru basically emptied Otogakure to attack Konoha, so the Hokage and Kazekage decided to send a small number of teams to attack Oto"

"That teams include us?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Yup" said Kakashi with a smile "Jiraiya will lead Gaara's team, Tenzō's place will be filled with Itachi while Sandaime will lead another team"

"Itachi? Why Itachi" asked Noriko while Naruto asked "Sandaime-ojiisan?"

"Orochimaru sent a weird group of clones that possessed sharingan to attack Uchiha district and killed twenty people from the clan. When I arrived, Uchiha Tekka, the leader of Konoha Keimu Butai was on the verged of collapsing before I killed the clone's leader with Chidori. To be fair, I heard Tekka has killed many of the clones while defending his subordinates and villagers alike. Meanwhile, Sandaime offered himself because he felt responsible since Orochimaru was his student" Kakashi face was sober.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Noriko.

"Dawn. We can't afford to give Orochimaru too much time ahead" answered Kakashi before continued "As a matter of fact, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyūga Hizashi and Aburame Shibi are tracking Orochimaru as we speak right now".

* * *

The next day, dawn, at the gate 

When Naruto and Noriko arrived at the gate, they found Sasuke was talking to Itachi when he spotted them and said "Wait, why Naruto and Noriko can join while I can't?"

Itachi calmly answered "Because you are needed here. Firstly, with I'm gone, you are the heir to Uchiha clan. Secondly, with Tekka and many members from Konoha Keimu Butai are hospitalized, this is your opportunity to learn the rope since Hokage has been gracious enough to allow you to join them albeit temporary".

"Are we all here?" asked Jiraiya who was appointed to lead. Noriko looked around, she saw Jiraiya with Gaara, Temari and Kankurō, Sandaime with Shizune, Sai's brother Shin and an Akimichi who introduced himself as Akimichi Shitō.

"Yes" answered Kakashi who just arrived with Tenzō. Tenzō smiled weakly and said "Good luck guys. I'm sorry I cannot join".

* * *

Tenzō and Sasuke looked at the departing groups solemnly. "This sucks, isn't it" said Sasuke.

"Yes" answered Tenzō. He was sad to be left behind.

 _"…truthfully, Naruto and Noriko was asked because of the Kyūbi. That's why you are not…" Tenzō remembered Kakashi's words. Nevertheless, it didn't makes him feels better._

"I heard you fought a giant snake" said Sasuke.

"Yes. So did Naruto. I've had help from Noriko though" answered Tenzō.

Sasuke turned to him "Care to share? All I've got yesterday was fought with Sai and caught one Oto shinobi who was hiding".

Tenzō looked at Sasuke. He saw desperation that he knew was also reflected from his eyes "Very well. We were patrolling when Noriko reported… … …"

...

...

...

"Tenzō!" yelled Shizuka "You know you are not supposed to get out of your bed! Get back to the hospital!"

* * *

End Chapter 54

* * *

A/N: Akimichi Shitō is a real character in Naruto

A/N: Next chapters will be a bit delayed. Mainly, this arc is about fighting with Orochimaru. I want to explore as much fight as possible, so that will require a lot of watching YouTube, mwahahahaha!.

* * *

 _Chidori_ – One Thousand Birds

 _Iryō-nin_ – Medical Nin

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Ojiisan_ \- Grandfather


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 – Konoha's Reprisal II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is rewritten as I found a setback in fight pairing in the next chapter. As I rewrote, my appreciation raised _another level_ on how hard a mangaka's work is as once published, you cannot redo a whole chapter. Reading Bakuman by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata opened the world of mangaka's hardship to me and I cannot bring myself to criticize a mangaka's work.

* * *

Hi no Kuni

As they were travelling, Team Kakashi took the lead, followed by Team Sarutobi whilst Team Jiraiya took the rear position. If they were attacked from behind, Gaara's sand could act as the first defend before they could regroup and counter-attacked.

Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to follow the track made by Team Tsume. He also ordered Noriko to channel Rajah's nose and ears for supplementary, as well as learning one or two things about tracking from Pakkun. Itachi looked amused at this while Naruto laughed out loud, only to be punched by Noriko.

* * *

 _A short while after they've left Konoha, the whole group paused for a short briefing. The main objective is to eliminate Orochimaru since he has proven himself to be a threat to Konoha._

 _"_ _Based on the fact that Otogakure had just been established recently, and judging from the number of Oto shinobi that had just attacked Konoha, it is presumed that the number of shinobi left in Otogakure is minimal. Unlike Konoha, Orochimaru's base is devoid of civilian. That'll make our job easier" said Jiraiya._

 _"_ _If the first enemy we met is Orochimaru, we'll leave the fight to Sandaime and Jiraiya-sama while Itachi and I will provide the first back-up" said Kakashi "Shin, you'll have the command if anything happened to four of us"_

 _Shin nodded._

 _"_ _If we met him-" showing Kabuto's photo "-or any other high-ranking shinobi that we know of, Itachi and I will fight. Apart from that, we'll play it by the ear when we met them"_

 _"_ _Here-" said Akimichi Shitō as he handed out packaging containing dark coloured pills "this is like Hyōrōgan, but more nourishing. We don't make it often as some of the ingredients are hard to get"_

* * *

"We are approaching the boarders" said Kakashi. After a while, the group saw Inuzuka Tsume, Hyūga Hizashi and Aburame Shibi.

"Anything to report?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing significant" said Shibi "Orochimaru's trail led straight to Oto no Kuni".

"That coward ran with his tail tucked between his legs" Tsume guffawed off.

"It does appeared that he ran in haste. We found no sign of traps along the way" said Hizashi.

Jiraiya nodded and said "Thank you. We'll take it from here"

* * *

The group from Konoha was travelling when Noriko's nose got new scents. She activated her byakugan and saw a group of people waiting.

"Sensei" said Noriko "There's a group of twenty people in front…wait…I think they know we are near…one of them…wait, stop!"

Noriko turned around "One of them put something in his mouth that looks like a flute. Judging from the chakra flow, I'd say they are from the same group that I've fought that summoned the snake"

"From my fight, the flute acts as a medium for a wide-range genjutsu that will make you feel heavy thus hard to move" Noriko continued "However, I cannot say for certain that this flute will have the same effect"

"What do you propose?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'll stay. I've fought them before and I can fight them again" said Noriko.

"You've fought six. This is twenty" reminded Kakashi.

"If it's number, it's my turn then" said Naruto with a grin.

"Why?" asked Noriko.

"Because I've got kage bunshin" answered Naruto.

"I've got kage bunshin too. Besides, you are weak against genjutsu" replied Noriko.

"Then all the more I should fight" Naruto replied back "Come on Noriko. Kage bunshin was not your main style. Besides, you've already told me how this genjutu works. Let me fight".

Naruto and Noriko stared before Noriko finally nodded her head, albeit reluctantly.

Jiraiya said "It's settled then. Let's go".

* * *

Shiin Menma noted that the group from Konoha has changed their route, 'I've got to stop them. They've killed Shiin-sama' he thought angrily before barking order "They're taking a detour. Stop them!" he pointed to the left.

Members from the Shiin clan began to run when suddenly, a blonde-hair shinobi appeared "No way. You've got to pass me first" said Naruto.

One of them ran to him brandishing with his sword. Naruto blocked with his left hand while his right arm attack with Rasengan.

Seeing one of them down, members from the Shiin ran screaming at Naruto who shouted "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

A great number of Naruto appeared and they fought. While fighting, Naruto realized something 'Their fighting is more aggressive now' he thought. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the leader was blowing his ocarina.

'Noriko said the flute is the medium for wide-range genjutsu? Aim I under genjutsu? But I don't feel different yet these people seemed faster and hit harder…wait! What if the genjutsu is for these people?' Naruto thought 'Only one way to find out'

Naruto produced more kage bunshin. Under the chaos, one of them crept quietly and began to attack the leader. This caused the leader to stop blowing and fending off Naruto's attack.

'Hah! I'm right' thought Naruto gleefully as he noticed that the movements from the Shiin clansmen became normal.

Menma tried to blow his ocarina after successfully dispelled Naruto's clone when another clone attacked him and cried "No you don't! I know you use this to power up you people"

Menma cursed as a chakra ball hit his stomach and he was sent backwards in a spiraling move. He felt pain and numbness as his body hit through three trees before he stopped and his consciousness is fading away. He normally attacked with Shiin-sama. Shiin-sama would use his flute to slow down their enemies while he would bolster their clansmen. Their clan were undefeatable in Oto no kuni, until today.

Naruto looked at the fallen leader and saw his ocarina on the ground. 'I should take this and give to Noriko. She had one from the fight before. If she can use them, she can be our long-range attacker' Naruto thought, imagining the delightful face of Noriko when he gives her the ocarina.

'Wait, then she'll have long- medium and short-range attacks! She'll be more powerful than me! Noooooo!' Naruto began to travel while debating with himself.

* * *

After a while, Naruto found himself in a clearing, well not quite. The trees around him were cut, thus giving an impression of a clearing.

"You are early" said Temari.

"What happened here?" asked Naruto.

"After we left you, we heard music" said Temari "I remembered Noriko said about using flute for a wide-range genjutsu, so I used my fan to blow away the music. I volunteered to stay while the group left. Since the caster refused to show herself up, I decided to attack indiscriminately" she grinned and showed him a flute "I found this by a red-haired Oto shinobi. You want?" she asked Naruto.

"You sure?" asked Noriko in disbelief.

"Yes" Temari said. She had always wanted to give Naruto and Noriko presents to show her gratitude for them being friends with Gaara. When Naruto appeared, Temari saw an ocarina in his hand so Temari decided to give the flute she found to Naruto.

"Thank you Temari!" cried Naruto "Noriko will be happy".

"You are giving this to Noriko?" asked Temari.

"Yup. She had one flute from yesterday's attack and she had used it against the giant snake. So I thought of giving her this-" Naruto showed Temari the ocarina he found "-and now you are giving me this-" Naruto hold up the other flute.

"Why don't you keep one?" asked Temari.

"Not my style" answered Naruto with a grin.

* * *

End Chapter 55

* * *

A/N: Temari vs. Tayuya basically followed manga/anime, minus Shikamaru. Unfortunate for Tayuya, Temari was her natural enemy.

* * *

 _Hi no Kuni_ – Land of Fire

 _Hyōrōgan_ – Soldier Pills

 _Otogakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Sound

 _Oto no Kuni_ – Land of Sound

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Multiple Shadow Clone


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 – Konoha's Reprisal III

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Naruto and Temari were travelling when they saw Akimichi Shitō was sitting on a log eating-

"You're eating potato chips?" asked Naruto.

Shitō saw them and grinned "Oh, hey guys, you want some?" he offered them his potato chips.

"What happened to your Hyōrōgan?" asked Temari while Naruto accepted the offer and now, began munching on the chips.

"Already ate one. Then that bas****-" Shitō pointed to a large man with dull-orange hair "-sucked my chakra. The pills can only be taken three times within 24-hours. We don't know whom we might meet. So I'm saving it for later" he shrugged "Just in case. Besides-" Shitō grinned "chips taste a lot nicer"

* * *

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" Kankurō grinned with satisfaction when the crying faded away. Once an enemy was trapped inside Kuroari, the chance to escape was almost zero percent, unless it was Gaara. Kankurō shivered at the thought of how long it took to repair Kuroari when he tested it on Gaara.

Kankurō began to wrap Kuroari and Karasu again when he noticed incoming chakras. Naruto, Shitō and Temari landed in front of him.

"You done?" asked Temari.

"You bet" answered Kankurō with a grin.

* * *

Konoha's group was resting when Kankurō, Naruto, Shitō and Temari landed on the ground.

"Any problem?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nope" Kankurō replied while Shitō and Naruto grinned. Seeing Noriko, Naruto gave her the ocarina and the flute.

"Thank you Naruto. I wonder what these ones can do" said Noriko.

"You can find out later" said Jiraiya "We are almost at the entrance. Be on the alert-" Jiraiya was interrupted by a rain of bones and arrows attacked them from opposite directions.

Gaara's sand shot up and protected them from the attacks. Bones emerged from the sand wall.

"Bones?" asked Shin.

"Noriko!" ordered Kakashi.

"On it" said Noriko with her byakugan activated "Two enemies in opposite directions. One with both arms forward and shot…bones?" Noriko tried and failed at hiding her curiosity "The other have…six arms?"

"I'll take the bones" said Gaara.

"I'll take the six arms then" said Noriko.

Gaara's sand shot towards his opponent while Noriko jumped to the direction of her opponent. The rest of them continued travelling until they arrived at the entrance of Orochimaru's base.

* * *

Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kakashi and Itachi entered the base while the rest of them guarded the entrance. After a while, they sensed incoming chakras and noticed that they were surrounded by grotesque human beings.

"Are they human?" asked Shitō.

"More likely results from being experimented on" answered Shizune as she eyed them.

"We have to guard the entrance" reminded Shin.

"I'll guard it" said Temari "My jutsu is suitable to keep the enemies at bay"

"I'm with her" said Shizune "Fighting face to face is not my forte"

"Same here" said Kankurō.

"Very well. Naruto, Shitō and I will engage them up close while you three fight them from here and guard the door" said Shin

* * *

Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kakashi and Itachi walked in what appeared to be a deserted corridor.

"He's expecting us" said Jiraiya, analysing the empty rooms that they have passed.

They arrived at a large hall where they saw Orochimaru sat on a chair and next to him stood Yakushi Kabuto.

"Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei. What an honour" said Orochimaru while feigning sincerity.

"Cut the crap, Orochimaru" said Jiraiya sharply.

"Tense, are we?" Orochimaru grinned maliciously "By the way, I hope your team outside will be alright against my one hundred of very promising experiment subjects"

"They will be" replied Sandaime with confidence "Unlike you" he stared at Orochimaru who returned it with hateful glare.

* * *

Noriko vs. Kidōmaru

Noriko jumped to the direction of her opponent when she saw her opponent spit out web-like projectiles from his mouth towards Konoha's group. Noriko threw her shuriken to dispel the webs, but she noticed that instead of being cut, the web enveloped the shuriken and fell down.

Then her opponent showed up "What's this? A little girl playing ninja?" he mocked.

Noriko cocked her head and asked "You talking about me?".

Kidōmaru snarled "Who else is here but you!"

"Well…there's you as well" Noriko grinned.

"Why you-!" angry, Kidōmaru shouted "Kumo Sōka!" and shot out spider webs at Noriko's direction which she evaded.

While evading, Noriko picked her shuriken that was covered with the web before shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

Noriko ordered her kage bunshin to attack while she analysed the web with her byakugan first, then with her sharingan.

Kidōmaru fought with Noriko's kage bunshin with ease. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Noriko was looking at his web with byakugan first, followed by a sharingan.

'A byakugan and a sharingan? You are an interesting opponent little girl. Too bad you are fighting me. Your sharingan cannot copy my hidden jutsu. Oh well, might as well enjoying myself before you die' Kidōmaru thought to himself and said "Kumosōkai"

Noriko was thinking 'It's sticky but it's base is water. Pity I didn't know any Doton. It is strong against Suiton. I know only Katon which is weak against Suiton. Wait…a high level Katon can overcome Suiton, but…argh! This is not a life or death situation…so no…never mind, let's try something else'

Her thought was interrupted when she saw a large web was approaching her. Without thinking, she did hand seals and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" while releasing as much chakra as she could, 'Hey! It burns!' she thought in a surprise.

Kidōmaru snarled but did not have much time to get angry as Noriko appeared in front of him with her byakugan activated and shouted "Hakke Kūshō!"

Instinctively, Kidōmaru produced his kekkei genkai from its pores and developed Nenkin no Yoroi to protect himself, just in time before he felt a rushed wind passing through him.

'That b****!' Kidōmaru cursed inwardly 'I heard of jūken but that seemed to be its range attack. If I didn't activated my Nenkin no Yoroi, I'd be as good as dead. Time to change strategy'

Noriko was surprised to see Kidōmaru still standing and unharmed. Then she saw him cracked and pieces of dried mud peeled off Kidōmaru.

'I see. So he can create armour too. I guess I need to shorten my distance so he have not enough time to develop that' thought Noriko. She saw then that Kidōmaru jumped off, and she can no longer sensed him.

'Hiding eh' Noriko grinned 'Cat and mouse. Rajah's favourite. You want to come now?', she asked Rajah telepathically. Rajah appeared.

* * *

From afar, Kidōmaru was shocked to see a gigantic tiger appeared. 'You've got to be kidding me! She could summon a tiger!'

The tiger and the girl then jumped off, causing Kidōmaru to immediately used his cursed seal to level 2 when he can no longer sensed them. He summoned his spider, Kyodaigumo who then produced an egg sac full of baby spider. Kidōmaru scattered the baby spider around him. After that, he produced Kumo Nenkin from his mouth, held it in his six arms and be on guard.

'I'd love to use Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku, but the b**** can use kage bunshin. Kumo Nenkin is better for multiple opponents. The spiders can tell me which direction she'll come unless she attacks with her kage bunshin. With her fire jutsu, jūken and summoning animal, I am greatly at disadvantage. The only way is to trap her with Kyodaigumo and kill her, or distract her then escape' Kidōmaru was thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noriko and Rajah were observing Kidōmaru and discussed telepathically.

"He's afraid" said Rajah "His heart rate is elevated and the fact that he arms himself, standing in that pose, with his spiders all out suggest that he's very afraid"

"A cornered mouse is a dangerous one" Noriko said, reminding herself not to look down her opponent.

"Correct" said Rajah

* * *

Kidōmaru was waiting for an attack when he heard a roar which sent chills down his spine. The roar was answered by another roar when eight Noriko appeared from all directions and yelled "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" which burnt his spiders.

Then Noriko appeared, riding Rajah with byakugan activated and cried "Zanzō Bunshin!"

Kidōmaru eyes gone wide when he saw his opponent multiplied herself and her summoning tiger. He saw one crouching and jumping at him which he threw one Kumo Nenkin, and another attack from left which he threw another Kumo Nenkin. Then two attacks coming from front and right and Kidōmaru threw two of his Kumo Nenkin, only to hear "Hakke Kūshō!" from his back.

Before he could turn, Kidōmaru felt a huge wave passing through him and sapped him all of his chakra. Never before in his life had he felt so weak. After that, he felt something sharp on his throat and then he felt no more.

* * *

End Chapter 56

* * *

A/N: Shitō vs. Jirōbō is basically similar to Chōji vs. Jirōbō. However, since Shitō was a Tokubetsu Jōnin, taking down Jirōbō was easier for him than Chōji.

A/N: Yes. Kankurō vs. Sakon and Ukon.

* * *

 _Doton_ – Earth Release

 _Hakke Kūshō – Eight Trigrams Air Palm_

 _Hyōrōgan_ – Soldier Pills

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Katon_ – Fire Release

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Kumo Nenkin_ – Sticky Spider Thread

 _Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku_ – Spider War Bow: Terrible Split

 _Kumo Sōka_ – Spider Web Flower

 _Kumosōkai_ – Spider Web Unrolling

 _Nenkin no Yoroi –_ Sticky Spider Thread Armour

 _Suiton_ – Water Release

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 – The Fall of Otogakure

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Gaara vs. Kimimaro

Gaara was floating on his sand and observing the terrain after he had used ryūsa bakuryū followed by sabaku taisō when he heard "Sawarabi no Mai" and countless of bones emerged from the ground.

"GAARA!" Gaara turned and saw his opponent had risen and ready to stab him when Noriko jumped in, covered in orange chakra with her byakugan and sharingan activated and yelled "Hakke Kūshō!"

Kimimaro's eyes widened as the attack hit his heart. He choked on his blood and began to fall while the bones on the ground began to disappear.

'O…ro…chi…maru…sama…' his last thought.

The orange chakra surrounding Noriko dissipated and Noriko fell on her knees, panting slightly as she had not recovered fully from her fight with Kidōmaru.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Gaara.

"Yeah" said a panting Noriko

"Thank you. I think you saved me" Gaara said with a smile.

Noriko just smiled "Honestly, I wasn't thinking. I saw you in danger and just jumped in…Oh no!" Noriko gasped and wailed "I've turned into Naruto!"

* * *

Orochimaru's Base

"Sen'ei Tajashu" a swarm of big snakes appeared instantly from Orochimaru's arm and moved fast towards Jiraiya.

"Hari Jizō" Jiraiya's hair enveloped himself and turned into needle, followed by "Hari Jigoku" where the hair-needles were shot at the snakes.

The moment Orochimaru shot snakes at Jiraiya, Sandaime jumped to Orochimaru and said "Katon: Karyūdan"

Orochimaru let go of the snakes and jumped to the side, when Sandaime shouted "Doton: Doryū Taiga" and the ground underneath Orochimaru's feet turned into mud then mud-river which carried Orochimaru away.

Then Sandaime said "Doton: Doryūdan" and a dragon-like head appeared to shoot mud balls at Orochimaru. Simultaneously, Sandaime cried "Katon: Karyūdan" and shot fires at the mud balls to increase its damage

Orochimaru's mouth opened and another Orochimaru appeared, shedding his old Orochimaru's skin. Orochimaru then performed Mandara no Jin where a countless of snakes appeared from Orochimaru's mouth, forming a wall of snakes. Each snake then opened its mouth and a sword emerged from each snake's mouth.

Seeing the wall of snakes with the swords, Jiraiya yelled "Doton: Yomi Numa" and the ground underneath the snakes turned to swamp, dragging the snakes down. At the same time, Sandaime shouted "Katon: Karyū Endan" and three fire dragons emerged and attack the visible snakes from the front, left and right and left them in ashes.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. He was down to his last option, Yamata no Jutsu.

* * *

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari panted and ate her second Hyōrōgan. Their opponents was tough as she had to unfold her fan all the way to the three stars as the first two stars had no impact on the enemies.

Meanwhile, Kankurō's puppetry skill was being challenged seeing he cannot use Kuroari's for capture. The barrel containing his previous opponents was by his side while Kuroari's other parts were being used in tandem with Karasu.

Shizune, whose shikomishindan was out of needles, was fighting with her poisoned kunai

Shin was pulling his tantō from his opponent's dead body when an enemy grabbed and choked him from behind.

A large fist appeared and punched the enemy away, "Thank you, Shitō" rasped Shin, trying to clear his airway.

Shitō's grinned was cut short when a number of enemies dog piled on top of him. Before he could do anything, a shout of "Rasengan!" relieved him of his burden. "Thanks, Naruto"

Naruto grinned and saw a group of enemies moved towards Shizune. He began running but faced obstacles by another enemies.

Shizune jumped backwards and took out another kunai. Her kunai was bent when she tried to stab her opponent who was joined by another two. She prepared to do her dokugiri when sands appeared and wrapped her enemies tightly before she heard "Sabaku Kyū" and her enemies were crushed.

Noriko jumped next to Naruto and performed jūken on an enemy.

While taking down their opponents, the ground cracked suddenly and a gigantic eight headed white snake appeared from the ground. At the same time, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kakashi and Itachi landed on the ground near them.

"Wow…" said Naruto and Noriko, simultaneously at the sight of giant eight headed white snake.

"What's that?" asked Temari.

"That's Orochimaru" answered Jiraiya "Keep your eyes on him"

"Watch out for his sword" reminded Sarutobi, now wielding an Adamantine Staff "It's called Kusanagi. He stored it inside his mouth"

"Naruto-" said Jiraiya "Summoned Gamaken while I summoned Gamabunta and Gamahiro"

Naruto nodded. Both he and Jiraiya bit their thumbs as yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Three giant toads appeared with Naruto, Jiraiya and Sandaime on top of each one. Kakashi jumped next to Naruto "Looks like we fight together, Naruto" he said with a smile. Naruto grinned.

"Be on a very high alert. His speed is very fast. Don't let your guard down" reminded Kakashi. His sharingan was uncovered.

"Greeting Gamaken-san. It's an honour to fight with you" said Sandaime.

"I'm sorry. I am a bit…clumsy" replied Gamaken.

"Jiraiya" said Gamabunta "Is that Orochimaru?"

"That is correct" answered Jiraiya "He has finally shown his true self"

"Then the rest of you cleared this area" said Itachi "I got him" he looked at Kabuto who returned the look with a smirk.

…

…

…

The eight-headed snake moved forward at a speed that belied their size. The toads jumped off. Gamabunta beheaded one while Gamahiro beheaded another. Gamake got one of the head trapped with his sasumata and Sandaime beheaded that one with his adamantine staff.

Jiraiya was using Doton: Yomi Numa to build swamp underneath the snake to hinder its movement when one of them bit him, only to shriek in pain as at the last moment, Jiraiya used Hari Jizō and wrapped himself like a porcupine.

Kakashi used his chidori along with Naruto and a number of his kage bunshin, each wield a rasengan to inflict damage on one of the head which shrieked in pain and trashed around, thus dispelling Naruto's kage bunshin.

* * *

Noriko had her sharingan activated, channelling Rajah's ears, nose and feet, shouted "Zanzō Bunshin!" the moment the eight-headed snake started moving. She opted for sharingan instead of byakugan as she hoped to 'learn' one or two jutsu to add into her repertoire.

* * *

From the corner of his eyes, Itachi's mouth curved upwards as he saw Noriko moved around her bunshin with fluidity, '…much like Shisui's' he thought. Itachi then looked back at his opponent who was trapped in genjutsu 'Time to seal him' Itachi said to himself 'Ibiki would love to have him as a challenge'

* * *

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari yelled when she felt sand moving behind her. She turned and saw Gaara's sand wrapping around an enemy that appeared to emerge from the ground and was about to launch sneak-attack on her.

'Thank you Gaara' Temari thought and nodded at Gaara, who nodded back and crushed the enemy with Sabaku Kyū.

* * *

Shin stabbed an opponent with his tantō while Shitō used his enlarged fist to pulverize his opponent to the ground.

Shin looked around and said "I think we killed the lasts of them".

"Are you sure?" asked Shitō "Let's check to make sure they are really dead. I don't want a surprise" he said wearily.

* * *

The toads severed three more of the snake's heads when Orochimaru emerged from one of the two remaining heads, looking highly pissed off. He regurgitated a sword, wielding it while his eyes flashing crazily.

Noting the look, Kakashi ordered Naruto to joined the other group while Jiraiya thanked the toads before asking them to return to Myōbokuzan.

One of the snake's head launched towards Kakashi, who allowed himself to be swallowed before he execute it with raikiri from the snake's mouth.

Still inside the snake's mouth, the last snake's head launched to Konoha's and Suna's shinobi on the ground. Realizing his intention, Sandaime jumped and beheaded the last of the snake's head with his adamantine staff when Orochimaru's neck shot out, turn back and stabbed Sandaime with the Kusanagi sword.

"Ojiisan!" cried Naruto and Noriko.

"Sensei!" shouted Jiraiya

"Sandaime-sama!" cried Shitō and Shizune.

Fighting the pain, Sandaime grabbed on the sword to keep Orochimaru from moving. Realizing Sandaime's plan, Orochimaru elongated the sword to keep the distance when he felt two incoming large chakra.

Both cloaked with the Kyūbi's chakra, with tears running down their face, Naruto attack with a bigger version of rasengan while Noriko released as much chakra as she could for Hakke Kūshō.

Seeing his adopted grandchildren were about to take down his strayed student, thus correcting his mistake, Sandaime smiled as he closed his eyes for the final time.

The smiling face of his sensei was the last sight seen by Orochimaru before his head was pulverized into oblivion.

* * *

End Chapter 57

* * *

 _Chidori_ – One Thousand Birds

 _Dokugiri_ – Poison Mist

 _Doton: Doryūdan_ – Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet

 _Doton: Doryū Taiga_ – Earth Release: Great Mud River

 _Doton: Yomi Numa_ – Earth Release: Dark Swamp

 _Hakke Kūshō – Eight Trigrams Air Palm_

 _Hari Jigoku_ – Needle Hell

 _Hari Jizō_ – Needle Jizo

 _Hyōrōgan_ – Soldier Pills

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_ – Wind Scythe Jutsu

 _Katon: Karyūdan_ – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bomb

 _Katon: Karyū Endan_ – Fire Release: Dragon's Flame Bomb

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ – Summoning Jutsu

 _Mandara no Jin_ – Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes

 _Myōbokuzan_ – Mount Myōboku

 _Raikiri_ – Lightning Blade

 _Rasengan_ – Spiralling Sphere

 _Ryūsa Bakuryū_ – Quicksand Waterfall Flow

 _Sabaku Kyū_ – Sand Binding Coffin

 _Sabaku Taisō_ – Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral

 _Sawarabi no Mai_ – Dance of the Seedling Fern

 _Sen'ei Tajashu_ – Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes

 _Shikomishindan_ – Poison Needle Barrage

 _Yamata no Jutsu_ – Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 – Invitation to the Chūnin Exam

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **digilover23** and **MisterE01** for supporting this fanfict.

* * *

"Oh ****" cursed Jiraiya when he saw neither Noriko nor Naruto calmed down. Three tails began to emerge from each of them when he jumped and put a special seal tag on each of their foreheads to suppress the Kyūbi's chakra. The orange chakra immediately dissipated and both of them fallen unconsciously.

"Is Naruto and Noriko jinchūriki too?" asked Gaara.

"Yes. Just like you" answered Kakashi.

"Is that why they befriended me?" asked Gaara again.

"No" replied Kakashi "I don't think they are aware of that"

"Any of their friends knows about them being a jinchūriki?" now Gaara is curious.

"I think Hyūga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke knew" said Kakashi "Talking about jinchūriki in Konoha was outlawed by Sandaime Hokage"

Mentioning Sandaime reminded everyone of the fallen Hokage. They turned and saw Shizune's hand stop glowing and she shook her head.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"I think we'll rest here tonight and leave the first thing in the morning. Kakashi, follow me. I'd like to check the hideout before we leave" said Jiraiya.

* * *

One week later

Shisui was reading a letter from Tsuchikage when the door knocked and Mimura Hamaki entered.

"Hokage-sama" he greeted.

"Hamaki-sensei. You want a mission for your team?" asked Shisui.

"No, Hokage-sama. I heard that the next Chūnin Exam will be held in Iwagakure no Sato" said Hamaki.

"Your information is correct" confirmed Shisui. There was no need to ask where Hamaki got the information. Higher ranked shinobi are the worst gossip, albeit they called it information gathering.

"I'd like to enter my team if you wish to enter Team Kakashi" expressed Hamaki.

"Oh? Why is that?" Shisui was interested.

"Frankly speaking, I think Sasuke and Kiba will revolt if they knew Team Kakashi is going and they don't" Hamaki was grinning "Sasuke and Kiba have been training like anything because they heard that Team Kakashi fought attacking Otogakure shinobi while they were stuck in a barrier, and, Naruto and Noriko participated in the attack against Otogakure. My team looks at Team Kakashi as a rival, participating in the same exam will show them where they truly stand"

Shisui nodded "I understand. I have not made any decision yet. I'll inform the other sensei of the next Chūnin Exam. Those who are interested will have five months to improve his or her skills. While I'd like us to have a good relation with Iwa, I have no wish to send any genin teams only to be slaughtered by Iwa shinobi"

Hamaki bowed his head and left the room.

"You sure of sending Naruto to _Iwagakure_?" asked a voice.

Without moving, Shisui said "Why not? It would be good to remind them why Konoha is the strongest" Shisui grinned.

Jiraiya was looking at him intently and asked "You care about that?"

Soberly, Shisui said "No, not really. But I care enough to let them know that we are not a pushover. I have no wish for another war" Shisui turned to the window, overlooking the street of Konoha "I believe Iwa is on the fence. They've lost a great number of their shinobi during the last war. We have to show them that we meant peace, that's why I was considering sending Noriko since she's my niece. But I'm not naïve enough to think they'll let Konoha shinobi untouched. Any genin team we'll send will face tough opponents, and Team Kakashi has proven to be strong enough to face this. Nevertheless, Kakashi is the sensei and he has the final say"

"They've postponed Chūnin Exam for training, and knowing those two, they'll want to participate for the Wood User" said Jiraiya "In that case, have you read my report?"

"Yes. You wish to hunt and destroy the rest of Orochimaru's hideouts. Any shinobi you particularly want?" asked Shisui.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Jiraiya answered with a grin "There are six other hideouts. One team, led by me will be joined by Naruto and the Wood User-"

"His name is Tenzō" interjected Shisui.

"Sorry" said Jiraiya "One team will comprise me, Naruto and Tenzō while the other team will comprise Kakashi, Itachi and Noriko".

"That's an odd arrangement" commented Shisui.

"Naruto reminded me a bit of myself and his father" said Jiraiya with a faraway look "I know for a fact that Sarutobi-sensei was interested in Tenzō and wished to train him. I feel it's my duty to carry on my sensei's wish. Meanwhile, Itachi and Kakashi are both interested in your niece. Itachi felt an obligation to train her since you've trained him while Kakashi wants her to inherit his learning of a thousand jutsu"

"I know the standard team consists of four people, but since this includes training, I prefer not to waste other people's time" continued Jiraiya "There's also Akatsuki to look out for. I heard they made an appearance while we were in Oto?"

"Yes, the day you left actually. They were brought to attention when Konohamaru asked loudly in the market who they are and why they looked weird" Shishui smiled at the thought of two S-ranked shinobi being brought to spotlight by an academy student "They fled before any shinobi could take any action"

"That was reckless of him" muttered Jiraiya.

"Yes. He was reprimanded severely by Umino Iruka and was sent to Morino Ibiki for a week" said Shisui.

"Ibiki? To academy student? Is that wise?" asked Jiraiya.

"Better he learnt the importance of being discreet now, in a safe environment, than in enemy's territory which could cost a life" replied Shisui.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding "So, regarding to my request?"

"I'll grant it, in a week time. Kakashi said he wished for his team to take on some D-rank missions while recuperating"

"I see" said Jiraiya "By the way, I believe your niece has awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan"

"What?!"

* * *

End Chapter 58

* * *

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rocks


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 – Chūnin Exam in Iwagakure I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Aurelia Azyton** , **brian3215** , **Lunar fox35** , **natsuzu2** and **NeKo 19-94** for your supports.

* * *

Six months later, Iwagakure no Sato

"Wow" said Naruto as the teams from Konoha arrived at Iwagakure. Hamaki was reporting their arrivals while the genin were looking around at their surroundings.

Unlike Konoha which was surrounded by greens and browns, Iwagakure was a lot of greys.

"You know, it doesn't seemed cold and sterile despite of a lot of greys" commented Noriko.

"The blue sky, the white cloud and the rays of sunshine put life to the greys" said Sai. He was already sketching.

"I take that as a compliment" said a foreign voice belonging to a kunoichi with short, black hair "I'm Kurotsuchi"

"You are Tsuchikage's granddaughter" stated Hamaki-sensei.

"Yes" said Kurotsuchi "I heard Konoha is sending four teams for Chūnin Exam and I'm curious" she eyed all of them critically.

"Are you participating too?" asked Tenten.

"No. I'm a chūnin already" Kurotsuchi said proudly "You all better bring your A-game or we will crush you" warned Kurotsuchi before she shunshin off.

"She's right" said Kakashi "Look around you". Konoha's genin noticed the unfriendly looks thrown at them, many were even hostile.

"Let's go to our lodging now" said Hamaki

* * *

"Do you remember why all of you are here?" asked Kakashi.

"Hait! To show them our youthful power and become chūnin!" cried Lee.

"Yes, but why only twelve of you?" questioned Hamaki

"Seeing that Chūnin Exam serves as a mock war, it is most likely that many, if not all of Iwa shinobi will use this exam for revenge. Iwa had suffered great losses during the Third Shinobi War and many remained unforgiving towards Konoha" answered Shino. He pushed his glasses upwards and continued "We are representatives of Konoha. Our participation in this Exam basically put a target on each of our backs. Only four teams are allowed to participate as we are the strongest candidates for chūnin and the Hokage did not wish to waste the lives of Konoha shinobi needlessly. Team Asuma could not make it since Shikamaru was promoted and they could not find a suitable third"

"Shino is right" said Kurenai "Chūnin Exam is carried out differently in each Hidden Village. Similar to Suna, Iwa shinobi also prizes strength and power over everything else, maybe more"

"So it is best to presume that all Iwa genin that we'll meet will be at Gaara's level" interjected Neji.

"No way" said Hinata and Sakura simultaneously.

"I doubt all is at Gaara's level, but it is best not to keep your guard's down" said Hamaki.

"Yes, and remember, fight will all of your youths!" said Gai in his thumb up pose.

"Hait, Gai-sensei!" said Lee

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Why are we discussing this?" asked Sasuke loudly, effectively interrupting Gai-Lee union.

"Ah yes. Because of this" said Kakashi, holding out waiver forms.

"Didn't we signed this during the second round of the Chūnin Exam?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, but that was in Konoha. There is no definite rule how a Chūnin Exam should be carried out" explained Kurenai.

"Also, I heard that the number of participants this time is small" said Hamaki.

"So…tomorrow is the survival test?" asked Tenzō.

"Most likely" replied Kakashi.

"YES! Oooooh, I was dreading the writing test" shouted Naruto.

"I take it, tomorrow we'll be attack by Iwa genin whose skills are similar to or slightly below Gaara?" asked Noriko.

"Most likely" answered Kakashi with an eye-smile.

...

...

...

"We'd better get our rest now" said Neji.

* * *

Next day, a Hall in Iwagakure

"…after you've submitted your form, every team will grab each of the Earth and Heaven scrolls, once we gave the signal, open one of the scrolls which will transported you to a location in Iwagakure. You are given three days to return here with both Earth and Heaven scrolls or your team will be disqualified" said their Proctor.

"What will happen if we all open the same kind of scroll?" asked one participant.

"Then all of you are disqualified and have to try again in the next Chūnin Exam" answered the Proctor cheerfully.

"What? That's not fair!" yelled another participant.

"Luck sometimes plays a role for a mission to succeed" replied the Proctor "Or in this case, you and your team are out of luck. You are disqualified!" The hall gone silent immediately "Anyone got a problem?" The Proctor glared around.

…

…

…

"Good" the Proctor returned to her cheerful self "Ready? You can open the scroll in 3…2…and open!"

Forty-nine teams opened their scrolls and were transported to different locations surrounding Iwagakure no Sato.

* * *

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō looked at their surroundings and saw mountainous terrains. Tenzō immediately tried to sense his sōshinki that he had placed in the hall at the start of the test.

"So, have you found it?" asked Noriko.

"How do you-" Tenzō began to ask when Noriko grinned.

"Itachi and Kakashi-sensei taught me how to get one step ahead of your opponent" Noriko answered "One way is to anticipate how they would make their move and react accordingly. I'm trying now, the moment the Proctor said we have to return back to the hall, I figured you would leave your sōshinki"

"I see…the hall is that way" Tenzō pointed forward "But it's very faint, I guess we are very far from the hall"

"Let's get moving then" said Naruto "Who's going to keep the scroll?"

"Me" offered Tenzō "Both of you are the type to jump and fight (Naruto and Noriko grinned and looked a bit abashed). The scroll might get lost then"

"Ok" said Naruto. Tenzō secured the scroll in his pouch while Noriko channelled Rajah's nose. Team Kakashi moved towards the hall.

* * *

Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around. She shook her head and said "I cannot see anything but these mountains"

"I've left my female kikaichu at the hall" said Shino as he released his kikaichu to track the scent.

"Once you've got it, I can use my bird to take us to the hall. It will be faster" proposed Sai "Hinata can use her byakugan on air to detect opponent team for us to take their scroll".

"That is a sound plan" said Shino.

"I agreed" said Hinata.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around and said "Maybe that way" he pointed to his left "It's not definite because of the distance but there's a mixture of scents over there"

Sakura said as she looked up "Kiba's right. I remembered the hall's position from the sun when we arrived".

Sasuke nodded and said "Let's go then".

* * *

Team Gai found themselves in an area surrounded by high grounds, effectively unable them to locate the sun's position. Neji' activated his byakugan, first to see if he could find a clue. Seeing none, he located the sun's position and tried to calculate the hall's direction.

"That way" he pointed to his back and Team Gai made their move.

* * *

End Chapter 59

* * *

 _Sōshinki – Signal seeds_

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Body Flicker Technique


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 – Chūnin Exam in Iwagakure II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Keya aka Lakeya** , **Okamishiru** , **princessneonpinky** , **pokemonking0924** , **Shane Kor** and **Ymae12** for your supports.

* * *

Team Kurenai were sitting on a big bird that was animated by Sai's drawing when Hinata suddenly said "Something is approaching us and it's approaching fast!".

Sai ordered the bird to descend when Hinata said again "A swarm of bees is coming to us from below. Some of them are carrying Explosive Tags!"

Shino wants to order his kikaichū to conter the bees' attack but decided not to as the Explosive Tags would incur damages to his colony.

Sai took our one kunai, wrapped it with her own Explosive Tag and threw it towards the bees. As his kunai approached the bees, Sai did the Snake hand seal and the Tag exploded, effectively triggered the other Explosive Tags that were carried by the bees.

The explosion angered the Giant Bee and it shot out sticky honey from its mouth onto Team Kurenai. The honey encased them and it hardened. The Giant Bee caught them and flew to its summoner.

* * *

Watching from afar, Nokizaru Himushi narrowed his eyes and thought to himself 'Kamizuru Clan has made their move. We must stop them. It will be me, Nokizaru Himushi that will bring down an Aburame and we, the Nokizaru clan will finally has a place in one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages'

He turned to his teammates and said to them "We've got to stop Kamizuru Clan. They've got an Aburame in their clutches!"

* * *

Jibachi, Kurobachi and Suzumebachi of Kamizuru Clan looked at the captured Konoha shinobi and smirking, "Konoha must be weak if we can capture them so easily" said Jibachi.

"Silent!" shouted Suzumebachi "We've got to find their scroll"

"That means we've got to break this apart!" said Kurobachi "What's the point of trapping them only for us to release them again?"

"I still want to be a chūnin!" snapped Suzumebachi "The b**** Kurotsuchi has been gloating ever since she was made chūnin. I will be made chūnin and we will find the lost kinjutsu of Shodai Tsuchikage and rubbed it on her nose"

"Let's start with her" suggested Jibachi "Then him-" he pointed towards Sai with his chin "-and Aburame being the last"

Suzumebachi nodded and was about to break Hinata's free when-

"Give the Aburame to us!" shouted Himushi.

"Oh?" sneered Suzumebachi "The beggars apparently had arrived"

Himushi's neck is flushing red. Members of Kamizuru Clan have been calling members of Nokizaru clan beggars ever since they had arrived at Iwa.

"We were asked by your Tsuchikage to stay" retorted Himushi with pride "Apparently Iwa's clan of insect user are so pathetic that we've been asked to replace them"

"Why you … … …!" snarled Jibachi and Kurobachi before yelling "Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu!/Hachi Senbon no Jutsu!"

Two swarms of bees appeared with one swarm carried Explosive Tags while another ready to shoot poisonous stingers when suddenly a large bulge appeared on both Jibachi's and Kurobachi's torsos.

"Jibachi! Kurobachi! What have you done to them?" demanded Suzumebachi.

"What do you think?" taunted Himushi "What did he said? Oh yeah, Kamizuru clan must be weak if I can capture them so easily. Hahahahahaha!"

Jibachi growled at the mockery and prepared to launch another attack when Suzumebachi said "Stop it Jibachi. We've lost today. Let's withdraw and find a cure for that"

Himushi smiled at the retreating figures smugly "Idiots. You'll die sooner or later. The time for Nokizaru clan has arrived"

"That was despicable" said a voice. Team Nokizaru turned and saw that the voice belonged to their target, an Aburame.

"Wha-" Himushi turned to the spot where Konoha shinobi was captured and saw broken shells, and dripping of honey.

"When…?" Himushi was lost for words.

Shino just looked at them through his sunglasses.

* * *

 _The moment the Giant Bee was shooting honey from its mouth, Hinata surrounded herself with her chakra thus created a tiny space between her and the hardened honey. When they landed on the Giant Bee, Hinata turned to Shino and said "I'm alright Shino-kun". Shino then ordered his kikaichū to go to Sai and assisted in weakening the honey-shell whilst Hinata tried to emit a sharper chakra from her hand to cut the shell._

 _Hinata and Shino's kikaichū worked hard during the arguments between Team Kamizuru and Team Nokizaru while Sai was thinking 'Is this what they called Love Triangle? Pity that Nokizaru member is not a girl, then she and the girl from Kamizuru can marry Shino and started their own clans in Konoha'._

* * *

Himushi recovered himself, he remembered he had placed his exploding bug on Konoha shinobi too when he ordered them to attach on Kamizuru clan members.

"Don't worry about your bugs, they are here" said Shino and he opened his palm. Inside was the exploding bugs Himushi had placed on Hinata, Sai and Shino.

Members from Team Nokizaru gasped and snarled. Their sneak-attacked had failed!.

"I remembered my father told a story of Nokizaru clan. They used to belong to Kumogakure no Sato but was kicked out since they've proven cannot be trusted, as you have exhibited just now by attacking your fellow comrade" said Shino "The moment I saw what had happened to the members from Kamizuru clan, I ordered my kikaichū to find and terminated your bugs"

"So you find my bugs, so what now?" asked Himushi derisively.

"Give us your scroll" said Shino "We will not harm you"

"Ooooh…the Aburame wants our scroll. Ooooo…I'm scared" mocked Himushi, while his team mates were laughing "What're you gonna do now?" taunted Himushi.

"Ninpō: Chōjū giga!" said a voice and three snakes appeared, each wrapping itself around Team Nokizaru.

"Give us your scroll" said Shino calmly.

"… … … release us and I will give you our scroll" said a subdued Himushi. The snake loosened up and Himushi immediately do cried "Suckers! Attack!" Shino just stood stoically and released his kikaichū which easily overpowered the Exploding Insects belonging to Team Nokizaru. The kikaichū then continued to drained their chakra, leaving them lying on the ground.

"Here" said Sai, holding out an Earth scroll "One of my mice found it"

Shino and Sai looked at the Earth scroll, unfortunately, they need a Heaven scroll.

"I hope Hinata'll get the Heaven scroll from Kamizuru clan" said Shino

End Chapter 60

* * *

A/N: Nokizaru originally is a group of mercenary in anime.

* * *

A/N: Team Kamizuru are teenagers in this story instead of adults like in anime.

* * *

 _Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu_ – Bee Bomb Technique

 _Hachi Senbon no Jutsu_ – Thousand Bee Stings Technique

 _Kinjutsu_ – Forbidden techniques

 _Kumogakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Cloud

 _Ninpō: Chōjū Giga_ – Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 – Chūnin Exam in Iwagakure III

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my update is irregular. I can only write this for about 5-10 minutes per day due to hectic schedule. I also would like to thank **arb6646** , **Black Rose – Cherry** , **Bloody Moon Mist** , **daniellejr98** , **Diana-Toretto** , **MisterE01** , **MyFandoms7** , **Seira228** , **vabhishek97** for supporting A Tale of Two Jinchūriki.

* * *

"Wait!"

Team Kamizuru turned with a kunai in each hand and saw the female member of the Konoha team they had captured landed near them.

"Coming to gloat? Or to finish us off?" asked Suzumebachi sourly.

"Neither" answered Hinata "I want to help"

"Why?" asked Suzumebachi suspiciously.

"Your teammates will die soon" Hinata said solemnly and activated her byakugan "I can see their chakra is currently being absorbed and there's chakra accumulation at the centre of those-" she pointed at the large lump on both Jibachi and Kurobachi "-which normally indicates an explosion or your teammates will die of chakra exhaustion"

Jibachi and Kurobachi paled at that, "W-why you want to help us?" croaked Jibachi while Kurobachi added "Y-yeah, why? We tried to harm you"

Hinata looked at them calmly "That was then, now we are unharmed and I trust my teammates can deal with Nokizaru clan easily. I won't be helping freely though, in exchange, I want your scroll and I know you have a Heaven scroll"

Suzumebachi looked at Hinata's calm face contemplatively 'She sounds sincere. If she helps Jibachi and Kurobachi, we can easily overpower her and get our scroll back' her lips curled and said "Very well, we accept your offer. Heal them and we'll give you our scroll"

Hinata smiled and shook her head "I'm afraid that is impossible. We have to wait for my teammates-"

"You LIED?!" cried Jibachi and Kurobachi.

"-I haven't finished" replied Hinata calmly "The procedure is delicate. I can sever the connection between you and the exploding insects but the accumulated chakra inside them needs an outlet or they'll explode. That's where my teammate comes. His kikaichū can absorb the chakra thus preventing the explosion. If you accept my offer, you have to give us your scroll and they-" Hinata pointed at a colony of kikaichū that emerged behind her "-will take it to my teammates as a sign of successful negotiation and then, we will help you"

"How do we know you won't run away once you've accepted our scroll?" asked Suzumebachi, still suspicious and refused to give up their scroll. Her mind was filled with Kurotsuchi's gloating face and she dreaded to face Kurotsuchi if her team failed.

"That is a risk you have to take, I have nothing but my words that we want to help you" said Hinata "If you refused, your teammates will die and you will definitely be disqualified from the Chūnin Exam. But if your teammates survived, you can find other scrolls and like the proctor said, if luck is on your side, you will pass this round"

Suzumebachi looked at Jibachi and Kurobachi, the latter especially looked very pale, as if blood was draining from him. Suzumebachi swallowed the lump in her throat and said bitterly "Fine! Here-" she tossed the scroll to Hinata, who received it and passed it to the kikaichū "-but if one of them died, Chūnin Exam or not, I will hunt you down" Suzumebachi eyes were blazing; she realized right now that Jibachi and Kurobachi meant more to her than winning against Kurotsuchi.

Hinata nodded.

Moments later, Shino and Sai landed next to Hinata, "You okay?" asked Shino.

"Yes, Shino-kun" replied Hinata before said with urgency "We need to hurry" her byakugan was activated and she can see that Jibachi's and Kurobachi's chakra are about to be depleted.

Shino nodded and ordered his kikaichū to drain the chakra from the exploding insects while Hinata severed the connection between those insects and the members from Kamizuru clan. Once finished, Shino unrolled a scroll and sealed the bloodied exploding insects, albeit deflated inside the scroll.

"Are you planning to breed them?" asked Sai with interest.

Shino was quiet for a moment before said "I don't know. If there's a potential, compatibility and viability, I don't see why not"

* * *

Suzumebachi looked at team Konoha with a glint in her eyes; she was accumulating her chakra while Shino and Hinata was trying to remove the exploding insects from Jibachi and Kurobachi. She figured that the procedure would be taxing; her plan was to catch them by surprise with her summoning animal the moment they lowered their guards.

'Now!' thought Suzumebachi, ready to bite her thumb when a hand stopped her. She turned and saw Jibachi at her side.

Jibachi looked at her with determination and said "No. I know what you are planning. Normally Kurobachi and I would follow you, but not now. If you continue doing what I think you plan to do, you have stooped to the level of those beggars and I know you are better than them"

"He's right you know" said a voice.

Suzumebachi and Jibachi turned and saw the last member of Team Konoha smiled at them and continued talking "Besides, you are not going to win" he smiled while making a hand gesture.

Suzumebachi looked around and saw they were surrounded by black snakes, all ready to attack. She bit her lower lips in anger; she never thought she would lose twice in a day 'Kurotsuchi will never hear of this humiliation!' swore Suzumebachi vehemently.

She turned and stalked off. Kurobachi watch the interaction, and then at Jibachi, and then at the back of Suzumebachi, and sighed. He prepared to follow Suzumebachi when a thought came. He turned to the Konoha's team and bowed his thankfulness before walking towards Suzumebachi's direction.

Jibachi also bowed to Konoha's team, and said "Thank you". When he raised his head, he saw the black-haired member from Konoha's team was extending his arm with a Heaven scroll on his palm.

"Take this. If you are lucky, we'll fight you fair and square in the final round" said Sai.

Jibachi was hesitating for a while the shook his head with resolution "No, it's yours. We'll find our own, thank you" he turned and walked away.

Sai turned to Shino and Hinata and asked "Ready to complete this test?"

Hinata smiled while Shino just nodded.

* * *

End Chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 – Chūnin Exam in Iwagakure IV

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

The moment Team Gai landed on the ground, they knew something was wrong; emerging from the ground was ten wolves which bodies were made entirely from the earth. Fighting the wolves was relatively easy for Team Gai but what made it difficult was that they kept regenerating themselves.

"What a youthful challenge this is!" cried Lee passionately while kicking and punching the wolves.

Tenten unrolled her scroll and shouted "Bakuryūgeki!" and large flaming dragon emerged from her scroll and exploded upon contacting the wolves.

"We need to stop them from regenerating or we'll lose from chakra exhaustion" said Tenten, now wielding her bō.

"Byakugan!" said Neji and looked around. "I see" he said and pointed to his left "A seal was concealed there. It is chakra-sensitive, the moment we enter this area, we triggered it into releasing the wolves. The seal also collected chakra from its environment, namely us, thus allowing the wolves to keep on regenerating"

"Go Neji! We'll cover you" said Tenten while Lee gave his thumb up pose.

Neji nodded, he ran towards the seal when three wolves moved towards him, only to be stopped with "Dynamic Entry!" from Lee.

Neji looked at the seal with his byakugan, trying to find the line with the least amount of chakra and hit it with jūken. He turned and saw that the wolves were still around. Nevertheless, they did not regenerate when being hit by Lee and Tenten.

Neji gave a sigh of relief when he sensed an incoming danger. He turned and saw an earth-based needle was coming at him. He immediately cried "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" and released chakra from his tenketsu while spinning his body, resulting in a semi-circle chakra barrier to protect him from the attack.

"Tch" said a voice. Neji turned and saw that it belonged to a shinobi wearing Kumogakure hitai-ate in a bandanna-style.

"Not bad Konoha" said the shinobi from Kumogakure. His eyes widened when he noticed Neji's eyes "Ah…a Hyūga. Interesting" He smiled

"What's interesting?" asked Neji.

"It was my uncle who was executed for kidnapping your heiress-"

"So you want revenge?" asked Lee as he jumped in between Neji and Kumo shinobi while Tenten jumped next to Neji with her bō.

"Nah, not really. My uncle's demised caused my father to become the Head of our clan-" he explained while scratching his chin "-and me, once I've proven my worth, so it would be interesting if I could beat you, you see" he smiled.

"Save that for tournament, Sekiei" said a female voice. The kunoichi from Kumogakure had short brown hair with blue eyes and a tantō strapped to her shoulder

"Right now we need their scroll" said another voice. A stout man with brown eyes and a bald head appeared.

"You're right Ran, Ōkami" said Sekiei "Although it's 3 vs. 3 now. There's no reason why I cannot fight a Hyūga, right?"

"Tch" said Ōkami while Ran just rolled her eyes.

Ōkami, Ran and Sekiei were staring at Team Gai who returned the stare. Wind was blowing and a small gravel was rolling.

The moment the gravel stopped, Ōkami did hand seals and pressed both of his palms on the ground. Then, the three of them jumped backwards as more wolves emerged from the ground.

Neji immediately activated his byakugan, trying to find the seal 'He must have put it when I was talking with his team mate' thought Neji. His search was distracted when Sekiei attacked with his Doton: Doryūha along with two of the wolves.

While evading, he saw that Lee and Tenten was fighting the rest wolves and two members from Kumogakure, 'Smart, the talk implied 1 on 1 but they divide and conquer' Neji analysed the situation.

Neji collected chakra at his feet and landed in front of Ōkami which took him by surprise.

"Run Ōkami! Don't engage a Hyūga in close-combats!" yelled Sekiei.

"You are within my range, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" said Neji "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!"

Ōkami landed on the ground, out cold.

Snarled, Sekiei began to attack him with his Retsudo Tenshin but was stopped by Lee. Lee kicked Sekiei at his head who attempted to use Doton: Kage Bunshin as replacement but failed due to Lee's speed.

Wiping the blood of his mouth, Sekiei saw that Ran was tied down by the Kusarigama of the girl from Konoha who took their scroll from Ran's pouch.

Sekiei smirked.

"Tenten! Let the scroll go! It's a trap" said Neji whose Byakugan was activated. He had noted the look on Sekiei's face.

Tenten noticed that the scroll was getting warmer. Making a quick decision, she threw the scroll back towards Sekiei who screamed followed by a loud blast.

A moment later, Tenten turned and saw Lee laid an unconscious Sekiei lying on the ground. In Lee's left hand was a Heaven scroll.

"Is-is that a real scroll?" asked Tenten.

Neji checked the scroll with his Byakugan and nodded, "It's real".

Tenten smiled and shouted "We've got it!"

"Yosh!" cried Lee.

Neji just look stoically.

Team Gai then moved to return to the hall.

End Chapter 62

* * *

A/N: During Konoha's Crush, Sekiei and his partner kidnapped Hinata. I just gave him his name as Ōkami. Ran is a kunoichi from Kumogakure.

* * *

 _Bakuryūgeki_ – Dragon Bomb

 _Doton: Doryūha_ – Earth Release: Mud Wave

 _Doton: Kage Bunshin_ – Earth Release: Shadow Clone

 _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ – Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms

 _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ – Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation

 _Hitai-ate_ – Forehead Protector

 _Jūken_ – Gentle Fist

 _Kumogakure_ – Hidden Cloud

 _Kunoichi_ – Female ninja

 _Retsudo Tenshin_ – Mud Needle

 _Tenketsu_ – chakra point


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 – Chūnin Exam in Iwagakure V

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: I'm back ! and relatively free-er =D Hopefully I can finish A Tale of Two Jinchūriki before being hit by another round of deadlines.

* * *

A/N: I have overdue appreciations to many people; **animal56** , **BloodWaltz** , **BlueJae3** , **Echo0100** , **GHydra** , **hari92** , **hopelane** , **jotitoboy** , **ladyres** , **Lily Fleur** , **Little ZJ** , **mpatat96** , **OokamiWOLF3N** , **Psykotic101** , **RallenXIII** , **RemnantShadow** , **Sad Joker** , **SkyLion27** , **TinyTitanFred** , **Uncletoffel** , **x7sage** and many-many anonymous readers, thank you for supporting A Tale of Two Jinchūriki.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Something is wrong" said Kiba in low voice while Akamaru made small growl.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Kiba rubbed his nose with his index finger "I'm not sure…the smells are…normal, yet something is off…I don't know how to explain it"

Sakura glanced around. She trusted Kiba. If Kiba said something is wrong, that means something IS wrong. She closed her eyes and thought carefully 'smell normal yet something is off…someone is interfering with Kiba's nose…his senses!'

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, is your eyes alright?" she asked and arched her eyebrows.

Sasuke nodded perceptively "I'll check them" and activated his sharingan, "they are alright, although I need to check them at _4 o'clock_ again" while tapping his eyes twice with his index and middle finger.

Sakura and Kiba nodded and thought to themselves '4 o'clock, 200 metres'.

"In the meantime Sakura, can you hold Akamaru while I go pee?" asked Kiba with a toothy grin.

"Why you-!" yelled Sakura, preparing to punch Kiba when he spun himself-

"Tsūga!" and landed 100 metres away with a grin, "Too slow, Sakura" taunted Kiba before spun away to the enemies' location followed loud screams of "Scram!" and "S***!"

Kiba landed next to Sasuke and Sakura as a muscular, messy black-haired teenage boy and a maroon-haired teenage girl revealed themselves.

"Only two, where's the third?" asked Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke when a large boulder, suddenly appear out of nowhere, dropped on them thus forcing them to scatter.

* * *

Kiba landed on the ground when another boulder dropped on him, forcing him to jump again. He knew someone was watching them, watching him now but his senses were compromised.

"Akamaru, detect anything?" asked Kiba since the genjutsu is less likely to affect a dog.

Akamaru lifted his head and began to sniff around when small pebbles began dropping on them, hitting Akamaru, followed by a loud yelp.

"Akamaru!" yelled Kiba. He ran towards Akamaru, who appeared to be alright, picked him up and put him under his coat. The hailstorm stopped.

'That was to stop Akamaru from finding the caster of this genjutsu' thought Kiba 'I guess that leaves me to my last option-'.

Kiba zipped up his coat to protect Akamaru, taking a deep breath; he threw Chilli Pepper Bombs in all direction.

Gas was immediately released and moments later, loud coughs were heard from one direction.

'Gotcha!' thought Kiba happily while holding his breath. The bombs were given by Hamaki-sensei to counter genjutsu, as a last resort, since the effect was indiscriminate.

Focusing on the sound, he attacked using Tsūga which hit the genjutsu caster, causing her to fly many meters back, away from the effect of the Chilli Pepper Bombs.

As the genjutsu caster tried to regain her composure, she heard "Gatsūga!" followed what can be best described as being shredded by paper cuts until her head hit something hard and she lost her consciousness.

* * *

Sakura stared at the teenage boy who did not hide his disappointment "Tch. I thought I could test my strength against the Uchiha. Instead, I got the weakest of the team"

Sakura tightened her fist, trying to control her emotions. She is aware, among the three members of Team Hamaki, she had the least advantage, growing in a non-shinobi clan.

'But I worked twice as hard as them' Sakura thought while gritting her teeth, and asked in a sweet tone "In that case, it won't be a problem for you to beat me, right?" while inner Sakura was on fire.

The boy attacked Sakura relentlessly and snarled as none of his attacks hit Sakura; "Don't think I'll go soft on you, b****!" he roared.

Sakura said nothing while her eyes never left her attacker. She noticed that the boy's fists had a hardened appearance 'like cover with something solid'. Since a portion of her chakra was used to form Byakugō no In, she can only make one hit for her chakra-enhanced attack 'So it better counts' thought Sakura grimly.

Sakura noted that the boy's movement became sloppier with his frustration; steeling herself, she allowed a punch to graze her left lower ribs area, earning an arrogant smirk from the boy. Sakura mustered as much chakra as she could and hit the boy squarely on his heart while simultaneously, releasing the chakra that was collected in her fist. The boy had a stunned look on his face before he coughed up blood, and fell forward on his face.

XXX

Sasuke was eyeing his opponent critically, who smiled to herself and disappeared.

Sasuke closed his eyes, one hand on the hilt of his tōken, ready to draw while his ears concentrate on the sound of his surroundings. He detected a small sound and immediately, drew his sword and slashed upwards at the sound.

Sasuke knew he has cut something and this is confirmed by a loud shrieked as the girl materialised with shorter hair on her left side.

"Doton: Ganchūsō!" shouted her in fury.

Sasuke jumped just in time as a few rock pillars protruded from the ground; as he jumped, he shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and aimed a massive fireball at his opponent who managed to evade.

As he landed, Sasuke noticed something; his opponent's hair has grown back 'That is impossible!' he thought to himself. Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw something abnormal; chakra accumulated inside his opponents's hair.

"A sharingan! I'm honoured" said the girl and casted Kanashibari no Jutsu through her eyes-

-only to found herself in a dark area, with large sharingan-like pattern surrounding her, like inside a kaleidoscope.

"It's useless" said a voice "It's useless the moment you looked inside my eyes"

She felt a sword ran through her hair in slow motion, saw her prized hair falling down on her feet, then out of nowhere, small white puppies come and peed on her hair, shaking it around-

"NOOOOOO!"

Sasuke smirked when he saw his opponent crumpled.

"What did you do?" asked Kiba who was holding a scroll while Sakura appeared moments later

"I send her in a world full of Akamaru" answered Sasuke.

"That's traumatizing?!" asked an indignant Kiba, followed by a woof from Akamaru

* * *

End Chapter 63

* * *

A/N: The opponents are Fuen, Fudo and Fūka from Naruto Shippuden anime.

* * *

A/N: It was fun exploring other characters ;p

* * *

 _Byakugō no In_ – Strength of a Hundred Seal

 _Doton: Ganchūsō_ – Earth Release: Stone Column Spears

 _Kanashibari no Jutsu_ – Temporary Paralysis Technique

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Tōken_ \- Sword

 _Tsūga_ – Passing Fang

 _Gatsūga_ – Fang Passing Fang


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 – Chūnin Exam in Iwagakure VI (End)

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"We've got companies" said Noriko as her nose picked new scents. She activated her byakugan.

"Companies?" asked Tenzō.

"I see approximately ten teams in hiding but their postures suggest ready-to-strike" reported Noriko.

"Thirty people huh?" said Naruto "Why are we always in a situation where we were outnumbered?" he pondered and listed with his fingers "Nami no Kuni, Chūnin Exam and Orochimaru hideouts".

"Fate?" answered Tenzō with a smile "Besides, it's not like we cannot handle it".

"So how are we going to face this one?" asked Noriko.

"Overrun them?" proposed Naruto.

"It's best if we don't show our trump cards. I proposed we do like we did during Kakashi-sensei's test plus one of your flutes" suggested Tenzō.

"My flutes do not work on kage bunshin, but I can use the first one I've got; it will make my opponents' body heavy" said Noriko.

"and us?" asked Tenzō.

"No. When Naruto fought Shiin clan, he noticed that he was not affected by the ocarina" Noriko smiled at Naruto "So I tested my flutes with Kakashi-sensei and Itachi. You can direct the effect of the flutes, its basis is chakra control-"

"However-" Noriko continued "I cannot promise that all will fall under the influence of my genjutsu. There are people who can naturally detect and repel genjutsu. So, be on the alert"

"Noted" said Tenzō.

"Ok" responded Naruto.

* * *

Thirty Iwa genins were hiding when they heard melodious sound, feels vibration in the ground, and followed by hordes of yellow-haired Konoha shinobis running in their directions.

To their dismay, the yellow-haired shinobis were too fast for them to attack or defend until one of them realized and shouted very loudly "It's a trap! We are under sound-based genjutsu that makes us slow!"

Alas, the realization came too late and ten teams lost their scrolls within an hour. That moment brought up bitter memories of when Konoha's Yellow Flash defeated 1000 Iwa shinobi in a single battle. Many quit after that and the colour yellow has unofficially becomes the least popular colour in Iwagakure no Sato ( _…and that's why Deidara became a missing-nin =p_ ). That moment was called the "Yellow Nightmare".

* * *

Tsuchikage Office

"Report" ordered Sandaime Tsuchikage

"Hait. Four teams have successfully passed the second round and… … …they are all from Konoha" replied the Proctor.

"WHAT !"

"Based on available surveillances and reports from our shinobi that were placed discreetly, it appears that many of our genins failed to put aside their feelings. Instead, they opted to waste this opportunity and focused on getting their revenge" explained the Proctor "For the record, some of them do want to complete this test but succumbed to peer and/or family pressure"

"Do you have their names?" asked Tsuchikage.

"Here. This list contained those who want to complete the test and these are the reports regarding the performance of Konoha's genin"

Tsuchikage nodded and said "You may leave". The Proctor bowed and left the room.

Tsuchikage walk towards his table and read the reports. Once finished, he walk towards a window and sighed.

'We lost again'

* * *

"This is unprecedented" said Sandaime Tsuchikage to the passing teams "Never before during the final round when there was none of the shinobi from the hosting Hidden Village. Usually it was the other way round. Hence, I've sent message to Godaime Hokage and he will tell you when, where and how the final round will be done. I wish you all the best for the final round and safe journey tomorrow"

* * *

"We are leaving now" said Hamaki.

"Eh?" "Why?" "We just finished!" "I want to eat" were the responses from the genins.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" ask Sasuke.

Hamaki looked at each of the genins' faces before answered "Nothing in particular. However, Tsuchikage's speech just now sent chill down my spine. I don't believe that he sent message to Konoha. If words got out that none of Iwa's team made it to the final round of Chūnin Exam that was hosted in their own Hidden Village, Iwagakure no Sato will be the laughing stock of shinobi world. People will lose confident in them and jobs may be scarce for Iwa shinobi. It is Tsuchikage's duty to make sure that Iwagakure no Sato stands strong and for that to happen…"

"We need to be eliminated" continued Kakashi "But Iwa shinobi will not participate since it will give Iwa bad names. Most likely, they've already hired a team of mercenaries"

"If we leave tomorrow, we are playing into their hands whereas if we leave today, the surprise will give us the advantage" explained Kurenai.

"So we need to leave now, and move fast. Here-" Gai tossed a couple of nutrient bars to each genin "While the easiest is to eat Soldier Pill, I have a feeling we might need them soon, so in the meantime, try to eat these while on the move".

All the genins had a serious look on their faces. The euphoric feeling from passing the test was replaced with fear and anxiety.

"Don't worry" said Kakashi with an eye-smile "We won't let any of you die while we live". Hamaki and Kurenai smiled reassuringly while Gai smiled widely and gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

End Chapter 64

* * *

A/N: Team Kakashi henge into Naruto purely for psychological reason.

* * *

A/N: I have received many comments regarding this fan-fiction, and I will try to answer them to my best capability.

* * *

 **Q: Is Noriko a Mary-Sue character? Why I wrote more about her when the title is A Tale of TWO Jinchūriki? She seems OP…**

A: I originally started this fan-fiction with these in my thoughts; a girl with byakugan and sharingan (don't ask why girl, it just popped in my head), and she's closed to Naruto. However, as I sat down in front of my laptop to type, story started to flow and the next thing I know, she's a jinchūriki, Shisui, Rajah etc.

I wrote more about her mainly because I am interested in her dōjutsu, how they worked, skills related, fighting with them and so forth. But I personally do not think she's OP (over-powered); remember, she's exclusively contracted with Rajah hence she will not learn senjutsu, nor having ten-storey high summoning animals. Her future skills are most likely related to her dōjutsu.

Naruto needs some growths before he can learn senjutsu. Since there's Tenzō, I see no reason to give him Mokuton. Other skills? I don't know. New skills, definitely, but what is it depends on what story will be unfolded when it's time for me to write that story.

* * *

 **Q: Kyūbi power**

There's a misconception that Noriko has" conquered" the Kyūbi. Errr…no. The Kyūbi only agreed for Noriko to use his power in life and death situation (or he will die too): Noriko dealings with Rajah caused her to be more respectful towards animals (and the Kyūbi) than Naruto. Besides, Naruto has issue, seeing that the Kyūbi killed his parents which he needs to work out first.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction and I truly appreciate everyone's comments. I normally write my story off-line and only go online to upload it, thus I have limited time to answer any comments properly. Besides, fanfiction is banned in my country so I need to use another website before I can go to ;D


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 – Running for Their Lives

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Thank you **swishyla** and **heather taft** **3** for your supports

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Tsuchikage Office

"They've left?" asked Sandaime Tsuchikage.

"Hait. They said they wished to cross the deserts during the night" answered the gatekeeper.

'Of course they said that' said Tsuchikage to himself 'Now that I think back, one of them seems familiar…I think he was with that accursed Yellow Flash…so he doesn't trust me huh? I guess it's natural since we are from the same era. But they'll lose anyway. Han…Rōshi, sorry but your sacrificed is needed for the greater good of Iwagakure no Sato'

* * *

Once they have left the gate, Konoha shinobi walked at a sedate pace until they are out of Iwa shinobi's eyeshot, then they picked up the pace for a few hours before Hamaki called for a break. The genins took this opportunity to stuff themselves with food while listening to Kakashi.

"We'll move in a line of four teams. The first team will be led by Hamaki-sensei and consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Noriko. Kiba, Noriko, we are relying heavily on both of you detect any danger ( _Kiba and Noriko nodded solemnly_ ). The first team was also most vulnerable to ambush; but I believe that the three of you are strong enough to come out safe from it ( _Kiba and Noriko nodded with determination while Sasuke remained impassive albeit a glint in his eyes at Kakashi's words_ )".

"Second team is led by Kurenai-sensei and comprises Haruno Sakura, Tenten and Tenzō. Sakura, you are our lifeline since you are our only iryō-nin ( _Kakashi smiled reassuringly while Sakura clenched her fists and nodded her head firmly_ ) thus Tenten and Tenzō, both of you have to make sure that the enemy is kept at bay ( _Tenten and Tenzō exchanged glances, trying to measure each other's capacity_ )".

"Gai-sensei will lead the Third team whose members are Lee ( _Yosh!_ ), Naruto and Sai ( _Naruto is excited while Sai looked solemn_ ). This team is to provide support to any teams that is in danger".

"The last team is led by me and my team members are Hyūga Hinata, Hyūga Neji and Aburame Shino ( _The three of them looked stoically at Kakashi_ ). Your byakugan and kikaichū are important to detect any attempt for sneak attack from behind"

"Before we go, your team leaders will check all your equipment and get to know your skills in brief"

* * *

There are several routes that can be taken from Iwa to Konoha. The most obvious choice was the path near Kusagekure since it offers the shortest and most direct route. For that reason, Mimura Hamaki made a choice not to take that route. Instead, he opted to go through near Takigakure.

Travelling through Tsuchi no Kuni was highly tensed since everybody was on guard. The tension abated once they have crossed the border and Sakura unconsciously heaved a sigh of relief.

Kurenai patted her shoulder and said gently "I understand your feeling, but it is too soon to relax-" her sentence was cut short when Akamaru suddenly whined.

Noriko, Neji and Hinata immediately activated their dōjutsu and scanned their surroundings. Few seconds later, Neji reported "Two people are entering my vision. They are wearing long cloak and one of them is carrying a large scythe. One of them has the largest amount of chakra I've ever seen"

Neji turned and asked "What should we do, sensei?"

Before Hamaki could answer, Kakashi asked sharply "Is there pattern on the cloak?"

"Yes. Cloud pattern" answered Hinata.

"Akatsuki…" said Kakashi.

Seeing bewildered faces on others's faces, Kakashi explained "They are mercenary group comprises _S-rank nuke-nin_ " he emphasised the last few words.

Hamaki nodded. He has a lot of questions but that can be saved for later. Right now, time is of the essence and drastic decision has to be made, "I'll stay. We need a decoy to engage them to ensure that the genins are safe".

"But sensei-!"/"No sensei!" protested Sakura and Kiba while objection was written all over Sasuke's face.

"Let's call that plan B" said Kakashi.

Hamaki turned to Kakashi and asked "You have a better plan?".

"Yup" Kakashi answered with an eye-smiled and explained about his plan.

* * *

End Chapter 65

* * *

A/N: Before anyone pointed out, yes, the teams' movement are a modification from Shikamaru's during Sasuke's Retrieval Arc.

* * *

 _Dōjutsu_ – Eye Techniques

 _Iryō-nin_ – Medical-nin

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rocks

 _Kusagekure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Grass

 _Takigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Waterfall

 _Tsuchi no Kuni_ – Land of Earth


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 – A Diversion and An Attack

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"First, we do not know for sure that they ( _Akatsuki_ ) are coming for us" said Kakashi "It could be a coincidence that they need to use the same path we are using. To be certain, Naruto and Noriko will produce sixty kage bunshin each, which will Henge into five copies of us; altogether, both of them will make ten copies of four teams"

"Sixty? Isn't that a bit too much for a genin?" asked Kurenai.

"They can" answered Kakashi confidently before continued "Then, each copy including us will disperse into all direction. We will move into that direction" he pointed to a direction "It will be a bit detour but it will lead us to Hi no Kuni"

"If they are after us, they will chase the copies which will buy us some time while wasting their chakra" continued Kakashi.

"What will happen when they caught us?" ask Hamaki.

"We fight-" said Kakashi "-as a team" while looking directly into Hamaki's eyes.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" asked Hidan to his partner.

"Lists of blackmarket items. Altogether our targets have 3 sharingan and 4 byakugan" answered Kakuzu.

"That again?" grumbled Hidan "You-"

"Hidan" warned Kakuzu. He detected a raise in the number of chakra presence in front of them before they moved in different directions.

"Oh man" complained Hidan "I just don't feel like chasing them"

"You don't have to" said Kakuzu. He unbuttoned his cloak, revealing four masks with water, fire, lightning and wind designs that were attached on his back. Two figures emerged under the fire and the wind masks and they combined; resulting in one figure with fire and wind masks. Both mask opened their mouth and released what resulted in a combination of fire and wind jutsu which was aimed in all directions. The fire attack was made more powerful by the wind which burnt everything in its path.

* * *

Noriko gasped at the sheer power she's witnessing.

* * *

 _Flashback (Training/Mission with Kakashi and Itachi)_

 _"Described what you've seen" asked Itachi. He had just finished sparring with Kakashi while Noriko watched with both byakugan and sharingan activated._

 _Noriko complied; she recounted from the moment Kakashi and Itachi started attacking each other- "… … …then both of you performed_ _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ _which was quite interesting; Itachi's chakra transformed into fire element easier and at smaller amount of chakra than Kakashi sensei's and … … …"_

 _"Sharingan can see the nature of chakra, but not to the extent of amount; that must have been the effect of byakugan" said Itachi before he proposed another round of sparring with Kakashi albeit this time, at a distance, where Noriko's vision (dōjutsu-less_ _) is obstructed by the dense forest._

 _Before began, Itachi asked if Kakashi mind using jutsu that has never been shown in front of Noriko._

 _Kakashi arched his eyebrow and asked why; to which Itachi replied "I want to confirm a theory"._

 _After their sparring, Itachi asked Noriko to recount their sparring, which she complied._

 _"I see" said Itachi (inwardly, he was excited at this new-found knowledge but outwardly, he remained composed) "Sharingan's advantage was limited when your vision is obstructed, but that seems to be overcome by the byakugan…"_

 _Kakashi caught on what Itachi was trying to say; his face transformed from indifference into attentiveness whiles his mind already thinking different scenarios to put this new-found ability into its full advantage._

* * *

Once the fighting strategy was laid out, Kakashi turned to Noriko and said "We need your eyes"

Noriko nodded and activated her d _ōjutsu_. Since she had to focus on the two members from Akatsuki, it was impossible for her to move and focus on her surroundings thus Kakashi had to carry her (to her embarrassment, to which Naruto put on his 'evil' smile).

While running/being carried, Noriko gasped at the sheer power she's witnessing "We need to make barrier!" She cried "Incoming fire! Now!"

Tenzō immediately jumped into action "Mokuton: Mokujōheki!". Wood pillars emerged from the ground and form a half-dome.

Meanwhile, Kakashi said "Doton: Tajū Doryūheki". A number of thick, earthy walls emerged from the ground, surrounding Tenzō's dome.

Moments later, a powerful fire attack passed through. Despite of multiple layers of walls, they felt the heat.

* * *

Kakuzu smiled. His attack has obliterated what appears to be a diversion and now, he sensed only one location where a group of chakra congregated.

"You think you could hide?"

* * *

End Chapter 66

* * *

 _Dōjutsu_ – Eye Techniques

 _Doton: Tajū Doryūheki_ – Earth Release: Multi Mud Wall

 _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique

 _Hi no Kuni_ – Land of Fire

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Mokuton: Mokujōheki_ – Wood Release: Domed Wall Technique


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 – Captured

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Ayatane Elemia** , **luckmaster1** and **sara4433** for your supports.

* * *

"What happened, Noriko?" asked Naruto.

"When we left-" answered Noriko "I saw them ( _Akatsuki_ ). Like Neji said, one of them possess large amount of chakra and in that fleeting moment, I saw what appears to be five pulsating hearts-"

"What?" "Five hearts?!" "That is impossible?!" "Are you sure?"

Noriko looked at them squarely "Yes. The sharingan does not allow me to forget ( _Sasuke and Kakashi nodded_ ). As we ran, they are out of my range. Then I saw large amount of chakra consisting of fire and wind elements. That's when I-" embarrassed that she lost control "-yelled" she finished in low voice.

"So what happened now?" asked Lee.

"They are coming" warned Neji whose byakugan was activated.

* * *

Moments later, Hidan and Kakuzu landed in front of them. Hidan counted "1, 2, 3, 4, … 12" trembling with excitement, he yelled "Jashin-sama! I will spill more blood for you!"

"Wait!" said Kakuzu. He looked at Neji and asked "You with the byakugan, are you from the main house or branch house?"

Neji narrowed his eyes and asked "What's that got to do with you?"

"I was informed that I'll be receiving four byakugan and three sharingan" replied Kakuzu "If you are from the main house, I can kill you first, then take your eyes. But if you are from the branch house, I have to take your eyes first, before I kill you"

'Four byakugan and three sharingan?' thought Kakashi 'Looks like they don't know about Noriko's dōjutsu yet'

"You are a bounty-hunter?" asked Hamaki.

"Bounty-hunter?" asked Sakura.

"A bounty-hunter in general captures or kills a person of interest to collect his or her bounty. A few of them collect specific items belonging shinobi or famous people to sell them in black-markets" explained Hamaki.

"Bounty-hunter?" repeated Kakuzu before replying "No. I just like money"

"Like we let you kill our teammate" said Tenten, ready to reach for her scroll.

"You have to go through us first!" cried Lee.

Neji lowered his head and smiled, he was touched by his teammates' bravery.

Gai smiled and thought proudly, 'My youthful students, how bright your will of fire burn' before said to Kakuzu "You have to kill us all before you can get him"

"In that case, DIE!" yelled Hidan while brandishing his scythe-

-when Gai came at him with "Konoha Senpū!" which hit the flat side of Hidan's scythe.

Seeing that the attack had begun, Kurenai immediately casted genjutsu, causing all the genins and herself to disappear from the site, leaving Hamaki and Kakashi to face Hidan and Kakuzu.

* * *

When Gai's attack hit the flat side of Hidan's scythe, it caused the scythe to hit back on Hidan's face.

This caused Hidan to throw angry curses at Gai while attacking him with his scythe whereas Gai defended with his nunchaku. When Gai saw an opening, he blocked the scythe with his nunchaku, bringing both of them to a standstill-

"Chidori!"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"We fight-" said Kakashi "-as a team. First, we kill the scythe-wielder since he has lesser chakra. Gai-" he looked at Gai and continued "Keep him engaged and I'll kill him when he's distracted"._

 _Gai nodded. Kakashi then turned to Hamaki "In the meantime-"_

 _"I know" Hamaki said with a grim smile "I got the monster"_

* * *

"Chidori!"

"What the h***?! That hurts like s*** b****!" yelled Hidan.

…

…

…

'What the … … …?' was running through inside the head of Konoha shinobi.

Gai and Kakashi decided to regroup with Hamaki ( _who half-watched the fight, half-kept an eye on Kakuzu who just stood there, not making a move_ ).

"F*** you b******!" yelled Hidan brandishing his scythe with a hole on his chest.

"Hiken: Tsukikage!" cried Hamaki as he dashed to Hidan with great speed before sliced his body into two.

"You are f***** up, Hidan" said Kakuzi.

"Shut up, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan "Help me!"

"That will cost you 100,000 ryō" said Kakuzu, as he walked towards Hidan.

'Oh no you don't' thought Hamaki as he, Gai and Kakashi began to attacked Kakuzu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" said Kakuzu as he released tremendous amount of water from his mouth onto the ground, causing the water to rise up and created a wall. Simultaneously, Kakuzu 'dropped' his right arm on the ground. Thick black threads emerged from the hand as a result from his Jiongu and penetrate into the ground.

The moment Gai's, Hamaki's and Kakashi's feet landed on the ground, the black threads emerged from the ground and bound them. Kakuzu used this moment to release four mask-wearing figured from his back.

Kakuzu walked towards Hidan while the four masked figures faced the bound Konoha jōnin. Each figure opened its mouth and released fire, lightning, water, and wind jutsu onto the bound jōnin.

"Sensei!"

* * *

End Chapter 67

* * *

 _Dōjutsu_ – Eye Techniques

 _Hiken: Tsukikage_ – Secret Sword: Moonlight

 _Jiongu_ – Earth Grudge Fear

 _Konoha Senpū_ – Leaf Whirlwind

 _Suiton: Suijinheki_ – Water Release: Water Formation Wall


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 – Defeating Hidan and Kakuzu

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Shinsuke Takasugi** for your support.

* * *

A/N: Tough chapter to write

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"I know" Hamaki said with a grim smile "I got the monster"_

 _"What about us?" asked Sasuke._

 _Kakashi turned to them and explained "Once the fight begins, Kurenai will use her genjutsu to hide all of you. No, wait, listen-" he said as the genins began to protest "Their mission is to kill us. I don't want you guys to be open for attack so easily. Under the genjutsu, observed our fights and strike back when there's an opening"_

* * *

"Sensei!"

Lee, Sasuke and Naruto cut the black threads that were binding Gai, Hamaki and Kakashi to the ground just in time before that area being hit by fire, lightning, water and wind jutsus.

They all jumped backwards, outside of the attack perimeters and waited for the dust to settle before making the next move. Soon, they were joined by the others.

"What did you see" asked Kakashi.

"Each of these figures has a heart connected to the mask thus enabling them to make an attack" said Neji.

"However, the hearts inside them moves around, making it difficult to pinpoint its location for an attack" said Hinata.

"Then we just need to make our attack bigger" said Naruto with a grin.

"But don't get hit by the elemental attack. Each of them is powerful enough to kill us in a single hit" said Sasuke.

"The black threads are Doton-based" said Noriko.

"Hidan's choice of weapon is questionable" said Tenten.

"What do you mean, Tenten?" asked Lee.

"I have practiced with many types of weaponry and I find out that larger weapons while being more formidable, are harder to wield and consumed more energy. The scythe is slowing him down so if the aim is to kill, why doesn't he use smaller weapon like a sword?" explained Tenten.

"You are right" said Hamaki "The scythe that size has only one purpose; to increase its attack range. If not to kill-"

"-maybe to inflict injury" said Tenten "But why?"

"Maybe it's related to why he didn't die when hit with an attack that would kill him otherwise" suggested Shino.

"I'll take Kakuzu. My Raiton is strong against his Doton" said Kakashi.

"I'll join you my friend" said Gai.

"Kurenai and I will take Hidan" said Hamaki "It would be nice if we can bring him back and send him to Ibiki".

Kurenai nodded and said "We'll leave the masked figures to you guys".

* * *

As the dust began to settle, the masked figures flew-

'That thing can fly?!' was in everyone's thought.

\- and attacking them, causing the genins to scatter.

Noriko was running with both byakugan and sharingan activated as she was being chased by the lightning-masked figure when Tenzō took the opportunity to attack it with Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu and bind it, albeit temporarily as the lightning-masked figure cut down the wood with its laser-like Raiton: Gian.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto before shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!". Half a dozen clones appeared and attacked the lightning-masked figure while Naruto turned to Noriko and Tenzō and asked "Noriko, can you divert its attention and Tenzō, can you bind it like just now? I've got a jutsu I want to try"

"I can only bind it now for a few seconds" said Tenzō.

"I know" answered Naruto.

Noriko looked at the lightning-masked figure and cried "Zanzō Bunshin!". She threw shuriken, transferred between her clones and then threw another shuriken and repeated the whole process while the lightning-masked figure attacked Noriko's clones one by one.

The moment the lightning-masked figure turned his back on Tenzō, he shouted "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu" and bind it down when Naruto jumped at it and shouted "Ōdoma rasengan!"

The large size rasengan shredded the thread-filled torso until the chakra ran out, leaving behind tatters of black-threads and a broken mask.

"Wow, that was awesome, Naruto" said Noriko.

"Yeah, you finally did it" cheered Tenzō

* * *

The success of Team Kakashi spurred the other teams to beat down their opponents.

* * *

Sasuke was fighting the water-masked figure when his sharingan detected it was about to make another attack. Quickly, he mustered as much chakra as he could and shouted "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!".

Upon contact, his fire attack causes the water from the water-masked figure to sizzle, creating water vapour thus reducing visibility. The water-masked figure jumped up, only to meet Sakura, with her fist ready and "Shannnnaaaroooo!"; she punched the water-masked figure back to the ground-

-which was met by Kiba ( _and Akamaru, in the form of two-headed gigantic white dog_ ) who yelled "Garōga!" and tear up the water-masked figure.

* * *

Tenten managed to immobilize the fire-masked figure with her Kusarigama thus allowing Lee to use Omote Renge. With his byakugan, Neji saw that the heart was still beating thus he quickly delivered a powerful thrust onto the heart with as much chakra he could gather to ensure that the heart is truly damaged.

* * *

Shino used his kikaichū to block the wind-masked figure, giving Sai an opportunity to use his Ninpō: Chōjū Giga in the form of a large snake ( _which wrapped itself around the wind-masked figure_ ) and a large tiger ( _which bit the head of the wind-masked figure_ ) to immobilize it, while Hinata, with her byakugan activated shouted "Shōtei!" and hit her palm onto the heart of the wind-masked figure.

* * *

Hamaki was sealing Triple-Bladed Scythe belonged to Hidan( _who was caught by trapping him using Kurenai's Magen: Jubaku Satsu_ ) when he saw that his team has defeated their opponents.

* * *

Kakuzu gone berserk when he saw that his entire masked figure was defeated by mere genins. He tried to capture Gai and Kakashi with his Jiongu; unfortunately, Gai and Kakashi had anticipated that attack-

"That won't work twice" said Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Gai had opened his first and second gate, which increased his strength and attacked Kakuzu mercilessly when Kakashi snuck from behind and attacked Kakuzu with Chidori.

* * *

Akatsuki Hideout

"Hidan and Kakuzu are defeated" said a voice.

* * *

End Chapter 68

* * *

 _Chidori_ – One Thousand Birds

 _Doton_ – Earth Release

 _Garōga_ – Fang Wolf Fang

 _Jiongu_ – Earth Grudge Fear

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

 _Magen: Jubaku Satsu_ – Demonic Illusion: Three Binding Death

 _Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu_ – Wood Release: Great Forest Technique

 _Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu_ – Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique

 _Ninpō: Chōjū Giga_ – Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll

 _Ōdoma rasengan_ – Big Ball Spiralling Sphere

 _Omote Renge_ – Primary Lotus

 _Raiton_ – Lightning Release

 _Raiton: Gian_ – Lightning Release: False Darkness

 _Rasengan_ – Spiralling Sphere

 _Shōtei_ – Palm Heel Strike

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 – Promotions

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Thank you **MattKennedy, ReplayHERE** and **TwistDart** for your supports.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **MattKennedy** for your comments. Ch. 68 was tough to write; I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Hokage Office

Shisui looked at each genin from Team Gai, Team Hamaki, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai, noted their battle-worn attire and said to them "I am glad that each and every single one of returned back safely. You guys have proven me right in believing in your strengths. Regarding your chūnin exam, I will make sure none of your efforts will be wasted. However, before I make any decision, I have to talk with your sensei and straighten a few issues. I will see you again in three days".

Recognizing the dismissal tone, the genins bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Do you think your team is ready to become chūnin?" asked Shisui to the team leaders.

"Based on recent fights, I'd say yes, they are" answered Kakashi "None of them fought Kakuzu's masked figures alone, they fought together, playing into their strengths. For example, Shino's kikaichū was greatly at disadvantages when facing with the fire-masked figure, but he used them to obstruct its vision thus allowing his fellow teammates to brought it down"

"To be fair, they started to really worked together after they saw your team brought down their opponent" said Kurenai.

"The fact that they can recognize a good strategy and are not too proud to adopt it in a way that suits them tell me that they are ready to become chūnin" spoke Gai.

"In retrospect, the purpose of Chūnin Exam is to display our strengths during peace time, and they all passed the test when none of the host's genin made it. I'd say that speaks volume of their capabilities" expressed Hamaki.

Shisui nodded and said "I'll put all your words into consideration. Before I made any decision, I need to clarify our standing with Iwa"

"At the moment, we have no prove that the Akatsuki was hired by Iwa" explained Shisui "For all we know, Tsuchikage hired them alone so the others can deny having any knowledge regarding it"

"Plausible deniability" said Kakashi.

"That is correct" said Shisui "I have tried offering an olive branch, and this is their response"

"Are we talking about war?" asked Hamaki.

Shishui shook his head "No, at least not yet, hopefully never. However, a response must be made, and it has to be the right one. At the moment, we got nothing. Hopefully Inoichi can give us more information from your prisoner"

* * *

Three days later

"First, we have established that the members from Akatsuki were in fact, hired to kill you all" said Shisui to the genins "However, it has been ascertained ( _by Jiraiya_ ) that none of Iwa shinobi was aware of that. Yes, they want revenge, but they want to carry it out themselves, not through other people"

"So-" continued Shishui "presumably, Tsuchikage hired them and he did it alone. Since we have no evidence, we have to let that slide. Fortunately, words got out ( _Shisui smiled discretely_ ) that only Konoha shinobi made it to the final round of Chūnin Exam hosted by Iwagakure no Sato. As a result, missions have been pouring in from other places including Tsuchi no Kuni"

"Due to that, while I'd love to see how all of you have improved, we don't have the time to do that. So-" Shisui smiled widely "-all of you are promoted to chūnin. Congratulations!"

"Please take these vests and wear it proudly, all of you have earned it" Shisui finished his speech by giving each member from Team Gai, Team Hamaki, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai chūnin vest and a tantō, with Konoha insignia carved onto its sheath.

* * *

Yakiniku Q, Konoha

"WHAT!" yelled Yamanaka Ino "All of you?!"

"Yup" answered a very delighted Sakura "Hahaha, take that, Pig!"

"Don't get too comfortable, Forehead" retorted Ino "I might beat you to become jōnin"

"Dream on, Pig" said Sakura. Ino was about to make another remark when she was cut off-

"This is troublesome" said Nara Shikamaru "Why are you all here?"

"We got promoted!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Our sensei offered to treat us" explained Sai.

"and Yakiniku is the most suitable place for large congregation" Shino chipped in.

"Meat!" yelled Kiba

"Woof!" Akamaru agreed.

* * *

"How come all of you being promoted when your Chūnin Exam was interrupted like ours" grumbled Ino while waiting for the meat to cook.

"Because they have shown us that they are ready, physically and mentally, to hold bigger responsibilities" explained Hamaki.

"Just like that?" questioned Ino.

"It is not as simple as it sounds" answered Kurenai "Most genins, once graduated, believed that having stronger jutsu will win the fight, but that is not necessarily the whole truth. Sometimes not fighting is the way to complete a mission"

"The best way, actually" butt in Kakashi.

"What separated a chūnin from genin is the ability to recognize your limitation and how to overcome that so your mission is accomplished" explained Kurenai.

"And all twelve of you displayed that during your recent fight" finished Gai.

"How about jōnin?" asked Noriko.

"More or less the same, but with more skills" answered Sarutobi Asuma.

"I guess the road to Hokage is still long, huh" pondered Naruto before he gobbled up his food and yelled "All right, that's it. I am going train more and more so I can become jōnin quickly and then, HOKAGE!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" shouted Noriko as she smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

* * *

End Chapter 69

* * *

A/N: **thor94** , when Shikamaru made that plan, he explained that Naruto was best suited for support due to his explosive nature and kage bunshin. With exception of Sai, the rest of support team was quite, explosive (Gai, Lee, Naruto). Blatant favouritism would be putting Naruto in a position that would make the author happy regardless whether the position is suitable or not.

* * *

A/N: **DownFallDragon** , since when senjutsu is useless? I guess you and I have different opinions when it comes to what is powerful in Naruto world.

* * *

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rocks

 _Tsuchi no Kuni_ – Land of Earth


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 – Battle Royale

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Training Ground 3

"You know Noriko, we haven't had all-out sparring for ages" said Naruto.

Noriko cocked her head, looked at Naruto and grinned "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"You can try"

"All out?"

"No holding back" grinned Naruto.

"Zanzō Bunshin!/Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

…

…

…

"I SENSE A YOUTHFUL MATCH GOING ON! ALLOW ME TO JOIN, NARUTO-KUN! NORIKO-SAN!" shouted Lee as he catapulted himself into the midst of yellow- and black-hair.

"Gatsūga!" jumped in Kiba and Akamaru "Us too"

"Noriko-san, please spar with me" said Neji.

"So, this is where you are Naruto" said Sasuke "Ready to spar?"

XXX

"What the-" Tenzō lost his words as he arrived at the scene.

"Looks fun, isn't it" commented a voice, causing Tenzō to turn-

"Hokage-sama!"

"Relax" said Shisui while watching the fights in front of him "You know, this gives me an idea. I need to train anyway and they would serve well … … …" Shisui wandered off while muttering to himself.

Tenzō was looking at the back of Hokage when he heard a loud crash and turned his head. He saw Tenten appeared with-

"Hey! Isn't that Akatsuki's scythe?!" asked Naruto.

"Yup" answered Tenten proudly "I asked Hokage-sama, Hamaki-sensei and Kurenai-sensei if I can have it. They said yes. Now I've got to practice" her eyes gleamed as she said that.

…

…

…

"You know, we should join in" said a new voice. Tenzō turned and saw Sai smiling at him "I have an idea" said Sai and Tenzō grinned as he listened to Sai's idea.

…

…

…

"Mokuton! Ninpō: Chōjū Giga!"

Woods appeared from the ground and black snakes slithered into the fighting area and bound some of newly-appointed chūnin.

"TENZŌ!"

"SAI!"

"I guess that's our invitation" said Sai when-

"Shannnaaarooooo !" yelled Sakura as she hit the ground "Sasuke-kun! Kiba! How dare you kept me waiting for hours!" she tightened her fists as she faced Sasuke and Kiba ( _and Akamaru_ ).

…and the fights resumed.

* * *

"That was fun" said Naruto with a wide grin. All of them looked worse for wear with bruises and cuts everywhere.

"This is the most youthful spar I've ever had!" cried Lee "We should do it often!"

"Yeah, when we are not doing mission" said Kiba.

"Wonder what kind mission we'll be getting" asked Noriko.

"Where's our sensei anyway?" asked Sakura.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Now that you've known the existence of Akatsuki, I guess it's important that I brought you all up to speed" said Shisui to Gai, Hamaki and Kurenai ( _Kakashi was there too_ ) "I first heard about Akatsuki after I was appointed as Hokage Apprentice. At that time, they were just operating in Amegakure no Sato, trying to overthrow Hanzō of the Salamander. Recently we've found out that they are recruiting S-rank missing-nin and they are targeting jinchūriki"

"That's why Kakashi knew" said Gai.

"I figured it is something related to jinchūriki" said Hamaki.

"Me too" chimed in Kurenai.

"Unfortunately, your captive did not provide us any new information regarding Akatsuki, although Inoichi managed to learn how he managed to stay alive despite being hit at a critical spot. Also, Kurenai, remember the mission I gave you a year ago?" asked Shisui.

"Hait, it was to investigate mass-murder in Yugakure-" Kurenai's voice trailed away as realization hit her "That was all him?"

"Yes" answered Shisui soberly "I guess now we can tell the families of the deceased"

"Please, Hokage-sama, let me be the one to tell them" asked Kurenai.

"I was about to ask the same thing" said Shisui as he handed her the scroll before continued talking "Anyway, on my way here, I saw a something interesting which gives me an idea…" he grinned.

…

…

…

"EH?!"

* * *

Next day, Hokage Office

"Your sensei is slotted for another mission so for your first mission as chūnin, Uchiha Sasuke will join team Kakashi for their mission in Takigakure no Sato" said Shishu.

"How about Kiba and Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Inuzuka Kiba will join Team Kurenai for their mission while Haruno Sakura is attached to the hospital for the time being" explained Shisui.

"Yeay! We've got to go to a new place!" shouted Naruto.

"I heard it's a beautiful place" said Noriko.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is doing?" pondered Tenzō.

Shisui just grinned at Tenzō's question.

* * *

A Different Training Ground in Konoha

"All right! Fight me like you fight the Akatsuki!" " ordered Shisui with his sharingan activated to Gai, Hamaki and Kakashi ( _who unveiled his sharingan_ ).

* * *

End Chapter 70

* * *

 _Amegakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rain

 _Bijū_ – Tailed Beasts

 _Gatsūga_ – Fang Passing Fang

 _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ – Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Ninpō: Chōjū Giga_ – Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Mass Shadow Clone

 _Takigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Waterfall

 _Yugakure_ _no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Hot Water

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 – Mission to Takigakure I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **MattKennedy** , **thor94** and **Wrought Iron Hero** for your comments.

A/N: Thank you **blackf0x** , **crali reynoso** , **timijaf** for your supports =D.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Your sensei is slotted for another mission so for your first mission as chūnin, Uchiha Sasuke will join team Kakashi for their mission in Takigakure no Sato" said Shishui.

"Yeay! We've got to go to a new place!" shouted Naruto.

"I heard it's a beautiful place" said Noriko.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is doing?" pondered Tenzō.

Shisui just grinned at Tenzō's question before talking "Takigakure had heard that we've defeated their missing-nin; as such, they sent a representative to negotiate a return of his body. Our negotiation has ended yesterday and your mission is to escort the representative safely back to Takigakure no Sato".

"I suppose our potential enemy is bounty-hunter" said Noriko.

"Most likely, after all, Kakuzu was an S-rank missing-nin. His bounty must be high" added Sasuke.

"This will be a C-rank to B-rank mission, depending on the bounty-hunter" Tenzo chipped in.

"So, we need to be extra-cautious" said Naruto.

The door to Hokage Office was knocked before a man with long spiky hair, small dark eyes and a goatee, wearing a dark, blue jacket, grey pants, sandals and a bandanna entered.

"Team Kakashi, meet Suien of Takigakure no sato" said Shisui.

* * *

After meeting with Suien, Team Kakashi ( _and Sasuke_ ) planned for their mission.

"We need to appoint a leader" said Noriko.

"Tenzō" suggested Naruto.

"Why me?" asked Tenzō.

"You are the most level-headed amongst us" said Naruto

"Agreed" said Noriko.

"But Naruto knows about all of our abilities including Sasuke" countered Tenzō.

"You can be our leader during the trip and Naruto can take over if we have to fight" suggested Sasuke.

"Alright" said Tenzō "For our trip, I proposed that Sasuke will be at the front, Noriko, your byakugan is suitable for rear guard whereas Naruto and I will be guarding the sides".

"Hait" said Noriko while Naruto and Sasuke just nodded as a sign of agreement.

* * *

Following morning

"I hope you don't mind if we move at a fast pace" said Suien "I wish to be closer to Takigakure before dark"

Naruto, Noriko and Sasuke looked at Tenzō, who nodded and said politely "Very well, do you mind leading the way?"

Suien grunted and began tree-jumping. Tenzō moved to his left while Sasuke moved to his right whereas Naruto and Noriko made up the rear guards.

* * *

That night

They stopped moving when it is too dark to see. Once they had stopped, Tenzō was the first to collapse before quickly pushed himself and said to Suien "Apology, it was momentary lapse"

Suien mumbled something that sounded like 'loo' before took off.

"Are you okay Tenzō?" asked Noriko "You know you should ask for a break if you need it".

Tenzō smiled wanly "I'm okay, Noriko".

"Gee, what's wrong with that guy" grumbled Naruto "I understand that he wants to get there faster but pushing us like this is ridiculous. What's the point getting us all worn out!"

Noriko drew sharp a breath while Tenzō looked startled and shared a worry glance with Sasuke.

Before any of the chūnin could do anything, they heard "Water Release: Transform-at-Will!"

Konoha chūnin suddenly found that they were covered by a jelly-like substance which rendered them unable to move as well as had their visions obstructed.

'Goodbye, Konoha shinobi' Suien turned his back and disappeared into the night.

* * *

'Ok, no movement, so…no byakugan, no jutsu, which left only one' thought Noriko. She released her chakra from all of her tenketsu which pushed the jelly-like substance a couple centimetres away from her before the substance bounced back and stuck to her again.

'More chakra' thought Noriko grimly. She gathered as much chakra as she could before releasing them from her tenketsu, causing the jelly-like substance being pushed even further thus allowing her momentary mobility.

Capitalizing the moment, Noriko shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and released fireball at the jelly-like substance, causing it to shrivel up and drop on the ground.

Looking around, Noriko saw that Naruto, Tenzō and Sasuke were still trapped inside the jelly-like substance.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" cried Noriko and released fireball into Naruto's, Tenzō's and Sasuke's direction, causing the jelly-like substance to shrivel up and broke into pieces. Naruto, Tenzō and Sasuke dropped onto ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"Thanks Noriko" said Naruto and Sasuke, "I almost use the Kyūbi chakra" added Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks Noriko" rasped Tenzō.

Noriko just smiled faintly as she kneeled in front of Tenzō and asked "What are we going to do now, Tenzō?"

"We have to go after him" said Tenzō "Our mission is to escort him to Takigakure no Sato since we fear that somebody is after Kakuzu's body. His action suggests that he may want Kakuzu's body for himself and blame Konoha, or Takigakure planned to cheat Konoha; either way, we have to get the body back or Konoha will be in trouble!"

"You put your sōshinki on him?" asked Noriko.

"What do you think?" grinned Tenzō.

"You are sneaky, you know" commented Naruto

"What's a sōshinki?" asked Sasuke.

"Something that I use to track people" answered Tenzō. He stood up, stretched himself and turned to his teammates "Ready?"

"H*** yeah!"

* * *

End Chapter 71

* * *

A/N: I cannot find 'Water Release: Transform-at-Will' in Japanese, so I had to write it in English. It is Suien's technique but it appears in novel only.

* * *

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Sōshinki – Signal seeds_

 _Takigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Waterfall

 _Tenketsu_ – chakra point


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 – Mission to Takigakure II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Thank you **MattKennedy** for your comment and thank you **SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin** for your support.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Team Kakashi + Sasuke travelled for a distance before Tenzō stumbled and collapsed.

"Tenzō!" cried Noriko. She took a water from his bag and gave it to him.

"Maybe we should take a break" suggested Sasuke.

"No" said Tenzō "The sōshinki will not work if he's too far. We need to get closer until Noriko can track him"

Naruto nodded and shouted "Kage bunshin no Jutsu", producing four of his clones. Two of them went to help Tenzō while the other two went to Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he looks at Naruto's clones.

"They can carry you and Tenzō" explained Naruto "That way, we can still move while you and Tenzō take a break. I know you are tired too, Sasuke. And stubborn" he grinned.

"Why me?" asked Sasuke as he turned to Noriko "How about her? She's the smallest amongst us"

Noriko turned to Naruto and asked "You didn't tell him?".

"You didn't tell Hinata about me too" replied Naruto.

Sasuke turned from Noriko to Naruto, listening to the conversation when a realization hit him "Wait! Her too? How can that be?"

"Split chakra. Half in me, half in him" explained Noriko. Sasuke was about to open his mouth-

"Can we move now?" Tenzō interrupted "I don't want to lose him"

Sasuke closed his mouth and nodded.

"Later" said Sasuke to Naruto and Noriko.

"Later" promised Naruto and Noriko.

* * *

"His signal is getting stronger" said Tenzō and turned to Noriko "Can you see or sensed him?"

Sasuke saw that at first, Noriko's nose and ears turned to snout and furry? 'What?' thought Sasuke. Then he saw her activating her byakugan, looking around before deactivating it.

"Yes…he appeared to be resting. He's not alone though" said Noriko.

"Then we rest too" said Tenzō.

A brief discussion led to Naruto and Noriko took the first watch while Sasuke and Tenzō dozed off.

* * *

Following morning, Konoha

Shisui was whistling as he entered his office. The training with his punching bags, *ahem* shinobi was very satisfactory.

'I should do that often' thought Shisui as he opened a scroll and read it.

'Eh?'

"Genma! Call Kakashi!" ordered Shisui.

* * *

When the sun has arisen, Tenzō and Sasuke woke Naruto and Noriko up from their sleep.

In between packing-getting ready-breakfast, Noriko activated her byakugan frequently to ensure that Suien remained where he was.

Now that they are all settled and prepared, Noriko was focusing both of her byakugan and sharingan on Suien, to see why he has not make a move ( _A/N: sharingan allows a person to read lips, so with byakugan + sharingan, Noriko is basically reading lips from a distance_ ).

…

…

…

After 10 minutes,

"What's going on, Noriko?" asked Tenzō.

Noriko held her hand up, asking Tenzō to wait.

…

…

…

Noriko deactivated her dōjutsu. She turned to the others before speaking "They are waiting for somebody from the Bounty Station. Suien intends to use the money to hire Akatsuki so he can become Village Head of Takigakure no Sato and turned it into haven for mercenaries. In addition to the money, Suien also promised the Akatsuki-" Noriko took a deep breath

"-Nanabi jinchūriki"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Naruto almost yelled with indignant but his mouth was quickly covered by Tenzō.

"When's the meeting with representative from Bounty Station and Akatsuki?" asked Tenzō.

"Soon and noon" answered Noriko.

Tenzō turned to Naruto and asked "Can you summon your toad and deliver a message to Hokage?"

Naruto nodded.

"We need to inform Hokage of Suien's plan, as well as that we'll stay and monitor things from here" said Tenzō, half asking if the others agreed with his plan.

They all nodded though Naruto asked "What about the people in Takigakure? Shouldn't we warn them?"

"I want to" said Tenzō "But does any of us knows where is it?"

Naruto, Noriko and Sasuke shook their heads though Naruto added "We could ask Shisui-ojisan if he minds informing Takigakure people"

Tenzō nodded and said "We'll try that"

* * *

Konoha

Shisui was giving instruction to Kakashi when an orange toad with purple marking hopped into Hokage Office.

"Yo!"

"Gamakichi?" said a surprise Shisui.

"You bring news from Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup" answered Gamakichi before he vomited out a scroll "Now where's my snack?"

"I only have kibbles, you want?" offered Kakashi. Gamakichi stuck his rather long tongue out to him.

Shisui sighed and said "I have a few. I'll give you after I read Naruto's message"

…

…

…

Shisui took a deep breath and released it slowly "I guess this explains why I received the message from Takigakure's Village Head, inquiring about Kakuzu's body. Suien must have defected from Takigakure no Sato. I wonder if they know about his defection. I'll send the fastest hawk to them, to warn them of Suien and his plan, as well as the threat from Akatsuki. In the meantime, you and Gai are to leave immediately to aid your team"

"Hait" said Kakashi before he left to inform Gai.

* * *

End Chapter 72

* * *

 _Dōjutsu_ – Eye Techniques

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Sōshinki – Signal seeds_

 _Takigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Waterfall


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 – Mission to Takigakure III

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Many appreciations to **Aaesha Virgo Black** and **alejandro005678** for your supports, as well as to **MattKennedy** and **Guest** for your comments.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Ten minutes after they had sent message to Konoha, Noriko said "A bald man is approaching Suien… ….they are talking… … …Suien seems angry… … …they are moving now"

"Why Suien is angry?" asked Tenzō while walking.

"He expected the bald man to bring money. The bald man said that he needs to check that the body is indeed Kakuzu's before he pays for it. He can only check the body properly in a Bounty Station. There's one close by" explained Noriko.

"Are we going to get the body back?" asked Sasuke "Our mission was to escort Suien back to Takigakure. However, he seems to have his own plan. If we wait any longer, we'll get embroiled with Akatsuki, or civil war in Takigakure, both of which is out of our depths. I proposed we take the body and make our way back to Konoha"

"How about people of Takigakure?!" asked Naruto.

"We have done what we could. We have asked Hokage to inform them. If they need help, they'll ask" answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke's right Naruto" said Tenzō "I understand your points, but that is not our mission and Sasuke is being logical about it" seeing that Naruto was about to make another protest, Tenzō added "On the other hand, if we got Kakuzu's body back, Suien has no money to pay Akatsuki. Potentially, we could prevent the civil war from happening"

Naruto closed his mouth and looked at the ground. Noriko reached out her hand and touched Naruto's shoulder "I understand Naruto. You want to see the Nanabi jinchūriki. How about, we deal with this mission first, then we ask Hokage if we can go to Takigakure to meet the jinchūriki on a pretext to warn him or her about Akatsuki?"

Naruto turned to Noriko and nodded "I like that, Noriko. Now, let's go and kick some butts!"

"How are we going to do it, Tenzō?" asked Noriko.

* * *

Suien and his team were about to approach the Bounty Station when they heard "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"

A large toad appeared on top of the Bounty Station and smashed it to smithereens. Grinning, Naruto said to the toad "Thank you, Gamahiro" before he jumped off onto the ground.

Gamahiro nodded and returned to Mount Myōboku, leaving behind clouds of smoke.

Capitalizing the chaos ( _where Suien and his team just stared in horror at the smashed Bounty Station_ ), Noriko whipped out her first flute and started to cast genjutsu on her opponents, thus paralysed them.

"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" Tenzō's hands turned into woods which branched into more woods and wrapped around their opponents, except for two.

* * *

Murasame ran from Amegakure no Sato with his teammates, Hisame and Kirisame, since Suien promised them large amount of money if they help him.

When he saw the Bounty Station smashed by the large toad, all he could think of 'Money's gone...money's gone...money's gone...' when he heard a sound made by a flute.

'That's odd' thought Murasame. He wanted to investigate but for some reasons, his body refused to move.

'Genjutsu!' Murasame put two and two together. Pulling himself up, he formed a hand seal and shouted "Kai!", just in time before he saw a wood coming at him, to which he evaded.

* * *

The moment the large toad appeared, Suien kept his guard up. When he heard the music from the flute, he knew something was up.

He realized that he got caught under genjutsu when he tried to move but his body reluctant to move.

Without hesitation, he took out his kunai and stabbed himself on his thigh. When he saw an incoming wood, he performed hand seals and said "Suiton: Suijinheki!"; Suien shot water on the ground which rise up and created a wall.

* * *

Sasuke was about to help Tenzō securing the prisoners when he saw that two had managed to break Noriko's genjutsu.

"I'll take him" he said to Tenzō while pointing to a member of Suien's team since Naruto was facing Suien, who tried to escape.

* * *

While blowing her flute, Noriko focused her chakra on the remaining prisoners, so that they remained immobile while Tenzō secured their restraints.

* * *

During his fight, Murasame casted a genjutsu that creates afterimage of himself to confuse his opponent, only-

"Genjutsu doesn't work on sharingan" said Sasuke as he attacked Murasame with his sword.

"Suiton: Suiben" cried Murasame as he counter-attacked with a whip made out of water, which immobilized Sasuke's sword.

'I guess I can try that' thought Sasuke; he performed hand seals which produced lightning element and casted it on the water-whip.

"Argggghhhh!" yelled Murasame as electricity ran through his body.

* * *

Naruto was blocking Suien's water-sword with his right hand when a cried from an opponent distracted Suien; Naruto quickly formed a chakra ball in his left hand and shouted "Rasengan" as he attacked Suien.

Suien flew backwards and skidded on the ground. Before he could pick himself up, he found himself being wrapped around by an iron-tail.

The Konoha shinobi ( _and their prisoners_ ) found themselves staring at a blonde figure ( _Male? Female? None of them could figure that out_ ) who threw multiple spiders into their direction and shouted "Art is an Explosion!"

* * *

End Chapter 73

* * *

A/N: According to NarutoWiki, Murasame was skilled at genjutsu thus he was able to recognize and break himself free from it.

* * *

 _Amegakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rain

 _Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu_ \- Summoning: Bring Down The House Jutsu

 _Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu_ – Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique

 _Suiton: Suiben_ – Water Style: Water Whip

 _Suiton: Suijinheki_ – Water Release: Water Formation Wall


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 – Suien's Fate

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I usually write one chapter in 2-3 days, and then post it. But the flow of this story was flooding my head so I decided to write it down as many as possible. I want to write more but I saw my inbox was flooded with people following and making this story their favourites, so I had to post to say how thankful I am for your supports; **cheezewizard3** , **grimlock987** , **kd940** , **Lord Loptr** , **pjpokefan** , **taylor9944** , **Theshadowwolf17** , **Umbra99** and **Yurilover0204**.

* * *

A/N:…and thank you for making me laugh with your comment **MattKennedy**.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Katsu!"

The spiders thrown by the blonde figure exploded. Fearing their safety, Tenzō shouted "Mokuton: Mokujōheki!" and created a wooden dome.

…

…

Once the dust has settled, Naruto asked "What happened?"

"I think Suien was taken by the Akatsuki" said Noriko as she looked at the direction ( _with her byakugan and sharingan_ ) where the blonde figure had appeared and disappeared "They rode on a large bird and flew away. They are out of my range now"

"I guess that means there's no hope of retrieving Kakuzu's body" sighed Tenzō.

…

…

…

No one gave an answer as none of them wants to admit that their first mission as a chūnin, was a failure.

* * *

"Where's the money!" demanded Sasori.

"I- I- I'm sorry Sasori-sama" pleaded Suien "I was about-

"I don't care" said Sasori coldly "Do you have the money?"

"N-no, please. Look, I have Kakuzu's body-" Suien released Kakuzu's body from the sealing scroll-

"Dead body is no use for me" said Sasori disdainfully, swiping Kakuzu's body away with his tail "You on the other hand, might have some uses".

"What? No! Please! No! ARGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

It was a subdued Team Kakashi + Sasuke when Kakashi and Gai finally caught up to them.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at them before turning to Gai and asked "Gai, do you mind taking these prisoners by yourself?"

"Of course, my friend! I'll make sure they reach Konoha by tonight! If I fail, I'll climb Hokage Mountain 500 times with one leg!" cried Gai as he pulled the rope that bound the prisoners and ran towards Konoha.

'Poor fellas' thought Kakashi. He turned to face the chūnin and asked "What happened?" asked Kakashi.

With despondent voice, Naruto, Noriko, Sasuke and Tenzō told him what had happened "… … …so we've failed our mission"

…

…

…

Boink! Boink! Boink! Boink!

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"You guys deserved it" said Kakashi calmly.

"What?!"

Kakashi sat on the ground and made a gesture for the chūnin to follow him.

Kakashi faced four disgruntled chūnin who sat in a circle before asking "Why didn't you chase after the Akatsuki?"

"It was a stupid thing to do" replied Naruto.

"Why is that?" asked Kakashi

"We've fought them before. We won because we outnumbered them 8 to 1" explained Sasuke.

"Ahhhhh…So you are capable of making the right decision" said Kakashi in a wondrous tone.

"Why does it feel like you are mocking us?" asked Noriko.

"Because I am" said Kakashi with an eye-smile before continued in a sombre tone "Look, the four of you are exceptionally strong for your age. So far, none of you had failed a mission and frankly speaking, I was quite worried about that, and now, I'm glad"

"Glad that we failed?!" asked an indignant Tenzō.

"Yes" said Kakashi, putting on a thinking pose "and no. Failure in a mission is something no shinobi wants, but will face it eventually"

"You too, sensei?" asked Noriko.

"Yes" Kakashi had a faraway look "It was during the war. I was just promoted to jōnin. I was hell-bent on completing my mission; we did… … …but my friend never returned" Kakashi touched his left eye tenderly.

"But you completed your mission…" said Noriko in half-whispered voice.

"Yeah, but…" Kakashi sighed "My father failed a mission so he can save his friends. Sometimes, I questioned myself, if there's a choice where I could save him and completed the mission-"

"My point is-" continued Kakashi "-sometimes, you can do everything right, but still failed a mission. That's when you started to doubt yourself, questioning whether you deserved your promotion-"

Naruto, Noriko, Sasuke and Tenzō looked down on the ground.

"Don't-" said Kakashi firmly "-ever doubt yourself. You have given your best, made a smart choice of not chasing after Akatsuki, and if the mission failed, so be it. At least you still got each other" he ended softly.

Naruto, Noriko, Sasuke and Tenzō looked at each other, and smiled albeit a small one.

"Well, that's enough talk" Kakashi stood up briskly "Now come on, I want all of us to reach Konoha before Gai"

"What?!" "Why?"

"It's your punishment" said Kakashi "Besides, I cannot let Gai win" he shook his head before shouted as he ran "If you lose, you have to train with Gai for a week"

"That's not fair SENSEI!"

"In green jumpsuit!" said Kakashi again.

"What?!" "NOOOOOO!" "I don't want!"

* * *

Yup, they lost.

* * *

End Chapter 74

 _Mokuton: Mokujōheki_ – Wood Release: Domed Wall Technique


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 – Meeting with the Hyūga

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Konoha, a week later

"Why do I have to follow?" asked Naruto as he walked towards the Hyūga Residence with Kakashi, Noriko, Shisui and Shizuka.

"The Hyūga wants to know about Noriko's dōjutsu, so we are here to support Noriko" explained Shizuka.

"Is Tenzō going to be there, too?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kakashi.

"No" answered Kakashi "I'm here because I want to make sure that Noriko said nothing revealing about my sharingan".

"You too, ojisan?" asked Noriko to Shisui.

Shisui smiled and shook his head "I'm going to be there as a family member. Itachi, Tekka and Sasuke will represent the Uchiha while Tsunade-sama will take my place as Hokage to preside the meeting.

* * *

Hyūga Residence

"This meeting was called by the Hyūga to ask Noriko about her dōjutsu-" said Tsunade "-while the Uchiha are here since it also involves sharingan. I am here as Hokage's representative to oversee this meeting and to intervene if necessary. Without further ado, this meeting will begin now" Tsunade nodded to Hiashi and Hizashi.

Hizashi cleared his throat before he began "Noriko-san, is it correct that you have a byakugan and a sharingan?"

"Yes" answered Noriko.

"Both dōjutsu can be activated and deactivated at whims?"

"Yes"

"How are they functioning?" interjected a Hyūga elder.

"I'm sorry?" asked Noriko.

"Does your byakugan functions as ours? The same question goes for your sharingan" the elder elucidated.

"I suppose so" mulled Noriko before she elaborated "It's just, I've worked with sharingan far more time than with byakugan, so I cannot say anything definitive.

"Based on your experience, would you say your sharingan functions similar to those of the Uchiha's?"

"To a certain degree, yes"

"How much is the percentage? 10? 25? 50?"

Noriko looked at the elder coldly before answered "I don't know, even if I do, it's none of your business-"

"Language, Noriko" reminded Shizuka gently.

"Actually, I agree with Noriko" said Itachi pleasantly "The sharingan _is_ Uchiha's business as I believed that the byakugan is Hyūga's" he ended with a smile at the elder who has gone pale as he got the underlying message, ' _If you want to know about the sharingan, then we too want to know about the byakugan_ '.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama" the elder apologized and added "I've got a bit carried away".

Itachi nodded.

"Noriko-san" said another elder "Would you say that your dōjutsu is stronger than ours and the Uchiha's?"

"Huh? I don't think so"

"So…your dōjutsu is weaker?" asked the elder with a hint of a smile.

Noriko was frowning as she answered "I don't think that's a fair question. Strength has nothing to do with dōjutsu"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"What she means, you old prunes-" shouted Naruto while ignoring Shizuka's reprimand "-is that, she's strong because she trained her ass off! Not because of her dōjutsu!"

Noriko smiled thankfully at Naruto before answered "That, and I don't have enough information to answer the question for certain. So far, I've sparred with Uchiha Itachi and got my a- erm-" Noriko faltered as she felt Shizuka's gaze bore into her back "-bottom handed to me whereas Hyūga Neji has shown to have a better range than I do. I'm not sure whether that shown superiority of the Uchiha's sharingan and the Hyūga's byakugan, or whether it's because I'm comparing myself with the geniuses of both clans".

"Thank you Noriko-san, for that particular information" said Hiashi "Although, I believe that the question was phrased wrongly. What we like to know, does having _both_ byakugan and sharingan gives you a new ability that is unique to your particular of dōjutsu?"

"I see" said Noriko before replying "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, it doesn't seems fair since you did not share the secret of byakugan with me. Even if you do, it still doesn't feels right to tell since the other half of my dōjutsu is related to the Uchiha's sharingan"

Hiashi nodded and said "Fair enough"

"Noriko-san, are you aware of your unique position?" asked Hizashi

"I'm afraid, I don't understand the question"

"For many years, the Hyūga and the Uchiha were discouraged to marry each other for fear that one dōjutsu may cause the other to become defect; but you've proven otherwise" explained Hizashi "As a result, many have been opened for that option and Konoha's next generations may have a number of shinobi with dōjutsu like yours"

"I suppose…that's good news for Konoha?" replied Noriko uncertainly.

"If there is indeed a number of shinobi with dōjutsu like yours, will you lead and train them?" asked Hizashi.

Everyone waited for Noriko to give her answer.

"Train them…yeah sure, I would do it in a heartbeat. I always leave my notes with Hokage anyway… … …leading them-" said Noriko with a puckered brow "-hmmm…I'm not sure. To be honest, I haven't seen myself that far ahead, yet" Noriko was thinking 'I don't even know if I would live then, with Akatsuki on out tail', though out-loud she said "My current focus is to keep on improving myself so I can serve Konoha better. If by that time this question arises again, maybe I can give a better answer"

Hizashi nodded, satisfied with Noriko's answered.

Tsunade looked around and said "I think that concludes our meeting. Thank you for your attention"

"YEAY! Race you, Noriko!"

"Wait…Naruto! Noriko!" called Shizuka.

"Leave them be, nee-chan" said Shisui "Come, let me treat you at your favourite tea-shop"

* * *

Later, Hyūga Residence

"What's the meaning of your question, Hizashi?!" asked an elder.

"I don't understand" replied Hizashi calmly.

"You asked Noriko-san whether she would lead shinobi with the same dōjutsu like hers, are you trying to incite a revolt?!"

"I am not, but unless we change our way, Hyūga clan might as well joined the Kurama clan" answered Hizashi.

"What do you mean?" asked his father sharply.

"I believe it is time to seal away Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu. We no longer need it" said Hizashi.

"I agreed" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi…you too?" asked his father in disbelief.

"The seal protected the byakugan from falling onto the enemies' hands!" cried one elder.

Hiashi took a deep breath before speaking "The seal was introduced before the formation of Hidden Village. Now we are all parts of Konoha, where our shinobi gladly give their lives away to protect the others. We no longer need the seal, we've got Will of Fire".

"Moreover-" continued Hiashi "Hizashi is right. If we continue practicing Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu, more and more Branch Family will find a way to protect their kids from being sealed. Noriko is one example. When that happens, we'll lose significant number of our clan members, as well as their byakugan"

"So-" said Hizashi "If we continue with this practice, instead of protecting the byakugan, the seal will be the cause that drives byakugan away from our clutches"

"If we stop with the sealing, other Hidden Villages might be encouraged to repeat what Kumo did!" argued another elder.

"Umm…How about a tattoo instead of a seal?" interjected Hinata. Neji was by her side.

"Elaborate, Hinata" ordered her grandfather.

"Instead of applying seal, we put a tattoo on our forehead, like Inuzuka clan" said Hinata.

"We?" asked an elder.

"I mean both Main and Branch Families" explained Hinata.

"I think that is better" said Neji "A lot of shinobi knows that the seal was applied only to the Branch Family. For that reason, members from the Main Family are always being targeted. However, if all Hyūga started to have a mark on their foreheads-"

"That will confuse other shinobi and they might hesitate to do what Kumo did" interjected an elder excitedly and a babble ensued.

Hiashi and Hizashi watched as more and more elders began to cotton on the plan with bated breath.

"What are we going to tell our teammates?" asked a Hyūga genin.

…

…

…

"I think Konoha shinobi can be trusted in general" said Hizashi.

"But if your teammate gives you a bad vibe like Orochimaru, just tell him or her that the Hyūga is changing our way with the seal, but no need to go into detail. Let your teammate makes his or her own conclusion" suggested an elder.

"However, the Hokage needs to be informed of this changes" said Hiashi's and Hizashi's father.

"Hait, otōsan" replied Hiashi and Hizashi with respect.

* * *

End Chapter 75

* * *

 _Dōjutsu_ – Eye Techniques

 _Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu_ – Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 – Meeting with Nanabi Jinchūriki

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Near waterfall, Takigakure

"We are here" announced Kakashi.

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō looked around and saw a lake and a large waterfall.

"Where's the house?" asked Naruto.

"To be precise, we are outside Takigakure. The entrance to Takigakure is a secret; only a few outside the village was privy to its location" explained Kakashi.

"Aren't Konoha and Takigakure an ally?" asked Noriko.

"True-" answered a voice. Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō turned and saw a young shinobi with black eyes and long, dark brown hair "-however, in shinobi world, today's ally can become tomorrow's enemy".

Kakashi turned to his team and said "Everyone, meet Shibuki-san. He's the Leader of Takigakure"

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō bowed to Shibuki who nodded and turned to Kakashi "Do you bring what I've asked for?"

Kakashi shook his head and said "Unfortunately, no". Kakashi proceeded to tell about Suien and his treachery "…before one of my subordinate could capture him, he was taken by a mercenary group called Akatsuki".

"Did your subordinate chase after him?" asked Shibuki.

"No. We've had encountered Akatsuki before, it took us 4 jōnin and 12 genin to bring down 2 members of Akatsuki" said Kakashi.

"What?!" Shibuki was shocked.

"Yes. That's why we want to come here. My subordinate learnt that Takigakure has Nanabi Jinchūriki and from what we've gathered, Akatsuki is targeting Jinchūriki. Based on the two members we've encountered, each member of Akatsuki was strong, _kage-level strong_ " emphasized Kakashi "One of them alone was attributed to the massacre in Yugakure no Sato-"

"I've heard that!" exclaimed Shibuki.

"They also appeared to be practicing kinjutsu, like Kakuzu" finished Kakashi.

…

…

…

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Shibuki.

"Well-" Kakashi scratched his face "-mostly when my subordinates heard about Suien's plan to give Takigakure's Jinchūriki to Akatsuki, they want to prevent that from happening. Besides, we do not know why Akatsuki is hunting down Jinchūriki, but I doubt it is for good reason. At the very least, your Jinchūriki will keep his or her guard up"

"Why your subordinate cares about Takigakure's Jinchūriki?...unless-" Shibuki's sentence was cut short by-.

-a tan-skinned kunoichi with mint green hair orange eyes jumped down in front of them and shouted "Found you Shibuki-sama!".

Realizing that there are other people, the kunoichi turned to them and said cheerfully "Hi! My name is Fū! Do you want to be my friends?"

"Sure. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto "This is my sister Noriko, my teammate Tenzō and he is Kakashi-sensei. We are from Konoha"

"Fū!" said Shibuki in half-angry half exasperated tone "What did I say about going out of the village?"

"But I'm bored!" said Fū "How am I going to make friends when no one wants to play with me? These people said they'll play with me, please, Shibuki-sama" Fū looked at him beseechingly.

Shibuki sighed and said "Fine, just around here"

"Yeay!" yelled Fū happily as she ran towards Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō.

Shibuki looked at Fū with a smile on his face before he turned to Kakashi "How could your Hokage allows Konoha Jinchūriki to go outside Konoha? Aren't you worried that your Jinchūriki subordinate might lose his or her control?" Shibuki smiled as Kakashi's eye widened a fraction "I guess only a Jinchūriki would worry about another Jinchūriki"

Kakashi gazed at his team before answering "A Jinchūriki is supposed to be one village's trump card; a sword couldn't fight if its blade is dull. Sure you can sharpen it again and again, but there's something about experience that is irreplaceable, that's when you know your true mettle"

Shibuki digested Kakashi's words in silent.

* * *

"I win!" cried Fū as she jumped around "I win! I win"

"I want a rematch!" shouted Naruto as he chased after Fū. He was one turn away from winning.

Noriko and Tenzō was laughing when a brown, messenger hawk made a circle above them. They immediately stop laughing and watched as Kakashi's raised his arm to allow the bird to perch on while Kakashi took the message attached to it.

The bird flew at once while Kakashi unrolled the message and read swiftly.

"Playtime is over Naruto, Noriko, Tenzō" said Kakashi in a serious tone.

"What happened, sensei?" asked Noriko.

"Iwa was attacked by Akatsuki"

* * *

End Chapter 76

* * *

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rocks

 _Kinjutsu_ – Forbidden Techniques

 _Yugakure_ _no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Hot Water


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 – Missions to Iwagakure no Sato

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Iwa was attacked by Akatsuki"

"What?!" "How's that happened?"

Kakashi took a deep breath before telling the others "Gaara and his siblings were at Iwa when it was attacked by missing-nins from Iwa and Suna. They fought and one of the missing-nin's last effort was to blow up Iwa. Temari has gone missing, Kankurō was badly poisoned and Tsuchikage sacrificed himself to save his people. Gaara send a message, asking for help. Since, we are the closest to Iwa, Hokage commissioned us to deliver this to Iwa" Kakashi showed a piece of folded paper.

"Are we allowed to know what that is?" asked Noriko.

"You'll find out later" answered Kakashi.

"Are we going to help Iwa?" asked Naruto.

"That…I leave it to you" said Kakashi. Shisui has wrote ' _…knowing Naruto, he most probably wants to stay and help but Noriko might not. She's not as forgiving as Naruto although she may agree with Naruto if Tenzō decided to stay and help too. Nevertheless, your team will only has three days to help, five if the situation is dire and then you all have to return_ '

"When are we leaving?" asked Tenzō.

"Now, if all of you are prepared" said Kakashi.

"Wait, Kakashi-san, can I talk to you alone?" said Shibuki.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in surprise but nodded his head.

* * *

"Fū is Takigakure's Jinchūriki" informed Shibuki "Judging by your lack of reaction, I guessed you've figured it out"

"I've made my surmise" said Kakashi.

"I want you to take Fū for your mission in Iwa. She rarely went outside, and like you said, she needs experience to hone her skills. As payment, I'll inform Fū that she's allowed to talk freely with your Jinchūriki…just Konoha's Jinchūriki about her and her bijū"

"We may stay there to help" said Kakashi.

"That's ok. Fū will be Takigakure's representative to aid Iwa"

Kakashi cocked his head and said "Your mission applied to the whole team but your payment benefits only to Jinchūriki. I don't see how that's fair"

Shibuki smiled sadly "You are tough, but that is a fair request. Unfortunately, Takigakure doesn't have much resource, and I cannot trade our hiden jutsu…how about a business trade?"

Kakashi contemplated for a while. If they were not pressing for time, he would write to Hokage who would handle the negotiation. Unfortunately, he has to be the one who make the decision and it has to be now; moreover, the information about Jinchūriki was very rare.

"I agreed to take Fū. I'll write to Hokage about our agreement although you have to discuss with Hokage about the trade deals" said Kakashi.

"Agreed" said Shibuki.

* * *

While Kakashi and Shibuki were discussing, Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō were discussing about the attack on Iwagakure no Sato.

"What do you think? Should we stay and help?" asked Tenzō.

"Of course we should!" said Naruto.

"How about you, Noriko?" asked Tenzō.

Noriko was quiet for a moment before she spoke "Half of me was thinking, _serves Iwa right for launching a sneak attack on us_ , but the other half was asking, _what if the attack was on Konoha?_... … …so I don't know Tenzō"

"But Noriko…we won our fight!" argued Naruto.

Noriko turned to Naruto and retorted "What happened if one of us died? Would you feel the same?"

"I- I don't know. But I know that didn't happened and I don't think it's the right thing to do to abandon them" Naruto turned to Tenzō and asked "How about you, Tenzō?"

Tenzō put his hand on his chin and said "I can see the points in both sides. I'd suggest we finished our mission first. After that, I'd like to assess the situation in Iwa before make any decision"

Fū was listening to the conversation before she chipped in "That's sounds like a fun trip. I wish I could follow…"

"You may" said Shibuki with a smile "Under strict condition that you will listen to Hatake Kakashi's order and not running off somewhere"

"Really?" Fū's eyes gone wide before running towards Shibuki and hugged him "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise!"

"Let me help you pack" said Shibuki as both of them walked towards the waterfall "There's something I want to talk to you…"

"Is that true, sensei" asked Noriko.

"Yup" said Kakashi "Team Kakashi now has two mission; first is to deliver this ( _he pointed to his pocket on the jōnin vest_ ) to Iwagakure no Sato and second is to ensure Fū's safety while she's with us"

"This is a weird time to accept a mission" stated Tenzō.

"You are right, but Fū is a Jinchūriki, and Shibuki-san has kindly allowed Fū to have Jinchūriki Talk with Naruto and Noriko"

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Ehehehe" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

* * *

End Chapter 77

* * *

 _Bijū_ – Tailed Beasts

 _Hiden jutsu_ – Secret Technique

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rocks

 _Takigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Waterfall


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 – Helping Iwa I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I was under the weather for few days and also, I go back and forth between these 4 chapters to make sure the story is coherent.

* * *

A/N: I've been hiding from my work but it was relentless in pursuing me and alas, I've been caught. So…my time for creativity output was reduced.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **JustanamelessGirl** , **Mystic** , **Nivellia** **Neil** , **Oniele** and **Xarthos** for supporting this story.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **MattKennedy** and **Nivellia** **Neil** for your comments, truly appreciate it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Iwagakure

"Stop!" said a stern voice as Team Kakashi + Fū was about to approach Iwagakure no Sato. Immediately, they were surrounded by Iwa shinobi.

"State your reason for coming here" said one of them.

"We received a request for aid from Gaara of Sunagakure no Sato" explained Kakashi.

"Go check that with Gaara" said the same Iwa shinobi to another who's about to run when-

"He is telling the truth" said Gaara before turned to Team Kakashi and said in broken voice "Thank you for coming, when they said that…that Kankurō was poisoned…I know I had to ask Konoha for help since you've got the renown Tsunade…I hope the blood that I've sent you was enough for you to run some analysis-"

"It's alright Gaara-kun" said Kakashi with an eye-smile "Our Hokage is sending our poison specialist to help you" he turned to Noriko and gave her the piece of paper that was sent by Hokage.

"Put this in the clearing there" ordered Kakashi.

Noriko obeyed, albeit a bit curious. She felt that the paper was fabric-like, soft and a bit thicker than normal paper. The paper was folded into four and when she unfolded it, a seal was written in the middle of a paper. The seal looked a bit familiar to her although she could not place where she has seen it before.

After Noriko has put it on the ground, Kakashi applied some chakra onto the seal, causing it to glow before saying "Now, we wait"

While waiting, Fū and Gaara chatted whereas Naruto asked Noriko and Tenzō in low voice "Have you guys made up your mind?"

Noriko shook her head while Tenzō said "I'd like to stay. I've never seen Gaara like this"

A few minutes later, Shizune appeared with Goei Shōtai comprising Namiashi Raidō, Shiranui Genma and Tatami Iwashi.

Once the greetings were done, Goei Shōtai returned to Konoha with the seal, leaving behind Shizune with Team Kakashi.

"Sensei, was that Hiraishin?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"No, that was Hiraijin, taught by Yondaime to the Goei Shōtai" explained Kakashi.

Now Noriko realized that she had seen the seal on her uncle upper arm.

"Gaara, Shizune is Konoha poison specialist who was trained personally by Tsunade-sama" said Kakashi.

"Was the blood that I sent…helpful? Can you heal Kankurō?" asked Gaara.

Shizune smiled at him "Hait, although with the given time frame, I brought only five antidotes with me"

Gaara gave a sigh of relief before saying "Let me lead you to the sickbay".

* * *

Team Kakashi, Fū and Shizune gone silent the moment they stepped into Iwagakure. Piles and piles of rubbles greeted them instead of what used to be a beautiful village.

"What happened here, Gaara?" asked Noriko.

Gaara looked at them solemnly before explaining "One member from Akatsuki was a student of Saindaime Tsuchikage. They fought and I believed that Tsuchikage was about to win when his student turned himself into a large explosive and detonated himself. Tsuchikage contained most of the blasts, sacrificing himself while doing that. Nevertheless, some of the blasts affected nearby mountains and caused avalanches.

…

…

…

"Gaara, who are these people?" asked a voice belonging to a very tall, brawny shinobi with dark eyes, short hair, a beard and a bulbous nose, thus broke their silence.

"Kitsuchi-sama, this is Hatake Kakashi from Konoha and his team, as well as Shizune-san who is poison specialist and Fū from Takigakure no Sato" said Gaara "Everyone, Kitsuchi-sama currently is the leader of Iwagakure no Sato.

"I remember you" said Kitsuchi as he eyed them before bowed down to them "I am sorry for what my father had done to you and your friends after the Chūnin Exam. I only knew about it right before my father passed away. Despite all that, you guys still come to help us, please accept my sincere gratitude".

Flustered, Kakashi said "We haven't done anything yet" while looking at his team from the corner of his eye ( _Gaara was bringing Shizune to the sickbay while Team Kakashi + Fū stay with Kitsuchi_ ).

Both Naruto and Tenzō were looking at Noriko who has not given her response yet.

Noriko was quiet for a while before she turned to Kitsuchi and said "Kitsuchi-sama, could you direct us where my team and I can begin to assist?"

"It would be a tremendous help if you can assist in clearing the rubble. I know what you are thinking" seeing their surprise faces, Kitsuchi continued "We are known four our Doton jutsu, why didn't we use to remove the rubbles?"

"We tried" said Kitsuchi sadly as he pointed to their right where five dead bodies were covered with clothes "Apparently one of our opponents, who uses puppets, left behind explosive tags in his puppets which were triggered by movements. D***!" Kitsuchi chakra was raised albeit momentarily "Sorry...I just realized, no wonder he gave up so easily after we blew up his puppets. For a moment there, we thought we've won our fight"

Kitsuchi shook his head before continued "Hence, we have to clear the rubbles piece by piece which greatly slowed us down. Don't take this the wrong way, I am not being ungrateful, but I wish there was a Hyūga with you to speed up with rubble clearance"

"Well, luckily for you, we might have a solution for that" said Kakashi with a smile.

"Huh?"

* * *

End Chapter 78

* * *

A/N: I just realized that Tsuchikage's action reminded me of Baran from Dragon Quest: The Great Adventure of Dai (Doragon Kuesuto: Dai no Daibōken); one of the earliest manga I've ever collected.

* * *

 _Doton_ – Earth Release

 _Goei Shōtai_ – Hokage Guard Platoon

 _Hiraijin no Jutsu_ \- Flying Thunder Formation Technique

 _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ – Flying Thunder God Technique

 _Sunagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Sand

 _Takigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Waterfall


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 – Helping Iwa II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Well, luckily for you, we might have a solution for that" said Kakashi with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Kitsuchi.

"You'll find out soon" answered Kakashi as he gave a nod to Noriko.

Noriko nodded her head and activated her byakugan ( _Kitsuchi was surprised but remained quiet_ ). Immediately she gave a loud gasp, deactivating her byakugan and turned her head while shutting her eyes.

Fū, Naruto and Tenzō quickly went to her sides while Kakashi kneeled in front of her and asked her gently "What did you see?"

"People…trapped…some are not moving…" said Noriko in small voice.

"I know this is hard, and what I am going ask you is even harder" said Kakashi is low voice "I need you to use your both of your dōjutsu-" Noriko's face gone white "-yes, the sharingan is going to make you remember, and that's the point. Time is of the essence and we have to work efficiently and effectively"

"Now, I want you to create imaginary gridlines as you search, and look grid by grid" continued Kakashi "I would suggest the closest to us first. Then you relay your information and look in the next grid. Fū, Naruto and Tenzō can help with the rubble removal while I'll stay by your side. Can you do it, Noriko?"

Kakashi's eye never left Noriko's as he gave his instruction. He noted the fear that lurked behind her eyes; fear of remembering, fear of failing, but there's also determination as Noriko nodded her head.

"Good" said Kakashi. He pushed himself up and looked at the others "Naruto, if you want to make clones to help, I would recommend five only at a time, quality over quantity ( _Naruto nodded_ ). Tenzō, these three are on a different level than you, chakra-wise ( _Fū looked surprised; she knew that there's one jinchūriki in Team Kakashi, not two_ ). This is not a competition; if your chakra is depleted, _take a break_ " Kakashi gave Tenzō a stern look before added bluntly "You won't be much of help if you exhaust your chakra on the first day"

Tenzō nodded and said "Hait, sensei".

Kakashi turned to Fū "Fū, I do not know your skill; is there anything you can do that is differed than what the others are doing?"

Fū thought for a moment before clapping her hand and said "Hait, Fū can fly and Fū can produce chakra-thread to wrap around injured people and carry them to Shizune-san"

Kakashi nodded and said "Very well, Noriko, ready to begin?"

Noriko nodded and activated her dōjutsu. She looked from left to right, scanning the first five metre from her, pinpointing delicate areas before focussing on them for further assessment.

After few minutes, she took out a scroll and drew a rough diagram "The big rubble here is unstable, it needs support ( _Tenzō_ _nodd_ ed _to himself_ ) or you need to remove it first ( _Fū grinned as she had an idea_ )…this area has ten people, they look alright, judging from surrounding walls, I believe there's at least one shinobi there, protecting them with Doton jutsu…and here…( _Noriko's voice broke though she tried to recover_ )…needs immediated attention, two people, one squashed by a rock, the other…his legs"

Naruto gripped Noriko's shoulder to give her support; Noriko patted Naruto's hand as her way of saying thank you. Kakashi looked as the others moved to begin excavating before turning to Noriko; he saw that she had already scanning the next area. Kakashi looked at Noriko and then, turned his head to Naruto and Tenzō before smiling to himself 'I'm proud to have you guys'.

* * *

Once words got out that there's a Hyūga or somebody with byakugan amongst them, Iwa shinobi quickly rallied themselves to form smaller groups; First group targeted sites with victims that required urgent medical treatment, Second group for sites with victims that were unharmed or suffered minor injury, Third group to remove any danger from the area and a Fū+Gaara group due to their abilities to fly or levitate.

Seeing that Noriko had to pause to draw a diagram, Kitsuchi 'supplied' Noriko with an assistant to jot down what Noriko had seen to speed up the process.

Fū and Gaara moved amongst the groups; mostly they were called to transfer the victims to the sickbay ( _those who are injured but capable of walking, walked to the sickbay by themselves_ ), although sometimes they were called to lift down a medic who assessed an immobile victims before lifting them up to the sickbay.

It was a happy moment for Gaara when Naruto shouted that they've found Temari. Apparently, during the fight, she saw a couple of kids was about to be hurt by one of Sasori's puppet thus she defended them. She was bringing the kids to the nearest Iwa shinobi she could found when the avalanches began. The Iwa shinobi immediately raised earth walls using Doton jutsu to protect from the avalanches and his name was Akatsuchi.

* * *

End Chapter 79

* * *

A/N: This reminded me of a funny FanFic by Lucillia, "Akatsuchi's Lament" =D.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 – Iwa Jinchūriki?

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Everyone! We'll do our best!" shouted Naruto to his clones"

"HAIT!" shouted his clones back with their fists up.

"Bwahahahaha!" laughed an old man with red hair and beard "Kid, I like your spirit, what's your name?"

"I'm not a kid! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, old man!"

"Bwahahahaha! Compare to 'old man' like me, you still a kid" said the old man "My name is Rōshi" he added with a smile.

"Rōshi-ojiisan" greeted Naruto.

Naruto and Rōshi worked in the same group which easily became the nosiest group due to all with six Narutos and Rōshi's hearty laugh. Tenzō just shook his head although he noticed that the loud noises lightened up the mood around them.

"What's Rōshi doing here?" Tenzō heard a question raised by an Iwa shinobi.

"What do you mean what's he doing here?" replied another

"I thought he and Tsuchikage had fallout and he left the village"

"Where do you hear that? He left for training and I heard he succeeded"

"This is still his village. His grandfather, Shodai Tsuchikage built it, so of course he come back to help" interjected another shinobi.

Tenzō turned to look at Rōshi who was talking and laughing with Naruto while removing large rocks and for some reason, he felt a kinship, 'Maybe it's because we are related to the Founding Fathers of our villages', Tenzō thought wryly to himself.

* * *

Late afternoon

Noriko dragged her feet to her allocated sleeping area in the makeshift room and laid down; her head was throbbing from using her dōjutsu and images of people being trapped and dying intermingled in her mind.

Taking a deep breath, Noriko tried to meditate, to calm herself down. After a while, she began to get drowsy. As she was about to doze off, she felt something; someone was watching her.

Noriko immediately pushed herself up and took out a kunai from her leg pouch; scanning around, she saw an armoured man scrutinizing her from a dark corner.

"Why do you come?" he asked.

"Huh?" was all Noriko could answer, her brain was still tired.

"Sandaime Tsuchikage sold us to Akatsuki as payment to kill you and your friends; luckily Rōshi and I decided to hot-spring-hopping at that time. There's a nice one in Yugakure no Sato…" he mused to himself before turned to Noriko and asked seriously "Why do you come?"

"Our friend Gaara asked for help, so our Hokage replied" Noriko trying to rack her brain "My teammates wanted to stay and help…well Naruto immediately wanted to help the moment he heard about it, Tenzō decided when he saw Gaara but I only made up my mind when I saw how bad the situation in Iwa is"

"As for why…" continued Noriko "Naruto…blessed his big heart, is very kind, Tenzō too, actually…whereas for me…I guess all that anger I've had was wiped away when I laid my eyes on Iwa"

"Do you think we deserved it?"

"I don't think that way. All I know is…we have to help… we actually _can_ help…so we helped"

The armoured man kept on looking at her and Noriko never once loosened her grip on her kunai-

"Is everything alright here?" said Kakashi. Noriko jumped and turned and saw Kakashi looking at both of them; his voice sounded lazy but his posture was battle-ready.

The armoured man looked at Kakashi and started to walk away while answering nonchalantly "Yeah…just talking"

"Wait!" said Noriko. The armoured man turned and Noriko continued albeit nervously "Are you and Rōshi-san jinchūriki?"

…

…

…

Kakashi quietly moved in front of Noriko as the room began to be filled with the armoured man's killing intent.

"And how do you come to that conclusion, Konoha kunoichi?" the question was asked calmly but Noriko knew, it can be turned into storms if not addressed properly.

Noriko gripped her kunai tightly to fight the stifling killing intent and answered as she looked directly into the eyes of the armoured man "You said that Sandaime Tsuchikage sold you and Rōshi to Akatsuki as payment to kill us. We know that Akatsuki is interested in jinchūriki; I just put two and two together"

"How do you know that Akatsuki is interested in jinchūriki?"

"We have our source" said Kakashi.

"What would you do if I answered yes to your question?"

"N-nothing…perhaps just to warn you and Rōshi-san about Akatsuki…but that seems to be a moot point now" replied Noriko in small voice.

"Why would you do that?" the armoured man snickered "Wouldn't it be easier on Konoha if Iwa no longer has its jinchūriki?".

Noriko glared at the armoured-man angrily when he snickered openly, and she was about to retort when Kakashi answered "Maybe, but we don't know why Akatsuki is collecting jinchūriki. Nothing good, I bet. When push comes to shove, I'd rather fight known opponents rather than unknown ones"

The armoured-man stared at Kakashi, who just stared back at him. After a while, the armoured man muttered as he turned away "I'll pass your concerns to Rōshi"

* * *

End Chapter 80

* * *

A/N: Jinchūriki is typically chosen from someone related to a Kage, in this FanFiction, I decided that Rōshi was a grandson of the First Tsuchikage.

* * *

 _Yugakure_ _no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Hot Water


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 – A Dinner and A Discussion

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Later that night

"There you are Han" said Rōshi as he sat down next to Han who was sitting with his legs crossed.

"Why are we here, Rōshi?" asked Han.

Rōshi looked at him and asked "So, what's bothering you now?"

…

…

…

"The girl and her team from Konoha want to warn us that Akatsuki is targeting us, jinchūriki" said Han

Rōshi spluttered and said "What?"

"Funny isn't it?" Han thought wryly "People in general avoid us like the plague and here is a team from Konoha wants to warn us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are... … …" Han's voice trailed off "Of course they are, at least one of them is, no wonder…" Han stood up and walk off while talking to himself before turned to Rōshi and said "Night, Rōshi"

Rōshi just stared and "Huh?"

After a while, Rōshi smiled and continued drinking, 'I'll know it soon' thought Rōshi to himself.

* * *

Following morning, dawn

Noriko was having breakfast with Gaara, Fū, Naruto, Temari, Tenzō and Kakashi when Han sat down next to her and talked in low voice "One of you here is a jinchūriki"

The table immediately gone quiet; Temari was looking at Gaara worriedly, Gaara looked at Fū, Naruto and Noriko, Naruto looked at Noriko and Fū, Noriko looked at Naruto and Fū, Fū looked at Kakashi for a hint, Kakashi want to bang his head on the table because 'It's too early in the morning to have this kind of conversation' while Tenzō prayed in his heart that this will not turn into Jinchūriki Battle Royale since 'I don't have that kind of power to stop even one jinchūriki that goes on rampage'.

Noting the looks, Han whistled slowly and said "Apparently I was wrong, there're at least five jincūriki sitting at this table"

Everyone was puzzled and frowning while thinking 'Did I get my math wrong?' ( _except Kakashi; Noriko and Naruto didn't know about Gaara whereas only Kakashi and Noriko knew about Han_ ).

Kakashi sighed since he knew that he has to take over "Gaara, Fū, Naruto, Noriko and _him_ " he pointed at Han with his thumb.

"I'm Han, nice to meet you all" said Han "I know this is not the time and place to discuss, so tonight, Rōshi and I will cook dinner for you. Maybe afterwards, the six of us can talk and discuss about Akatsuki" Han grinned ( _Not that anyone can see_ ).

* * *

Later ( _I'm just having fun here =D_ )

"Rōshi, we are having guests for dinner" informed Han.

Rōshi spluttered and yelled "What?! Why?!"

Han looked at him and said "I thought that's what people do when other people come and visit your village, you invite them to your home for a meal"

Rōshi's jaw just dropped on the floor "B-but…you hate people!"

"Yeah, I did. But aren't you the one who said not everyone is evil and something like finding good in people. Well, I've found them so I invited them for dinner" Han looked at Rōshi defiantly.

Rōshi just stared at Han with his jaw still on the floor.

* * *

That night

After dinner, Gaara, Han, Fū, Kakashi, Naruto, Noriko, Rōshi, Temari and Tenzō sat in a circle and talked.

"Well, all cards on the table…except village secret" said Han before continued talking "My name is Han and I am the Gobi ( _five tails_ ) jinchūriki. I called for this meeting because I understand that Konoha has information about Akatsuki that has something to do with us, jinchūriki which I think is something we should discussed about". Then he looked at Rōshi.

"My name is Rōshi and I am the Yonbi ( _four tails_ ) jinchūriki" said Rōshi with a glare at Han. He was half-pleased when Han started to thaw out and wanted to mingle with other people, as well as half-mad as he wondered what Kitsuchi would say about this.

"Me next! Me next!" cried Fū "I'm Fū and I am Nanabi ( _seven tails_ ) jinchūriki!"

"Gaara. Ichibi ( _one tail_ )" said Gaara succinctly.

"Noriko, Kyūbi ( _nine tails_ )" said Noriko with a grin at Gaara.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am Kyūbi jinchūriki too!" said Naruto.

"Wait…what?" "How come two Kyūbi jinchūriki?"

"I'm sorry but that's a village secret" interjected Kakashi.

"Then how about you tell us about Akatsuki and jinchūriki?" asked Temari.

"We have an intel that Akatsuki is targeting jinchūriki" said Kakashi.

"How can you be sure?" asked Temari again.

"Because…Rōshi and I were informed that there are a couple of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds searching for us. When they were told that we've left, they don't look happy" said Han "Later I found out that the Akatsuki thought that Sandaime Tsuchikage has betrayed them, that's why they attacked Iwa"

"What's the connection between Tsuchikage's betrayal and Akatsuki looking for jinchūriki?" asked Gaara.

…

…

…

Han looked at Kakashi and nodded. Sighing, Kakashi said "Results from the last Chūnin Exam was highly favourable for Konoha but reflected badly on Iwa. So-"

"Sandaime Tsuchikage hired Akatsuki with both of you as payments to hurt Konoha" guessed Temari.

"Something like that" said Kakashi.

"Now we've established that Akatsuki _is_ looking for jinchūriki-" said Han "the question here is, _how are we going to deal with it_?"

* * *

End Chapter 81


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 – An Alliance and An Attack

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: Thank you, thank you and thank you to **K.C.96** , **Soulcinder** , **supergrandefan** , **SylpheKuro** and **Uncletoffel** for favouring and following this story as well as to **MattKennedy** for your comment. Your comments always make me smile, thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Now we've established that Akatsuki _is_ looking for jinchūriki, the question here, how are we going to deal with it?" asked Han "I don't want to wait for something to happen, not if I can prevent it from happening"

"The best we can do at the moment is to train, as well keep in touch with each other" said Kakashi. Seeing that the others were giving him a look, he elaborated "At the moment, our knowledge of Akatsuki is very scarce; who are they? How many members they have? What's their objective? Where's their headquarter?...and so forth. What we know so far is that they are targeting jinchūriki, and they are S-class shinobi"

"What happened to the Akatsuki members that were sent to attack Konoha shinobi?" asked Temari.

"They were defeated" answered Kakashi "But to be fair, they were outnumbered eight to one, and the battle took place in a neutral ground, no civilian to be worried about"

"How about keeping tabs on S-rank missing-nins?" asked Gaara.

"That has to be arranged between villages as it requires a lot of manpower to keep track of their whereabouts, as well as whether they're still alive or dead" explained Kakashi "There's also the need to follow up with the Bounty Station, and Hi no Kuni alone has multiple Bounty Stations"

"You seem to know a lot about this" said Rōshi. Kakashi shrugged.

"I guess we are back to your suggestion, training and communicating" said Han before turning to Gaara, Fū, Naruto and Noriko "Where are you guys with your bijū chakra?"

"Fū and Chōmei are good!" said Fū with a thumb up.

"I can transform into Shukaku but I cannot control its full power while retaining my consciousness" said Gaara.

"Hehehe" Naruto grinned sheepishly while Noriko looked down at the ground "We can only go into three tails before all hells break loose"

"Maybe that is something we can help" said Han "I'll talk to KItsuchi if Rōshi and I can help both of you controlling your bijū chakra-"

"And Fū can help Gaara-kun!" cried Fū "Though Fū has to ask Shibuki-sama for permission" she ended with a little doubt.

"Suna will send an official request" said Temari "I'm sure we can work on something"

"Well then, it's settle-" whatever Han wants to say was interrupted by a commotion in the direction of sickbay.

Gaara used his sand to put out the fire and they ran towards the sickbay.

At the sickbay, Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō saw Kurotsuchi who was in the middle of reporting to Kitsuchi "… …I had to return so my team can receive medical attention. Based on my estimation, the team that ambushed us was jōnin level, and they might be more, but no more than two dozens"

"We were attacked?" asked Rōshi.

"Kiri shinobi" said Kurotsuchi

"Our Hokage allows us to stay for two more days if you need us" offered Kakashi

Kitsuchi looked at them and shook his head "Thank you, you guys have done a lot for us…but this is something we have to do for ourselves. I'll ask Akatsuchi to escort you out of Iwa safely"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but I'm staying" said Shizune "I cannot leave my patients until I know for certain that they are going to be alright" she explained.

"I'll stay with Shizune-san" said Gaara "Kankurō still recovering. We'll escort Shizune-san to Konoha safely, you have my words"

Kakashi nodded. Han turned to them and said "We'll keep in touch soon" before he left to protect Iwa

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, why can't we stay and help?" asked Naruto the moment they left Iwagakure no Sato.

"Because this fight is crucial for Iwa. At the moment, Iwa is in fragile state; its Kage just died, village destroyed and shinobi recovering. I guess that's why Kiri shinobi chose this moment to attack Iwa. If Iwa was defeated, that will be the end of Iwa as one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and other countries might join in to obliterate Iwa. If Iwa managed to come out on top, this will tell the world that Iwagakure no Sato is still one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations as well as it will speaks well for Kitsuchi leadership" explained Kakashi.

"Iwagakure no Sato is one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations" said Akatsuchi with a smile "We are just facing a setback at the moment but don't worry, our Will of Stone is no less than Konoha's Will of Fire"

Naruto listened and nodded his head.

* * *

"Leave the invaders to us" said Han to Kitsuchi.

"Are you sure?" asked Kitsuchi.

"Yeah, you are needed here" said Rōshi "According to your daughter, there's about two dozens of invaders. The two of us should be sufficed, more than that would be a waste of energy"

"Alright" Kitsuchi acquiesced reluctantly.

* * *

Dawn, near Iwagakure

"Stop! Leave now and we'll spare your life" said Rōshi.

Twenty shinobi from Kirigakure stopped on their tracks and saw Rōshi, standing in the middle of the path with his arm crossed.

"He's just one person! Get him!"

Rōshi sighed as half of them jumped at him, 'Idiots' he thought as he performed hand seals and shouted "Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu!" before shooting lava that turned into fiery boulders onto his opponents.

"Jōki Bakushin!" Han ran with great speed, causing the stationary Kirigakure shinobi being propelled before they could even move.

"Lava and steam?" realizing something, the leader shouted "Retreat! They are Iwa's jinchūriki!"

"What? Our info said they hate Iwa!" shouted one of the as they retreating.

"Well…YOUR INFO SUCKED!" shouted Rōshi before laughing out loud.

"What?" asked Rōshi when he saw Han stared at him.

* * *

End Chapter 82

* * *

 _Bijū_ – Tailed Beasts

 _Hi no Kuni_ – Land of Fire

 _Iwagakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rocks

 _Jōki Bakushin_ – Steam Dash

 _Kirigakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Mist

 _Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu_ – Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 – Back in Takigakure

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Akatsuki Hideout

"The Jinchūriki had a meeting" said a voice to a man with short, spiky orange hair and ripple pattern on his eyes, who was also known as Leader of Akatsuki.

"Which one?" asked the Leader.

"Iwa's, Konoha's and Suna's" replied the voice.

"What are they talking about?" asked a masked man.

"We cannot get close, the girl Jinchūriki caught our scent once, and several time, Hatake Kakashi and Iwa's Jinchūriki glanced into our direction"

"What are you going to do about that, Pain?" asked the masked man.

"Nothing…for the moment. Hanzō is weakening. Soon, he will know pain" replied Leader

The masked man stared at the Leader for a long time before saying "I hope this will not derail our plan"

"Don't worry. The world _will_ understand pain very soon"

* * *

Takigakure

"We are here!" said Fū.

After they have left Iwa, Team Kakashi went to Takigakure to 'deliver' Fū to Shibuki. This time, Fū showed them the path through an underwater cave system that led them straight into a large lake.

Once they've emerged, Kakashi stiffened followed by a groan.

"Why, sensei?" asked Noriko.

"You'll find out soon" answered Kakashi.

They followed Fū to Shibuki's residence when suddenly, they heard something very familiar…

"Fight! Fight me with all of your Power of Youth!"

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō looked at each other and said simultaneously "Gai-sensei?"

They ran into the direction of the voice and saw Maito Gai sparring with five of Takigakure shinobi.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Oh hi, Naruto, Noriko, Tenzō and Kakashi-san" said another voice.

They turned and were surprised to see Umino Iruka with Shibuki.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Fū ran to Shibuki and shouted "Shibuki-sama! Fū had great time and Fū made a lot of new friends! Oh, and Fū promised to help Gaara-kun with-"

"I think we better go somewhere private to report" Kakashi interjected "and perhaps to exchange news" he added after a glance at Gai and Iruka

* * *

Shibuki's Residence

"I guess I'll await for a letter from Kazekage if he wants Fū to assist Suna's jinchūriki" said Shibuki "Thank you Kakashi-san and Team Kakashi. Why don't you stay here for the night? You can leave with Maito Gai and his team tomorrow"

"May I ask, what are they doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"After you left, I corresponded with Hokage and we came up with a solution, exclusive trading between Taki and Konoha" answered Shibuki "Gai and Iruka are here to help improving Taki shinobi, well-" Shibuki clarified "-Iruka assisted with our educational system while Gai invigorated our Springtime of Youth" he ended with a smile.

Kakashi groaned "Don't tell me you are 'infected' by Gai"

"His method is…unorthodox but interesting" mused Shibuki "Here in Takigakure, we used to rely on our village heritage that'll increase our power, but it'll burn away our lives…err our youths" he grinned "I guess it's time to stop wasting and start embracing every moment of our youths"

"Next you'll tell me Taki shinobi will be wearing green spandex" muttered Kakashi.

"It was proposed, but was rejected vehemently" Shibuki shook his head "I mean, the green would blend here perfectly when you think about it…just change the orange with brown, the we'll have the perfect camouflage. I think I'll do a prototype, maybe they'll accept it when they see it"

Kakashi sighed, apparently Gai-ism is spreading to Takigakure no Sato.

* * *

Inside The Big Tree in Takigakure

"Fū was here, crying because no one wanted to play or even talk with Fū when Chōmei appeared in Fū's mind and since then, Fū and Chōmei are best friends!" said Fū happily.

"Chōmei wasn't sealed?" asked Noriko.

"It was, but Fū opened it. Chōmei promised that it will not hurt Fū, and it didn't" Fū answered with a smile.

Naruto and Noriko stared at her with their jaws slackened. When they tried to use the Kyūbi's power, they lost their minds and incapable of controlling their actions.

"Oh!" Fū shouted "Chōmei said to tell you guys not to do it because the Kyūbi is the most proud amongst them"

Naruto and Noriko groaned.

* * *

While Kakashi was talking with Shibuki and Naruto and Noriko with Fū, Tenzō was helping Gai, sparring with Taki shinobi.

Tenzō brought his palm together and wood emerged from the ground, trying to wrap his opponents who jumped really high and shouted "Suiton: Mizu Shuriken!" and threw water shuriken at Tenzō.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki!" and several wood pillars emerged in front of him and formed a small dome to protect him from the water shuriken.

"Time's up!" said Gai "It's a tie".

Tenzō looked at his opponent who looked at him back, they smiled and shook hand.

"Good fight" said his opponent to Tenzō.

"Thank you, I learnt a lot from you. That water shuriken was interesting… … …" Tenzō and his opponent walked away, discussing their fight when Gai turned to the other Taki shinobi and said "Next".

* * *

End Chapter 83

* * *

 _Mokuton: Mokujōheki_ – Wood Release: Domed Wall Technique

 _Suiton: Mizu Shuriken_ – Water Style: Water Shuriken


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 – Becoming Stronger I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **AnimeMangaDude** and **crali reynoso** for your supports and thank you **MattKennedy** for your reviews =D

* * *

Konoha

"Congratulations Team Kakashi" said Shisui with a smile "The Head of Takigakure and the newly-appointed Tsuchikage were happy with your performance"

Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō stood proudly in front of Shisui (Naruto was grinning happily). It was the morning after their return from Takigakure.

"Unfortunately-" Shisui added sombrely "-given the recent events, Team Kakashi is temporarily disbanded"

"What?!" "Why?!" "May we know the reason behind this decision, Hokage-sama?"

"I'll leave it to your sensei to explain" said Shisui with a nod to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded his head and said to his team "Meet me at Training Ground 44"

* * *

Training Ground 44

"First, I'm reminding you again, our team is only disbanded _temporarily_ " said Kakashi as he looked at the face of his students.

"Yesterday, the Hokage and I had a talk about our missions. Mainly, we discussed about Akatsuki and your status as jinchūriki. In comparison with the other jinchūriki, your skills and ability to control the Kyūbi's power are somewhat…lacking" added Kakashi bluntly.

"Shizune-san returned the morning before us. She reported that Han and Rōshi are needed in Iwa for at least six months before they can leave Iwa to assist both of you" Kakashi looked at Naruto and Noriko "Hence, for the next six months, Team Kakashi will split into three teams of two; Naruto will be under Jiraiya-sama, Noriko with Itachi and Tenzō, you'll be with me"

"During that six months, we'll only take A-rank missions or higher" Kakashi said seriously "This is to improve our skills within short amount of time, especially for Naruto and Noriko, since the first step to take control of the Kyūbi is to fight with the Kyūbi"

"Once that's done, we'll make our move against Akatsuki. Like Han said, there's no point to sit around like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. However, to tackle Akatsuki _now_ will be a suicide thus the need for training" finished Kakashi.

Looking at the stricken face of his students, Kakashi added cheerfully "Don't worry. You guys won't be doing just missions the whole six months. There'll be breaks in between them where you can evaluate your performance and train some more"

* * *

"You and Noriko formed a team?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes" Itachi replied placidly.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why just two of you in one team? Why her?"

Itachi turned to Sasuke "You are not jealous, aren't you?"

"… … …no"

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's sullen face "You are indeed, a foolish otōto"

* * *

"Sensei, do you know anything about Team Kakashi?" Sasuke asked Hamaki.

"What do you mean?"

"… … …Itachi formed a team with Noriko, and I wonder why" Sasuke replied while looking at the ground.

Hamaki smiled "You know your friends' burden?"

"Yes"

"And the threat they are facing?"

"…Akatsuki, right?"

"And what happened to Iwa?"

"Yes"

"Information about Akatsuki is very scarce. Nevertheless, we cannot wait for them to come at our doorstep to take action, neither could Konoha wastes manpower on a wild goose chase…you get what I'm saying?" asked Hamaki.

"… … …I think so" said Sasuke slowly "So…they are hunting Akatsuki?"

"No. They are nowhere near as strong as members from Akatsuki. But they may be in six months. Who knows? Maybe you could too if you can stop being jealous"

"Really?"

"I said maybe. The Hokage made the final decision"

"Thank you, sensei!" shouted Sasuke as he took his leave.

* * *

First day training

Shizuka was cooking dinner when she heard the front door opened and Naruto's voice "I'm home" weakly. Moments later, Naruto appeared in the kitchen,

"Welcome home" said Shizuka, turning her head when she noticed Naruto's hands; they looked pale.

"Show me your hand" she ordered as she switched off the stove.

Shizuka examined Naruto's hand, noting the chakra burnt. She ran her chakra and found numerous miniscule cut "Chakra training? Your affinity is wind?" asked Shizuka.

"Yeah…wait…how do you know that Shizuka-obasan?" asked Naruto.

Shizuka smiled "Each elemental chakra gave a sign; wind is normally associated with cutting. Your hands here showed signs of tiny cuttings, nothing harmful…yet"

"Huh?"

"The more powerful a jutsu is, the bigger the drawback…the effects on you" added Shizuka after seeing a blank look on Naruto's face "For example, you performed a wind jutsu on your opponents and cut them (Naruto nodded); however, your skin that touches the jutsu will also be cut…although smaller"

"What?!"

"That's why some shinobi used a medium…a tool like knife or umm…a fan like one Suna kunoichi I've seen. I'm sorry Naruto, I don't mean to put a damper on you learning new jutsu-" Shizuka's sentence was cut off by Naruto's hug.

"It's okay Shizuka-obasan. You don't have to apologize. I know you said that because you want me to be careful" said Naruto.

Shizuka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"…'m home" Noriko's weak voice was heard from the door

Naruto grinned and ran towards the door "Wel- wha-?"

Curious, Shizuka went to the door and saw a bruised and battered Noriko. One eye was swollen while the other was half opened.

"What happened?" asked Shizuka while Naruto gaped at Noriko

"… 'tachi … … … Gai-sensei …" mumbled Noriko.

"Let me get you clean up first then we'll talk" said Shizuka.

* * *

Noriko looked slightly better during dinner as she told Naruto, Shisui and Shizuka about her training "Itachi said I have to be stronger so he asked Gai-sensei to train me while he took over Gai-sensei's team for one week before we can take a mission"

"Train you?" asked Naruto.

"Basically, I have to respond to Gai-sensei's attack which feels like being hit by a cannonball" answered Noriko.

"Why?"

"He said that a serious Gai-sensei is on par with any S-rank shinobi, so if I can fight with Gai-sensei, I can at the very least, survive fighting an S-rank shinobi-" Noriko shrugged as she continued "-which I doubt I could achieve in one week"

"Even if you are sparring, why you looked so bad?" asked Shizuka.

"I miscalculated and Gai-sensei accidentally punched me on my face…he wanted to stop after that but I refused. I saw that Itachi had a point and oh well…at least I've learnt my lesson. Never ever ever underestimate an opponent, no matter how ridiculous his or her appearance is" grinned Noriko.

"He's really that strong?" asked Naruto with a hint of doubt, to which Noriko nodded her head vigourously.

"I'm glad that _that_ lesson is imprinted on you" Shisui chipped in "Anyway, with Naruto developing new jutsu, and your training, I'm going to have a tough decision in six months"

"Why?" asked Naruto and Noriko simultaneously.

"Because your friends are also work hard at improving themselves, especially Sasuke and Kiba. They asked permission to form a Hunter team with Hamaki-sensei and Hyūga Neji since Sakura is training at the hospital full-time. They don't want to be left behind like during Orochimaru's mission" explained Shisui.

"That sounds like Sasuke. Huh…I guess I can't slack off" mused Naruto.

"I can't wait to see how all of you have grown" said Shisui with a smile.

* * *

"Here, Tenzō, your dinner" said Sai (They were next-door neighbours).

"Thanks" mumbled Tenzō.

"What's the training?" asked Shin.

"Climbing a cliff with one hand then running up and down till I almost passed out" mumbled Tenzō.

"Oh, in ANBU, we called that Kakashi's Training from Hell: Phase I" said Shin with a grin.

"There's more?" asked Tenzō weakly.

"Yup" answered Shin cheerfully "I vomited a lot during Phase II and blacked out few times during Phase III (Tenzō gulped) but at the end of it, your body, chakra, awareness and response were increased significantly. Hang in there" Shin patted Tenzō's shoulder.

Tenzō sighed as he ate his dinner.

* * *

End Chapter 84


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 – Becoming Stronger II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Second day training

"What are you doing?" asked Jiraiya when he saw Naruto and his two clones.

"Training"

"I know that" Jiraiya gave Naruto a smack at the back of his head "Why an extra clone? Yesterday you only needed one to focus on the elemental chakra"

"Last night, Shizuka-obasan said that I could injure myself with wind element and one way to protect myself is to cover my hand with chakra. So I'm trying to focus on creating a thin layer of chakra on my hand while-"

"Your clones focus on rasengan and wind element" cut in Jiraiya "Not bad brat"

"Hey!"

Jiraiya chuckled before saying "Anyway, today's training is only half-day. We've got a mission tomorrow. Don't want to be too tired"

"So soon?"

"There's a rumour of missing nin being recruited that I need to check out"

"Akatsuki?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll scout first then we'll see how"

"Hait!"

* * *

"Good Noriko. Your training with Tsunade-sama clearly gave you an advantage in evading _most_ of my attacks. Channelling your summoning animal was definitely a surprise" said Gai while giving panting Noriko a thumb-up with scratch mark visible on his sleeve.

"Now…I'm going to open my first gate…ready, Noriko?"

'Say what now?!' shouted Noriko in her head as Gai blurred in front of her and she jumped away sheerly on her instincts.

Gai appeared in front of her and Noriko raised her chakra-covered-arms as defence from Gai's attack; nevertheless, she flew backwards for a few metres before her back hit a tree.

As she began to slide down, Noriko channelled chakra on her feet and jumped onto a nearest branch to collect herself and lookout for Gai.

"Good, your response is better now-" said Gai as he appeared next to her and gave a kick "-but not fast enough".

Noriko quickly positioned herself so she could landed on her feet. Her left arm began throbbing and she gritted her teeth through the pain, trying to remember Itachi's words.

 _"The title of S-rank is normally given to a shinobi who has spent years honing his skills, thus his experience naturally sharpened his instinct. This week is all about your response, I want to sharpen your instinct…so no dōjutsu! I want your body to learn as much as possible; I've already picked next week's mission and your survival depends on how much you have developed"_

Noriko took a deep breath and calmed herself; whatever that first gate is clearly has made Gai-sensei faster and stronger as her left arm was still throbbing pain.

She looked at her surrounding carefully and closed her eyes as well as coating herself with chakra; she was ready.

She heard a movement on her left to which she moved a couple of steps backwards, followed by a move to the right as Gai continued to attack.

…

…

…

"Good. That was an unorthodox move and I definitely wouldn't recommend you to do that in a real fight and you know why" said Gai.

Noriko nodded. Initially, she had evaded Gai's attack very well until she tripped over a protruding root, causing her to lose her footing and she became vulnerable to Gai's attacks.

"Noriko, activate your dōjutsu. I want to see how you fight with your dōjutsu" ordered Gai.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I have informed Itachi" assured Gai.

"Okay" said Noriko as she activated her byakugan and sharingan.

…

…

…

"I can see why Itachi forbade you from using your dōjutsu. It is true, your fight was much better with them activated, but you depend on them too much that you neglected your physical training. An S-rank shinobi must be aware of his weakness and overcome it!"

"Hait, Gai-sensei!"

"Let's resume our training with more youth power!"

Noriko's eyes twitched…'I hate you, Itachi!' (Nah, not really. She was just being emo)

* * *

A week later

"So…how's training with Gai?" Itachi asked.

Noriko's reply was to give Itachi a mean glare.

"It can't be that bad" said Itachi with a smile.

Another mean glare.

"He is the best shinobi in Taijutsu. Anyway, tomorrow we are going to Tonika-mura. Apparently there's a group of bandits make a camp nearby, and the number is increasing although they have yet do anything to Tonika-mura. Our mission is to investigate and eliminate them"

"That doesn't sounds like an A-rank mission"

"You are right. Since it's not A-rank, you've got to do it alone. I'll just tag-along"

"What?!"

"Yes, why do you think I asked Gai to train you? This mission will show me how much or how little you have improved"

The mean glare returned.

* * *

"Too slow, Tenzō! Sai, draw faster!" said Kakashi as he threw a jutsu at Sai (who has the permission to join) and Tenzō.

Currently, Kakashi was attacking both Sai and Tenzō with ninjutsu and ordered them to do the same. Ninjutsu only.

"This is especially important for you, Tenzō. You fight mainly using ninjutsu so your execution has to be faster" said Kakashi seriously "Later, I want you to practice performing all the jutsu's hand seals until you can do it in your sleep"

"Hait, sensei!… … …sensei, when are we going to take a mission?" asked Tenzō.

Kakashi looked at Tenzō's hopeful face; Noriko had just left the village for a mission while Naruto had gone almost a week ago. Kakashi knew that Tenzō does not want to be left behind, again.

"I'm looking for a suitable mission for two people" said Kakashi. Well, there was one, but Itachi has gotten it first.

"If Shin-niisan joins us, we can be a formal team" said Sai.

"Your team wouldn't mind?" asked Tenzō.

"Kurenai-sensei is on an escort mission with Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Kunoichi only. Since I'm training, Shino joined Team Asuma on a mission" explained Sai.

"Shin…he's in ANBU right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but he's on a break because his team members are hospitalized" answered Sai.

"I see…thank you for the offer but this is something I have to discuss with Hokage" said Kakashi.

"It has been approved" said Shin who appeared in front of them "Sorry senpai. I'm bored. So I told Sai to suggest it to you. Then I realized it'll be faster if I ask Hokage myself" Shin grinned.

"What's the mission?"

"An heiress disappeared with her guards and village's treasure"

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei, there are two group of bandits 800 metres in front of us, left and right" reported Hinata. They were currently escorting eight daughters of Daimyō of Cha no Kuni back home after a short holiday in Tori no Kuni.

"Any shinobi?" asked Kurenai.

"No visible hitai-ate" said Hinata.

"Let me and Hinata handle them, sensei" said Ino. Ever since their meeting in Yakiniku Q, Ino has asked Hinata to help her with her taijutsu. Now, she can't wait to test her skill.

"You sure?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes" Ino nodded her head "You can cast genjutsu around them (pointing towards the Daimyō's daughters) in case one of the bandits gave us a slip, or Tenten can just kick their a**es" Ino grinned at Tenten.

"H*** yes!" said Tenten with great spirit.

Kurenai nodded "That's a sound plan. Go"

* * *

"I've found our target…and some bad news" said Neji.

"Spit it out, Neji" said Kiba followed by a "Woof".

"He's not alone. He's surrounded by a number of people; male, female, kids and babies. Judging from their chakra, about eight of them are shinobi, ranging from chūnin to jōnin"

"That's unusual…missing nin normally works alone" said Hamaki.

"Perhaps we can explain" said a familiar voice.

* * *

End Chapter 85

* * *

 _Cha no Kuni_ – Land of Tea

 _Tonika-mura_ – Tonika Village

 _Tori no Kuni_ – Land of Birds


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 – Reporting Missions I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **Clueless Outcast** , **ehkhshadow24** , **Fan1one** , **muhamed3871** , **petru95** and **Queenofdoom4** for your supports. All of your supports are the drive for me to continue and hopefully, finish this story. I have to because I have two other stories in my head

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Alright…alright, start from the beginning" ordered Shisui as he faced Team Asuma, Team Hamaki, Team Itachi, Team Jiraiya, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai.

"That would be us. Brat, you tell him" said Jiraiya.

Naruto began "Well…Jiraiya-ojiisan and I were checking on the rumour about someone hiring missing-nin…"

* * *

 _"Come-on Jiraiya-ojiisan-" grumbled Naruto "-this is the tenth bath-house you've visited today. We still got no clue you know and I want to train-"_

 _Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut short with a gesture from Jiraiya. Frowning, Naruto followed the gesture sat next to him when he heard-_

 _"Ahhhh…this is relaxing" said a female voice 1._

 _"I know what you mean. I'm glad those creepy people have gone" said female voice 2._

 _"Yeah, they paid well though. We've never had our rooms fully booked" said female voice 1._

 _"Or filled with scary looking people. I heard they planned to go Tonika-mura-"_

 _Naruto was shocked. Never in his life thought that Jiraiya's peeping actually meant something other than him being a pervert._

 _'I guess this what they said appearance can be deceiving' thought Naruto._

* * *

Kiba whistled in admiration "Wow…we can use _that_?"

Shisui pinched his nose bridge while shooting a glare at Jiraiya before saying "Hypothetically, you could, but it also comes with a risk. Jiraiya, why don't you show her what Tsunade did to you"

"What? No!" said Jiraiya while crossing his arms around his shirt.

Shishui glared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya returned the glare.

…

…

…

"Fine" said Shisui nonchalantly as he made a gesture. Two ANBU appeared.

Shisui said "Called Tsunade. Tell her that-"

"Okay! Fine! Don't call her…she'll kill me" grumbled Jiraiya as he took off his shirt. Shisui smirked.

"These scars as you can see-" explained Shisui "-were not battle scars but in fact, consequences of his peeping habit. Luckily Tsunade is a gifted medic but you-" Shisui looked directly at Kiba, Naruto and the rest of male genins and chūnin "-might not be so lucky. One kunoichi I knew like to neuter Peeping Tom (all the male winced while the female grinned). Peep at your own risk"

"So… if you want to peep, you need to have a medic around you?" asked Sai.

"Err…no. That's not what I meant" said Shisui "Naruto, why don't you continue?"

"Well, nothing much after that. We followed their trail and we met with Itachi and Noriko" said Naruto.

"That is correct" said Itachi "We met on our way to Tonika-mura. Before reaching Tonika-mura, the group that was followed by Jiraiya-sama and Naruto met with another group…"

* * *

 _Itachi, Jiraiya, Naruto and Noriko were watching their targets from afar._

 _"What are they talking about, Noriko?" asked Itachi._

 _Noriko stared at her targets with her byakugan and sharingan for a while before answering "I think there's something bigger is going on. The bandits were gathered at Tonika-mura first while their recruiter was locating and hiring missing-nins, meaning he was gone for a very long time, causing the bandits to be worried. Now the recruiter has to go 'delivering' the missing-nins to the other location and the bandits aren't happy and want compensation"_

 _Itachi listened and asked Jiraiya while his eyes never left their targets "What do you think?"_

 _"She may be right" said Jiraiya with a serious face "The bandits and missing-nins are separated; whoever behind this is compartmentalizing… … …someone with brain, and experience. An S-rank most likely"_

 _"Akatsuki?" asked Naruto._

 _Jiraiya shook his head "Maybe though I didn't know that Akatsuki also hires common bandits…nevertheless, keep your guards up!"_

* * *

At the mention of Akatsuki, the atmosphere in the room changed; faces turned serious, jaws clenched, eyes flashed…even Akamaru looked solemn.

"Go on" said Shisui.

* * *

 _Once words were exchanged and money was passed, the recruiter left with the missing-nins._

 _After a brief discussion, Jiraiya decided that it would be better if he follows the targets alone; he suggested for Naruto to help Itachi and Noriko finished their mission. Once the bandits were cleared, they could follow Jiraiya's trail and focus on the missing-nins._

 _It was late at night when Itachi, Naruto and Noriko located the bandits' encampment and rest for the night._

* * *

 _The following morning, over breakfast, Itachi turned to Noriko and said "All yours, Noriko"_

 _"Huh?" Naruto turned to Itachi and asked "You are not joining?"_

 _"When necessary" answered Itachi "I intend for this to be a training for Noriko. The number of bandits is not too large for her to handle alone and none of them is a shinobi. Should be easy" he nodded at Noriko._

 _"So…can I join?" asked Naruto._

 _Itachi looked at Naruto contemplatively and nodded his head._

 _Naruto and Noriko beamed widely._

* * *

Shisui and few others in the room groaned.

"No you didn't…" said Shisui

… … … "I'm sorry, I didn't know then" said Itachi.

"What happened?" asked Ino as she turned from the Hokage and the sheepish looking Naruto and Noriko.

"Naruto and Noriko… … …can be… … …quite competitive" explained Shisui as he looked at Itachi and asked "How's the bandits?"

"They'll live" said Itachi succinctly.

* * *

 _Naruto and Noriko scouted the encampment before discussing their plan for an attack._

 _"Hey Noriko, want to make it more interesting?" said Naruto with a grin._

 _"What?" asked Norik_ o.

 _"Whoever defeats the bandits the least has to do the winner's chores"_

 _Noriko grinned and said "Deal!"_

 _"Itachi, you'll be the judge" said Naruto before he jumped off to get into position, followed by Noriko._

* * *

"Hmph" grumbled Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Itachi "We still do not know who had won"

"You made that decision without my consent!" retorted Itachi "Besides, there were over two hundreds of both of you…I have only one pair of eyes!"

Noriko giggled while Sasuke gaped at Itachi, who's behaving very un-Itachi.

"Over… … …over two hundreds?" asked Kiba in disbelief. A few others mirrored his reaction.

"Clones" explained Tenzō.

"Over two hundreds of clones against…how many?" asked Shisui, dreading the answer.

"About fifty" said Itachi in low voice.

* * *

 _Tōji was whistling cheerfully as he returned from taking a leak in the wood when he heard shouting;_

 _"_ _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ _"_

 _"_ _Zanzō Bunshin!"_

 _Tōji yelped when his vision is filled with blonde-haired shinobi and black-haired kunoichi; all of them grinned with glint in their eyes._

 _"In-in-intruders!" shouted Tōji before his vision gone dark._

 _"One!" cried three of Naruto's clones from different locations._

 _"Three! Four!" Noriko counted as she moved from one clone to another._

* * *

"Wait, if you counted, you should know how many you've defeated. How come Naruto said they still didn't know who the winner was?" asked Ino.

"They used different kind of clones. Kage Bunshin allows Naruto to regain the memory of his clones but not Zanzō Bunshin. Most likely Naruto's clones were dispelled irregularly during the fights, causing some confusion in his memories, especially with that many number of clones" explained Shisui before grinning to Naruto and Noriko "I guess both of you still have to do your chores".

Naruto glared at Itachi.

* * *

End Chapter 86

* * *

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Mass Shadow Clone

 _Tonika-mura_ – Tonika Village

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 – Reporting Missions II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Thank you **eldergrayskull** , **Thebored27** and **Tyalva1** for your support.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"Once the bandits were defeated, we tied them up and contacted the authority in Tonika-mura. While waiting, we…ahem…talked to them. That's when we knew that there was another group that was sent for another job. We pursued them as soon as the authority have arrived and taken over the bandits. That's when we met with Team Kurenai" Itachi reported to Shisui.

"He's right" said Kurenai "We were on our way to Cha no Kuni with our charges when Hinata reported two teams preparing to ambush. They were quickly dealt with by my team when Team Itachi arrived. We continued with our mission while Team Itachi assisted in handing our attackers with the authority.

"In the meantime, our mission was to locate a missing heiress" reported Kakashi "Apparently, she was kidnapped and our investigation led us straight to Team Hamaki-".

"-who was tasked to find a missing-nin" continued Hamaki "We found him surrounded by a number of people of various genders, ages, shinobi and non-shinobi. We were observing his movement when-"

"-I arrived" said Jiraiya "and incidentally, Hamaki's target was surrounded by more shinobi. While waiting for the arrival of Team Itachi, we pooled our information and realized that we stumbled upon a criminal organization, one that was smart enough to allocate different kind of jobs with different group of people in different countries."

"What kind of crimes?" asked Shisui.

"Kidnapping, human trafficking, robbery, blackmailing, bounty hunter…just to name a few" said Jiraiya drily.

"Are they associated with Akatsuki?" inquired Shisui.

"We are not sure at the moment" answered Hamaki "Once we've dealt with them, we went through every inch of the area and found documents which we haven't got around to inspect. Our prisoners were not speaking although they are with Ibiki right now"

Shisui was quiet for a moment before he turned to Asuma and asked him "How about you, Asuma? How did your mission fit into theirs?"

Asuma scratched at the back of his head and said blushingly "Ehehe…I think there's been a misunderstanding. We met them at the gate and Kakashi said they were going to give report together. So I thought of joining them".

Shisui chuckled and said "Go on. Who's been stalking Madam Shijimi?"

"No one" answered Shikamaru "Madam Shijimi was not the target, Tora was"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in surprise.

"A couple of months ago, one of the guards was tasked to find Tora. He had accident while chasing Tora and urm…became sterile" said Asuma.

"Ouch!" many grimaced at the notion.

"Yup" said Asuma "Apparently he and his wife wanted to start a family…and with the accident, that became impossible…so he wanted to take revenge on Tora. Once he was caught and confessed, Madam Shijimi dropped the charges and offered to help him to adopt instead"

"That was nice of her" commented Hinata.

"She is" added Shisui "Well thank you all for your hard works. You may leave" he smiled and nodded to all of them, followed by a small gesture towards Jiraiya.

"Let's go to lunch" suggested Ino "I want to hear more".

"Barbeque!" cried Chōji.

"Woof!"

* * *

"So…what do you think of their progress?" asked Shisui as he turned to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled "They have potentials and determinations. Not bad"

* * *

 _Team Hamaki, Team Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching over their target when Itachi, Naruto and Noriko arrived._

 _"Sorry we are late" said Itachi._

 _"What are we doing here?" asked Naruto_

 _"Missing-nins and their victims" Sai replied._

 _"Fifteen missing-nins and about forty of their victims, ready to be sold" said Hamaki grimly._

 _"We were waiting for you before we make our move" said Kakashi._

 _"What's the plan?" asked Noriko as she, Itachi and Naruto looked at what appear to be a floor plan sketched on a scroll._

 _"That's up for you to decide" said Kakashi._

* * *

 _"Saving these people should be a priority" said Tenzō._

 _"Agreed" said Sasuke "But they were kept at four separate rooms"_

 _"It would be easier if we could move them to one room" Sai muttered_

 _"I think that's why their captives were separated" stated Neji "They want to make our job difficult so we'll attack him, the missing-nin first. That's also why only one shinobi was guarding the captives' rooms but more near the main entrance._

 _"They want to use these people as hostages" spat Kiba while Akamaru growled._

 _"How about we do both?" suggested Naruto._

 _"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke while the jōnins looked at Naruto intently. They have been quiet throughout the discussion as they wanted to see how far the chūnins have progressed._

 _"Kiba, Noriko and I will attack here, as a diversion since our attacks can create chaos and confusion" said Naruto with a grin "In the meantime, Neji, Sai, Sasuke and Tenzō can move the captives here and here"._

 _"The furthest rooms from the main entrance, as well as from the fights" stated Noriko._

 _"Itachi and I can guard them while you guys fight" offered Shin._

 _"While we, jōnin sensei will observe and interfere when things are getting out of hand" said Kakashi._

 _"Let's go!"_

* * *

"The plan worked though at the last moment, Hamaki, Kakashi and I had to interfere as the missing-nin that was originally pursued by Team Hamaki proved to be too much for them" finished Jiraiya.

…

…

…

"Are they ready to hunt Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya's reaction turned solemn at the question. He contemplated for a while before answered slowly "This is Akatsuki we are talking about. We need shinobi with good skills and good head on his or her shoulders; not all of them has the criteria"

"They want to be part of it"

"Want and can are two different things"

Shisui smiled "I have faith in them. Besides, things could change in a few months"

* * *

End Chapter 87

* * *

 _Cha no Kuni_ – Land of Tea

 _Tonika-mura_ – Tonika Village


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 – An Envoy to Amegakure

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: thank you **Albertasteinthe21st Genius** , **Eltherealest** , **ReggiePastel** and **TsukiHotone** for your supports.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Shisui was admiring the view of his predecessors at the top of Hokage Tower when Nara Shikaku appeared-

"You called, Hokage-sama?" asked Shikaku.

Shisui turned and spoke "Yes. Care to explain why you suggested we send an envoy to Ame instead of sending teams to hunt Akatsuki?"

"Hait" said Shikaku as he looked into Shisui's eyes "the documents that were retrieved by Jiraiya-sama indicated that large amount of money was channeled into Amegakure. I have researched all reports regarding Akatsuki and one of the earliest note I found said that the Akatsuki planned to kill Hanzō, meaning they could be near or in Amegakure. However, information regarding Ame has been very scarce recently, and what I found more intriguing is that whatever intels we have on Ame tells us one thing, that they are embroiled in civil's war"

"You think the intel is fake?" asked Shisui.

Shikaku stroked his chin for a while before saying "A Hidden Village embroiled in civil war is like a beacon calling for other Hidden Villages to attack, yet none of it ever happened. There are two possibilities; firstly, they are indeed embroiled in civil war. Secondly, one side had won but remained unknown. Personally, I think it's the latter since it fits with Akatsuki's persona"

"If you think Akatsuki is in Amegakure, why do you propose to send envoy there?" asked Shisui.

"For confirmation. I suggested Jiraiya-sama as envoy since he has history with both Hanzō and leaders of Akatsuki" explained Shikaku "If Hanzō remained the Village Head, we can establish relationship with Amegakure. If Akatsuki has taken over Amegakure, we'll receive confirmation thus there will be no need to go hunting for Akatsuki"

…

…

…

"That's a sound reasoning" said a voice. Shikaku and Shisui turned and saw Jiraiya walking towards them "What do you think, Hokage?"

Shisui was quiet for a moment before nodded his head slowly and said "It's very risky. You cannot go alone"

"All missions are risky, Hokage-sama" Jiraiya said seriously "I'll pass Naruto's training to Pa and Ma. They can teach him Senjutsu"

* * *

"Senjutsu?" asked Naruto and Noriko simultaneously over dinner "What's that Shisui-ojisan?"

"It's a training how to utilize the energy from the nature around us" answered Shisui.

"Huh?"

"Well, you know that chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, which is the essence to execute any jutsu. Learning senjutsu will allow you to add the third's element, the natural energy into you chakra system, thus giving a boost to your attacks" explained Shisui.

"Like having Kyūbi-san's chakra?" asked Noriko.

"Something like that"

"Why do I need to learn that? Is Noriko joining?" asked Naruto.

Shisui shooked his head "No. You will be taught by Fukasaku-sama, who is Jiraiya's teacher as well as a toad elder"

"So…only a toad summoner can learn senjutsu? That's too bad Noriko" said Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto" said Noriko reassuringly "I'll train my hardest too as I know you will"

"You bet!"

* * *

"Something is off" warned Jiraiya as they saw that the gate to Amegakure was closed and appeared deserted.

Jiraiya's warning alerted the Goei Shōtai. Genma scanned his eyes and saw what Jiraiya meant; there should be at least one guard in front of the closed gate to ward off unwanted guests

"So what now, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Iwashi

"We'll walk around-" Jiraiya stopped and looked up, causing the others to look up too. They saw an orange-haired shinobi with purple rippled eyes, wearing black robe with red cloud pattern standing above them.

"Yahiko…" muttered Jiraiya "So Hanzō's dead, huh"

The Goei Shōtai took out their kunais and prepared for an attack when they heard "Shinra Tensei!"

Genma's eyes widened when he felt being pushed backwards suddenly. "S***!" he cursed as he realized that he has lost control of his footing while rolling backwards. Trying to gain some control, he looked back and saw a shinobi with long, orange-haired that was tied in a long ponytail, a pair of purple rippled ayes, a scar on his forehead and wearing the similar black robe waiting for him.

Quickly, Genma turned his body so that his feet landed onto his opponent's torso and kicked him. As he landed, Genma scanned his surrounding and saw that they were surrounded. He located Jiraiya and shunshin to him-

Only to be kicked away by a stocky shinobi who also spotted purple rippled eyes and wearing black robes with red cloud patterns.

Genma fell hard on the ground and felt intense pain on his chest.

'Great, just what I need. A broken rib' thought Genma sarcastically. Then he felt that he was hoisted, he turned and saw Jiraiya who also carried Iwashi and Raidō.

"Listen" said Jiraiya tersely "Tell Hokage that Hanzō is dead and Akatsuki has taken over Amegakure"

"But-"

"No but!" cut in Jiraiya "Our mission is to verify critical information and we've gotten it. Leave now!" before he disappeared and left smoke in his place.

"Kage bunshin" said Raidō quietly.

"The real Jiraiya-sama is fighting that Yahiko person" said Iwashi who looked very-very pale.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" was heard and they saw a large summoning dog and rhinoceros heading their way.

They looked at each other and nodded solemnly; there is no other way but to return to Hokage using Hiraijin.

'Stay alive, Jiraiya-sama'

* * *

End Chapter 88

* * *

 _Amegakure no Sato_ – Hidden Village of Rain

 _Goei Shōtai_ – Hokage Guard Platoon

 _Hiraijin no Jutsu_ \- Flying Thunder Formation Technique

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ – Summoning Jutsu

 _Senjutsu_ – Sage Techniques

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Teleportation Jutsu


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 – Jiraiya's Death

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

A/N: I want to say thank you to **fagyei305** , **Iceleigh** , **Itzhobomaster** , **kells12670** , **KimiAshinhurst** and **N1CkHast** for your supports.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Shisui was taking his daily walk around Konoha when he felt a familiar tinge on his Hiraijin's seal and stopped; moments later, the Goei Shōtai appeared, sans Jiraiya. Noting the battle-worn look and a very pale Iwashi, Shisui ordered them to go to the hospital immediately for a check-up.

Shisui ordered his ANBU to call Gai, Kakashi, Sai and Shizune to wait for him at the office.

* * *

Konoha Hospital

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama" said Raidō. Genma and Iwashi were half-sitting on hospital beds due to broken ribs and chakra exhaustion.

Shisui shook his head "You were following orders and because of that, we have received the confirmation that we need. Had you disregarded that, we might never know where Akatsuki is and might have wasted resources to track them down. So, don't worry about it. Get some rests". Shisui pat Raidō's shoulder, gave a nod to Genma and Iwashi before left the room.

* * *

Myōbokuzan

"I did it!" Naruto shouted in happiness when suddenly his teacher, an elderly toad name Fukasaku disappeared in a smoke.

"Huh? Gamakichi? What happened?" Naruto asked Gamakichi who was there with him.

"I think he's been summoned" said Gamakichi "Let me check with Dad" as he jumped off.

…

…

…

…

…

"Something is wrong" said Gamakichi as he reappeared "Dad said Gamaken was summoned too and returned hurt!"

"Who else can summon him?" asked Naruto.

"Just you and Jiraiya"

…

…

…

"I need to get back to Konoha and tell Shishui-ojisan" said Naruto.

"I'll tell a toad in Konoha to reverse-summon you" said Gamakichi.

* * *

"Shisui-ojisan ! Something bad is happening to Jiraiya-ojiisan!" shouted Naruto as he burst into Hokage Office and skidded off when he realized that the room is fuller than normal.

Shisui made a small chuckle and gave a nod to the others who left the room immediately "Welcome back, Naruto. How's your training?"

"Ok. I've succeeded in- Hey! That's not why I returned!" said Naruto.

"How do you know about Jiraiya?" asked Shisui.

"I was training with Fukasaku-sama when he disappeared. Then Gamakichi found out that Gamaken was summoned too and got hurt!" said Naruto earnestly.

"I know, Naruto" said Shisui "I've sent Gai, Kakashi, Sai and Shizune to back-up and retrieve Jiraiya. With Sai's jutsu, they can reach there faster and hopefully, in time"

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Naruto.

"One of the worst things to do as Hokage…to wait" said Shisui "To wait and hope for their safe return, while preparing for the worst and at the same time, planning for the next move"

Naruto was quiet as he looked into Shisui's face; he noted that this face is different than the face he and Noriko typically see at home, this is the face of Shisui-the-Hokage.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto quietly.

Shisui turned to Naruto and gave him a small smiled "Thank you Naruto, why don't you tell me about your training?"

Naruto wants to protest when he realized that Shisui asked him question to take his mind away from Jiraiya, so he complied "Well, you see… … …"

* * *

Team Kakashi returned at the crack of dawn with the body of Jiraiya

* * *

Konoha Hospital

"What happened?" asked Shisui as he scanned the room; Gai, Kakashi and Sai were lying on the bed although only Kakashi was awaked.

"When we arrived, we saw six figures huddling a body on the ground. Fearing the worst, Gai jumped in the middle of them while I used Raikiri on one of them. They jumped away and we saw that it was Jiraiya-sama on the ground, with 5 black rods protruding from his back and a small toad on his right shoulder. Gai and I carried Jiraiya-sama whil Sai blocked them with his jutsu. Shizune immediately attended to Jiraiya-sama. As we were about to leave, they came at us including one large summon; Gai opened his Seventh Gate to keep them at bay when one of them shot explosive projectiles in our direction. I used Kamui to remove them when he shot another round. Gai was preparing to open the Eight Gate when I told him to hold on while I used Kamui again. We waited then for another attack but never come; apparently Sai used his jutsu to confuse and hold them at bay, an action which saved our lives although it depleted his chakra significantly. By that time, Gai had already succumbed to the effect from using Seventh Gate and my chakra already depleted. I turned to Shizune; she said that Jiraiya suffered from fatal injuries and his last moment was used to carve a message on the back of the toad" reported Kakashi.

Shishui nodded his head and said "There will be a meeting tomorrow to discuss Akatsuki. I've had a feeling that we'll receive them soon so we need to prepare counter-measure. I know you are not up to it yet, but we need your intel. I'll send someone to pick you up. Funeral for Jiraiya will be held the next day".

"Hait, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

* * *

"Are you leaving again, nii-san?" asked Sasuke as he looked around at the tidy room belonging to Itachi.

"Yes"

"How long this time?"

"I am not sure, Sasuke" Itachi turned to Sasuke "With Jiraiya-sama gone, there's no one Konoha can rely on to collect news from outside. I offered my service to Shisui and Tekka; they accepted"

Sasuke frowned "Does that means…you are going to peep at the hot-spring, nii-san?"

* * *

End Chapter 89

* * *

 _Goei Shōtai_ – Hokage Guard Platoon

 _Hiraijin no Jutsu_ \- Flying Thunder Formation Technique

 _Myōbokuzan_ – Mount Myōboku

 _Raikiri_ – Lightning Blade


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 – Noriko's Mangekyō Sharingan

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

"I wonder how Tsunade-sama is doing" said Noriko as she, Naruto and Tenzō was walking away (with Kakashi although he was on a wheelchair as he was recovering from chakra exhaustion) once the funeral has ended.

"Me to" chimed in Tenzō "I can't imagine… … …" he could not finish his sentence.

"Everyone will die eventually and for a shinobi, death is practically at your doorstep" said Kakashi "What differs is how you die; Jiraiya-sama sacrificed his life so the Goei Shōtai can return and pass the intel. Thanks to his sacrifice, and our encounters, we now have more info regarding them and managed to come up with a working plan-"

"-with Noriko at the centre of it!" said Naruto.

"Not really. My role was just the first part, after that, depends on the situation" said Noriko drily. Truthfully, she was nervous "I just hope I can deliver"

"I'm sure-" Kakashi's sentence was cut short when they saw a person falling down-

"Noriko" said Kakashi crisply.

"On it" Noriko activated her byakugan and reported "the person matched the description of Akatsuki. He summoned six others; they all matched yours and Goei Shōtai's description. Sensei, please-"

"I'll go. Tenzō, alert the Hokage and everyone else. Naruto-"

"I'll go at the agreed location" said Naruto as he prepared to move "All the best, Noriko"

Noriko nodded grimly. She noted that all seven of them has scattered "Thanks for making my job harder" she muttered to herself. She ran to find them with her byakugan while her right eye remained closed.

* * *

 _Konoha's Welcoming Party for Akatsuki #1 – All shinobi, except few are to escort civilians to the Safe Area._

 _Konoha's Welcoming Party for Akatsuki #2 – Once alerted, the selected few has to go to the agreed location immediately._

 _Konoha's Welcoming Party for Akatsuki #3 – Engage the enemies and if possible, kill them. If cannot distract them to allow Noriko use her jutsu._

* * *

The first person that Noriko encountered was a tall, bald man with a large jaw.

'He's the weapon person' said Noriko to herself and opened her right eye, revealing her Mangekyō Sharingan. Remembering the feeling, she looked at her opponent who began to make a move towards her and pushed him away, using her byakugan to guide her until he landed where Naruto was waiting for him.

* * *

"Finally, said Naruto as he turned to the others and said "Who's first?"

"Me" said Sasuke.

* * *

"Telekinetic, huh?" said a voice.

Noriko turned and saw the summoner. Without hesitating, she used her Mangekyō Sharingan to send him away too.

"But it has a drawback" said another voice belonging to a long-haired attacker "While moving a person, or thing, you are vulnerable to an attack" said the voice as he stretched his arm towards Noriko-

-only to be kicked away by a "Konoha Senpū!", causing him to stagger backwards and was immediately moved by Noriko.

"Thanks, Lee" said Noriko.

* * *

"Two more are coming our way" said Neji with his byakugan activated "Based on the description given, the first one is the summoner while we have no info on the second one"

"Tenzō will take the second one. Immobile him quickly with your jutsu" said Shin "Hyūga, you'll get the first. Based on both reports, the summoning animals were huge enough to impede us. Block his chakra as fast as possible"

Both Neji and Tenzō nodded their heads

* * *

Noriko found Tenten wielding bō staff, fighting a tall, stocky, dark-skinned man alongside a purple-haired ANBU wielding a sword.

"Don't let his hands touch you or you'll become like them!" cried Tenten as she pointed towards two bodies that were lying on the ground.

Noriko did something unexpected; she moved Tenten and the attacker simultaneously.

"What the- Hey!" yelled Tenten.

"TELL THEM!" yelled Noriko back as she fought the throbbing pain at her right temple. Once Tenten has landed safely, Noriko closed her right eye and pant slightly.

"You alright, Noriko-san?" asked the ANBU.

Noriko smiled and gave a thumb up while her right eye remained closed.

The ANBU eyed Noriko critically before saying "Finish your mission quickly, then you can rest your eye"

"How do you-"

"I've worked with enough Hyūga and Uchiha to know the early sign of dōjutsu-related pain"

Noriko smiled wanly "I'm alright. Just three more"

"One more" Hinata interjected as she arrived "One of them flew to where Naruto-kun and the rest are, and the other one was defeated by the Keimu Butai".

"That's goo-" Noriko felt she was pulled; she turned and saw short spiky orange hair shinobi levitating mid-air with his arm stretched.

'That's the last one' thought Noriko and opened her right eye, despite the blinding pain. She remembered the reports and prepared herself, knowing fully well that she only got one chance.

As she reached her attacker, a black rod appeared from his other hand. Noriko remembered her mother's attack many years ago, as well as the attack on Jiraiya; she gathered chakra around her vital organs, preparing for impact. When the rod pierced through her abdomen, Noriko grabbed her attacker tightly, gritted her teeth, and grinned at her attacker as she pushed him (and herself as well) to where Naruto is. Blood began to leak from her right eye

"Noriko!" cried Hinata.

"Have they left the border?" asked the ANBU.

"Huh?...umm yeah, they've just passed the border" said Hinata.

The ANBU nodded and released a red-coloured smoke bomb to the atmosphere.

* * *

 _Konoha's Welcoming Party for Akatsuki #4 – Once the enemy is driven out of Konoha, raised the barrier._

* * *

End Chapter 90

* * *

 _Goei Shōtai_ – Hokage Guard Platoon

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Konoha Senpū_ – Leaf Whirlwind

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ – Summoning Jutsu


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 – Fighting Pein I

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Akatsuki1700** , **Shark The SnowWolf** , **White Fox1000** and **Yuu igdrasil** for your supports =)

* * *

 _Meeting of Konoha's Welcoming Party for Akatsuki_

 _"Barrier?" asked Inuzuka Tsume._

 _"I know what all of you are thinking, Konoha is already surrounded by a barrier" explained Shisui "Our current barrier allows us to detect unwelcome party, but it doesn't prevent people from entering and leaving"_

 _"We all have read the report from Iwa" added Shikaku "The level of destruction made from an attack by Akatsuki is staggering! It is our hope that we can avoid it"_

 _"What kind of barrier are you talking about?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi_

 _"Shisekiyōjin" replied Shisui._

 _"But-"_

 _"The jutsu's chakra requirement is indeed very high, only those of kage-level capable of doing so, luckily we have four of them" explained Shikaku "Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu"_

* * *

Hizashi looked at the sky and saw the red smoke; it's a sign to inform all shinobi that the Akatsuki is driven out of Konoha and any shinobi who wishes to join the fight has to be outside the gate within 15 seconds before the red barrier is erected.

"I take my leave, nii-san" said Hizashi as he took off with a group of Hyūga.

"Stay safe" said Hiashi as he watch his clansmen moving towards the battlefield.

* * *

Thud!

"Noriko!" cried Naruto as Noriko fallen near him, bleeding and unconscious with a black rod protruding from her torso.

"Let me, Naruto" said Sakura.

"Let her do, Naruto" said Shin "The barrier is erected. Noriko has done her part. It is time for us to do ours"

* * *

"Pein" said a blue-hair Akatsuki kunoichi to the short-spiky-orange-hair shinobi "What are you doing here?"

"She pushed me here" explained Pein in a monotone voice "Her mangekyō sharingan allows her to do telekinesis"

"It seems they anticipated our arrival" said the kunoichi as she watched the red barrier surrounding Konoha before turning to their fallen comrades.

"Doesn't matter, it won't stop me" said Pein "Nor would they" as he eyed his surrounding coldly.

"We will" growled Naruto.

"Give me Uzumaki Naruto, or die" demanded Pein.

"H*** NO!" answered Sasuke as he stepped in front of Naruto.

Pein looked at them and looked at Naruto squarely in his eyes "You must be Uzumaki Naruto. Our information wasn't sure which one is the Kyūbi jinchūriki, you or that girl" his eyes turned to Noriko who was being treated by Sakura "the bijū should react right now, when the host is about to die. Since I do not see any response, you must've be the jinchūriki. Come with us and we'll spare your friends"

"I echo my student's sentiment" said Hamaki "H*** no!"

"We don't sell our comrades" said Kiba.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru.

"Why do you want Naruto?" asked Shin.

"It's not him that we want" said Pein.

"You want the Kyūbi" said Hamaki slowly "Why would Akatsuki want the bijū?"

"You live and you'll find out" said Pein as he stretched out his arm "Shinra Tensei!"

Tenzō jumped in front of them and shouted "Mokuton: Mokujōheki!"

Once the pressure abated, Hamaki jumped and attack with a sword, which was blocked by a black rod. At the same time, Sasuke and Neji were fighting with the kunoichi from Akatsuki. Hamaki made another swing at Pein but was pushed away by another pressure.

Naruto, Tenzō and Kiba attacked Pein simultaneously, who evaded, blocked and attacked back at the same time before they also, being pushed away by another pressure-

-only for Shin and Hamaki to take their place and fought Pein.

More and more Konoha shinobi arrived, led by Uchiha Tekka and Hizashi who were briefed by Tenten.

"Konan" said Pein suddenly, after blasting of Shin and Hamaki.

Konan looked at Pein and nodded. Pein levitated ant stayed mid-air while Konan turned into paper and attacking at all Konoha shinobi with the razor-sharp papers.

All the Uchiha presence stepped in front and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" while a few Sarutobi added "Katon: Gōen no Jutsu!".

The collaborative fire burnt away the papers followed by another wave of razor-sharp papers which was blown away by the Hyūga's "Hakke Kūhekishō", supplemented by "Garōga" from the Inuzuka and "Nikudan Sensha" from the Akimichi while Tenzō built a wall around Sakura who was in the midst of healing Noriko.

Suddenly, the barrage of razor-sharp papers attacks stopped, followed by a very powerful "Shinra Tensei!", which pushed everyone away (or buried them), resulting in a very large clearing.

* * *

A/N: _Why Noriko got telekinetic as her power from Mangekyō Sharingan?_ I guess I was very much impressed by the way one of Thanos's sons/henchmen fought using telekinesis that I adopted that power for Noriko. Before that I was thinking between Kamui (Kakashi's & Obito's), Amaterasu (Itachi's & Sasuke's) or Kotoamatsukami (Shisui's), but when I watched Thanos, I have my answer. ;D (Also, Obito managed to manoeuvre the Truth-Seeking Balls easily which made me felt strongly about telekinesis)

* * *

A/N: Thank you **fagyei305** for your suggestion. I _was_ toying with the idea of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan but I haven't found a way to fit into the plot. When I read your idea, my mind went from 'hmmmm' to 'maybe' to 'wait a minute' to 'I think I got it!' =D…I can't promise because there's a possibility that when I am actually writing that part, I may have different idea. Tenseigan…I am not sure, but if I don't use it in this fic, I may use it in my next-next or next-next-next fic (I have many in my head, but streamlined into 3 fics so far, they are cooking slowly in my head). So, thank you in advance.

* * *

End Chapter 91

* * *

 _Bijū_ – Tailed Beasts

 _Garōga_ – Fang Wolf Fang

 _Hakke Kūhekishō –_ Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall

 _Mokuton: Mokujōheki_ – Wood Release: Domed Wall Technique

 _Nikudan Sensha_ – Human Bullet Tank

 _Katon: Gōen no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Great Flame Technique

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

 _Shinra Tensei_ – Almighty Push

 _Shisekiyōjin_ – Four Crimson Ray Formation


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 – Fighting Pein II

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Naruto was the first to recover and in his Sennin mode; his clone was gathering natural energy when Pein used his jutsu and blew away everything, and everyone including his clone. As a result, the natural energy was returned to him.

Naruto pushed himself and looked around; he saw Akamaru whining and pushing Kiba with his snout, Sasuke and Neji helping other shinobi and-

"Sakura!" Naruto heard Noriko's small voice. He turned and saw Noriko was bending over Sakura's figure. He rushed towards Noriko-

"Noriko! You alright?" asked Naruto.

Noriko gave him a thin smile "I've been better but Sakura…she was protecting me when we were blasted and I-"

"She's fine" said Naruto with one hand on Noriko's shoulder "I'm in my Sennin mode and I can feel Sakura's chakra" Naruto turned and saw Tenzō who was limping towards them "Tenzō, can you take Noriko and Sakura to somewhere safe? I can fight Pein better knowing they are out of harm's way".

Tenzō nodded and said "You'd better win, Naruto".

Naruto nodded and gave him a thumb up "I promise"

* * *

"Sensei!" said Sasuke as he saw Hamaki lying with a tantō stuck in his torso.

Hamaki turned and saw the tantō and sigh "Not again. I swear this is the fourth times I've had my stomach pierced by tantō! What's up-"

"Err sensei, shouldn't you get yourself a check-up?" asked Sasuke before Hamaki could rant further "The rest of us can handle Pein"

"Wait, Sasuke. There's something I want to tell you, when I fought him, I noticed that he fought us for five seconds before using his jutsu. This could mean nothing, or could also mean that-"

"He needs five seconds of cool-down period before he can use his jutsu again!" said Sasuke "Thank you, sensei! I'll tell Naruto, go get yourself a check-up!"

Hamaki looked at his student running before wrapping a piece of cloth around the tantō to stop the bleeding and walked towards Konoha when he saw Shin lying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Shin!" cried Hamaki as he scanned and saw a sharp rock nearby; Hamaki deduced that Shin might have hit his head from being blasted off.

"Don't die Shin! I have bone to pick with you! This is your tantō that is stabbing my stomach!"

* * *

Pein was standing in the middle of the clearing when he saw his target appeared, along with few other Konoha shinobi.

"Only half this time? Come with me Uzumaki Naruto or there will be no one standing next time"

"Then I'll make sure that there will be no next time! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" replied Naruto as he make twenty clones. They surrounded Pein and attacked him, only to be blocked and attacked back by Pein.

'Almost five seconds' thought Naruto, preparing for Pein's jutsu 'Now!'

Nothing happened.

'Hmmm…Sasuke said five seconds. But nothing happened. Maybe he's saving it for bigger attack, alright then' thought Naruto before shouting to his clones "Everyone! Attack him with rasengan!"

All Naruto made rasengan.

"Attack!"

Pein looked at the attacks that were coming from all direction and jumped away when one is about to reach him-

"Ack!" cried Naruto; since Pein jumped away, all of his clones are about to attack each other when he felt a hand grabbing him from behind and pull him back.

"You are an idiot, Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Shut up!" yelled a red-faced Naruto "I honestly thought he would use his jutsu if I attack him with rasengan"

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Hizashi, Neji and Tekka vs. Pein while talking to Naruto "I thought so…but look, he's using taijutsu to fight Neji. I think the bigger the attack, the longer the cool-down period. Listen, let us attack him first and when he used that jutsu, attack him with all you've got…just not at the same time"

Naruto nodded "I won't make that stupid mistake again, Sasuke". He and Sasuke bumped fists before Sasuke took off to join the others.

Naruto noted how skilful Pein was as he fought four opponents at the same time 'Kage bunshin alone won't be enough…I need him to be open to an attack…hmmm…aha!"

* * *

True to Sasuke's prediction, Pein used his jutsu and blasted them away. Naruto immediately jumped and shouted "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

Hundreds of Naruto appeared and they began to attack Pein systematically.

* * *

"What's Naruto doing?" asked Tekka "He's wasting the opportunity we gave him"

"Wait" said Sasuke as they watched Naruto and his clones being blasted away.

Moments later, more clones appeared near Pein; apparently Naruto took the opportunity to turn some of his clones into pebbles right before being blasted. Since there were too many clones, Pein did not notice the changes.

Naruto clones managed to immobile Pein as the original attacked him with a large rasengan.

When the rasengan hit Pein, Sasuke turned to Tekka and said "I've fought with him many times and learnt that, with Naruto, you have to prepare for a surprise"

* * *

Naruto looked at the body in front of him and saw a small black rod next to the body. Naruto picked it up, he could feel chakra residue and without thinking, he focused on the chakra. Naruto felt he was travelling through the woods and was shocked when he felt the gaze of the eyes of the dead man. He accidentally dropped the black rod.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Jiraiya-ojiisan's message…I think I got it"

"Explain" said Hizashi.

"These bodies…someone is controlling them…I know where he is" said Naruto as he ran towards the direction, followed by Hizashi, Neji and Sasuke while Tekka took care of the dead bodies.

"The real one is not amongst them" said Sasuke remembering the message "The one Neji and I fought seemed real enough"

"But she didn't have the eye nor the black rod" said Neji "The rest got them. Maybe she's the companion"

"We'll find out soon" said Naruto, a bit tersely as they stood in front of what appeared to be a very tall tree.

"Let them enter, Konan" a voice was heard.

An opening was revealed; they looked at each other and Hizashi said "You guys enter. I'll keep watch out here"

The three of them nodded and entered inside the tree.

* * *

End Chapter 92

* * *

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone

 _Sennin_ – Sage

 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Mass Shadow Clone


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 – Breaking Cycle of Hatred

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

A/N: Hi…sorry to keep you all waiting. Life, you know…broken laptop, works, yadda yadda… … …Before we move on, I want to say that I truly appreciate all of you who read, reviewed, followed and/or made this story your favourite including **ACH20** , **Amor Mio** , **fagyei305** , **KiaraNumes** , **Naminshka** , **Narutoficlover** , **Rosalix Archangel** and **Sonnarutohatake** …thank you!

* * *

When the three of them entered, pieces of papers flying towards Neji and Sasuke, trying to bind them but failed as Neji used 'Kaiten' while Sasuke used a small variation of 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu'.

"What are you trying to do!" Naruto shouted to an emaciated-looking shinobi with white skin and straight red hair. Despite of the sickly-looking, the three Konoha shinobi could feel great chakra emanated from him.

"Capture your friends so I can use them as bargain for the Kyūbi" explained the red-hair shinobi.

"What?!" cried Naruto as Neji and Sasuke took defensive forms.

"That was what happened to me and my friends; Akatsuki was founded by three of us, me, Konan (the three of them noticed the blue-hair kunoichi as she appeared next to the red-hair shinobi) and Yahiko, who was our leader. We aimed for peace, no more war between Hidden Villages. Our idea was considered as a threat by some. One day, we were lured by false promise of peace from Hanzō of Ame and Danzō of Konoha. On that day, Konan was held hostage, in exchange for Yahiko's head. That fateful day taught me that the world will never accept peace unless by force-" the red-hair shinobi held out his right arm and said "-Uzumaki Naruto, will you help me to achieve peace?"

"What do you intend to do with Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Extracting the Kyūbi"

"What will happen to Naruto then?" asked Neji.

"He'll die, of course. But his death will bring my goal for peace closer"

"That's…that is…" Naruto tried to find words to describe his feeling.

"Absurd" said Neji.

"Preposterous" added Sasuke.

"Crazy…that is crazy" finished Naruto. He shook his head and said "Not only that, you killed Jiraiya-ojiisan…"

"I take it you were closed to Jiraiya-sensei" said the red-hair shinobi.

"Sensei?" echoed the three Konoha shinobi.

"You were taught by Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"The three of us were"

"Then how could you kill him?!" shouted Naruto.

The red-hair shinobi looked at Naruto squarely and answered "The same reason how a shinobi can kill other people who are in the way of a mission. I am on a mission and Jiraiya was in the way.

"What kind of peace would that be when the path is littered with blood?" asked Sasuke.

"Not to mention revenge attacks from the victims' families" added Neji.

"Yes…yes…yes…that's how the world is now. Konoha colluded to have my friend killed, I retaliated and have Jiraiya killed, now you want revenge, then what?

…

…

…

"If you kill someone, someone else will kill you…this is our current lives, driven to seek vengeance in the name of justice. However, if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will breed only more vengeance and hence, a cycle of hatred. What I want is to create peace, albeit a short while. For that I need the bijū, any shinobi worth his salt would think twice about attacking Hidden Village with one bijū, let alone many bijū" said the red-hair shinobi.

 _"Next time someone hurts you, think of this moment. Do you want to be weak like that guy who succumbed to his hatred? Or you want to be strong like Keiko-obasan who not only conquered her hatred, but also turned it into something good?"_

"Conquered hatred" said Naruto suddenly when he remembered the conversation he and Noriko had with Shizuka at the hospital.

Naruto sudden words startled Neji, Sasuke, Konan and the red-hair shinobi.

"What?"

…

…

…

Naruto remained quiet. He was remembering his last words with the Kyūbi.

 _"You know, I should hate you. You killed my parents… … …one day, I will ask you to be my friend from the bottom of my heart"_

"We should be friends" muttered Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sasuke while Neji looked at him, trying to detect abnormality in him.

Naruto turned to his friends and nodded his head. He took a deep breath, turned to Konan and the red-hair shinobi, and said "You are right, if I take revenge, the cycle of hatred continues…but not if I stop it. So, urm…I don't know your name-"

"Nagato" answered the red-hair shinobi.

"So, Nagato-" Naruto took a deep breath before continuing with his arm extended "will you accept my friendship and stop this cycle of hatred? At least on our ends"

"What?!" Neji and Sasuke yelled in surprise.

"What?" replied Nagato in surprise while Konan looked startled.

"You- you want to be friend with me? After I killed Jiraiya?" asked Nagato.

"Don't get me wrong, I was still angry at you" Naruto clenched his fists "But I also learnt from someone closed to me that you can conquer hatred and turned it into bridge. It's not easy, believe me…I'm still struggling with it…but this will stop the cycle of hatred, so I'm willing to endure it. So…Nagato, will you accept my friendship?"

"He killed Jiraiya-sama!" hissed Sasuke "Few shinobi has died today when he attacked!"

"I know Sasuke! But if we fight, either we or they will die, then others will want revenge and more lives will lose under the name of revenge! With this, the only outcome is people getting angry at me for making the decision; I can handle that. I've been handling that since my birth!"

Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's outburst.

"Your reason for a friendship is unusual, Uzumaki Naruto" commented Nagato.

"Friends don't fight…If we stop fighting, there'll be peace, right?" replied Naruto.

"Until one party breaks the agreement" answered Neji.

"Still peace, albeit a temporary one" responded Naruto as he looked at Nagato squarely.

Nagato looked at Naruto as his words were thrown back at him. Naruto reminded him of Yahiko: idealistic and the vision in front of him showed that Naruto is the leader amongst the three of them.

'Just like Yahiko' thought Nagato as he remembered his words _"Peace… I don't know how to get there… but… but someday I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it!"_

'Yahiko…did I give up too soon? Was I wrong?' contemplated Nagato.

…

…

…

…

…

After a long silence, Nagato nodded and said "I'll give this friendship a try. Tell your Hokage to send an envoy to Amegakure. We will open our gate this time…and to prove my words-" he performed hand seals.

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke looked tensed.

"Nagato!" cried Konan.

"I'll be alright, Konan" said Nagato reassuringly.

…

…

…

"What…what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

His question was unanswered as Nagato was concentrating while Konan looked worried.

…

…

…

"You'll find out soon, Uzumaki Naruto" said Nagato as a doorway appeared, suggesting them to leave.

* * *

End Chapter 93

* * *

A/N: No. Nagato did not die. In this attack, he did not revive his Six Paths and he the number of dead people being revived was very small.

* * *

 _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ – Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ – Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 – Post-Mortem Review

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Hyūga Hizashi was guarding the tree when he heard a rustling; he turned, saw a doorway and moments later, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke appeared, looking none the worse.

"Halt!" said Hizashi as he activated his byakugan and 'scanned' the three of them.

"We are not imposter, Hizashi-san" said Sasuke drily as he showed him his sharingan.

Hizashi deactivated his byakugan and added "Better safe than sorry. So, what happened?"

Before anyone could answer, the tall tree next to them started to unravel into pieces of paper; some flew off into the direction of Konoha while the rest flew away from Konoha.

The four Konoha shinobi stood on their spots, their eyes transfixed to the event that transpired right in front of them. When the last of the papers have flown away, they noticed a bouquet of paper flowers laid on the ground, and a note with "Friendship" on it.

Naruto took the bouquet and the note, looked contemplatively at them, turned to them and said "I have to report to Hokage".

Hizashi nodded and they moved towards Konoha.

* * *

"… … … and that's all" reported Naruto as he stood in front of a number of high-ranking shinobi with Hizashi, Neji and Sasuke.

Nara Shikaku's eyes were probing into them while Naruto was giving the report, trying to detect any lies but he saw only stoic faces. Shikaku said "While I should reprimand you for walking into a known enemy's lair without plan, the result of your action showed us that you have good instinct. Thanks to that, many of our befallen comrades are amongst the living".

Once the invaders were taken out of the village, it was the duty of Head Clans, Team Leaders and appointed Representatives to report to him (Shikaku, since Shisui was making the barrier) the status of their people. Despite of the Plan, quite a number of people have died. He was there with the deceased when lights hit them and moments later, they awoken. It was surreal to see that.

Then he saw the Red Barrier was dropped and later, he was summoned to the War Hall for debriefing along with other representatives from each clan (not necessarily Clan Head) and organization in Konoha (e.g. ANBU, police force etc.). The point of debriefing is to straighten out all facts so the representative can convey correct information to their respective clans/organization (unless the Hokage forbade it).

"Nevertheless-" added Shisui "-I will ask your jōnin sensei to have a talk with you the consequences of _that-_ " Naruto, Neji and Sasuke grimaced "-as not all mission will turn out like this, nor would all you enemies be honest with you" Shisui finished sternly.

"I think that's all the important points. This meeting is adjourned until further notice, thank you everyone" said Shisui before moving towards Naruto "I'm going to the hospital, you want to join?... … …"

Uchiha Tekka approached Sasuke "Come Sasuke, I hope Ichirou is doing well checking up on the Uchihas, I have to go to the Station so-"

"I'll take over Ichirou, don't worry Tekka-san, I can do it" said Sasuke knowing that this is part of the duty of a Clan Head.

"Neji, let's go" said Hizashi "I have to report to Hiashi-sama".

"Hait, otōsan" answered Neji.

* * *

"Noriko!" gasped Naruto as he saw Noriko being wrapped up Kakashi-style (one eye being bandage quite thickly).

Noriko grinned and Tenzō too, who was sitting next to her bed.

"I'm okay, Naruto. I overused sharingan, so got to lay-off from using it for a while, how about you?" asked Noriko.

"What happened after you left?" asked Tenzō with great interest.

…

…

…

"Whoaaaaa" said Noriko and Tenzō altogether. Naruto looked abashed before his face fell and looked solemn.

"What's wrong?" asked Noriko.

"I just wonder if I did the right thing…I meant, I was called out for acting rash" said Naruto.

"You did-" added a voice. The three of them turned and saw Kakashi entering, still in wheelchair "-acted a bit rash and they were doing their jobs when they reprimanded you"

"I don't understand" Naruto was frowning.

Kakashi sighed before explaining "Shikaku-sama is the Jōnin Commander, in-charge of all jōnins, who are leaders to chūnins and genins-" Naruto, Noriko and Tenzō nodded "-whereas Hokage-sama is responsible for all the people in Konoha, civilians and shinobi alike-" more nods "-so it's their responsibilities to ensure that your action, despite of the outcomes, are _not to be followed_ by others…in general" finished Kakashi.

"In general?" echoed Noriko.

"During Academy, you've learnt that there are things you should and shouldn't do-" answered Kakashi as he looked at his students "-these general guidelines were made based from careful analysis of tons of missions. Sometimes, the lines get blurry in certain missions. For example: completing mission or saving the lives of your teammates?"

…

…

…

"In the history of Konoha, one shinobi chose to save lives thus failing the mission while another chose to complete the mission with little regard of his teammate. The first one ended up committing suicide as he was shunned by the very friends he saved while the second one lost his teammates and living in regrets ever since-" Kakashi's voice was hollow at this point "My point is, your actions are being told to many right now; neither Shukaku-sama nor Hokage-sama want an impressionable shinobi to follow what you did and expect similar outcome-"

"-So Naruto was reprimanded publicly as a warning to others" added Tenzō.

Kakashi nodded.

"What would you do, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Noriko.

Kakashi put on thinking pose "Most probably I'll fight him, and ended up killing him or dying, like many others did earlier. What Naruto and the others faced was one of those grey-areas moments: we were under attacked, the lines between should have, could have, right and wrong became blurry…what's left was instinct. Sometimes following your instinct was the right choice, and you were commended on that by Shikaku-sama, Naruto"

"How do we know which one and when?" asked Naruto.

"You don't. Not even I know. Just give your best in every mission" Kakashi smiled at them.

* * *

Somewhere near the borders of Hi no Kuni, Itachi was savouring his dango in a tea-shop when news about Konoha reached his ears.

"Konoha was attacked?"

"I heard people died!"

"I heard they were zombies!"

"Zombies? Pfffttt…I heard the Hokage was injured and was hospitalized"

Itachi put down some money on the table and left

* * *

End Chapter 94

 _Hi no Kuni_ – Land of Fire


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 – To Repay Debts

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Shisui was meditating when he sensed an incoming. He smiled. Moments later, he opened his eye and said "I thought you will be away longer" with a smile at Itachi.

"I was at the borders when bad news reached me; Konoha was attacked and you were injured" replied Itachi as he eyed the bandage on Shisui.

"Well, …"

…

…

…

Itachi frowned "Where's the injury coming from then?"

Shisui grinned widely "Who said I was injured?"

Itachi gave Shisui a blank stare.

"Noriko overused her sharingan, so while we were talking about the downside of using Mangekyō Sharingan, the subject of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was raised and to cut the story short, since we are related, we decided to swap eyes. The attack on Konoha gave the perfect cover story" ended Shisui.

"Sorry to cut short your trip" added Shisui.

Itachi shook his head "It's good that Konoha and the Hokage are alright. I'll take my leave now" Itachi bowed and left.

* * *

"Nii-san!" greeted Sasuke happily as he looked up from his clan duty.

Itachi smiled and asked "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Oh? Few buildings were damaged during the attack so I'm looking at the clan's finance to see if there's budget to assist with the rebuilding process. Also, Tekka asked me to come up with new evacuation plan"

"New?"

"Well current plan was based on when Konoha Keimu Butai was solely filled with the Uchiha which incidentally, excluded us from engaging with the enemy. But Keimu Butai now has diversified, so I need to come up with a plan not only for the Keimu Butai but also for the clan" Sasuke replied enthusiastically.

"You need help?" asked Itachi.

"Well…I have several scenarios…maybe I can run them through you?" Sasuke gave a hopeful look.

"Sure" said Itachi as he sat down in front of Sasuke

…

…

…

* * *

Hokage Office

"Tsunade-sama, there're visitors wanting to see the Hokage" reported Shiranui Genma.

"Let them in" said Tsunade who was the Acting Hokage since Shisui was 'recuperating'.

Two men entered, one possessed red hair and another was wearing armour.

"Hokage-sama-" said the armoured guy while the red-haired old man was looking at Tsunade with great interest, to her chagrined, "we are-"

"-Han and Rōshi, Iwa's jinchūriki-" said Tsunade, trying to control her temper as Rōshi was winking at her (Han did not notice since Rōshi was standing a bit behind him), "what's your purpose in Konoha?"

"Repaying our debts-" answered Han.

"-and maybe more" added Rōshi with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Emergency!" informed an ANBU to Shisui, who was sparring with Naruto and Noriko.

"Where's Tsunade-sama?" asked Shisui.

"Erm…" followed by a loud crash. Shisui sighed, 'I should have asked Kakashi to take over' he thought to himself before going Shunshin himself to the source of the loud crash, followed by the ANBU and Noriko.

"Hey! Not fair! How come I'm the only who don't know Shunshin!" shouted Naruto as he jumped as fast as possible to follow them. (A/N: Noriko knows while learning Zanzō Bunshin).

* * *

When Shisui and Noriko arrived-

"… and stay away from me!" Tsunade stormed off from a red-haired man who was sprawling the ground.

Shisui and Noriko jumped towards the man-

"Rōshi-san?" asked Noriko.

Rōshi was lying on the ground, obviously injured but a silly grin was plastered on his face.

"Don't pity him. He's enjoying it" said Han wryly as he appeared in front of them.

"Huh? Han?"

"Wait…Han and Rōshi-" said Shisui, trying to remember where he had learnt the name "-Iwa's jinchūriki?"

"Hait" said Han "We are here to-"

"There you are!" shouted Naruto "Noriko! You have to- eh? Rōshi? What are you- Bwahahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto

…

…

…

Shisui sighed and said "Why don't you and Rōshi come to our house? We can talk better".

* * *

"As promised, we are here to help them with the Kyūbi" said Han.

"How do you propose to do that?" asked Shisui.

"In order to use the bijū's power, Naruto and Noriko have to release the seal, fight the Kyūbi, weaken it, extract its chakra and then, seal it back" explained Han succinctly.

"Why do I have the feeling it's not as easy as it sounds" said Shisui.

"It's not" Han took a deep breath before elaborating "It is general knowledge that bijū are creatures made of chakra; thus many assume they are mindless beasts. They are not. The fight with the bijū is not just a power fight but also a fight of who has a stronger will, the host or the bijū? If the host win, he and she can use the bijū's power and access its ability, but if the bijū win, that's when Rōshi and I will interfere"

…

…

…

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have Hatake Kakashi and Tenzō to oversee the training. The four of them are a team, and Tenzō can assist you if the worst is happening. I'll ask Kakashi to show you Training Ground Thirteen tomorrow.

"Hait"

* * *

End Chapter 95

* * *

 _Konoha Keimu Butai_ – Konoha Military Police Force

 _Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Teleportation Jutsu

 _Zanzō Bunshin_ – Afterimage Clone


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 – The Fate of Amegakure and New Training

* * *

A/N: Happy Holiday!

A/N: Thank you to **Ayuman2007** , **ciscoj630** , **Dakrakboy** , **DiCuore Alissa** , **Druj** , **Knochenjoe** , **Luna Bakura** , **Pokemon9917** , **ShelleEverson** , **ToraWhite** , **welka94** , **Willow310** and **Wolf579** for your supports.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

Zetsu emerged from the ground and said "Pein had left Konoha"

Tobi looked at Zetsu "How's the Jinchūriki?"

"Well and alived"

"When he's planning to extract the Kyūbi?"

"He left without them"

"What?!" snarled Tobi

"The boy-jinchūriki met Pein. I cannot see nor hear what happened between them. When the boy emerged from the meeting, Konan released her jutsu and they left the boy unscathed. They are on the way back to Amegakure"

'So, you've betrayed us eh, Nagato?' thought Tobi as he fumed inwardly 'I'll know the right response to that'

* * *

Amegakure

The moment Nagato started Ukojizai no Jutsu through Yahiko's body, he sensed something was off. He looked around at his people and saw nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Konan from the tower.

"I don't know, but there's a subtle change I've sensed but-"

"What you've sensed is a betrayal" said Tobi as he appeared next to them.

"What've you done?!" asked Konan.

"Taken your most precious" said Tobi as his hand right hand opened, pointed towards the streets.

Nagato's eyes widened as his Rinnegan saw through Yahiko's body that his people from the streets turned into White Zetsu.

"You killed them all?" asked Nagato.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" asked Tobi as he cackled madly.

* * *

Konoha Training Ground

"Thank you kaasan" whispered Naruto as Kushina began to disappear. He opened his eyes, looked at Rōshi and put on a V-sign with his fingers "Success!" he grinned before faltering "Noriko?!"

Instead of Noriko, there's a miniature Kyūbi with four tail; Tenzō was sweating profusely while using his Mokuton to prevent Noriko from turning into a full-fledged Kyūbi. Kakashi's eyes were guarded and his sharingan was revealed as he observed Noriko and Tenzō.

"What happened? Noriko!" asked Naruto

"The Kyūbi's will is too strong" said Han crisply "Unfortunately, I cannot using my full strength in her mindscape to help her. The Kyūbi is full of hatred and that hatred is consuming her right now"

"No! i know you can do it, Noriko!" shouted Naruto "Fight it Noriko! Fight it!"

* * *

Noriko's Mindscape

 _"Kill them! Kill them!"_

 _"Why are still alive?"_

 _"They should die!"_

 _"They must die!"_

Noriko was drowning in the whirlpool of hatred when she heard a faint-

"...Noriko!"

'Naruto?' asked Noriko. Fighting the Kyūbi was relatively easy but Noriko was struggling when extracting its chakra as she was overwhelmed by the amount of hatred from the Kyūbi.

"Noriko!" she heard Naruto's voice again.

'Naruto!' shouted Noriko before broke down and cried 'Help me, Naruto...I'm not strong enough to fight this'

 _"It's alright, Noriko"_ a memory of Naruto appeared in Noriko's mind.

 _"I got you and you got me. We help each other"_ another memory appeared.

'That's right' thought Noriko. She remembered the resentment she felt when she found out being a Jinchūriki, the unfairness that she received over something that is beyond her control and the hatred to those who judged her without trying to get to know her.

But there's always Naruto to save her from walking down the path of darkness. Naruto, whose life was worse than hers (she still got a mother and an uncle), yet he would always responded with enthusiasm and positivism.

* * *

Konoha Training Ground

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"She stopped morphing..." said Kakashi in a wondrous tone "Did any of you-" he looked from Han to Tenzō.

"Not us" Han answered "She found something that makes her impervious to the Kyūbi's hatred" he gave a sigh of relief before turning to Tenzō and said "You can relax a bit now. I'll keep watch from here"

Tenzō's shoulder sagged a little in relief. He panicked a bit when tails began to appear from both Naruto and Noriko. He was terrified when Han shouted for him to help Noriko from turning into a Kyūbi. Despite that, he knew he had to give his all or there will be another Kyūbi attack on Konoha.

* * *

Noriko's Mindscape

Noriko took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She looked at the Kyūbi straight into his eyes and grinned "Your hatred will no longer affect me. You want to know why? Because I am not alone. I have Naruto and the love of my family and friends that steered me away from the hatred"

As she locked the Kyūbi again she said softly "I'll try to care for you as I have been cared, hopefully that will do something about the hatred that you've experienced"

* * *

Kohoha Training Ground

Noriko opened her eyes and grinned as she saw Han, Kakashi, Naruto and Tenzō looking back at her "I'm alright now".

She turned to Naruto and said "Thank you Naruto, you saved me back there"

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

Han chuckled and said "Why don't you show us your look when using the Kyūbi chakra"

Naruto and Noriko complied and were surrounded with bright yellow chakra. Kakashi's eyes widened and Tenzō gasped a little at the sheer power he felt.

Naruto frowned as he turned to Noriko "You feel that?"

Noriko's face turned towards the gate; she nodded and said "Yes. it's a familiar feeling"

* * *

End Chapter 96

* * *

A/N: Naruto's story on how he conquered the Kyūbi was the same as canon. I felt that story was beautiful so I have no wish to change any of it. _Mokuton_ Wood Release

* * *

 _Mokuton_ \- Wood Release

 _Ukojizai no Jutsu_ \- Rain Tiger at Will Technique

* * *

Omake

The chakra of Namikaze Minato gave a sigh of relief when he saw Noriko had finally succeeded in overpowering the Kyūbi and took its chakra. Minato smiled as he dispersed his chakra "Naruto grew up into a fine shinobi. I must tell Kushina"


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 - Fate of Amegakure II

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **jingerr** , **kaitlyn vo** and **Zdraco** for your supports =D.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Hokage Office

'Done' thought Shisui happily as he signed his letter to Shibuki, Head of Takigakure no Sato. He stood up, thinking of dropping by to the Training Ground to see the progress of Naruto and Noriko when Genma dropped down on the floor-

"Hokage-sama. There's a group of 38 people from Amegakure, led by a kunoichi name Konan, seek asylum in Konoha. They are at the gate at the moment"

Shisui nodded. He instantly put on his robe to meet them while thinking 'Konan, wasn't she one of Jiraiya's student?'

* * *

Konoha Gate

"Hokage-sama-" said Konan as soon as she saw Shisui in his Hokage robe and hat "-my name is Konan. With me are 37 citizens of Amegakure seeking asylum in Konoha"

Shisui eyed Konan and her groups critically, trying to note signs of deceit when he sensed a group of chakra coming to him-

"Eh, Konan?" was the first word that came out of Naruto as he arrived along with Noriko (both of them surrounded by yellow chakra), Han, Kakashi and Tenzō (Rōshi had gone off to find Tsunade, and maybe his death).

Noriko looked at the group critically with both sharingan and byakugan activated. Unsatisfied, she channeled Rajah's nose and started to sniff out the group.

"What are you doing to my people?" asked Konan indignantly.

"They are not your people" said Noriko "They look like human, their chakra pathways deceptively look like one had it not for my sharingan; no human has the _exact_ same chakra components. They also had distinctive foul earthy smell that has been following us for a while-"

"-and we can feel malice radiating from them" added Naruto "Show us your true self!"

One by one, they revealed themselves into white Zetsu.

"Caught us eh?" said one White Zetsu.

"Had it not for them, this would be a good infiltration" said another

"Surprise!"

Konan slumped down in shock. She thought she had saved what's left of Amegakure and vowed to protect them with her life. Apparently, all was for naught.

Naruto was angry. He jumped while collecting chakra on his palm and shouted "Ōdoma Rasengan!" as he attacked them. The moment his chakra touched the White Zetsu, they instantly turned into trees.

"Naruto, wait! We need to capture one!" shouted Shisui and Kakashi simultaneously.

Naruto turned and said "ooops?"

"That can't be helped" said Han "this white creatures are reactive to the Kyūbi's chakra; for some reason, they turned into trees"

Shisui sighed "Never mind. Colect these trees and send to Tsunade. Hopefully she can give us new info based on these trees"

"Sorry, Hokage-sama" said Naruto downcastedly.

"It's alright" said Shisui "Had it not for you and Noriko, Konoha might plunge into chaos. Why don't you and the rest wait in my office as I wrap things here"

Naruto nodded and they went to Hokage Office. Shisui turned and observed Konan before saying to his guards "Please carry her to the Hospital. I'll see her shortly"

* * *

Hokage Office

"So, I take it from your forms, you've succeeded in using the Kyūbi's chakra?"

"Hait" said Noriko while Naruto grinned and showed a V-sign.

Shisui turned to Han "I guess I have you and ... ... ... where's Rōshi?"

His question was answered by a loud sound. Han huffed and rolled his eyes before replying "There is no need to be grateful. Konoha came to Iwa's aid during our crisis, hence it is only natural that we return the favour"

"What's your plan after this?" asked Shisui.

"Rōshi and I still have a couple more days allotted by Tsuchikage to stay here, and I intended to do that. Naruto and Noriko needs more training how to fight with the Kyūbi's chakra and its drawbacks. Also, with your permission, I would like to hear what had happened in Amegakure, I had a feeling it got something to do with Akatsuki" answered Han.

"Granted" said Shisui "I was informed that it is better to see her tomorrow morning. So, why don't you and Rōshi, or what's left of him, come over for dinner? I'd like to hear more abouth the drawbacks from using the Kyūbi's chakra"

Han bowed his head "That would be an honour, Hokage-sama"

* * *

End chapter 97

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 - A Promise

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Later that night

"What are you doing up here, Noriko?" asked Naruto as he climbed up the roof of their house.

"Thinking" said Noriko without turning her head.

"About?"

Noriko smiled as she looked at Naruto "Do you remember, when we were kids, you said you want to be a Hokage?"

Naruto nodded.

"And then, during our first meeting as genin, you also said you want to be a Hokage?"

More nodding.

"Well, I don't have that. A dream, or an ambition. But I think, I've found it today"

"Great! So, what do you want to be?" asked Naruto excitedly.

Noriko clapped Naruto's shoulders with both hands, looked at Naruto directly into his eyes and said "When you've become Hokage, I'll be your Itachi"

"Huh?"

"Information is important, Naruto. As a Hokage, you have to stay inside Konoha most of the time. But I'll be your eyes and ears outside Konoha. When I looked back, I realized that I _am_ perfect for the job. I'm quite small, so it's easy for me to slip into many places unnoticed. With my byakugan and sharingan, I can read lips from afar. Moreover, with Rajah and hopefully by that time, Kyūbi-san will be our friends, I already have a three-man cell with me, for worst-case scenario" Noriko explained happily "Of course there's still plenty more for me to learn, but, I am happy to find out my goal" Noriko beamed as she looked at Naruto.

"That's good Noriko! With you and Sasuke by my sides, I'll be the greatest Hokage Konoha ever had!" shouted Naruto.

Hidden from Naruto and Noriko, Shisui smiled to himself.

* * *

The following morning, Konoha Hospital

Konan was sitting on a chair, looking at the people walking by outside the hospital when she heard a knock and the door to her room was opened.

She saw the Hokage entered with a scarred man wearing bandana, another scarred man with a high ponytail and a man wearing armour that she noticed as Iwa Jinchūriki.

After a short greeting, Shisui asked Konan "Please tell us what had happened"

Konan began her story from the moment she, Nagato and Yahiko met with the Legendary Sannin "... ... ... when Nagato started to fight Tobi, I turned myself into butterflies. Nagato and I had already plannned for situation like this, it would be better for Nagato to fight while I protect our people. I found a group of Amegakure people hiding in a seclusion, naturally I thought that they were the survivors... ... ... I was wrong" said Konan bitterly.

"While getting them out of Amegakure, a memory from my butterfly that I left to watch Nagato informed me that Nagato had fallen. During the fights, Tobi claimed that Nagato's Rinnegan was his originally which he transplanted into Nagato when he was young. Tobi also claimed that he influenced Yahiko to form Akaktsuki thus Akatsuki belongs to him"

"Can you tell us more about this Tobi person?" asked the scarred man with a bandana who was introduced as Morino Ibiki.

"When he first met us, he introduced as Uchiha Madara but in Akatsuki, he goes by the name Tobi and behaved very childishly"

"Is he really Uchiha Madara?" asked Shisui.

Konan looked at him and answered "We are not sure whether he is or is not, but he _is_ a powerful shinobi, that is undoubtful"

Shisui mulled over this information and tied it to the information he had received previously.

"What is his objective?" asked Ibiki again.

"Extracting the Tailed Beasts. As Akatsuki, it was for World Peace by holding the power of the Tailed Beasts in one place, thus making us the strongest on land, but he may have other plan involving the Tailed Beasts"

"You don't trust him?"

Konan looked at Ibiki and smiled thinly "I believe that he's doing what any of us would do, tell as little as possible to a stranger while holding tightly to the true objective or you would lose your trump card"

"What's your plan after this?" asked Shisui.

"With your permission, I would like to search for any survivors from Amegakure. If my memory served me right, there should be some who had managed to escape"

"How can you be sure?"

"I've watched over them for years-" Konan said with a thin smile "-the number that had turned into white Zetsu was definitely smaller than the number of Amegakure's citizens" Konan turned her head to look outside "I believe that some had managed to escape. It's my duty to look out for them" she turned her face back to them.

"You are free to go and search for them, _after_ you've given everything you know about Akatsuki" said Shisui.

"That is to be expected" replied Konan.

Shisui nodded to Han, Konan, Ibiki and Shikaku before he left the room.

* * *

A week later

Konan was walking with Shisui to a small building on a large field. From afar, she could see many kids running around outside the building. She turned her head to Shisui and asked with curiosity "Where are we?"

Before he could answer, the kids saw them and ran towards Shisui shouting "Hokage-sama!" before enveloped him with hugs.

Shisui smiled and greeted the kids cheerfully and asked their well-beings.

"Are you going to play with us again?" asked a 6-year old boy.

Shisui smiled as he said gently "I'm sorry Kenji, not now. Maybe after this if you let me talk with this lady"

"Yeay!" shouted the kids before running off to resume their play.

"These kids are orphans" said Shisui as he looked at them with fondness "Due to some events (ahem...Danzo), I've put the orphanage directly under my care" he turned to Konan "I brought you here to show you that, you do have a place in Konoha. When you've found what you're looking for, you can bring them over here and start a new life in Konoha. You asked for asylum previously and this is my answer"

Shisui left Konan for her thought as he joined the kids to play their games.

Konan looked at Shisui in speechless. She had spent the last week answering questions to Morino Ibiki and Nara Shikaku before they finally concluded the interrogation. Then to her surprise, the Hokage appeared at her door mid afternoon, brought her here and presented his offer.

Konan the scene in front of her and she looked up to the sky-

"Yahiko...Nagato, I will not let both of your legacy down"

* * *

Chapter 98 end


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 - Preparation for War

* * *

A/N: Thank you **agyei6595** , **Ilyes** **Jaber** , **KwoR** , **newtown54** , **SilverChapion** and **Traves** **Medina** for your supports.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Konoha

"Are you sure to take this course of action?" asked Mitokado Homura.

"Yes. According to Konan, Akatsuki now are down to four members; Hoshigake Kisame, former member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen; Sasori of the Red Sand from Sunagakure; Zetsu and Tobi who claimed to be Uchiha Madara, current Leader of Akatsuki" answered Shisui "Tobi was known to take over Amegakure, he may still be there. If he is, this may be the only opportunity to take Akatsuki down for good"

"That's a big if" Utatane Koharu pointed out.

"It is, that's why I've sent Hyūga Hizashi and Aburame Muta to back Itachi for a recon mission" said Shisui "If all checked out, they will remain there until we can send our teams over there, exactly two weeks after we've received the confirmation"

"It won't be just us" added Shikaku "Suna, Iwa and Taki all promised to send _at_ _least_ two teams from each Village"

"So there'll be at least eight teams, not counting Itachi's" Tsunade pondered loudly "... ... ...are you sure it's not too much?"

"This is Madara we are talking about-" said Shisui "-whose rival was the God of Shinobi himself. That's why I'm going to send the seal for Hiraijin in case I have to go and fight him-" he raises his hand to quell the protest -the best case scenario is if Tobi is just another skilful shinobi who's been using Madara's name to strike fear in his opponents' hearts. The worst case is that if Tobi _is_ really Madara who somehow had managed to escape death and now is on the mission to gather all the Biju for World Domination. If we don't stop him now, I don't know when we'll have another opportunity"

"This depends on Itachi's report" said Homura "Have you made any decision who is going?"

"Shikaku and I had agreed that we need to diversify the generations, but we disagreed on whom-" Shisui passed lists of names to Homura, Koharu and Tsunade "-thus one of the reasons why I called for this meeting. Hopefully we can send a strong team without affecting our strengths in Konoha"

"I noticed both of you had decided to send both Jinchūriki, is it wise?" asked Koharu.

"Amegakure was brought down by White Zetsu, of unknown origin but has the ability to transform and mimic chakra, even Konan herself cannot differentiate between them and real person. Only Naruto and Noriko can differentiate them when they are using the Kyūbi's chakra-" explained Shukaku "-if one White Zetsu managed to be amongst us, there'll be chaos and unnecessary deaths. So, yeah, we need both of them"

"Okay..how about... ... ..."

* * *

CRASH!

"Owwwww" said both Naruto and Noriko, both were holding their heads.

"Again-" said Genma patiently for the umpteenth times. He was training both Naruto and Noriko how to use Hiraijin "Focus on your marks, feel the seals and move towards them"

Naruto and Noriko nodded.

* * *

"Shizuka and I will be parts of the teams to go" said Tsunade.

Shisui turned his head quickly "What? But she's not a combat Iryō-nin-"

"With this large number of teams, we need an Iryō-nin on-site all the time. She's fit for the role. Besides, if we need backup, Shizune and Sakura can arrive faster than non-combat Iryō-nin"

"That's true"

* * *

KTAK! PUKK! KTAKKKK!

Neji was hitting the Training Posts with all his might. Next to him, Hinata was also doing the same.

'I hope I can follow tō-san' prayed Neji in his heart.

* * *

"Alright, now we've agreed that they'll stay-" Shisui pointed to a list on his left "-and they'll go-" he pointed to a list on his right "-after a short break, we'll resume with this list-" he pointed to a list in front of him "-and hopefully, we can make final decision, who is going and who'll stay"

* * *

SWOOSH!

Sasuke smirked as his sword sliced through the wood-

\- only for Tenzō to release countless number of woods from his arms, far too many for him to cut.

"Curses!"

* * *

Shikaku looked up at the ceiling and sighed as the debate resumed-

"He's experienced with war!"

"But his skills are better for defence!"

"She's tactical, but not enough skills to lead for war"

* * *

"How's the medicinal inventory, Sakura?" asked Shizune.

"Almost done. Just need to go through them one more time" Sakura replied while her eyes were glued to the lists in her hand.

"Good"

* * *

End chapter 99

* * *

A/N: A Tale of Two Jinchūriki will be on a break. What I meant was, I want to write a cohesive story line for the War Arc, that means writing multiple chapters and go back and forth between chapters. That'll take some time. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

 _Biju_ \- Tailed Beast

 _Hiraijin_ \- Flying Thunder Formation

 _Iryō-nin_ \- Medical nin

 _Mokuton -_ Wood Release


End file.
